Love's First War
by kamster
Summary: In the midst of the 12th century, tensions run high. Princess Weiss Schnee, next in line to rule the Staub Kingdom, must choose her royal guard. Will a crimson-clad fighter from a remote village finally become the Knight she has always wanted? With the White Fang and Grimm lurking around every corner will the Princess' guard be enough to save Staub? Slowburn please bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

It is a calm, warm morning as the sun rises over the horizon. A small village lay in the wake of the beams of light cascading between the hillsides. The name of the village is Patch, and a farm lying on the outskirts of town was nothing more than a patch amongst the stretching lands of Remnant.

Inside, lying in bed is a middle aged man, Taiyang. His short blonde hair is a mess as he digs his face further into his pillow wishing he could rest a bit longer. He knows he needs to rise, however, as the sun warms his cheeks. He rolls out of bed and yawns, running his hands through his bright mane in an attempt to tame the mess.

 _Oh I cannot wait for those two to get home._ He thinks to himself, looking through the window at the horizon. _I love having this small farm to myself but getting up this early just to tend to the animals is preposterous._ The blonde slides to his feet and makes his way out of his room.

Once he arrives at the kitchen, he gathers what he needs to make some tea, starting with a pot of water to place on the stove. He bends to look inside the furnace and groans. _Of course... Yang usually fills the stove with wood for the next day._ He lets out another sigh as the wood stockpile is just behind the house. He walks around the back of the home and past the workshop to get to it. For a moment he stops to notice the sun still is not completely over the horizon; the sun rise reminded him of who he was waiting for…

Gathering a few of the chopped pieces of wood he re-enters his home. _There we go. Stove is full and I've got some extra. At least this way I do not have to venture too far in case I am in need of more heat tonight._

Carefully lighting the logs underneath the stove, he leaves the pot to heat up. He gathers his usual breakfast, slicing two slivers off the cheese block in the cabinet and grabs a small morsel of bread from the counter. As the water begins to boil, he removes it from the hot stove and places it on a flat stone on the table used to keep him from permanently burning the table... Again... Pouring himself some of the hot water into his cup and adding the loose leaf brew, he takes a sip and sighs, "Ahh," _Nothing beats a warm cup of tea in the morning_.

Something stops him as he hears a whine coming from his youngest daughter's room. The man goes to open the door and out scurries a small black and white corgi.

"There you are, Zwei. I was wondering where you went last night." Looking in the room, Taiyang sees clothes strewn in a pile on the floor like a nest. He knows that if he goes into his other daughter's room, he'll see a similar pile and perhaps a few new holes his eldest daughter has haphazardly put in the wall. _Huh, wonder if Zwei misses them too_.

Walking back to the kitchen, Tai yawns and places some scraps from the night before into a bowl for the dog. "Eat up, Zwei. I have a good feeling about today." Once the two finish their breakfast, the blonde goes about feeding and milking the cows on the farm and does a quick check of the modestly sized vegetable garden and fruit trees. With only a few ripe edibles found today, Tai knew he would have to go into the market at some point, especially if his daughters returned soon. There was enough to feed him with his meager gathering but hardly enough to feed himself and his two growing daughters. Now noticing the sun was higher in the sky, Taiyang decides now is the time to start the day's other chores.

Stretching, he walks towards his personal blacksmith shop, and Zwei follows close behind him. His shop in town is closed for the day due to the workload which has come in over the last few weeks. Within the last month, Taiyang has gotten multiple requests for full sets of knight armor, many of them to be customized with complex powder coat colors and insignias. There are also requests for very specific dust inlays, a form of modern protection becoming quite popular amongst knights.

 _Wonder if there is a war coming,_ He thinks to himself looking at the last few sets that he had finished. _Not to complain about the coin but I cannot fathom why so many people would need complete sets of armor._ His eyes wander about his shop before settling out the window and he sighs.

"Those two are just fine, right Zwei?" Tai says to the corgi sitting on a blanket placed their just for him.. Zwei cocks his head to the side and says, "Woof," as if he understood the man's worry. "Thanks Zwei. You always know what to say," he says as he pets the corgi.

 _Well guess I should send a pigeon to some of these folks since they have not stopped by to pick up their armor. I wonder if it would be ok to sign these letters as Tai, Taiyang Legendary Blacksmith of Patch just seems so long..._ The blonde laughs at the thought. As Tai begins to write various scrolls requesting a final check and pick up of all the armor he had finished, he hears footsteps crunching on the gravel outside..

Without looking up, as the door creaks open, he calls out, "Sorry Sir, my shop is closed today. Unless you're here to pick up an order, I simply am not taking any more jobs today."

"I think you should see to whom you are speaking," says the newcomer with a thunderous voice. Taiyang looks up to see a man bearing the Royal Crest of the Staub Kingdom, a runic seal resembling the shape of an ornate snowflake, across his chest. _Oh great_ "My apologies Sir…." Tai starts waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Sir Winchester. I am the current Commander of the Royal Guard assigned to His Royal Highness."

The blacksmith nods acknowledging the man's rank. Taking a quick breath he asks, "What may I do for you, Commander? As I've said, due to my work load I wasn't planning on taking on anymore work today…" He pauses for a moment, looking into the disgruntled eyes of the man before him, "But seeing as though you've traveled such a great distance, what did you have in mind?"

The commander smirks. "You are just as humble as the men have said and as I remember Tai..." Slowly, he hands over a scroll and says, "I would like you to construct this armor for my son. He will be in need of it very soon as he will follow in my footsteps and become a part of the Royal Guard."

Tai takes the scroll in both hands and slowly opens it. After a moment he mumbles to himself, "Ah yes … perhaps … this … over … here …"

The commander gently taps the blacksmith on the shoulder "I will be back in a month and a fortnight. Will that be enough time for you to complete this?"

Taiyang nods and cautiously asks, "My lord, if I may ask, why do you need such an elaborate set for your son? Has your son yet come of age to join the Royal Guard?" Tai gestures to the specifications on the scroll. "This armor looks as though it could fit my youngest daughter." The blacksmith watches as the Commander shifts his eyes to see if there is any one nearby. Once the hulking man deems the location safe, he looks Tai directly in the eye.

"In truth, he will not become a part of the King's Royal Guard." He leans in to whisper, "I have it under good authority that the Princess will be holding a tournament in two months' time. She, against her father's wishes, is making it an open tournament for anyone who wishes to compete. However, they must meet certain requirements, including the armor.." The commander grinds his teeth for a moment as if contemplating his words. "But this is more than I am at liberty to divulge."

Tai's eyes widen as he hears this news. "I see… That explains the explosion of work".

The Commander looks outside. "Well, I shall be on my way. Oh, and I hope _this_ will cover the costs," he says and throws a small pouch of coins on the table. The blonde graciously takes the pouch and places it on the other side of the table.

"I am sure it will and more. Thank you, Commander," Taiyang bows.

 **On that same morning dawn breaks in a neighboring village:**

As the glow of the morning sun crests over the hillside, a young girl, whose dark hair was tipped with crimson red, slowly opens her silver eyes. She did her best to wrap her red, hooded cloak tighter around her body. She groaned in discomfort. _Owww, I simply cannot wait to sleep in my own bed_. Reluctantly, the girl sits up and stretches before looking across the now dead fire of their makeshift camp. A golden mass of hair lays across from her snoring like an ursa after having it's final meal before hibernation.

"Come on Yang, it's time to go home." The smaller girl says to her sister as she gets up and stretches again, her arms weary and legs slightly numb. "Yang…YANG… it's time to get up. The sun has risen." The small girl shakes her older sister violently with no reaction. The blonde simply snores and shoves the younger girl in her sleep.

"Five more minutes, Rubes…" Yang protests. Ruby groans again and thinks to herself _Why did I think she would get up this early? Not even going home to a comfy bed and Zwei would make her get up any faster…_ Ruby stops for a moment then suddenly has the perfect idea. _Oh wait. I know what might work._ The crimson clad girl carefully walks over towards the blonde. Glancing around she picks up a thin, long twig. Gently, she moves it towards the blonde's face just below her forehead and slowly pushes it into her hair before wiggling it around.

"YANG…YANG GET UP! THERE ARE SPIDERS IN YOUR HAIR!" the younger girl shouts while circling the blonde with her arms flailing. Lilac eyes shoot open as the blonde screams and frantically shakes her tresses, running her fingers through her hair trying to find the invisible intruders.

"OH NO NO NO NOT MY HAIR…WHERE ARE THEY RUBY?! I HAVE NOT... seen... a single one…" The younger sister stops running and simply sighs.

"Why does that always seem to work on you, Yang?..." Ruby chuckles.

The older girl's demeanor suddenly changes. " **I am GOING TO KILL YOU"** the blonde growls as she rushes the younger girl.

 _Oh Gods why did I do that? I am in for a world of hurt now._ "Only if you can catch me Yang! We both know I am the faster sister!" Ruby squeals as she just barely gets out of the way causing Yang to stumble forward.

"Yeah, well... I got the good looks, Rubes." Yang boasts, striking a pose that would make most men weak at the knees. In Ruby's flustered state, Yang takes advantage of her and pushes her to the ground, tickling her relentlessly.

Ruby laughs hysterically, "Ya-ahahah! Ya-hahaha-!Yang we haaaa-haave to go home now!" Yang lets up, realizing that today is indeed the day they are supposed to head home.

"Oh you're right, dear sister. Why are you wasting time? Let's gather our belongings and be on our way."

Catching her breath, Ruby wheezes, "I am wasting our time? You nearly killed me with that tickle attack…"

Yang finishes throwing her bedding into her knapsack. "Father will be waiting for us; I cannot wait to tell him how these new gauntlets performed," she proclaims, punching her knuckles together. "They worked out better than I thought! No dents or cracks no matter how hard I hit those mangey creatures." Yang pushes off the ground with the tips of her feet, propelling her into a nearby boulder. The moment her gauntlet-clad fist makes contact with the stone, it is obliterated into pieces. Smoothly, she lands back on her feet as if she had simply swatted a fly.

"Yeah father put a lot of red dust into those gauntlets for you, Yang." Ruby says, as she puts her knapsack on her back. "Ok, sis I'm all set. Let's go home." Ruby chuckles, pointing down the road and smiling back at her sister as Yang casually walks towards the road.

As the day wears on, Yang rambles on about how she had taken out dozens of beowolves during their latest hunt. "…so then I did a backflip and punched the beowolf, launching it into the one behind it…" As the girls near a village, which lay as a waypoint between their hunting grounds and home, Ruby reflects on the fight, her brow furrowing. "…They were so scared…" she mumbles. She fiddles with the straps of her knapsack.

Yang barely listening to her sister and continues with her insane story "…I was surrounded so….then…..their jaws…punched through…" But Ruby isn't listening. She looks past the village in the distance, her silver eyes glazed over.

 _Seeing those little girls… scared that they would lose their families to the Grimm… It brings back_ those _memories…_ Unknowingly, tears start to trail down the young girl's cheeks, her breath lightly hitching in her throat..

"...Ruby…?" Yang stops and watches Ruby listlessly meander forward "What's wrong…?" Yang's concern grows as Ruby's stops and turns to her, her eyes enveloped in tears. Quickly, Ruby tries to hide her tears, embarrassed and forlorn. She wipes at them fervently, though they continue to fall. She falls to her knees and sobs.

"It's…just…t...th…their…f…f…fa…faces," she tries to speak through hitched breathing. _Come on Ruby get it together… You cannot just fall apart like this every time the Grimm attack a village._

"Ruby, it's ok... We saved them." Yang kneels and embraces the young girl, holding her sister close. "The Grimm will not be attacking that village anytime soon." Yang reflects inwardly on how, since the death of Ruby's mother, the only thing that could calm her and dry her tears was being held close.

After a few minutes, Ruby calms down enough for the tears to stop flowing. "Sorry, Yang..." she sighs, wiping the rest of the tears from her cheeks. "I'm ready to go home now..." Yang helps her sister to her feet and crushes her in a massive Ursa sized hug.

"Of course, Rubes! What are sisters for?" Dusting themselves off, they continue their journey back to Patch.

 **After few hours of walking**

"Rubes, it feels like we have been walking for AGES." Yang whines dragging her feet in the sand. _How is she still so energetic? Well, I mean it is Ruby after all... At least there's never a dull moment with her._

"Yeah we ha- Aahh!" Ruby stumbles on her words as she turns to answer her sister. It is as though she tripped on nothing and she falls forward, landing on her hands and knees. "Mmnn… I think it might be time to grab something to eat…" She groans and pushes herself off the ground.

Yang suddenly jumps with glee. "Yes! Perfect! I know there is an inn just a few minutes from here. They have some of the best stew in town." She was practically beaming.

 _How does Yang know so much about this town?_ Ruby nods and pulls herself to her feet. As they reach the edge of the village, they make their way toward the inn.

The village is quaint and simple.. The structures are made out of cobblestone infused with dust, a specialty only granted due to the villages proximity to the royal kingdom. The people feel safe and their positive energy permeates the entire town.

Yang confidently walks into the inn and makes her way to an empty table that seems to have multiple fist shaped dents in it.

Yang smiles at her sister. "Come on, Rubes, take a load off. This is my usual table," she says patting the seat next to her. Ruby is apprehensive. She looks around as sees that a lot of people are staring at them. She shifts in place for a moment before looking back at her sister..

"Uh... Yang, how many times have you been here exactly?" Ruby quietly asks as she pulls her chair towards the table. Ruby is only more nervous as they are approached by a petite waitress.

"Oh no... Yang… You know you really should not be here," says the young server.

Yang scoffs, "Why? Because Junior will be mad?" She points forcefully at the table, emitting a thud. "We just want two bowls of the usual, please."

The server simply shakes her head. "Must be your lucky day, Yang. Junior is out to the market right now. I will get your lunch, but try to be out of here before he gets back," she winks at Yang before walking off to grab the requested order.

Confusion crosses Ruby's face as she turns towards her sister "Yang, is it ok for us to eat here?"

"Yeah, Rubes. Don't worry. I'll handle anything that happens ok?" Yang smiles, hoping to put the younger girl at ease. After a moment, the server returns and places two large bowls on the table.

"And here we are your stews. Please do not let Junior see you ok?" the server, pensive and uneasy, hurries back to her other guests, not even bothering to take payment from the girls. The blonde hungrily tucks into get food and after a few quiet glances around the inn, Ruby digs in a well.

After eating their fill of stew and reveling in the feeling of full stomachs, Yang reminds the server to put the bill on her tab. She smiles at Ruby and motions for her to follow as they make their way out of the tavern. The girls weren't but a few feet out the door before they were stopped by an irate voice..

"Yang!" exclaimes a man standing in the doorway.

Yang groans and grimaces. "Hey, Junior... what do you want now?" The man walks out into the open. He is exceedingly tall with dark shaved hair and a trimmed, short beard. He crosses his arms as he approaches the girls. .

"I knew you would adventally pass by this way!" Junior exclaims.

"Do you mean eventually?" Ruby asks poking her head out from behind Yang.

"Adventally? What does that even mean…." Yang questions sarcastically.

"Who is this?," Junior asks irritated, trying to divert the subject away from his idiocy. .

Yang defensively pushes Ruby behind her, growling. "Does it matter who she is?" Ruby looks between the two, uneasy. She could tell Yang was getting upset.

"It matters not to me; I just want the coin you owe me. You know... after you nearly destroyed my bar and bruised up my barkeep!?" The man says with fury but cools his features with a smirk. "Just heard you finished another job so maybe now you have enough to pay up, Goldie Locks."

 _Oh no… he should **not** have called her that, _Ruby thinks as she feels heat radiating from her sister. Yang snorts. She pulls her fist back and punches the man in the stomach. He falls to the ground holding his gut, letting out sharp breathes.

" **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"** Yang screams. "Let's see what you have to say after this," she says, swiftly landing an uppercut on the man's chin as he moves to stand. Swiftly, she knocks the air from his lungs with another jab to the gut.

The man's head totters unsteadily, his eyes blink rapidly as if seeing lights and he wheezes, "we … we …. We …are…..eve-even…..please…" Junior holds his stomach tightly with his left arm and holds up his right hand in surrender.

In that instant, Yang's face switches to a big goofy grin, celebrating her victory. "Sounds good to me, Junior," she pivots on her heel and waves behind her. "See you next time." Her voice rang jovially. The man groans loudly as a woman comes out from the tavern and rushes over to help him up. She watches the duo walk away talking amongst themselves. The blonde was gesturing wildly, obviously bragging about her victory. Quietly to herself, the woman mutters that she hopes Yang won't be returning any time soon.

Another hour passes and the girls start to see some familiar landscapes. They cross the threshold of another village and take in the aroma. One scent in particular draws the younger girls' attention.

"COOKIES" Ruby yells, suddenly sprinting at full speed towards a bakery.

"Ooooiii… RRRRRUUUUBBBYYYY," Yang shouts, running behind her as fast as she can She falls behind quickly. "...or not…" She huffs. "I'll meet up with you in a second," calling out to the speed demon, she does her best to regain her barings.. Catching her breath, Yang walks further into her hometown of Patch at a slow pace, taking in the familiar sounds of dogs running wild. _I wonder how Zwei is doing?_ She wonders. Knowing exactly where her young sister was going, Yang casually strolls to the bakery. Pushing her way into the crowded establishment, she sees her crimson clad sister sitting at the counter with a pile of empty plates already next to her. By the time Yang reaches Ruby, the young girl's coin purse was so light, the coins barely make any noise as Yang shakes the purse.

 _These are delicious, I wonder if Yang can learn to make these. Oooh! Or those!_ Ruby stuffs cookie after cookie into her mouth. But suddenly she shivers at the sound of knuckles cracking just behind her. She slowly turns around to see the blonde throwing people out of her way to get closer to the counter. Yang grips the cloak around Ruby's neck and rips her out of the seat. "… Yang, I-it-...uhhh…" Ruby looks up with a pout and whines "Yang nuuuuuuu," she protests, flailing her feet wildly as Yang drags her practically on her back out of the bakery.

"Come on, Rubes. Father is probably waiting for us. Plus I'm sure he wants to know how Crescent Rose held up this time." Yang loosens her grip on her younger sister as they near the edge of the village. Their home lay just beyond the border. As they approach the gate leading to their farm, Yang clenches her fists and cracks her knuckles once more. She thinks to herself, _she is so lucky… My dear baby sister… How can someone eat so many cookies so fast…_

"Ruby…" The elder sister sighs. "Straighten up and dust yourself off. At least look somewhat presentable for father."

Shooting up her fingers and pointing at Yang, Ruby hollers, "YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! LOOK AT YOUR TUNIC!" Ruby motions at Yang's completely torn up tunic and blood covered knuckles.

"Whatever." Yang shrugs nonchalantly. "How about we just go inside, hmm?" She says with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah..." As soon as they enter the property, Ruby pushes her way into the house and they drop their belongings in their respective rooms, along with what little coin the two of them had left. _Yang's right, better have Father look at Crescent Rose._ The younger sister ponders as she reaches for her weapon, a magnificently crafted scythe with a crimson powder coated edge on the blade and a charcoal black colored surface. _I bet she could use an oiling and some minor maintenance._

In her own room, Yang nods approvingly at her gauntlets,"I am sure father will be happy to hear I did not manage to break these…. yet,"she smashes her fists into each other. Emerging from their home a little more refreshed, the two walk towards their father's workshop as the sun begins its descent beyond the horizon.

A/N This is my first ever fanfic. Please be gentle with me. I have three amazing people helping me edit this but please feel free to leave comments. I will be trying to update this story bi-monthly every 15th and 30th of the month or last day if there is no 30th day. Also the story might be a little slow at the beginning but please bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon and The Rose**

The girls joke and laugh amongst themselves as they make their way to their father's workshop, weapons in hand. Ruby takes a moment to look around at the familiar scenery, happy to finally be home. Yang gives her a gentle punch in the shoulder and a wink, her golden hair glinting in the midday sunlight. Her sister chuckles still looking up to Yang as she reaches for the workshop door handle. Suddenly Ruby stumbles forward. Her hand misses the handle entirely and her face meets an unfortunate fate; slamming directly into the chest plate of an armor clad man. Recoiling, she falls backwards onto her rear. Her scythe, Crescent Rose, topples to the side from the impact.

"Oww." The brunette rubs at her forehead and groans. "Hey-" She meant to chastise the person before her but stops when she saw the Schnee Family crest, the ornate snowflake which looks to be made up of daggers, adorned on his armor. Ruby's eyes go wide in shock..

"Ah, sorry about that, dear child," The man says while patting her on the head. "I am in a hurry so if you would...," he motions for the girl to move slightly.

"Ruby, are you ok?" Yang rushes to Ruby's side, dropping her gauntlets on the ground, and kneels to aid her sister. "Hey you should at least help her up," she shouts at the man while pulling Ruby to her feet.

"Hmph... Maybe if she were not running around like a child she would not have fallen." The knight grinds his teeth for a moment before swiftly moving past the two girls, who attempt to gather up their weapons from the dusty ground. Quickly leaving the property, Sir Winchester thought to himself, _Those children are just like Taiyang and Summer... Glad Cardin is better behaved than they are._

The girls watch him leave and Yang huffs in frustration. Ruby is unsure what has happened as she straightens her tunic and dusts herself off. _Why did this have to be my first impression… That man is a knight! And not just any knight! He is part of the Royal Guard!_ She screams internally, shaking her head furiously with her eyes squeezed shut.

"What a jerk!" Yang spits. "Come on, Rubes... let us get inside." Composing themselves, the sisters take a deep breath and put on their largest smiles for their dad.

"FAAAAAAAATHEEERRRR" Ruby hollers upon entering the workshop.

"RUBES?!…" Tai turns the corner and his eyes light up with glee at the sight of his girls. He quickly scoops up Ruby in his arms and gives her the same crushing Ursa hug Yang was famous for.

"Hey there, Father. We're back…" Yang says with a slight smile.

"Hello there, my little dragon. What's got you looking glum?" he asks, setting Ruby down and gently embracing Yang.

"Agh… Just that- 'knight' had knocked Ruby over outside. He treated her like some sort of animal," Yang huffs. "What ever happened to chivalry?"

Happily bouncing from around the corner, Zwei jumps towards Ruby, his front paws just below her belt. She hardly notices him. Her thoughts are still stuck on the knight. She had never encountered a _real_ knight before; not counting her Uncle Qrow. _I cannot believe I tripped on him! Aghh-! The first_ real _knight I meet and now he probably thinks I am a klutz..._

Ruby has always looked up to her Uncle Qrow and her mother. They both fought to protect anyone who may be in danger and they never ran from a challenge. To live up to her idols, Ruby wants to protect people, she wants to make people feel safe. The best way to protect the people of Remnant is to one day join the ranks and become a knight herself.

"Yes… Well, he was here to drop of some work for me to look at." Tai sighs, glad Yang didn't get too mad at the knight. He could picture the fight that would ensue had she acted on instinct.

"Well it would seem as though he wants you to do more than just look at it." Yang says walking up to the workbench where her dad had left his payment. She gives the small satchel a shake to see just how full it is before tossing it back to the bench.

"I honestly was not expecting you two to be home so soon." Their father said by way of distraction. He didn't want to be interrogated. "Would you girls care to see what we can make for dinner? We can talk about your latest mission." He heads back over to the work bench to look at the plans for his newest project. Ruby nods and is already on her way to the door.

"Yes of course father, but we have a request for you if you aren't too busy." She says, struggling to keep little Zwei from jumping on her as she moves to retrieve her weapon.

Tai looks up at his two daughters from his workbench, seeing that they both have their weapons with them.. "Oh do they need some maintenance?"

Yang smiles as she pounds her gauntlets together. "Actually, mine are nearly perfect. The only thing I would like adjusted is allowing my pinkie more dexterity.." She makes a fist showing her father that her pinkie does not close all the way. "If there's anyway you could do that, these gauntlets would be perfect!" She hands the weapon to her father.

Taiyang sighs in relief. "Glad these ones held up this time, young lady. The last three pairs weren't even able to be scrapped after one hit…" he motions to a pile of mangled gauntlets not even fit to use as scrap metal. With a sour expression as he looked at his ruined work, he sighs. Graciously, he takes the undamaged ones and places them on the workbench..

He then looks over at Ruby, carefully taking her scythe in his hand.. "Did I not show you how to take care of your Crescent Rose?" He shakes his head with a smile.

Ruby chuckles. "Of course! And I pride myself in keeping her in tip-top condition, but I love watching you work on it for me." Taiyang feels a large smile creep over his face, pride causing his heart to swell.

Yang sees his reaction and pats her father on the back.. "Hey there old man, no need to get all emotional." He looks up to Yang and smiles at her as well. After a moment, he places Crescent Rose next to the gauntlets on his workbench and gives them a once over. He is visually surprised by the durability of his latest creations.

"Well, it looks like after some minor repairs and a fresh polish both of your weapons will be back to top fighting condition. But I really must start looking over that knight's armor request." Slowing opening the scroll Taiyang sighs; seeing his two daughters are still inside, he asks, "Now how about that dinner? I am sure you are both starving after your travels..."

Both of the girls embrace their father. "Don't work too hard father. Dinner will be done shortly," Yang says, waving her arm as the two move to leave the shop. The door shuts behind Ruby with an audible thud.

As both girls exit the workshop. They know that it was their father's work that gives them the ability to live as comfortably as they do and for both of them to have the ability to go to school. With the right amount of coin anything is possible.

 _Those two remind me so much of their mother... When did they both become so… strong?_ Taiyang sighs, "I wished they did not want to fight the Grimm." Thoughts of Summer flash through Tai's mind as he looks over the plans on his bench. His eyes betray his sadness as he thinks of her and the events which lead to her passing. Swimming through his head are the images of her leaving for what should have been a simple mission, the last time he felt the warmth of her hand on his cheek… And even the looks on the girl's faces…. After they were told their mother would not be returning home. Since then, he had kept a close eye on his daughters. It wasn't long before he had to accept that he couldn't always protect his little girls from the dangers of Remnant.

He remembers the numerous times when Yang would come home with cuts and bruises and when he would ask her how she got them. Yang would simply smile and say she was protecting her sister from the local riff-raff who bullied her.

As his two young children grew into young women, Taiyang knew combat was ingrained into them. He hates the idea of them going into battle without the proper tools or training to defend themselves. Yang, being older than Ruby, began training earlier, and she excelled in hand to hand combat. The blonde never showing an interest in traditional weapons, despite Tai trying to teach her. She always seemed to use them incorrectly; flinging claymores like daggers, using bows to shoot smaller swords, using double headed axes as shields, using shields as a blunt weapon.

"Man… those villagers were so scared when Yang wanted play 'darts' with those claymores," he chuckles to himself.

Knowing they would face many dangers without him, he decides to protect them the only other way he knows how - with armor and weapons that he crafts specifically for them, even if that meant putting more dust than he has experimented with before.

Due to the tragic events surrounding the passing of their mother and their father constantly being busy as a legendary blacksmith, Ruby grew very close to her sister and her uncle, Sir Qrow Branwen. Whenever her uncle had time, he would always try his best to spend some with his nieces, telling them stories of his adventures of protecting the royal family and, particularly, Princess Winter Schnee.

During one of his visits, Taiyang vividly remembers Qrow bearing gifts; for Yang, a golden scarf with matching mittens and for Ruby, who was never able to keep her hands off of his weapon, he gave her a miniature scythe. Ruby loved it! She even slept with it until it became too small for her to use effectively around the farm. Watching his youngest daughter become well versed in handling a scythe, Taiyang knew that's something he would have to create for her.

Building the scythe took two weeks of crafting and perfecting one that was just under his height was no easy feat. The blade had red dust infused into it causing it to have crimson hue around it, the handle is made with ebony and wrapped with a specially dyed leather to match his daughter's favorite colors. At first she had a difficult time handling the scythe due to its size, but as she grew, so did her lethality with her weapon.

Tai snaps back to reality when he hears his daughters giggling over at the house as they cook. He looks through the window of his workshop and sees the girls chuckling away through an open window. It's now that he notices just how dark it had gotten. Walking around his shop, he lights the multitudes of candles throughout the room. He approaches his workbench once more, pushing the blueprint the knight had left off to the side of the table.

He looks around. His brow furrows as he finds a small stack of blank blueprint sheets buried under half finished "projects.". _Once that tournament is announced, I know that Ruby won't take no for an answer… And If Ruby goes, I know Yang will too… I have to make the best armour I can for my girls._ He thought resolutely _._

Glancing back at the armor schematics Sir Winchester had left, _that should only take me two weeks tops… And besides, this is more important._ With that, Tai resolves himself to a new project and slowly, methodically, begins to sketch out some impressive mock-ups for his daughters' armor sets.

 **Tap tap tap… Knock KNOCK.** The sound startled Tai who crashes "D !#$ the gods" he shouts which can be heard from the workshop to the kitchen.

"Father are you alright in there? Supper is ready!" Yang calls through the door.

"Ah... Yes! Be there in just a second Yang. I am fine." He calls back. With a smile, Taiyang drags his pencil over the parchment for just a moment more, putting finishing touches on the sketches. Once finished, he hold up the paper and breaths a content sigh.. _Perfect_.

The door creaks slowly as it opens to reveal Ruby standing there.. "Father, when do you think our weapons might be ready?" she asks, hugging the door, trying not to disturb him..

"Hmm?" He hums, looking towards her. "Oh! Yeah, I would have to say no later than mid-noon tomorrow." He offers his youngest a cheerful smile.

 _But the armor I am making for you two will have to be done in a month and a half's time... I'll have to work 'round the clock until they are both perfect._ Tai hopes he is giving himself enough time as Ruby squeaks excited over her weapon.

"Great! Are you still working?" Ruby motions to the extra scrolls now lying on his bench. Tai covertly flips a few over and acts as though he is straightening up..

"Oh, no just tidying up." Taiyang scurries to hide his sketches from prying eyes.

"Oh ok. Let's go get some food then. Yang made a delicious stew." She reaches for her father's hand.

"I am sure she did and I am hungry. Hope there is enough for all of us," Taiyang chuckles as they both take the time to blow out the candles around the shop. Once finished, they leave and enter their home. The three of them cheerfully bantered to one another as they sit at the table for dinner.

"So how was the hunt this time around?" Tai asks, graciously taking a serving of stew from the pot placed on the the center stone. "I would guess moderately easy, seeing as you both came home so soon and your weapons are nearly immaculate."

While shoveling a few more mouthfuls of stew into her mouth, Yang begins"…it was great!" stew particles spray all over the table. She wipes her mouth clean with the rag she has hanging out of her pocket. "We destroyed those puppies. They were... _barking..._ up the wrong tree if they thought they could defeat us." The blond lets out a boisterous laugh when her father nearly spits soup from his nose. She grabs Ruby around the neck with one arm and squishes her in a signature Yang-Ursa hug and with her other arm gestures wildly as if she were punching the beasts right before her..

"Yan-Yang-! Can't-...Breathe-!"

"Oh! Sorry Rubes," she quickly releases her younger sister who coughs almost choking on her stew.

Ruby sputters, "Ahh... Yang you really need to warn me if are going to hug me like that... Especially while I am eating…" Face flushed, the brunette takes a few long, dramatic breaths. Yang simply pats her sister on the head and ruffles her hair with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, Rubes. Next time I'll allow you to at least finish your food." Yang laughs at the stern look Ruby gives her. With a sigh, the younger sister wipes the food from her mouth with her tunic and takes a much needed sip of water..

Watching his girls banter, Tai smiles and breathes the first fresh breath he had been able to all week. The thought of the schematics sitting on his workbench, however, only reminded him that in a few weeks time, they would be embarking once more into what may be the toughest challenge they have ever had to face.

It would be a life changing journey for them both.

A/N First, Thanks for all the views, favorites and comments I appreciate them a lot. Second, I still do not own any of the characters, or anything related to the animated series RWBY that was created by Monty Oum and produced by Rooster Teeth. I hope everyone hangs in there each character from the show has intro chapters before the actual tournament will start,and hope that everyone still enjoys the story. ^,.,^


	3. Chapter 3

A Father's Farewell

The weeks passed and Taiyang found himself busy as ever with the non-stop work orders. He is grateful that his daughters were home for one instead of galavanting off to help save another village. The beowolves have been particularly ruthless and Tai can not imagine the thought of his girls leaving again so soon even if leaving brings them closer to their dreams...

Grabbing a small die set from his pile of tools, he begins putting the finishing touches on Ruby's new helmet. Carefully tapping a petal pattern on the back of the helmet, he sighs and thinks, _I wonder what kind of trouble those two are getting into..._ He looks up and out of the window for a moment, hoping that their trip into town would not be too adventurous. With another quick sigh, he wipes the helmet clean. He carefully places it atop an armor stand next to his work bench, which now displays Ruby's nearly finished armor. Next to it stood a stand which had been covered by a burlap sack. The blacksmith grabs another lump of burlap from the pile under his bench. In one swift motion, Tai moves to cover Ruby's armor as well, the course material fitting snugly over this surprise gift for his daughter.

"What do you think Zwei? Think those two troublemakers will love them? I really hope so," Tai asks the corgi as he pets him. Zwei only pants with a smile.

Having finished Sir Winchester's armor request within the two weeks that Taiyang had allotted himself, he can now focus and finish his two daughters' armor sets. Thanks to the hefty amount of coin he had earned from that job, he was able to infuse the armor with more dust than he had ever attempted to use on any project before. Like Sir Winchester had promised, he arrived back at the shop exactly one and a half months after dropping off his scroll, even paying Tai a bonus for the extra details and excellent quality of craftsmanship of the armor. That had been a week ago. Tai used the opportunity to his advantage to get more information.

~,.Flashback.,~

Completely engulfed with working on his daughter's armor, Tai barely noticed his shop bell ringing as the door creaks open. He grabbed a hammer, _Ok I have to make sure that these gauntlets have full range of motion in all the fingers, and that wrist can move easily,_ and pounded the metal into the gauntlets.

Sir Winchester approached the oblivious blacksmith. He stops just behind the man and crossed his arms. "Good morning, Taiyang. It is good to see business is booming as always."

Taiyang snaps back to reality and feel as though he nearly jumps out of his skin. "Oh... Ahh… yes, good day, Sir Winchester," he said, quickly removing the gauntlet from his anvil and placing on them on the work bench behind him, opposite the anvil. "I was just making sure that the piece was working according to the customer's request." Scratching the back of his head and looking sheepish, Taiyang thought, _When did he even come in? I didn't him enter. I have to be more careful not to get so caught up with working on the girls' armor. They may accidentally see it before it is ready and that would just ruin this enormous surprise._

Sir Winchester raises and eyebrow, eyeing the black and golden matte finished weapons. "Well I am sure he would... appreciate... the extra care you take while making these odd colored gauntlets. As I am sure you know, Taiyang, it has been a month and a half since I last visited you."

Tai moves to the bench and picks up the weapons, placing them on the armor stand that houses a near complete golden set of armor. After placing a burlap tarp over the golden armor, he walks to the rear of the shop. He looks over a few of the armor stands he keeps for various project and finally settles on a smaller framed one. He picks up the wooden form and drags it next to the other one..

"So you finished the armor early? Hmm... Excellent. I expected nothing less of the Legendary Blacksmith Taiyang Xiao Long." Winchester beams with pride, knowing he was right to put his trust in the blonde. "Why did you not send for me as soon as it was finished?" The knight questioned. Tai rubs his hands together for a moment before walking over to the rear of the shop again. Next to the empy armor stands is another covered one. He leans down and pops the lock on one of the caster wheels he had added to the stand and rolls it over between him and the knight. He rubs his hands together again to remove the dust from his calloused fingers. Scratching the back of his neck, he nervously answers the slightly annoyed knight.

"Well... As you see" he points around the workshop which is filled to the brim with newly completed armor and weapons. "I have been quite busy as of late, which I am sure as the Commander of the Guard to his Royal Highness, you can understand." _Oh please let flattery work on this knight._ "Though I finished the armor early, I decided since you, Sire, had given me a timeline as to when you would return. I would allow you to come at your leisure, my lord." Taiyang bowed, and as he did, he gripped the burlap material covering the armor and removed it in a sweeping motion. A brilliantly crafted set of armor is revealed, the majority of it is a glistening grey color with gold trim. Across the chest plate, as requested, was a large golden bird, its wings span from one shoulder to the other. Sir Winchester, although a hardened man, was flattered by Taiyang's' show of respect. He can not help but let a proud smile grace his features.

"It looks exquisite Taiyang! Everything I wanted and more. The emblem turned out much better than I imagined." Winchester reaches forward and runs his fingers over the matte finished golden emblem. The armor itself was well structured and reflected the incoming light beautifully. The edged shoulder guards compliment the almost mohawk like crest which runs down the entire length of the helmet., "Though I suppose that is why you are considered a master at your craft."

Tai glances over Sir Winchester's shoulder observing his every movement across the armor. "Well, with the amount you had given me, I made sure to craft exactly what you wanted with only minor structural exceptions here and there." he said humbly.

"Fantastic." Winchester claps the smaller man on the shoulder. "I'll load this into the wagon than. Thank you again for your marvelous services. They are greatly appreciated." With a slight bow, Sir Winchester grabs onto the armor, ready to leave. Reaching his hand out, Taiyang goes to help the knight carry the armor. As they walked, Tai could not help but ask:

"I was hoping you could tell me more of this tournament the Princess will be holding, if that is not too much trouble. I'm sure a man of your position would be well prepared for such a challenge.."

"Well...I suppose with the excellent work you have done for me, tis no problem telling you what I know." The men maneuver the armor stand through the workshop door and Winchester continued. "As I mentioned during my last visit, _**anyone**_ may enter the tournament. All restrictions regarding knighthood are lifted. However," Winchester motions for the driver of the carriage to pull the wagon forward a few more feet, "the tournament will most likely be held over the course of two to four days, depending on the skill of the combatants. The first two rounds of the tournament will be a battle royale if you will, every man for themselves. The last day will consist of two teams of five possibly more fighting together to prove they are worthy protecting the Princess." The men both grunted as they lift the stand into the wagon, cushioning it with loose hay and straw. "The King has many disputes about how this tournament is being held, but it is Princess Weiss who has designed the whole thing." With that, Tai flicks the burlap sheet he had covered the armor with initially over its new resting place, hiding it from prying eyes. As he weighs down the sheet with stones, Winchester concludes, "Now then... I hope this information was satisfactory for you, Taiyang." Tai looks up with soft features, deceiving to his intentions.

"Oh of course, my Lord. I am grateful for both your patronage and your willingness to share such sensitive information with me." With some final adjustments to the armors placement and some twine to help keep things in place, Tai wipes his hands on his pants. Sir Winchester locks the wagon and extends his hand towards Taiyang, who bows out of respect. "Thank you for your patronage."

The knight bowed and again extended his hand. "No need to be so formal, Tai. As I recall I used to bow to you not too long ago," He shakes Tai's hand earnestly. "Keep those daughters of yours safe, and be well my friend." With a warm smile, the knight gets into the wagon and whips the reigns, Tai watches him leave, almost violently, the horses kicking up mountains of dirt under their hooves. It was as though Winchester could barely afford to be there a minute more.

~,.End of Flashback.,~

 **Meanwhile at the center of the Marketplace**

The market is bustling and loud, people moving back and forth from stall to stall, eager to purchase their good and chatter amongst the and Ruby walk down the middle of the road, their baskets nearly full and with smiles on their faces. They make their way over to a local egg merchant, discussing what they might use them for later. The blonde picks up a few of the remaining eggs that hadn't been sold earlier in the day and examines them closely. Ruby bounces impatiently as Yang barters with the man behind the worn, wooden counter. She is restless and can't help but feel like something could happen today. She look into the ever growing crowd of people starting to form in the town square and notices that they are encircling a man bearing the Schnee family crest on his white tunic. The dark blue cloak he wore was being held in place by a red rope so only the edges were swaying in the breeze. Ruby looks over her shoulder at Yang, who is still haggling with the salesman. _She won't notice if I slip away for just a second…_ She thinks to herself. With that she wanders off to join the crowd. The man is a bard, advertising something important.

"Good people of Patch!" He calls out, "I have been sent here to your lovely village with news from Princess Weiss Schnee." His features beam as he said the name of the royal family, emphasizing their grandeur. He motions widely with his hands, calling to attention the intensity of his message. "Let it be known that in three weeks' time, there will be a tournament held in the Schnee Arena in the capital of the Staub Kingdom, Beacon City. Anyone who wishes to become part of her Royal Highness' Royal Guard shall be permitted to enter this tournament!" There is a murmur amongst the crowd, people looking at each other back and forth. Ruby's eyes go wide and she does her best to push forward a little more. "All previous exemptions for knighthood will be suspended; anyone who chooses to enter must have a complete set of battle armor and Princess Weiss will be in attendance to judge the tournament! As will be his Royal Majesty King James. Good luck! And may the Gods smile on your village." The Orator finishes the announcement and steps off the crate he had used to make himself taller for a brief moment. Taking a quick swig of water, he stands upon the box once more and repeats his message in full.

Ruby, wide eyed and enraptured, barely hears Yang as the older sister walks up behind her, carrying a dozen freshly purchased eggs. Yang calls out to her sister several times, huffing when she gets no response. Finally she grips Ruby's shoulder firmly and turns the younger girl to face her. All she is greeted with is an excited smile and wide, silver eyes.

"Yang! Did you hear that!?" she says pointing to the Orator.

Yang stands still, staring blankly at the Orator. She listens to his speech for a moment, but her mind seem to wander. _I wonder what the food is like in Beacon City. Father has never allowed us to travel farther than a day and half's walk from here._

After the Orator had completes his announcement for the second time, Yang feels tugs at the edges of her shirt. She looks down at her sister as the tugs become more aggressive and impatient. She breaks out of her thoughts and glances at her sister who is near hyperventilating with how much anticipation filled her eyes; seems like she had become even more excited after hearing the speech a second time.

"Yang! Yang did you hear that!?" Yang rolls her eyes at the question and sticks her tongue out at her sister. Ruby is too elated to notice."We had to go to father right away," Once the first waves of the crowd had dissipated, Ruby makes a mad dash to the front where a basket lay with rolled papers arranged neatly inside. As Ruby grabs at one of the parchments, the others get tossed about and some even land on the dusty ground below.

Yang sighs. As Ruby excitedly rushes around her in circles, Yang thinks to herself, _She is determined to go to this tournament… I hope she isn't putting all her_ _ **eggs**_ _in one basket with this whole thing… If she thinks this will be enough to push her into knighthood… I just don't know…_ Yang watches her sister for a moment more as the younger girl dances around, spinning and then tripping and quickly picking herself back up again only to repeat the process by getting caught on her cloak. _Well… I need to make sure she is safe... And if I have to go, at least I can put my name out there._ With a smirk, she thinks, _Then everyone will know of the great Yang Xiao Long!._

"Slow down Ruby!" Yang shouts, trying to calm Ruby enough to at least not completely lose or break all the food they had just purchased: Yang quickly gathers up the basket of groceries out of Ruby's path, but she can't tell is anything is damaged. When she looks up, Ruby is already gone, practically flying home. Grumbling to herself, Yang starts the now lonely trek home.

On her walk, Yang grumbled more over the casualties of Ruby's tenacity; two eggs, one tomato, one steak, and a jar of mead.. _Thankfully I bought two jars…_ Yang sighs. Yang finally manages to catch up with the dancing Ruby and gives her a swift _WHACK_ upside her head to get her to chill. Ruby protests, but the look in her sister's eyes make her smile nervously before walking side by side with her sibling. Closing the distance to their home, Ruby again goes into a full on sprint towards the the workshop, leaving Yang in the dust, coughing and agitated once again. She groans as she heads into the Kitchen alone to unpack the groceries for the day. But through the open window, she can hear the high pitched squeals of the soon to be pummeled little sister in question.

"Heyfather!Thereisthistournamentthatisbeingheldintwoweekstobecomepartoftheprincess'royalguardandiwanttoparticipateinitevenifiamnotchoosen," Ruby stops to take a quick breath before continuing " ?" Her face turned slightly pink from the slight lack of breath than sighing worried there is simply not enough time even for her legendary father to complete such a task.

Taiyang blinks for a moment, looking bewildered at his young daughter. After a moment of silence between them and her breathing heavily with wide eyes, he says, "Ah… Sorry, Rubes. I did not understand a thing you just said," he chuckles sheepishly at his slightly flustered daughter.

In the moment of awkward hyperventilating, Yang calmly strolls into the workshop shaking her head. "Breath, Ruby." She says flatly, crossing her arms and giving her panting sister a disgruntled look. After a moment, she can't help but chuckle especially when Ruby gives her a thumbs up. Yang looks at her father, "It would seem that the beloved Princess Weiss is holding an open tournament to select her very own Royal Guard," Yang points at Ruby lazily, her arms still partially crossed. "And I am sure you can guess who would love to attend the event." Ruby is nodding her head furiously. It looked as though her head were a lantern attached to a wagon going down a bumpy dirt road.

"Yes Father! I would very much like your blessing to go and participate in this event but…" she trails off. She seems a little somber and unfolds the scroll she had picked up from the orator with the event details.

"I have only been able to fight in the greaves, gauntlets, and half of a chest plate that you made for me….I have never tried to fight in anything else."Ruby looks down at her feet as if she is a failure. _The last time I put on a full chest plate and engaged in battle I nearly choked, from the lack of mobility._ Yang looks at her with compassion and sympathy, knowing just how long Ruby had been working to put together her own set.

Tai begins to chuckle as he walks past Ruby, ruffling her hair gently as he strides past her. "What is so humorous, father?" Yang questions. Taiyang simply walks over to his workbench, where two covered armors stand sit quietly, assuming the facade of nothing more than another finished project.

"I knew you would want to be part of something like this. So..." in a low sweeping motion that falls into a bow, he grips the top of the burlap sheet and quickly removes it to reveal the custom set of armor underneath. It was gorgeous; slim and had marvelous body lines running over the major crests, like the top of the helmet and shoulders. The chest plate was adorned with a familiar rose crest. All of this coupled with the custom powder coated color job, Tai could not help but swell with pride as he watched the massive silver eyes of his youngest grow even larger.

"I made this for you Ruby. I would be honored if you accept it," he says humbly. As he straightens his posture and looks up again, Ruby tackles him to the floor.

"OH FATHER! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" Tai laughs fully and sits up, rubbing his head. He picks up Ruby around the torso in a large hug and seats her on the floor next to him. He looks up at Yang who had a smile on her features as well.

"I also made something for you, Yang…" Tai picks himself up off the floor and dusts off his pants. He offers Ruby a hand up but she manages to pick herself up as well and rushes over to inspect her armor. With a flick of the wrist, the other burlap sheet is removed from the other armor stand. The armor is stunning; It was slightly larger than Ruby's, but still slim enough to be lightweight and maneuverable. To compliment Yang's fighting style, great attention to detail had been taken in crafting heavily plated shoulders which have multiple joints to allow for dexterity. The helmet was a unique shape which nearly matched the golden flaming heart emblem that took up from majority of the chest plate. The golden and black color scheme matched her to a tee. "I know you probably did not intend on going to this tournament to become a part of the Royal Guard…" He looks sternly into Yang's eyes. "But please... accompany your sister?" Tai urges, his words heavy.

Yang simply nods and hugs her father. _Curse the Gods... I knew this would happen but he is right… I have protected Ruby this long. I can't stop now._

Ruby join in on the hug and squeezes them both tight. Yang takes a step back to marvel at the craftsmanship for a moment. She nodded approvingly. Their father really had captured their personalities perfectly. After a moment of silence hung between them, Tai moves over to a dusty armor stand which stood towards the far side of the shop.

"No time to waste girls. We have a lot of training to do and only about eighteen days to get ready," He grunts as he starts pulling pieces off of the hardly used armor and starts putting it on.

The girls look at each other. _Wonder what he means by training_ … They think to themselves. But after a moment of watching their father place his armor, they turn to their custom sets and start gearing up themselves. Yang grunts as she squeezes into her chest plate and pulls the binding straps around her back to keep the plate in place. "Father, this a bit tight for me..." She says, sliding into her greaves and gauntlets with ease.

"I am not sure if the Schnee family will allow women to be part of the Royal Guard, but just in case, I tried to make the suits resemble most of the others I have made. This way your gender will be masked until at least you're chosen. And do not fret; I have also made alternate chest plates that will fit you more comfortably.." Tai winks and points at two chest plates hanging up beside a cabinet towards the back of the shop..

"Well, I am all set," Yang declares as she crashes her gauntlets together.

"I think not, Yang. You have to spar with your helmet on," Tai says. He walks over to Yang and grabs the helmet from the stand. He grips it firmly and practically drops it on her head.

"Wait, we have to wear our helmets to spar?" Ruby whines. "But I have never worn anything to obstruct my vision…"

"That is exactly my point, Rubes." Tai says sternly. He looks to Yang again. "Yang, this tournament is between young men who have been training to be knights for years. They are rough and brutal and are required to wear helmets in official tournaments for that reason. If you two are to stand a chance, you must be able to fight with **all** of this on." He waves his hand up and down, emphasizing each piece of armor they have on.

"Well... this cannot be too hard" Yang says as she puts herself into a fighting stance and pretends to dodge imaginary opponents. She ducks and weaves before ending with a fake uppercut to her new foe.

Knowing that Yang's weakness is her confidence, Tai moves swiftly into a new blind spot, created by the helmet, and lands a punch just under her ribs and another straight down the top of her helmet. Yang feels her ears ring and she stumbles forward, losing her balance. "Don't forget that your opponent can move into places where you can't see them." He moves to try and stabilize her before she tumbles.

Yang yelps in pain and catches herself before hitting the ground. "Geez, old man. Still got it huh?" She prods at him. She lets out a hefty breath and rights herself, dusting off her new armor. She turns to him and assumes a fighting pose with her arm extended, curling her fingers as if to say _Come and get it, punk!_ They both laugh and head out the back door of the shop to begin the training.

Ruby, still barely into her armor, sighs. _Those two are definitely not going to come over and help me._ Slowly placing the chest plate over her head and tightening the straps to secure it to her, _Father is right about hiding our gender... Who knows what the King might say if we do get chosen._ Strapping down tightly, Ruby seems confused.

"I do not see what Yang was complaining about. My chest plate seems to fit me just fine…" Ruby mumbles as she finishes strapping her new armor on. _Now I just need to get the helmet on. This armor is not too bad._

Slowly walking to where her father had placed her helmet, she reaches her arm out to grab it and her new greaves give way. She tumbles forward unable to fight gravity, and crashes into some other finished projects Tai had been working on, scattering the pieces of suits all over the floor.

Yang and Taiyang hear the loud commotion inside and stop sparring. They both sigh while looking at each other. "Ruby". Yang rushes back in with Tai walking behind her. "Rubes, are you alright?" Yang gives her younger sister a once over to make she has not sustained any injuries.

Tai looks around to see what exactly Ruby had crashed into or broken. He groans. Rubbing between his eyes he says, "Well other than a few dents in some of my current jobs, seems like everything else is fine."

Ruby is flustered and embarrassed, "I'm sorry, father... I was just trying to get to my helmet to meet you both outside and I tripped…"

Yang grabs the helmet from its stand and hands it to her sister. As it is taken from her, Yang also extends a hand to her sister. "Come on, Rubes how are you going to become a _**real knight**_ if you cannot even get your full gear on," she chuckles, but Ruby shrinks into herself a little.

Tai knows that Yang is just teasing her sister, but he starts to wonders the same thing. _Poor girl... This armor is at least twenty percent heavier than her old set. I hope she can get used to it soon._ But, seeing both his daughters clad in their new armor, he cannot help but crack a prideful grin. He moves over to them and hefts them both off the floor one by one. "Ok, girls, let's venture to the fields where you can both practice with your weapons and learn to see with these new helmets." Taiyang is practically floating out the door, giddy with excitement to see his creations at work. The girls rolled their eyes but smiled nonetheless and followed him outside to the fields. It was not a long trek, but when they got their, the girls were both stunned.

"Wow, father" Ruby's silver eyes opened wide with amazement. Targets and sandbags littered rows of trees going well into forest. In what was once the empty sandlot they play in as children were now ropes obstacles and wooden structures to climb over. Beyond that, closer to their house sits a custom built arena, where Tai often spars with his daughters and teaches them to handle their weapons in "no-hold-back" style matches

Placing a hand on his youngest daughter's shoulder, Taiyang looks out at the grounds "Are you ready, Rubes? This training will be like nothing we have ever done before."

Ruby starts to feel a lump form in her throat. Gulping the imaginary lump she anxiously blurts, "O-Of cour-course, father…"

The blonde man walks over to a linen covered, flat object poised just off to the side of the girls. They look at each other and shrug, not realizing it had been there the whole time. He throws the linen cover off and reveals a board posted into the ground which displays a rigorous training regimen for both of them. Both daughters slowly approach the board to see what exactly their father has planned for their next eighteen days. In each of the girl's signature colors running down the length of the first column on a chart, were various tasks to be completed. In the row running across the top length of the chart were the days that each of them were to train for the event. Throughout the chart were X's marking what they were to do on each day.

(A/N Here's a link in case you wanted to see the actual chart: kamster1691. deviantart .com just remove the spaces sorry had hard time getting link to post.)

Ruby was excited and nervous that in eighteen short days she and Yang would be at the Schnee arena. She may have the possibility to take the first steps towards realizing her dream. It was almost more than she could bare.

 _Alright Ruby you can do this. You have waited your entire life for a chance like this. It is time to-_ caught up in her own thoughts, Ruby did not realize that she was walking right into a fallen log. Her world rushes past her as all she can think about was how to accomplish the rigorous training. She isn't brought from her thoughts until she is awakened by a loud _**THUD**_. The young girl peels her face from the dirt and look around, dazed.

"Oh, Ruby... This is going to be a long day for you since you cannot even manage to walk in your armor…" Yang tried to say between stifled chuckles but she breaks out laughing as she helps the girl up for what would be the first of many times that day.

Over the course of the next few days, Ruby and Yang spent their time rigorously training for the tournament. Their father pushed and encouraged them to work their hardest and the girls persisted. Ruby would fall and Yang would be there to help her up, and when Yang couldn't' get a handle of her weapons training, Ruby would swing in and double team their makeshift opponents..

After a week at the training course, Ruby was running at her full speed zipping through the course multiple times without being exhausted. Yang had managed to use sound and reference points to find her enemies without solely relying on her now can easily evade her father's attacks, even if he manages to sneak up behind her. Wearing the armor was becoming second nature to the two of them. And Tai could not be more proud.

Tai wipes sweat from his brow and grins at his eldest daughter. "You're getting better." He pants a little as he rights himself. Yang turns to face him from across the sparring field and grins through her helmet. He then turns to Ruby and yells, "Ok! I think you two are ready to spar with each other now!" Yang walks up to her father and peeks around him to look at Ruby as the young girl finishes an obstacle course made up of wagon spokes and ropes.

"Are you sure father?" Her voice apprehensive, she continues, "Ruby has only really been working on just getting used to moving in the suit," She motions to the arena where Ruby's scythe still stood, leaned against the mortar walls. "She hasn't even gotten much weapons training in.".

"Then I guess we will have to see if she has what it takes to participate in this tournament, won't we?" Tai winks and smiles, watching Ruby vault over another stack of spokes..

Ruby sprints towards the arena as she finishes the course, waving her arms to get their attention, "I think I finally got the hang of the armor!" She calls. "Watch this!" She jumps in, vaulting several feet off the ground, and tries to spin in a complete circle. Midway through the turn, the spin halts and she falls flat on her back. She lay there for a moment in silence, her father and sister looking out at her, dumbfounded.

"Ow... That was not supposed to happen…" She groans. " _ **A little help here please**_!" She cries on her back, as she maneuvers like a turtle with an overturned shell, not sure how to get up.

" _Sorry, dear daughter! You will have to learn to get up on your own! The combatants you will face won't be so kind as we are!_ " Tai and Yang can't help but snicker as they watch the display of Ruby thrashing about in perturbed frustration. Eventually, she realizes her father is right. She stops for a moment and takes a deep breath, thinking of her options. After a moment, she quickly shifts her weight all the way to her left before suddenly shifting back to the right and turning over on her front. From there, she pushes off the ground and springs to her feet. She waves to her family and they laugh warm heartedly and motion for her to follow them to the arena..

 _Ok I have come this far... Just have to beat Yang and I am sure most anyone else will be a simple as slaying some Beowolves._ Ruby follows them and makes her way into the arena.

"Are you forgetting something?" Yang points with her thumb over her shoulder to the scythe leaning against the fence.

"Ah... Right..." Ruby smiles sheepishly before turning tail and making way for her weapon. She shakes her head. _How could I have forgotten my own weapon. Pull yourself together, Ruby._ Grabbing her scythe and heading back into the arena, she gets into her battle stance. She notices Yang is not charging at her like she normally does. _Why is Yang not rushing me?_ She questions internally. Ruby tightens the grip on her scythe. A silence falls over the area with their father watching on the sidelines. The wind whips past them both, doing another more to their forms than tugging at Ruby's cloak, still neatly adorned around the neck of her armour. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Ruby dashes out of Yang's view, her speed nearly blinding. Yang feels her body tense up, ready for a threat from any angle.

 _Even with the armor on, she still moves so quickly. This could mean trouble for me…_ Yang smirks, which is unseen through her face guard. _I am proud of you, Rubes._

The crunch of leaves behind her. The sound of the breeze shifting position. The subtle hint of a moving object flying through the air. Yang turns quickly, bracing her arm, and holds the out her open palm of her hand. The scythe hits the metal gauntlet with a clang. And a low chuckle could be hear in the resonance of Yang's helmet. "This fight will not be that easy, dear sister," Yang huffs as she flicks her arm to the right and throws the scythe out of range.. Ruby fight has only begun.

Over the course of the next hour, their fighting styles clashed and the girls pushed themselves harder than they had over the last week. Ruby's speed and ingenuity with her weapon allowed her to evade and attack with ease. Fighting openly was certainly more her element than fighting through obstacles with the armour. Yang, blocked and rebounded with several close encounter attacks, pushing Ruby to the edge of the arena only to be forced back to the center and Yang to eventually be beaten to the farthest wall again. Over and over they push each other barely noticing the time.

Eventually, Ruby and Yang wipe the sweat from their brows as they hear their father call out to them."Girls! It's time, come in! Dinner is ready!" Tai is wiping his hands down with a towel from the kitchen as he makes his way back out to the training grounds. He is beaming with pride as he waits for the girls to file in from their match, both of them removing their helmets and holding them under the crook of their arm. "So?" He pauses and gestures with his hands as if looking for gossip. "Who won?" He snickers to himself when he notices just how out of breath they are...The girls glance at each other for a moment. They then burst into a laugh as they turn back to Tai.

"It's a secret", Ruby says in a giggle. Tai seems confused at first, but he soon joins in on the chiding and they all walk back to the house together..

The final days of training were grueling. Yang and Ruby had progressed so much and Tai could not have been more proud. On the final night before the tournament, the family laughs and enjoys their last dinner they would have as a family. They tell stories of their training, most notably about blunder and Ruby falling flat on her face. But tomorrow, Yang and Ruby will finally embark on their journey to the capital of Staub Kingdom.

The next morning has come too soon for Taiyang. He gives his two daughters extra-long hugs not sure when he would see them again.

"No matter what happens, I am so proud of you two. I will always love you and I promise when you return I will be here," his eyes welling with tears.

"Come now, father... You speak as if we are never coming home," Yang embraces her father lovingly.

Ruby, already crying softly from the heartfelt words, speaks up, "Do not fret father. We will make you proud." She barrels into her father's chest and hugs him tightly, nervous, scared, jovial, and excited. "And we love you too..."

With one last embrace the two girls gather their belongings and start the three day trek to Beacon City at the center of the Staub kingdom.

A/N Thanks again for everyone that is following the story and all those who are just reading it as well. I am so excited to be getting this story out of my head and onto "paper" so to speak. Reminder as always I do not own the characters or anything related to RWBY the animated series that is created by Rooster Teeth. Please feel free to leave a comment.


	4. Chapter 4

A Cat's Shadow

In the chilling hours of the early morning, the sun's first rays shine through the holes of a thin, brown linen which covers a broken window. A cold breeze creeps across the barely furnished bedroom, gliding over the mattress sitting upon the floor. A young woman stirs in the bed as the wind caresses her skin. As she moves, the faunus cat ears, atop her head, twitch in her sleep and her midnight black hair covers the pillow like ink. The hemp blanket lying in a heap on the floor did little to keep her warm.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she pulls a pillow over her head. _The sun is up already… Ugh when did I… ugh… I think…_ Dropping her hand off the side of the bed in search of the forsaken blanket, the faunus thinks, _Where did I throw that thing last night_. The sunlight slowly starts to spill over the bed and the young girl groans. She gives up on her futile search for the blanket and instead ops to curl up in a small ball, using the sun to her advantage.

 _If I can just position my body so that the sun hits my back and legs I might be able to sleep a bit longer.._ Shuffling around the bed, the girl barely manages to get most of her body in a spot where the sun seems to be radiating heat. _Ahh… puurrfect..._ The young faunus begins to drift off to sleep, moving her pillow from her head so she can hold it tightly against her body. She could feel the light breeze caress her skin, but with the sun warming her, she could not ignore the siren's call of sleep. Deeper and deeper it beckons her. Her subtle purs could be heard throughout the room. She was at peace.

But something disturbs her once again.

"Blake…! He-HELP!… Where are you? ... Bl-ake…!" a familiar voice cries from a distance. The faunus can see red behind her closed eyes. Something pleads for her to open them, but when she does only flames engulf a pitch darkness. The young girl throws herself from her resting place and runs through the abyss, faster and faster, farther and farther until through the pitch she can see a home; her childhood home, now a burning inferno.

Her voice nearly goes hoarse as she shrieks. " **Mother!?Father!? MOTHER!FATHER! I AM HERE!"** She rushes towards blazing abode in a panic.

Suddenly, tight arms around her shoulder halt her movements. A man with a strong grip holds her in a close embrace. . "Blake you… cannot go there… There is no way they… could have survived the fire… I… I… am… so… sorry..." She stops. The voice is low and husky in her ear. Her eyes begin to water and her vision is blurred and stained with tears, enhancing the strobe of the flickering inferno. The young woman bursts into a flurry of kicks and screams, struggling against the arms of the man behind her. She cries out harshly, refusing to believe his words. No… _They can't be... No… NO!_

But his arms held steadfast. She could not break free. Her breath is short and her limbs are sore. He leans in close again, the cold smile on his unseen lips taunting her through his words.

"Now that your parents are dead… The only threat left is… you, Blake..." A laugh rips through the man, starting out slow and growing like the fire before them in great volume, High and higher the flames reach towards the inky blackness of the sky. The faunus looks around, frantic and afraid. She kicks and screams again, her body fighting against the abyss that threatened to pull her down, farther and farther into what she could only assume is hell. She opens her eyes against the struggle and looks out to the blaze.. In the darkness, suddenly lithe black arms launch towards her-

The young woman screams as she falls out of her bed onto the dusty floor beside her, dirt clinging to her moist skin. She looks around her room breathing heavy, her eyes darting from one corner to the next. _Not that dream again… Why now…_? She thinks as she wipes her face with her hand. She grimaces at the texture of sweat and grime and with a sneer, reached for a towel that hung neatly from a hook on the nightstand by her bed. She viciously wipes at her face before throwing the now soiled towel to the wayside as someone enters her room.

The door creaks open slowly and her ears perk up as she turns her head. The voice of another young woman speaks through the entryway. "Blake…? Are you alright?" She pauses and opens the door fulling, resting her hand on the doorknob. "I could hear you screaming from the other room…" The woman, whose tanned skin dotted by chroma patterned spots, shifted nervously. She made Blake, especially in her flushed state, look pale by comparison.

Blake finishes wiping all the dust and sweat off of her body. She glances at her friend, "Yes, Ilia." She says through laboured breaths. "It's nothing to worry about." She stands and walks over to the window and pulls the tattered linen up to look outside. After a moment of silence, she turns back to Ilia and says, "Be sure that everyone will be here tonight. We have much to discuss," Blake looked out the window again. She watches the sun near the horizon and she groans internally. _I have slept through the whole day..._

"I will see what I can do." Bowing at her commander, her red hair falling over her shoulders, Ilia takes her leave. Shaking her head, Blake stretches and sighs. She looks around the room and gathers some clothes that were laid out on the side table. For a moment, she stops and takes a deep breath.. The memory of the dream is still fresh in her mind, causes a shiver to run up her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She swallows the lump in her throat. She picks up a stray ribbon that lays next the clothes and carefully ties it atop her head. When she finishes, her ears were all but invisible. Stealing herself, the raven haired woman gathers the clothing in her arms.

She turns back to the door and reaches for the handle, ready to leave the house. _I hope that bathhouse is quiet tonight..._ She thinks herself.

 _I cannot wait to get this dirt and dust off of my skin… Something warm to eat would be nice too… The missions yesterday were brutal._ She thinks to herself as she checks her surroundings. She is standing outside a humble looking building, made of nothing more than brick and mortar. The sign hung above the double doorway was simple and had the word "Bath" written in bold script. She enters the building and is immediately hit by the scent of warm soapy water. Taking a quick look around the facilities of the bath house, she deems is safe for use. _At least this one allows Faunus. One can never be too cautious nowadays…_ Her thoughts are solemn. Blake sighs as she passes a Faunus welcome sign. The thoughts and memories of the ongoing race war cause her stomach to turn.

As she moves further into the facility, she offers her payment for the bath at the front counter. An older woman wearing thick glasses who stands behind the counter offers Blake a genuine smile. Blake offers an uncomfortable smile in return and makes her way over to the appropriate room. Placing down her extra garments on a nearby bench, she removes her dust and grime covered clothing, placing them delicately into a basket to the right of the bench before wrapping her body in a large towel.

Blake looks around the room and spots a young faunus. A Fox whose trait were made evident by the fluffy ears on the top of their red hair. Blake does her best not to pay them any mind as she moves over to a basin. She can feel eyes boring into the back of her head. After a moment of silence hangs between them, Blake finally sighs and turns to look at the fox. They look confused and tilt their head. But when they see the look in Blakes eyes, they straighten their posture.

"Yes?" the dark haired woman offers.

Trepidatious at first, the fox rubs their shoulder with and tentative hand, biting their lip and looking down. After a moment, they say curiously, "Why are you going to bathe with a bow on your head?" They point to the black silk bow covering Blake's ears. Blakes eyes go wide. Her expression quickly changes to embarrassed and she turns around abruptly.

"Haha your right… Aren't I silly?" giggling nervously, she slowly removes the bow. As it slips from her hair, her cat ears bounce up, protruding rather proudly from the mass of her inky black mane.

The young fox giggles. "Yeah, that would have been silly…" She pauses, seeming lost in her own thoughts. "Your… ears... They are beautiful… I wish mine looked like yours." The young fox gently tugs at the tufts of hair protruding from her ears. She seems ashamed.

Blake bites her lip. The expression on the younger girl's face before her was downtrodden and she could remember many times when she felt that way about her own ears. She stands, gripping the towel and walks to the girl. Carefully, Blake drapes an arm around the girls shoulder. "I think your ears are adorable." The older woman smiles in earnest, "You should be proud… you are growing up into a beautiful young woman." Blake offers the young girl a gentle pet between her ears. The girl looks up, her eyes misty. In an instant her arms are wrapped tightly around Blake who is for a moment was taken aback. But she settles and wraps her arms reasuradly around her new friend..

In the midst of their embrace, the young girl's family calls to her. Blake stands her up and walks her over to her clothes. They say quick goodbyes and the fox girl waves to her as she leaves.

Blake turns back to the bathing room, which is now quite empty. She breathes in deeply. _Thank goodness no one is around. I do not want anyone to see these…._ When she exhales, she drops her towel, revealing her lithe form. Though it was far from perfect. She traces scars which line the entire length of her body, from the base of her neck, down the curve of her spine, over her arms and a few that connect across her thighs. Shaking her head, she pushes the memories of how each mark came to be out of her mind. She wanders over to one of the filled basins which was deep enough to submerge her whole body in. The slick ceramic tiles which lined the basin were white, much like the rest of the room, making her dark hair stand out even more. Slowly allowing her body to slump into the perfectly warm water, she feels her troubles suddenly melt away as she rests her head on the edge of the large pool.

After about an hour of soaking and cleansing her body, Blake hears someone approach the pool. Frantically, she hops out and reaches for her towel. She quickly rewraps it around her body and groans as she walks over to the bench where she had lain her clothes.

 _Well… That was amazing while it lasted,_ She thought to herself, _but I cannot have anyone seeing my scars…_ With a grumble, she quickly dresses, doing her best not to drop the towel that continued to cover her. The last thing she did was gingerly tie the bow around her ears and through her hair, making them disappear once more. When she was finally clothed and on her way out of the room, she stepped to the side as another faunus family made their way to the basins.

 _This must be a popular bathhouse amongst the Faunus here in Staub…_ Blake takes note of the attire the family is wearing; handwoven silk robes and meticulously crafted footwear cover their bodies. It struck her as odd that a family with such obvious prowess, even in the faunus community, would subject themselves to a public bathhouse. Regardless, she shrugs off the thought and continues out of the bathhouse.

Wiggling her ears under the bow, Blake does her best not to be uncomfortable. She has always despised that she had to hide her true self from the world. However, since the death of her family, the once innocent kitten grew to be a beastly panther, hostile to all those around her. Her parents were killed due to their influence in Menagerie; they fought tooth and claw against King James for his abuse against the faunus slaves in the mines. When Blake returned home the night of her parents death… The house ablaze and her entire life in ruin. She could remember the heat and the embers that burned her cheeks. She could remember the heartache… And the ever impending emptiness.

The memory burning deeper and deeper into the back of her mind every time that vivid, noxious dream plays in her sleep. Blake mindlessly re-enters the busy streets, her thoughts filled with that night. As she tries to make her way back to the house, sauntering through the central pavilion.

 **ggrrrrrooooowwlllll GRUUUMMBLLE**

She rubs the back of her head, chuckling. _Right. I have not had anything to eat since yesterday._ She looks around the square, finding that she had stumbled into the small towns lifts her chin and takes in a few deep breaths through her nose. _Well since I am out…best find a cheap warm meal…_

It didn't take long for her nose to lead her to a few outdoor eateries. The smell of homemade ramen filled the air and she salivated. She stops in front of a homely looking shop with and outdoor counter. An older man, smiling at her, mixes a bowl together for another patron. _This is perfect! I cannot remember the last time… I had a decent ramen..._ Her thoughts begin to trail away. As she looks at the stand and the stools positioned on her side of the counter, she could see old images of a young faunus girl and her father, laughing and joking with one another.

Tears silently stream down her cheeks. _This mission… How could it get to me so badly…? why are these memories…? Why now…?_ She haphazardly wipes at her face to dry the tears. The old man looks at her sympathetically, but simply nods his head to show he understand she is not well. With a short smile, Blake dips her head and enters the shop to the left of the outdoor counter, which is packed to the brim.

Workers are running around with both drinks and giant bowls sloshing on uneven trays. They deliver both to hungry customers without spilling a drop; one worker notices the raven haired woman trying to stay out of the way by the entrance.

"Hey there, party of one?" the worker shouts from across the room.

Blake nods and hold up one finger to indicate the employee is correct. The worker points to the end of the bar and calls, "There is a seat open at the end there! Hope you don't mind!" They continue on their way with a tray full of bowls to a table of four seated in the middle of the building.

Seeing where the worker was pointing, Blake avoids getting trampled by the busy servers and takes a seat. _Well this place must be good..._ She quickly finds a menu in-between a chopsticks container and soy sauce.

"Hmm… I wonder what tastes better... The tuna ramen or salmon bowl… Maybe the signature ramen…" Blake mutters quietly, entrapped in her thoughts.

"The signature ramen is the Number One item sold everyday." A portly chef says jovially to Blake as he approaches her from the other side of the bar. Not realizing anyone was listening to her ramblings, she nearly fell off of her seat.

"Oh… Uhhh… Yea… If I may then, I would like one order of the signature ramen and a glass of sake, onegaishimasu*." She bows her head a little. The chef looks at her shocked for a moment and scratches his head..

"Oo... Oi… Hai*… HAI…" The man says flatley, still confused. "It has been a long time since anyone has come in and even muttered a word of Japanese correctly." He smiles at her, his pudgy face full of joy. "It is kind of refreshing to know at least there is one other person who speaks Japanese even if it is just a little bit."

Blake feels heat rising to her cheeks "Ahh… yes, well, my family spent some time in the East. I do not actually know that much Japanese. Once we moved to Menagerie, my father made sure to throw a few phrases out so I did not completely forget." She chuckles when the chef does. He grabs a bottle from under the counter behind the bar and also a bowl shaped cup.

"Here you are, on the house." He says offering to pour the sake. Gingerly, Blake takes the sake from the chef, noting that he didn't ask her age. Taking her first sip, Blake makes a sour face; she had not indulged in liquor since she had arrived in Beacon City. She had been too nervous that her mission would be compromised. The strong liquor burns her throat on contact. She coughs, trying to cover her mouth as not to seems a fool.. "Nghhh-Ughh... Ahh..." The chef lets out another hearty chuckle.

"Gahahahaha… You are a lightweight, huh girl? Well I did give you a glass of the top shelf sake." The chef smiles as he puts the bottle away, figuring that the one glass was plenty for the young woman.

Blake blushes, now quite embarrassed. She had never been a lightweight. This sake was much stronger than the bottle she had hiding in her room. Regardless, she now nurses the small glass, hoping to finish it before her ramen arrives. Just as she took the last sip and grimaces as the liquor burns her throat and nostrils, the chef places a large bowl of ramen in front of her. He can't help but let out a soft laugh once again at the look on her face as the drink continues to burn.

"Here you are, young lady. One signature ramen." The man grabs a rag and starts to wipe down his side of the counter, as he whistles a soft melody. He adds, "And I added some salmon and tuna for you, as well." He smiles at raven haired woman, still focusing on his task. Blake looks a little shocked. _How_ _did he know?_ She wrings her hands for a moment, then looks at the still open menu to the "Seafood" page. A breath of relief quietly escapes her.

"Oh and please be careful. It is extremely hot." Finishing his cleaning, he grabs a glass, and places it on the counter, pouring it to the brim with fresh water. With that, he offers a small bow and leaves Blake along to enjoy her meal.

"Thank you for the water." She calls to him softly. " I don't think I'll be having any more of that sake…" Her nose crinkles at the thought. She looks down at her bowl and her mouth practically starts to pool. The rumbling in her stomach grows louder and she can't wait any longer. She picks up a pair of chopsticks and claps her hands together.

"Itadakimasu*!" " Hungrily, she digs in. Her eyes widen; the ramen bowl was packed to the brim with corn, bamboo shoots, green onions, half a soy sauce soft boiled egg, two enormous slices of pork, salmon, and tuna. Blake was having a difficult time eating at her normal pace; she was starving but did not want to seem like a slob. She carefully uses her chopsticks and spoon to slurp one delicious bite at a time, taking great care not to burn her tongue. Blake only makes it halfway through the bowl before she begins to feel full. But she is no quitter. She pushes through the figurative wall and manages to finish the entire serving.

"Ahh…" She breathes out heavily when she finishes. "Gochisosama*... That… Was… Amazing…" Blake sighs as she rubs her belly. _I cannot believe I ate the whole bowl… That really hit the spot… And I probably will go into food hibernation for the next few days._ Blake is startled from her premature food coma by the sound of a gasp.

"Oh my! You managed to finish the whole thing." He turns the empty bowl upside down; not even a drop of broth falls from the rim. He laughs fully as he places the dish back on the counter. "Honestly, most of our regulars can barely get through half the bowl without the extras I added to yours, young lady." The faunus girl smiles at him.

"It was too good to waste! And I appreciate the extras you added. I didn't realize how much I really needed that… How much-" She hiccups "Do I owe you-" And again, "For-" And again... "The sup-erb me-al?" She covers her mouth, but it is in vain.. A loud belch escapes from between her partially open lips. _Oh dear Goddess... how embarrassing_! "Sumimasen*… Ah... excuse me…" For a moment, the chef just stares at her having watched the display. Her looks a little taken aback at first but immediately bursts into a hardy fit of laughter, slamming his hand down on the counter.

"Ahhhaahhaahahahahahahaahaa! Do not fret , child. It is nice to know you enjoyed it so much. The ramen will be five silver coins and the sake is on the house." the chef does his best to suppress his laughter.

Blake reaches into the suede pouch which hung at her hip, retrieving the payment. She hands the chef ten silver coins. "Please keep the extra for yourself." She bows her head. "This is the best meal I have had in a while and it was nice to have some company." With that said, the dark haired woman slides from her seat, careful not to knock into anyone and bows fully to her meal provider. He does the same, out of courtesy and waves to her as she makes her way back to the front of the establishment.

Blake sighs audibly as she exits through the front door. The fresh night air prickles at her skin and she feels content. _It was nice to chat with someone about something other than overtaking a kingdom… Or assassinating a beloved princess…_ With those thoughts, the serenity she had felt in the ramn house sank and all but disappeared. _Well time to get back to reality._

Blake takes in her surroundings. The area is surprisingly busy for being so late in the evening. She easily disappears into the crowd of people becoming nothing more than a shadow amongst the rest of the unknown faces. She works her way through the city and slowly back to the edge of town. She stands outside of the unassuming building, starting at the door. She knows that once she enters, it will be back to business. She could hear the words of her _superior_ , Adam Taurus, buzz around her mind. He had entrusted her with a vital mission to help accomplish the White Fangs ultimate goal in this kingdom. One that Blake was turning over and over in her mind..

She reaches out for the doorknob, stopping only for a second. She takes a deep breath. Wrapping her fingers around the handle, she turns the knob.

 _Time to have our weekly briefing…_ Blake shakes her head to clear her mind. _Ying will be hyper as usual… I hope he does not try to flirt with me again… for the millionth time…_

With that, she Walks into the building, through the dust covered halls, where the only clean spots on the ground are where boots had kicked up the dust leaving their mark. Blake smoothly moves through the halls until she reaches the dining area, where the other four members of the White Fang, all dressed in their usual garb, are waiting patiently for their leader.

 _We need to clean this place up..._ She groans internally. _Especially since we have been stationed here for months now…_ Blake brushes her fingers over the table, scoffing and wiping the dust her fingers. With one last heavy sigh, she looks up at the other members, her eyes cold and unfeeling as she gazes upon them.

"Are we ready?" Blake asks glancing at each person at the table. They all nod. "Then let us begin…"

A/N

Thanks again for everyone who is keeping up with the story. I hope everyone is still enjoying it. There are going to be a few more chapters before the actual tournament will start. Also just as a reminder I do not own anything related to the animated series RWBY that is created by RoosterTeeth. And here is a little table in case you are not familiar with Japanese. As always feel free to leave any comment if you have any questions.

*Onegaishimasu - Please

*Hai - Yes

*Itadakimasu - Let's Eat!

*Gochisosama - That was delicious.

*Sumimasen - Excuse me.


	5. Chapter 5

Six of Nine Lives

"Blake, _we_ have been ready for a while now…" A man at the far end of the table to the right of the head lifts a golden eyebrow. His shoulder length blonde hair is full in body and his mudded yellow eyes pierce through those who look at him, like predator to prey. Leaning back on two legs in his chair, he lifts his legs, crossing them onto the table, lifting his arms behind his head. "Are you not the one who called for this 'meeting'?" He huffs under his breath, the swaying of a lion's tail made ever apparent as his frustration mounts. Blake, standing on the opposite end of the room, is unaffected by his glance. She simply scoffs at him.

"I did not know I was now reporting to you, _Ying_." The young man sneers at her as she crosses her arms. "And as we all agreed not to cook here to keep away unwanted suspicions, I decided to get a meal in the square." She paused and look around the room of slight nods and meek expressions tilting their eyes to Ying. "Considering you are here on time makes me believe that you did not have anything important planned for this evening… So please... Save your stories for someone who cares to hear them…" Sensing the tension that hung in the air, she cocked her hip to one side and bore down the table at Ying. "Oh and I am pleased to see that you haven't had another mishap like last time…" She smirks. In the dim candle light that surrounded the dining room, her golden eyes glinting menacingly. _Do not cross me._ She thinks to herself. But her thoughts soften when she looks two seats left of Ying's where Ilia does her best to stifle a snicker.

"Yeah Ying," Ilia chuckles again. "I remember. You were covered in mead after you 'flirted' with that woman at the bar…" Ilia fails to quiet her laughs as it slips between her fingers. Ying straightens up in his seat, planting his feet firmly back on the ground and slams a clawed hand onto the oaken surface of the table. It did nothing.

The other three members of the meeting start to giggle, despite their efforts to distance themselves from the higher ups. They are here to complete a mission and nothing else. Arth Castano, the largest of the team, thanks to his bear attributes, is sharpening his claws using a dagger waiting for the meeting to start, while Yuki Hairo, a mouse faunus made evident by her large front teeth and her smooth tail, is occupying the seat closest to the door for easy escape just in case Ying and Ilia fight again. Due to her mouse traits Yuki is always a bit paranoid of her surroundings, which makes her the best for escaping. She glances at Blake, who gracefully moves farther into the room and notices that Martel Yggdrasil is playing with a small mouse, pinning its tail to the table with a small dagger to prevent it's escape. Martel's forked tongue hisses playfully at the mouse as it squirms beneath her scaled finger tips.

Doing her best to ignore the snide look that Martel gives Yuki, Blake confidently walks towards the empty seat between Ilia and Ying, at the head of the table. Ying suddenly grins from ear to ear as Blake gets closer to the chair.

"Here, Blake," He says, getting up from his chair, "let me get that for you. No need for a beautiful lady, such as yourself, to bother with something so trivial." Ying grips the chair to pull it out for Blake. He is stopped. He looks down at the chair unmoved then up at Ilia, his mudded yellow eyes furious.

"No, I will get it for her Ying…" Ilia spits, her teeth gritted, "Sit down... _You_ might end up hurting her…" Ilia glares at him, her knuckles turn white from gripping the chair opposite side of the chair. Her grip tightens as Ying pulls the chair towards him at an angle. The chair lifts off the ground from the tension between their unrelenting grips. Both of them growl menacingly under their breath.

 _Oh no the children are fighting yet… again… When will those two learn…_ Blake rubs the bridge of her nose between her eyes and heaves a sigh. _Their bruting displays are not the least bit attractive and I have no interest. Hopefully this will end once I sit down…._ Blake thinks, shaking her head as she decides to sit in the still lifted chair.

"Can we please skip the bickering this time and just get straight into the briefing?" Blake chastises as she looks at both of her frustrating companions in grief and irritation.

In unison Ying and Ilia sigh, "Of course we can sorry, Blake," The blond man looks at the other woman and sneers but Ila just turns her head and looks away, crossing her arms. Ying does the same. They both let go of the chair. It drops to the ground, and with Blake still sitting on it, does not flinch as it slams onto the wood surface beneath it, landing perfectly upright. With that she simply lifts her hand to her mouth and gently coughs to get everyone's attention.

"Now then," She says simply, looking at everyone around the table. Ilia straightens her posture and Ying moves to sit down once more. "Let's get down to business to destroy the Schnees…" Blake stops She glances over at Ilia who is eagerly awaiting Blake's next orders. Blake looks out of the corner of her eyes on the other side and notices a constant tapping of his fingers on the table and annoyance from Ying. His erratic breathing grated on her nerves.

"Bl-ah-ke-! We have been here for nearly two seasons already! How much longer must we gather intel on the Schnees exactly?" Ying huffs and slumps into a lazy posture, his head resting in the palm of his left hand and the other hand still tapping away. "It just seems like all we do is sit around here waiting for _**you.**_ If we are not doing that, we are aimlessly wandering areas _**you**_ tell us to scout. It all seems so pointless." With a sudden jolt of energy, his eyes turn sinister and he straightens his posture, a large maniacal smile gracing his normal prone features. "We should just kill the princess as she slumbers!" His breathing became a little laboured with is excitement until he turns his head to look directly at his commander.

"We could have done that a long time ago..." The tone in his voice drops in tone. "And none of us would still be in this dump…" His arrogant tone forms the sound of a growl deep in the back of his throat.. Ying glances around the table to see the gaping mouths of his comrades. He smirked, knowing his words had impact. But his leader, cool and calm as ever, gives him a cold, indifferent look.

Noticing that Blake looks slightly disappointed at Ying's complaints, Ilia swiftly kicks Ying from under the table.

"Hey what was that for!?" Ying yelps.

"Blake is the commander here, **Ying.** " The young woman almost bares her teeth at the name. "Show her some respect" She crosses her arms once more and stares him down. "And would you stop with all your complaining? tis all you ever do. Blake will decide when we will eliminate the Princess and how." The young redhead pauses for a moment, putting a finger to her cheek and pondering.

"In fact, if I recall, you have not given us any useful Intel for the past month" She chuckles. "And for someone who wants the Princess dead, you sure do seem to…" She thinks about her words carefully, "be quite infatuated with her." She reached under the table by her chair and pulls out a notebook from her bag and and let's it drop to the table with a thud. She picks it up, thumbing through her notes and begins to read some information relayed to her from Ying's original notes.

"Weiss enjoys reading to children." She flicks to another page. "Her beauty makes the moon envious." Ilia looks up and sneers at Ying as she turns another page. "Her favorite tea is white rose with one lump of sugar- How exactly is any of this ' _intel'_ supposed to help us assassinate her….?" The redhead snaps the book shut and roughly shoves it back into her bag.

Ying's cheeks begin to burn. "Hey… **HEY!** It took me weeks to gather that Intel! You should be grateful…" his voice loses its once confident tone and his posture loosens..

This starts Ying and Ilia into another yelling contest; Blake does her best to ignore these wannabe assassin's and she turns to address the other three members at the table, allowing the two at her sides to bicker to their heart's' content.

"Have any of you had much luck in determining when exactly this rumored tournament will be held?" Blake's question was met with slow, disappointed shakes. "I see…" Blake looks at the redhead from the corner of her eyes. "Well since **ILIA-** ", Blake practically yells the name to silence the griping between the two, who are supposed to be the most capable of the lot. "-happens to be the only one with nearly unrestricted access to the Princess, she will be the one to execute the assassination." Ilia's eyes widen as Blakes gestures to her. She quickly nods her head.

"Yes, of course Blake! It would be an honor to complete this task for you." A slight blush dusts Ilia's cheeks as she smiles. The chroma patterned spots that dot her cheeks and arms flash, if only for a moment, a subtle shade of pink..

"And you told me to stop flirting with Blake..." Ying scoffs. "You are practically drooling…" Ying huffs as he gets up from his chair once more. He pulls a rag from his pocket and shoves it in Ilia's face. "Here, maybe this will keep the table clean." With a growl, Ying moves his chair closer to Blake's seat. He attempts to slyly sling his arm around the dark haired woman, who quickly jabs his arm into the chair by slamming her elbow into his forearm. Ying winces in pain as he pulls his bruised arm back into his lap, rubbing it slowly.

Ilia carefully watches them, pursing her lips into a thin line. _Why does Blake allow him to attempt to flirt with her like that…?_ Glaring at Ying, Ilia wonders why any of the women in the area have fallen for such an imbecile, buying into his lies. Most women find the lion Faunus irresistible, with his dirty blonde hair and his dull yellow eyes, chiseled features and, on occasion, his charm. To Blake and Ilia, Ying's advances did nothing more than create a rift within this newly formed team.

Looking back to Blake, Ilia's eyes held nothing but sympathy. She remembers what happened to Blake… It was just as fresh in her mind as it was to the cat faunus. After losing her parents and joining the White Fang, Blake had found it difficult to trust anyone, let alone finding love. If she did ever fall in love with someone, it would be someone special… someone close to her… Someone who could relate to her… Someone who is definitely _**not**_ Ying.

Blake goes back to ignoring Ilia and Ying and moves on with the meeting. "Now, we must find out when the tournament will be. We must get to Princess Weiss before her guard is chosen. If we fail to remove her from the throne before she picks her guard, the whole mission will be for naught. She will be far too protected to do anything short of enacting war to remove the Schnees from the kingdom." Blake turns to Ying, who is making faces and mocking Ilia behind her back. When Blake addresses him, though, he straightens his posture and puts on his best debonaire smile.

"Ying, I know you hang around the castle, and are especially close to the maidens that are intimate with some of the knights. If you could please try to get the date for the tournament from one of them, it could save our mission." Blakes turns back to address the rest of the room. When she does, Ying puts his thumb to his nose and waves this fingers at Ilia, who simply does her best to ignore him. "The sooner we take over Staub, the sooner we can return to the base and finally achieve equality for the Faunus." Blake looks around the room for a moment, taking in the features of all those around her. In one smooth motion she places a fist above her heart and stands proudly.  
"For the White Fang!" She calls.

"For the glory of the Faunus!" They all salute in unison and call back. No one needed to say it but they were happy the meeting was over.

Arth gets out of his chair so quickly it flies towards the wall shattering into splinters. "Oh goodness... I'm sorry Blake." He says sheepishly. "I will bring yet another chair for the next meeting. I will be seeing the rest of you next time." Arth makes his quiet exit, lumbering his massive form through the doorway. Yuki is next to try to leave but notices the mouse Martel was playing with earlier is now missing.

"Martel, I hate to ask…" She shifts uncomfortably. "But where is that little creature you were torturing earlier?" With a sly smile and slitted eyes, Martel opens her mouth. She picks the tail out from between her teeth. Getting up to leave, she places the tail in Yuki's hand as she leaves the room. Causing the mouse faunus to gag as she exits as well.

Blake lets out a long breath she crosses her arms and thinks for a moment, noticing that Ying and Ilia had no intent on removing themselves from their chairs just yet. She rolls her eyes and simply waves to them, muttering something about them getting rest as she exits the dining hall. As she turns the corner to head upstairs, Ying can't help but watch her go..

Ilia watches the young woman leave, a light hearted smile perched upon her lips. She sighs quietly to herself. After a moment, Ilia turns her head back to the table, about to gather her things to leave, when she sees that Ying is still lounging in his chair, his feet propped on the table again. She groans.

"You know…" Ying's voice rang with chiding. "If you love her that much, you should just tell her." He leans forward and plants his feet firmly on the floor, looking directly into Ilia's eyes. "But remember, Blake has a wall built around her… Especially after she joined the White Fang." He stops for a moment, breaking his focus on intimidating his prey. "Although… Recently she seems different... Like something is on her mind… She usually does not show any emotions…" He pauses, a weird expression crossed his features. After another silent moment, he looks up at Ilia. "Have you noticed anything different about her?" His voice almost sounds foreign as it is filled with concern for his leader. Ilia's body begins to turn a light shade of pink, the spots around her skin a darker hue than the rest of her.

"Blake does seem a little different, but that is not a recent development." Ilia thinks on this for a moment, but she cannot help but be suspicious. "Why does that matter to you anyway Ying?" She crosses her arms and leans against the back of her chair. "You know... I have always wondered how exactly you ended up on such a vital mission, especially since Blake did not pick you like she did with the rest of us…" She narrows her eyes. "Who are you?" Ilia questions him, distrust in her voice. Images of the White Fang's leader, Adam Taurus flash through her mind and her body automatically wants to react with violence. She shivers at the thought of these two having similar personalities, but being Adam's right hand, she doubted that they would be different.

"Come on now, Ilia… What do you mean who am I?" Ying gestures widely with his arms as if to say he is open and vulnerable. "You know I am Ying Liu Huang. How can you not trust me? I am just as much a part of the White Fang as you and Blake are." He sounds genuinely hurt, if only for a moment. But the sarcasm dripping from his tongue could not be missed. Ilia growls under her breath and feels her patience wearing thin. . _What is he hiding… Why is he so interested in Blake… I cannot allow him to hurt her…_ Her body tenses up and she can feel a surge of adrenaline start to course through her.

"Being part of the same rogue nation does not mean you can be trusted." Her breath is ragged and her frustration only mounts higher. "Also, you treat Blake like she is just another notch to add to your belt." The more she speaks, the more she dwells on the face before her, the angrier she becomes. She balls her hands into fists, her knuckles turning white and her nails digging into her palms. "You don't have any right to be speaking to Blake so informally. She is our leader and she is the most capable member the White Fang has ever seen! She is not some hussy that you can claim! She is a professional! She is skilled! She is worth more than you can offer her!" The color of his skin begins to rapidly change to a furious red, the heat from her body almost tangible. "Blake is an amazing leader! The best combatant I have _ever_ seen in battle." Her breaths come harder now. " And if you ever dare to speak to her again like you did tonight, I will _rip_ you to _shreds_! Do you hear me!?" She hollers as she stands from her seat roughly, causing it to jolt backwards and fall over.

Despite Ilia's tone and threats, Ying looks at her as if he is bored. He picks up her sword which had been resting upright against the table, its long, thin blade being waved around by what Ilia saw as a complete lunatic. This only aggravates her further.

"It is sweet that you want to defend Blake's honor as our leader but what makes you think she would ever love you Ilia?" He mocks, not bothering to look at her. "You two are only close because you force yourself to be a part of any mission Blake takes on." He smirks menacingly, his large canine teeth apparent from the contrasting light around him. He placed the sword on the table and looks Ilia in the eye once more. "You are just like a sick little puppy always following her around. Blake will never see you the same way you see her." He narrows his eyes and grins wide, like a cat with a secret. "Just accept that." With that said, he waves his hand dismissing Ilia.

Fury fills her body and she can't help but retaliate. Her blood boils and she can feel heat from passion and anger quickly rise to the surface. Her skin shifts to a deeper blood red and she tried to take her time and breath. But the words he speaks sing and ring again and again in her mind. Ying stands, but sees her frustration written all over her body. He can't help himself.

"She doesn't love you." He spits at her feet and crosses his arms. "Shut up!" She screams. She can't shake his voice from her mind. "Shut UP! **SHUT UP!** " Ilia reaches for her sword, gripping the hilt tightly in her hand. She postures her body, ready for a lunge and springs forth, aiming her blade directly at Ying's heart. She screams as she rushes him, tears of frustration in her eyes.

Before Ilia can hit Ying, he simply shifts his weight to one side and manages to grab her arm and smack it with his free hand. He knocks the sword from her hands in one swift motion. Ilia tumbles forward but catches herself. She allows her momentum to carry her to the wall where she takes one of her feet and plants it firmly on the surface before kicking off and jumping into the air. She quickly pulls a whip she kept secured on her side and flings the tip out to wrap around Ying and pull her back down. She aims her feet at his chest, but he rolls out of the way and yanks on the whip, pulling it from her hands. She falls to the floor, crashing into the table, the surface almost buckling beneath her.

"What is going on!?" Calls Blake from the entrance to the dining hall. She stood there with her katana at the ready, disappointed to see that the commotion was only caused by her own left and right hand team members squabbling once again. She watches as Ilia picks herself up off the table, sliding from her hands and knees on the raised surface to her feet firmly planted on the floor. Ying is panting and wrestling with the whip that had managed to securely tie itself around his whole torso.

Blake sighs as she enters the room. As she walks towards her friend she picks up the sword and hands her the weapon. Ilia takes it sheepishly. Blake looks at the color of the redhead's eyes and the pigment of her skin. She shakes her head in disappointment.

"Never let your emotions interfere like this again..." The raven haired Faunus slides her own weapon back into its sheath at her hip. She looks between the two of them, Ilia who is shamed and Ying who manages to finally wrestle free of the whip before seeing the look in Blakes eyes. He lowers his head and gingerly placed the whip on the table.

"Ying, isn't it time for you to leave?" The leader starts. "Now." Her voice is cold. Like a dog with his tail tucked between his legs, Ying gathers his satchel off the ground and makes his way for the door.

"Ah, yes! it would seem it would be that time." Ying laughs nervously and bows as he makes his way out of the room. As he leaves, he glances down at Ilia from the corner of his eyes, indicating that he isn't finished with her yet.

Silence fills the air between the two women, The buzzing of stagnant air had never been louder. Blake turns to leave, looking away from Ilia. But the chameleon girl stops her with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Blake… I-... I'm sorry…" She mutters, unable to look at the raven haired woman. Blake doesn't turn to look at her. "I thought you had gone to bed… I don't know what I was thinking- He just- I-" In that moment Blake turns to her and places a friendly hand on the girl's shoulder.

"That matters not Ilia." She starts. "Consider this a learning experience." Blake removed her hand from her friend's shoulder and turns to leave the room once more. "Now than... I am going to get some rest. I suggest you do as well." Blake's silhouette fades into the shadows of the decrepit house as she makes her way through the corridors.

Silence. Nothing but emptiness. Buzzing and ringing can be heard within the quiet as Ilia stands there, her mind in shambles. But then suddenly another noise...

Drip… drip… drip…

Tears hit the hilt of Ilia's sword as she hears the door to Blake's room shut with a faint click. _Why… why am I crying…?_ She questions herself. _Ying does not know what he is talking about… Blake can love… She can…_

Ilia continues to cry, alone in the dining room. She feels her knees give way and she falls to the hard wooden floor beneath her. She allows herself to quietly sob, muffled sniffs all that can be heard throughout the echoey room. It isn't until her eyes begin to burn that Ilia picks herself up and shuffles to her own room to sleep.

In her room, Blake props herself against the wall beside her door. She stares at the opposite wall which housed a massive map she has made of the Schnee family castle. She takes a few steps forward and looks more closely at the entry points. She looked to a schedule she had written out which had been tacked on the wall next to the map. It indicates the change of the guard. _It would be best to infiltrate during the changing of the guard. Looks like our little Princess likes taking this path…_ She traces her fingers over the map. _These are the two best locations to get the Princess alone..._ She circles two areas on the map.

After an hour of going over the map and the possible exit routes, Blake stretches her arms above her head. She lets out a long breath and scratches the back of her head. Looking out the window, she bites her lip. _Those two children are a handful…_ Blakes reflects on her day. _Ilia must care a lot for me to try to attack Ying…_ Blake watches the stars twinkle in the sky. She had heard Ilia's raised voice from up the stairs but only catching bits and pieces of their argument. _Though she is right... Why would Adam send Ying to this mission? What is Adam planning?_ Rubbing the bridge of her nose and trying to make sense of everything today exhausted, Blake decides it would be best to get some rest. The sun was about to rise anyway. The Faunus crawls into her bed, making sure to grab the blanket this time, and curls into a ball before softly drifting to sleep.

Gambol Shroud, Blake's black katana, covered in blood… She gasps as she looks before her. Her sword was buried deep into a body. The sounds of silence whipped around her as she watched the blood oozes from open wounds….

A young girl… eyes wide open… blood exuding from her gaping mouth… Terror still plastered on her face…

Blake opens her mouth to scream but no sound escapes from her lips. Her body shuffles, seeming to be moving on its own. She does her best to fight against it but cannot stop her arm as they lifts on their own. She walks to the lifeless body and easily pulls the sword out from this useless corpse. She raises the sword to the sky, and admires the blood on the blade. She flicks the weapon to remove the excess before slowly returning her precious Gambol Shroud to its scabbard.

There are screams in the distance.

Blake runs. She runs in the opposite direction. As she ran, she could feel the blood coating her body dry from the wind. It cracked and flaked. She looked like a killer.

All that was left from whence she had come was death; Blake and her partner made sure of that. Running towards the rendezvous point, a figure comes into view:

Adam, his blood red hair a stain on the sky. He turned to look at her, a sinister smile encroaching on his features.  
"Magnificent job, Blake"

Suddenly, Blake falls out of bed, abruptly ending the nightmare. She can feel darkness close in around her. She shakes her head violently to push the memories from her mind. She did not want this to happen. She did not want to be a part of this. She gasps and pants, her mind racing. She grasps her hair and begins to sob… _Why_ …? _What is happening to me? Is it because of… no it cannot be…_

A/N I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I am sad to say that I do have to change when I will be posting the story from twice a month to only once. Recent developments at home have made it difficult to keep up with writing and editing but I hope this doesn't stop anyone from reading the story. And another friendly reminder that I do not own anything related to the animated series RWBY which is created by Rooster Teeth. As always feel free to leave a comment or favorite the story just to let me know how you like the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Cat and Mouse

 _Why… I… That village… Why can't I forget about them?…_ The young Faunus, Blake, growls as she looks out of her window on the second story of her temporary home. She scoffed at the word. _Home… As if…_ Ever since she had started this mission, nightmares occupy her mind as she slumbers every night. Like snakes, they slither and work their way through her memories; many about past missions… missions the young woman would rather forget. It was almost as though she could feel the blood that once stained her hands as if it were caked on after all these years. She looks at her hands, flipping them over and over, examining them, front to back. She closes her eyes and holds them close to her chest. In her heart, she knows that being a killer, a murderer… this isn't she life wanted.

After "completing" her last mission, Blake couldn't help but think of her superior, Adam Taurus. Her thoughts wander once more, from the features of his face to his loyalty to her people. She grimaced as a batch of fresh memories flooded her mind…

~^,.Flashback.,^~

Blood…

Fire…

Ash…

It clung to her skin as she ran. Her sweat running down her face causing the blood and ash to blur her vision, she wipes the soot from her eyes. Only a few keepsakes thrown hastily into her knapsack that managed to survive the fire came with her. The young Faunus no longer had anywhere to call home.

There was nothing left for her in Menagerie. Every corner… every person there… every building… every item in Menagerie reminded her of what she had lost.

Her mother's caring smile which had once greeted her warmly, her father's laugh that bellowed through the streets as they visited the nearby park… nothing but dust in the wind to her now. The young girl had no tears left to shed. She was hollow now. All that remained of the once happy child was a partially burnt stuffed dragon, whose head hung loosely from the opening in her pack.

She ran as fast as her legs would take her, running until the burning village was but an ember in the distance. She ran blindly, taking no heed to her surroundings; only darkness encompassed her vision.

She stopped finally in the middle of the woods, her legs weak for she had no idea how far she had sprinted. It was then that she collapsed, gasping, breaths pulling themselves from her body. She collapsed to her knees, her eyes stinging from the arid surroundings. Suddenly tears started to stream down her face. The lost girl found no comfort huddled in the fetal position amongst the moist moss, still damp as the fire had not spread this far. The only sound for miles were that of her cries to a family who would never come.

After days of aimless wandering and outrunning the Grimm common in these woods, the young girl was bruised, battered and famished. She hugged her knapsack close, occasionally peering inside to gaze upon all she could manage to gather; her mother's ribbon, a book barely licked by the fire, and her precious stuffed toy. These things made the girl's arms sore as she trekked and her body was weary. In her state, it was a miracle her legs did not give way before she made it to a river.

 _This is a good place to die…_ She thought forlornly to herself. _Maybe I will see … Father and Mother again… I… I'm… Just so… Tired… I'm… So sorry…._ Her amber eyes slowly began to close. As the girl once again allowed her body to descend into darkness, hoping it will be the last time. Her hands begin to lose their once crushing grip on her dragon. She falls heavily to the ground, her pack by her side.

Flying through the sky, Blake feels free. Clouds brushed by her legs and she could hear only the sounds if the wind rushing by. Her mother and father flew beside her as she glides over her home, no longer burned and lost. She smiles as her father holds her in a warm embrace. His grip was strong and comforting. She felt so safe. She could feel her body relax and her eyes close, lulled into a sense of security she thought she would never feel again.

"You are safe, child." Her father uttered softly and the girl shifted suddenly in her comatose state.. "Rest now…" She was shocked: the words came from her father's mouth but that was not her father's voice she heard…

The young child's eyes shot open She was in an unfamiliar place with a bed so comfortable that she drifts back to sleep almost without a care… _I will figure out where I am after a little nap…_ she thinks as she feels her body fall into the warm grip of unconsciousness once again.

" _WHO_ IS THIS?!" came the shrill tones of a young girl. "Adam! Who is this… Girl!" the newcomer could almost not utter the word, "in _MY bed!?"_ "

The loud commotion of feet pounding into the decaying wood beneath her caused Blake to stir. Suddenly the door to the room opened and an teenaged, red haired boy walked in.

"Ilia, will you quiet down please? You will wake her." The boy whispers. He walks up next to the irritated red headed girl with chroma changing spots, colored a furious red in her frenzy. He pet the panicked girl's shoulders, calming her down.

"Well…" Ilia starts again, "Who is she and why is she in _my_ bed?" She shakes her head combatively, waving her arms in Blake's direction. Blake sits up as the boy tries to motion again for Ilia to quiet down. Her eyes glance around the room for a moment, panic beginning to set in.

"Where am I?" She calls in fear. "Who are you two?" She points at them, backing away. Scanning the room again, she sees that she is in a small, sparsely furnished room. She spots her stuffed dragon on the bed and makes a quick grab for it. The red haired boy before her cautiously puts his hands in front of him, defensive, but Blake was too trepidatious of his motives. She's then sees her bag placed on the floor next to the bed and makes a mad dash for it. Throwing it over get shoulder, she rushes towards the door opposite the bed. . _How did I end up here!?_ Her mind screams. _I was ready to be with them again…_

As Blake reaches the door and grips the handle-

"What!" Ilia calls after Blake, gesturing flippantly with her hands. "That girl got a good night's rest in someone else's bed and doesn't even say thank you?! Is this supposed to be the girl whose life you saved, Adam?" Ilia huffs. She turns on her heal, infuriated and begins to make her bed. Blake stops. She turns to face the other two in the room in awe.

"Ilia do not be so hard on her." The dubbed Adam, with his short bull like horns almost hidden amongst his hair, started firmly. "This girl lost her family, just as you have." He sighs and rubs between his eyes. "King James has no sense of mercy or compassion towards our kind… what would you have done?" Adam shakes his head. Silence hung between the three for a moment. He looks up finally at the wide eyed Blake and offers a gentle had to her. She looked at it then up at him, clutching the stuffed toy in her arms even harder.

"How do you know the King is the one who ordered my family dead…?" Blake slowly put her bag on the floor. She looked into Adam's eyes waiting for an answer.

~Years Later~

"Blake how _**dare**_ you defy me?!" Adam screams from across the table at Blake. "I am your leader. I saved your life." The sound of his fingers angrily drumming on the mahogany table's surface resonated over and over in the open meeting hall.

"I just don't see how killing innocent villagers helps our cause, Adam." Blake said with pleading eyes, "Those children have nothing to do with this war; they should not be punished just because their parents side with the King." Her tone grew fervent and nearly hostile. "I did not join the White Fang to kill my fellow Faunus, and I especially did not join to leave children as orphans as I was!" Blake glared at her leader. Her eyes are cold and steel, and yet a softness remains; one that undoubtedly was left over from their time as lovers. Alas she knew that Adam would see this.

"You did not seem to mind doing what was necessary a few years ago." He fires back, crossing his hands. "I seem to remember that you and I completely decimated an entire Faunus village. You didn't bat an eye." He looks into her eyes, his nearly unreadable. He stands from his seat at the table and walks around to stand directly in front of her. His eyes soften, too. "What happened to that Blake?" His tone is unwavering. "Where is my perfect soldier?" Adam moves closer to Blake, his hand reaching up to caress her arm..  
In one swift motion, she slaps his hand away. Looking up at him, she glares and snarls almost like a feral animal. "Don't touch me…" She mutters, the sound almost coming out like a growl.. "That Blake is gone. I never loved you, Adam." She spits her words at him venomously. Adam takes an unconscious step backwards, his back up against the table. Blake takes a deep breath, but never breaks eye contact. "The only reason I have not left the White Fang is because I have yet to get my revenge…" Her hands shake with anger, but she cools her temper long enough to lower her tone. "But the path you have chosen for the White Fang is one I will _**no**_ longer blindly follow."

A silence hangs in the air between the two of them, the only sounds are that of their breathing. Adams, surprisingly fast and alert. Blakes, slowing to that of an even pace. The tension in the air is so think, a well sharpened blade may no even be able to cut it. But soon enough, Adam can take the look in her eyes no longer and he drops his gaze to the floor for no more than a second.

"You do not control me…" Blake says barely above a whisper. She turns on her heel and makes her way to the door of the meeting hall, her hair flowing like a cloak behind her. When she reaches the doorway, she takes a ribbon from her pocket and gingerly ties up her hair, and conceals her faunus cat ears behind it. All she can hear as she walks through the hallway are the erratic sounds of her frustrated leader as he growls to himself.

"Blake." He calls to her as she continues to walk. "Blake, get back here." But she doesn't respond. She sets her sights ahead of her and ignores the tears of anger that flow down her cheeks. "Blake!" He hollers.

Nothing.

"BLLAAAAAAAKKE!"" He screams into the empty room. And yet his cries were never headed.

\~,.End of Flashback.,~\

The memories are always so fresh, as though they had just happened yesterday. She could feel the chilling sensation from his hand on her arm, the pain it generated, and the anger from that night. She lifts a hand to her cheek and is almost shocked at the tears she found. Growling under her breath, she furiously wiped at her eyes to dry them, erasing the evidence, and a small part of her hope it would erase the pain.

Silence hung in the empty room like a dense fog. She couldn't take it anymore. Groaning, Blake looks out the window to the dwindling sunlight. _Guess I will go for a walk…_ She thinks to herself with a sigh. _The night is young. Maybe a walk will clear my mind…_

It did not take her long to leave the safe house. Everyone was asleep, so there was no one to irritate her with inane questions. As she takes her first step over the threshold into the night, she takes in a deep breath. The air is crisp and damp. The fresh air and light of the small village in the distance are a welcome contrast from the young woman's nightmares. The images of dark alleys, children begging for their next meal or searching for it amongst the city's rubish are thoughts she would rather leave behind. But taking a stroll, cloaked amongst the forest and the shadows of the village buildings made her feel at ease. She could blend in. She could focus. She could distance herself from the past.

And with her training, she was the most deadly creature for miles. Nothing made her feel more confident.

As she weaves her lithe form in and out of the shadows, playing tricks on the eyes of wandering strangers and occasionally finding a way to slip young beggars some coin without being spotted, Blake finds herself growing nearer to her recon's target location: Schnee castle.

 _Maybe I can gather information since my squad seems to be having issue with that._ She eyed the crenelations at the top of the castle towers, noting their depth and how many archers could station at each one. She slipped to the northern shadows and took in the battlements and how the hoardings had been added to the outside, making overhead attack more difficult. _Definitely glad I came to check this out for myself. Not let's see what out dear Princess is up to..._

Without a second thought, the raven-haired woman melts into the background. She, nothing more than a breeze in the wind, moves from wall to wall. Quickly, she makes her way through the hallways and corridors, stopping whenever she hears voices to gather intel. With every conversation, she grows only more agitated. She begins to wonder if anyone in the castle had any information worth reporting. But as she rounds another corner, making her way to the bailey, she hears hushed voices and decides to investigate. She creeps towards a door on the south side of the courtyard, which is ajar, and stumbles upon a guard and a maid having whispering sweet nothings to one another. Blake feels her cheeks burn. _This is NOT what I came to hear!_ She screams internally and she claps her hands over her faunus ears before moving on.

After running through the castle for well over an hour, Blake becomes more and more frustrated. As she wanders silently through a long corridor lined with suits of armor, she thinks, _No wonder those dunderheads couldn't find any-_ She stops. Looking down the hall she sees an open room with swords, foils, and sabers which decorate the walls. Blake reaches into a pouch on her hip and pulls out her makeshift map of the castle. She scribbles some notes on the margins and adds this room to it.

 _Hmm... I wonder if the dear Princess is taking fencing lessons…_

From the eastern end of the corridor, voices steadily approach, breaking Blake from her thoughts.."I cannot fathom why His Royal Highness is allowing that girl to do as she pleases." A male voice booms. "She will never be the ruler his is,"

"Be quiet!" The other hushes him. "Who knows where the Princess is." As they round the corridor, Blake can see one tall lanky guard and another that is shorter, possessing a sturdy from. "Ever since she announced the tournament, Princess Weiss seems to be randomly wondering the castle." She shorter one seemed cautious and look around the hall, trying to take in everything. He eventually sighs., "I cannot believe the tournament will be in ten days. I wish I could participate in it." The taller one simply rolls his eyes.

"You would not even make it through the first round of combat," laughs the tall guard, clapping the second guard on the back so hard he coughs. The short man does his best to regain his footing and sighs.

"Perhaps…" He muttered. After taking another gnader down the hallway and spotting nothing amiss, he says,"Come one. Let's continue patrol." Only the sound of leather boots on the brick and mortar floor could be heard as they trot away. "

Blake looks down the hallway once they had left. She waits only for a moment before dropping from the ceiling and coiling up a thin cord she had used to hang from a loose stone. She straps it back onto her belt with a iron clip and grins wide.

 _Perfect... The tournament will be happening in ten days... That means we must strike very soon._

Blake takes this opportunity of silence to make her escape. She slips through the bailey once more, and out towards the outer ward before she notices something; the number of guards who patrol the outer perimeter have nearly tripled. This makes Blake's escape significantly more difficult. She slips away from the castle walls, dashing across the barren courtyard towards the stables and outer wall.

Just as she touches her back to the perimeter wall, a sigh escapes Blake's lips. She moves to take a step towards her exit, a exterior gate on the eastern side of the castle, a stick cracks under the weight of her foot.

"What was that?" A guard mutters. Blake can hear the sound of his chainmail shifting.

 _Please do not come here..._ She pleads, _I don't want to have to kill you..._ The guard continues to walk in blakes direction. Blake ducks behind some crates and barrels waiting to be taken to storage. The guard enters the ward from beyond the gate, spear in hand, and tilts his head.

"That's weird…" He mutters again. "I don't see anything... Must have been a cat." He takes a step towards the wares and tried to peaks around the height of the barrels. "Better get rid of it before the mangy thing gets away…"

 _Mangy!?_ Blake steams at the word and practically bares her teeth. Taking his spear, the guard begins poking around the barrels hoping to scare anything that may be hiding. Blake carefully slides out from the right side of the stockpile as he makes his way around the left. Silent as a mouse, she walks up behind him. Before he has a chance to turn around, she takes the heel of her hand and drives it into the back of his head, rendering him unconscious.

"I am not mangy…." She growls. Her ears perk up when she hears the rustling of more chainmail. "Shoot!" She nearly curses. She acts on instinct and drags the body behind the stockpile. Positioning him so he is slumped against the wall, Blake takes this final opportunity to dip beyond the exit and slips into the night.

After what seemed like an eternity of evading prying eyes and paranoia, the raven-haired woman finally found herself at the edge of the village. She releases the breath of anxiety held during the entire expedition of the castle. She looks around the surprisingly active streets filled with nightlife. She knows she could easily blend into the crowd and get away, but instead takes a different route to get back to the base, just in case one of the guards is following her. And as another precaution she opts to circle the the block surrounding the base before entering.

The door clicks shut behind her and she releases another breath she did not realize she had been holding. She leans against the wooden surface and takes in the dust, empty abode before her. She grunts. This is not where she wants to be.

 _Its at time like this I wish I had a home to go back to… or at least somewhere I feel safe…_ She takes a few steps into the foyer and makes her way upstairs to her room. _I cannot live my life like this much longer…_

The young woman does her best to sneak along the upper floor with nary a sound, but the inevitable floor creak stops her dead in her tracks. The door beside her flies open and standing there before her is a frantic and distraught Ilia.

"Blake!" She cries. "Where have you been!? I've been so worried!" She shakes her head from side to side, trying to shake off the tears streaming from her eyes. "I gathered everyone to find you but no one could." Blake looks down over the banister, still in a half stalking motion, and sees the other members of the team, including Ying, emerge from the kitchen with concern across all their faces. Blake suddenly straightens her posture and tried to offer a smile.

"Sorry to worry you all." She laughs quietly. She looks amongst the faces, some relieved, others agitated. Doing her best to ignore them, she turns to Ilia, "But I do not remember having to report to any of you when _**I**_ decide to leave the base." Blake crosses her arms and furrows her brow. Her voice was stern and surprisingly irate. Ilia shrinks back, and without either of them seeing him, Ying makes his way upstairs and places a hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Come on Blake." He pipes up. "You know we just worry about you is all," he expresses calmly, while simultaneously trying placate the distraught Ilia. But the shorter girl dries her tears, trying to regain her composure. Ying quickly removes his hand as she tries swat it away.

"That was just a tad too slow, little one" Ying ruffs Ilia's hair and she sneers at him as he saunters back downstairs to the kitchen. "I suppose this means we will be having a 'meeting' then, Blake?" He calls at her as he reaches the bottom of the staircase.

Blake groans, realizing that she will in fact have to endure Ying's rowdiness once again.

"Yes. And we have no time to waste." She begins to make her way back downstairs, walking past the archway to the kitchen in deeper into home to reach the dining area. When she sees the only Ilia has followed her, she groans. "The meeting is now, everyone!" She hollers. Grumbling, but still filing into the dining room, the remainders of the team take their respective seats as they had the day before. Blake quietly strides to the head of the table, between the still standing Ilia and the now lounging Ying, whose feet were perched on the table. She looks down at him and can feel her face twist is distaste. "Ying I would expect you to be more alert at a time like this…" She can feel her patience begin to wane.

"And why is that…?" He asks lazily. Using his claws to pick something horrid from his teeth, he flicks it across the room before looking up at her from his leaned back chair. Blake's brow furrows in anger and she sneers at him.  
"Because the tournament takes place in only ten days!" Blake declares, frustrated She slams her handmade map on the wall behind her, pinning it with a dagger from her belt.

Furiously, Blake begins to draw circles at various points around the castle. She details pathways and vulnerable walls. She slams her pen on the table, shaking the surface enough to make Ying jump. She motions to the various positions on the map before gesturing to Martel, Arth, Yuki, and Ying.

"These positions are where you four will wait during the assassination. It is imperative that you make sure Ilia makes it out." With a sudden peak in interest, the four get up from the table and move to look at the map. Taking in the various exit points and notes on each location, they begin to mutter amongst themselves and formulate a plan.

"So how do we decide who goes to which location? Oh great leader…" Ying chimes in. Her turns to face away from the other three and asks Blake directly. His smug face and cocked eyebrow are enough to make Blake's blood boil.

"That matters not to me." She growls. "All that matters is that we succeed." Blake glares at Ying as he walks by her. His tail practically swats her leg as he passes. He stops at the doorway and leans against the wall as if he were waiting for the mission to start.

"And where do you think you are going?" Blake's lip curls in frustration.

"You said you didn't care where we were station so I figured we are good to go." He shrugs nonchalantly. Blake slams her hand on the table again causing the three behind her and even Ilia to snap to attention.

"We still need to finish plotting directions, nailing down where the Princess will be and when, finding the best time of day to strike, and especially make sure that Ilia will have the ultimate opportunity!" Blake lists off one by one. "We will go through with the mission before the tournament, but that does not mean that we will be doing so tonight. Having been through the gambit enough, I would have thought you would understand what proper planning actually means." Ying felt his posture shrink as he just stared at the furious eyes across the room. When the insult hits him, he can feel the heat of his anger mounting high. Blake looks around and sees all eyes are on her. She sighs.

"I will be returning to the castle tomorrow and, hopefully, I will be able to figure out what her routine is. That way, we can attack when no one is the wiser." Blake sighs again and rubs between her eyes. She is only broken from her thoughts when she feels the table in front of her shake. Looking up, Ying has pounded his fists into the table and is growling deep in his throat at her.

"What do you mean we have to wait!?" He screams. His breathes are ragged and muscles tense. "I've been ' _through the gambit'_ enough to know that if we do not strike now, she will have her royal guard!" He moves around the side of the table and edges closer to Blake, who stands her ground. "And what will we have then!? We will have failed the mission! We Will have failed the White Fang! Is that what you want!? To fail Ada-" "

Ilia punches Ying in the throat. He wheezes and clasps his hands around his neck and looks her in the eyes, pupils dilated and vision foggy. She had come around the other side of the table at such a blinding speed. All he can do is stare at her as he collapses to the ground, coughing and wheezing all the way. Blake can only look between the two of them while the others try to shrink farther away.

"I thought I told you to respect out team leader, you belligerent, imbecile pig!" Ilia shouts. Her breaths are coming in long draws, her posture aggressive and ferocious. Watching him struggle to breath, Ilia moves to take this chance to kick him while he's down. She pulls her leg back and aims to hit his in the gut-.

"Ilia please," Blake gently touches Ilia's shoulder. The girl stops and looks at her leader, her angry eyes full of tears. Blake waits patiently. After a moment of intense silence, Ilia relents. She sighs and ragains proper posture. She looks down at the floor, over at the wall, anywhere but Blakes eyes.

Blake turn to look at the three that were huddled behind her and could almost laugh at the sight if it weren't so idiotic. She takes a deep breath. Leaning down to help Ying off the floor and into a chair, she begins again.

"Taking into consideration what has been said, I will be assigning you all your posts." Blake roughly lifts Ying's chin to inspect the damage before roughly letting him go. He goes back to rubbing at his throat and trying to clear his vision. Blake stands up straight and looks at the other four in the room. "We will strike in the next three days. Get some rest. Dismissed." With that, the troublesome trio quickly vacate the room, Ilia short behind them, unable to look at Blake as she leaves. Ying is the last to leave, standing from his seat slowly. Her glares at Blake only for a moment, before also leaving the room.

With everyone gone, Blake turns to her map and studies it for a moment. However, she cannot keep her mind from wandering. She does her best to keep old memories at bay, but to no avail.  
 _Poor girl will die, and her people will be thrown under Adam's control... Once Staub falls, I will have my revenge... And I will finally be set free._

 _No more killing, no more Adam or Ying. I will be free to live the life I want to._

~Two Days Later~

"Ilia, come here," Blake says as pats the chair next to her. As Ilia walks into the dining hall, she quickly takes a seat next to Blake at the seat nearest the entrance. Strewn upon the tables surfaces were maps, notebook pages, drawings and diagrams, and just about any information the team had been able to gather on the castle's inner workings since the beginning of the mission. But Ilia can hardly focus on any of those seemingly trivial things.

 _Blake lately seems so stressed recently... anxious, short tempered... I should do my best not to upset her._ Ilia shifts almost restlessly in her seat. _After what she did to Ying the other day I am not sure she would go easy on me either._ Despite the young woman's better judgement, she looks away from the maps and parchments littering the table. She watches Blakes features as she speaks, watches as her brow furrows and relaxes. All Ilia can think about is the woman before her... _Even when she is mad she is still so beautiful..._

"Ilia are you listening to me?" Blake taps Ilia's arm with a pen. Ilia, who hadn't made a peep for a solid few moments practically jumped at the motion. She looks up and seems a little sheepish "Are you feeling alright? You know, I can take on the mission if you're not feeling up to it." Blakes tone was ernest and gentle. "

"Huh?" The redhead seemed shocked and surprised. "Oh! No! No. I'm fine" She scratches the back of her head. "I was trying to plot a directive in my head… Would you mind repeating yourself? I thought-...I saw…." Ilia trails off as she watches Blake's golden eyes drift back to the parchments. She the heat of her embarrassment and shame radiate from her skin.

"Yes of course." Blake begins, oblivious to her partners struggles. "So it would seem that Princess Weiss has been taking fencing lessons late in the evening. Her lessons end exactly when the guards begin to switch shifts. She will be walking from here-" Blake points at the map on the table. "-To here" She drags her finger across the paper through what look to be corridors. "You will have a few minutes to execute the Princess before any guards approach for the changing in posts. Be sure to intercept her here." She points at the map again.

Finally able to concentrate for a moment, Ilia looks carefully at the map and memorizes the route. She stops and thinks for a moment before turning to Blake. "Where will you be?" She asks softly.

"I will not be anywhere near the castle…" Blake mutters. "Adam has requested that I simply oversee the operation." The venom of her words almost seems to poison the air. Ilia shifted uncomfortably for a moment. She reaches her hand up and nearly grazes Blakes hand. But the sudden knock on the doorway behind them causes her to stop and retreat.

"So the great assassin of the White Fang, the rebel, is simply left to watch over us?" Ying strides smoothly into the dining room, almost as cocky as he hand been the other day. But when he nears Ilia's seat, he seems to tread nervously around her, out of arm's' reach. Blakes simply huffs a sigh, not bothering to look at him.

"Yes, Ying... I will be nearby, but no, I will not be the one completing the mission, nor can I help with Ilia's escape... But we will be executing this plan tomorrow evening. Princess Weiss' fencing training will end shortly after the sun sets and that is when we will strike."

The rest of the evening consisted of the team taking various turns training or plotting out their mission tasks. They all knew what awaited them the following day. With the coming of the next day, the fall of the Staub Kingdom would begin. _And hopefully this will mark the end of my time with the White Fang..._

As the sun rises over the land, it blankets the kingdom in a warm glow of yellow and pink. Blake sits on the roof of the safe house looking at the nearby village. As all the vendors and early risers begin their days, Blake takes in a quiet breath. She pulls her knees to her chest and rests her arms upon them. _To think today is the day that everyone's world will be transformed; soon the White Fang will rule over all of this kingdom-_

Abruptly a hand grabs at Blake's shoulder, breaking her of her thoughts. She grips the hand firmly in both of hers and throws her body forward, while keeping her feet firmly in place. From over her shoulder, the assailant lands flat on their back. Blake rights her body and stands, glaring down at whomever had snuck up on her.

"Oww..." Ying groans and rubs his head, righting himself. "Blake, what the devil!? It's just me" He throws his arms up in the air, displeased. Blake simply crosses hers.

"You should know better than to surprise me." She scoffs at him. "You should count yourself lucky that you still breathe." Blake stands and walks towards the rear of the house. With not a care, she springs from the roof and flips in the air before landing perfectly on her feet on the grass below. She turns and enters the house through the rear door, which leads into the kitchen. Ying watches her go, but he scowls.

"I wonder what she was just thinking about…" Ying whispers to himself. As he hears the thud of her feet hit the dirt, he scales down the side of the safe house after her and follows Blake into the kitchen.

Exiting through the kitchen and into the dining room, the other four members of the team are once again discussing final plans for the execution. Blake comments on a few of their necessary positions throughout the mission. She moves over to the maps, still tacked on the wall, and instructs Ilia on her task.

"Which of these routes does the Princess frequent? With all the ones you have mapped out, I will be stalking more than half the castle looking for her…" Ilia's eyes follow the multiple paths that are shown on the map.

"There inlays the problem Ilia." Blake places a hand on the redhead's shoulder and gestures at the map. "She likes to take a different path nearly every night. The Princess does not frequent one route more than the others. This means that you will have to follow her once she leaves the training room.. But remember to execute her here." Blake points to the bolded red circle on the map "This is the only place where no one will see you during the changing of the guards.."

"So Blake-" Ying suddenly muscles his way between the two women, drawing out his leaders name. "Where will _you_ be exactly, since all of us will be risking our lives?" He grins like a wildcat ready to pounce on his prey. "I would pray you would be nearby, considering your status of Master Assassin within the White Fang is well known. Any obstacles that we may face can easily be overcome by you…" Ying says mockingly. But Blake growls in his face and does her best to keep Ilia from throat punching him again.

"I will be near the castle but nowhere in plain sight." She mutters. She turns away from Ying, doing her best to keep him from getting inside her head. "The guards around the castle seem to be on high alert so everyone be careful. Any questions?" The shy mouse faunus girl shuffles forward and slightly raises her hand.

"Is it possible for me to be in an area with the least number of guards?" In retort, Arth, the bear, snorts and laughs to himself.

"I would prefer a spot with guards that are a bit more trained," Arth groans and hisses at the thought of the brute and the child bickering again.  
"Just keep me away from these two…" He rolls his eyes.

Blake groans and does her best to reassign each teammate to a more suitable location. Ilia and Ying glare daggers at one another silently during the process. The three of them promptly take their orders and begins to make their way out of the safe house and to the castle to take their positions.

With the others gone, and the final preparations to be made for Ilia and Ying, the lion faunus grins widely. Her smoothly strolls over to Blake and slips and arm over her shoulders. His weight was unexpected and Blake nearly trips.

"So, great leader" He chides, "Where shall I be positioned during this great mission? Perhaps here?" Her gestures loosely to one side of the map, "Or here, where I can help Ilia in case she may need- Hoomph-!" Ying lets out a lung full of air as the wind is knocked out of him. Blake has elbowed him in the gut and her golden eyes look up at him in fury.

"Ying, remove your arm, NOW." Ilia, right behind him, grabs his arm and promptly removes it for him. She grabs him by the bicep and haphazardly throws him at the table. He hits the solid wood furniture and it shakes violently. Papers fly across the room and the sound of creaking legs threatens to send Ying to the floor. Ilia growls and moves to grab the man's leg, but Blake stops her by grabbing her wrist. She looks at her sternly and eventually Ilia relents. But not before swiftly kicking one of the weakened table legs, causing the table to collapse, and thus Ying with it.

Blake turns to look at him and can't help but laugh. Ilia smirks as though this were a job well done. They both turn to address the map again.

"Excuse me are you two really going to leave me on this filthy floor?" Ying cries from the floor, feeling relief wash over him as Blake smirks at him.

"Well if you want to stay there for the rest of the mission I will not protest it…" She snorts. Ying scowls and lets his head fall against a piece of table, grumbling about insubordination.

"Ilia, this mission's success is solely reliant on you killing the Princess when she is alone." Blakes addressed her partner with a light touch on the shoulder. "I know you will have the urge to strike as soon as you see her but I implore you to go against your instincts and wait for her to be in the correct location, even if you must follow her for hours. Do you understand?" Concern drips from her voice. _If Ilia fails this mission Adam will be furious... Though I am not sure why he is so obsessed with killing the Princess. Could we have just kidnapped her instead?_

"Do not worry." Ilia stands up proudly and boldly say, "I will not fail you."  
"Good." Blake smiles. A certain softness reaches her features and Ilia cannot help but melt at the sight. Blake then turns to look at Ying, who is still mumbling to himself. "Ying get off the floor you are making it dirtier…" Blake barks at the blond lion on the floor.

" _I_ am making the _floor_ **dirty**? Have you seen the floor?" He grunts and thumps his head against the piece of table again. "I am getting tired of this. Help me up will you!?" Ying screams towards Blake practically throwing a tantrum. Ilia can only giggle at the sight.

"Ilia, it's time for you to head out." The young woman turns to her leader and salutes."

"Yes, Leader." She says with a smile. As soon as she ducks out of the dining hall and through the front door of the safe house, Blake turns her attention back to Ying. She calmly walks up to him. He is fuming, practically baring his teeth.

"Why do you treat me like some sort of villain!?" He cries. "All I have ever done is try and help you." He moves closer to the raven haired woman but she puts her hand on his head to stop him.

"Ying, I am not treating you like a villain because you try to help me." She lift an eyebrow as he scoffs. "I treat you like one because you are Adam's right hand man. You and Adam have destroyed so many lives…" Her voice trails off and she looks away from the man before her. When she lowers her arm, Ying's shoulder slump. "And you have no remorse... just like him… I do not trust you." Blake look back into his eyes for a moment, hers are cold and dark. He can feel a pain constrict in his chest as he watches the leader turn away from him and make her way to the front door. She reaches for the door knob, but stops.

"Ying." She says flatly.  
"Yes?" He look up from the floor, his eyes surprisingly hopeful.

"Your instructions are detailed by the map. Do not fail me."

With that she opens the door and departs, shutting it behind her with nary a sound. Ying feels the chill of the outside air rush into the room for a brief moment before slipping away again. He walks over to the map and sees a piece of paper lying on the decorative table beneath it. He heaves a heavy sigh.  
"Now or never…" He mutters.

~Hours Later~

 _Everyone is in position…_

Blake stands tall, her hands behind her back, as she looks down from the bell tower in the church located just outside the castle and next to the Arena in the center of the city. The last of the sun dusts the horizon in a golden hue. Blakes eyes flicker like candle light in the evening glow. She ponders quietly to herself as she reaches for her spyglass and briefly looks over the landscape. Being at the tallest lookout point in town had its benefits and Blake was able to take in the whole of not just the castle, but the city as well.

 _I can see nearly every exit that I marked for Ilia. Hopefully everything goes smoothly._ But she sighs as she sees Ying's blonde hair in the sea of people approaching his look out point by a bar at border between the castle and the village. She groans, knowing that his simple task of collecting last minute intel would prove to be much more difficult than she thought. Glancing over the other pertinent positions of her teammates, Blake feels relieved as she sees them all in their assigned areas throughout the bailey. She shifts her gaze over to the far side of the inner courtyard. Seeing Ilia's spry shadow peak out for just a moment before melting back into the darkness makes her smile.

 _So far so good. This should be an in and out job if Ilia attacks Princess Weiss at the choke point._

The cat Faunus places a blanket down on the edge of the bell tower, and continues to survey the area. For just a moment, she feels like she can relax, taking in the warmth of the setting sun. She closes her eyes. Then stops. Her cat ears twitch. With a groan, she snatches her spyglass once again and turns her head to the direction of Ying's post.

"What is he doing?" She balks, her mouth open. Ying is completely oblivious to his surroundings; two guards approach him quickly. Suddenly a fight breaks out between them. _Why did I think putting that idiot by the bar was a good idea?_ Blake wrestles with her options, but opts to remain in place. _Ilia's mission is much more important than helping Ying evade the guards._ She bites her lip as she watches Ying is stumble on the rooftops, trying to lose the guards. Then unexpectedly Ilia crashes from a stained glass window, leaping into the bailey and sprinting to evacuate. Her skin was a pale white, still camouflaged from the other room.

With a gasp, Blake leaps from the tower and lands on the roofs of the neighboring buildings. She makes a mad dash away from the castle.. She can only hope that Ilia is making her way toward the planned escape route. As she sprints along the clay tiled roofs, she takes in her surroundings. It doesn't take her long to spot her teammates, making their way out of the city as quickly as they can. Once Ilia and Yuki make it into a crowd, they slow. Ilia changes her skin tone to a darker color, blending in with the evening light. Yuki, meek as she is, finds her home amongst the crowd and before long, both of them are carefully making their way back to the safe house at the edge of town.

Blake jumps from the roofs and lands in a quiet alleyway. She look around the corner and watches as Martel and Arth slip from another crowd and make their way back as well. She breathes a sigh of relief. _At least the important ones made it out…_ She thinks to herself as she too makes her way back.

"I am sorry Blake…" Ilia huffs, still out of breath when she sees Blake enter the safe house. The cat faunus carefully shuts the door behind her. Or tries to. Ying burts through the entryway, shoving Blake out of the way and takes stomping steps towards Ilia.

"What the hell happened, Ilia!?" He booms, causing dust to shake loose from the walls. "This was a simple assassination job! A donkey could have killed the Princess!" He reaches his hand up high, ready to bring down a furious punch into Ilia's chest but a hand around his wrist firmly stops him.

"Ying!" Blake calls, "I will hear nothing from you about incompetence!"" She throws his hand back down at his side and he takes a step away from her. Shakily, her crosses his arms and stands back by the front door. The other three are still breathing heavy from their run in the foyer, but Blake doesn't seem to notice.

"Ilia, what happened?" Blake's voice was icy and cold. "Did you complete the mission" Ilia look into her eyes for a moment, trapped. She had to tear herself away and look down at the floor.

"No..." She muttered. "The Princess fought back and the guards heard the commotion. Before they could capture me, I jumped out the window..." The redhead rubs at her left arm, doing her best to hide the wounds inflicted. Her legs were bruised already from the haphazard landing in the courtyard. But Blake seem to notice none of this.

"Gods be damned!" Blake cries and throws her first into the wall behind her. Her breaths are ragged and her eyes practically feral. "I need to report this to Adam…" She says in a deep guttural voice. "Ilia, you are in charge until I get back…" She straightens her posture but refuses to look at anyone else in the room. "I will be back before the tournament starts… Do not cause any trouble while I am gone…" The entire team watches as their furious leader makes her way up the stairs and into her room.

Blake begins to gather some belongings together into a small stachel when she hears her door creak open. She doesn't bother to turn when she hears Ilia's footsteps behind her. She simply continued to back, trying to breathe calmly and push the fury down deeper.

"Blake…" Ilia called to her. But there is no response. So she tried again. "Blake… I'm sorry…" She pauses seeing her leader stop for a moment before continuing to gather her things. "I failed you… Please, let me go in your place and reap the consequences…" Her voice cracks. Tears begin to form in her eyes as Blake continues to look away from her.

"No…" The other woman finally responds. There is a thickness in the air which makes it difficult for Ilia to breath. "I am the one in charge here… I will take whatever punishment Adam has in store for me. You must attend the tournament as a spectator; gather as much information as you can about the new guard." Blake closes her satchel and slings it over her shoulder, finally turning to look directly into Ilia's eyes. The young chameleon woman can barely hold back her tears as she watches Blake exit the room. "I will try to be back as soon as I can." She says over her shoulder. She stops for a moment. She thinks about reaching back to her teammate, her friend, and consoling her. But there is no time for comfort here. This is life and death. The well being of an entire race hangs in the balance.

"Be safe…" Blake says softly before walking down the stairs and out into the chilled night air.

 _Adam will not be happy to hear that we failed…_

A/N Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Almost at 4k views which I honestly didn't think I would even get up to 1k views. Thanks again for all the comments, follows, and likes. Please remember that I do not own any of the characters or anything related to the animated series RWBY which is produced by Rooster Teeth and created by Monty Oum.


	7. Chapter 7

Ice Princess

Past the bustling town square where hundreds merchants travel to in order to buy and trade goods, behind the guard towers that lining the outer castle walls keeping a keen eye for enemies, resides an ivory-clad castle. With only the finest marble bricks used to cover the castle's walls, each brick is treated to meticulous polishing daily. This allows the walls to shine as if they were mirrors. Within the reflection was not only the kingdom's wealth but the royal family's immaculate taste. The roof that adorns the castle is a dark green color with inlays of malachite and peridot, these only exemplified the Kingdom's extravagance. The new additions to the castle are thanks to the newest bloodline to take control of Staub. The Schnee's are the first family line to take full advantage of the large dust mines that surround the Kingdom. Since dust is one the rarest commodities within the entire Realm having the largest deposits allowed Staub to quickly become the richest of all the Kingdoms.

The Schnee family has ruled over the Staub Kingdom for last century, under their rule Staub's coffers were filled more than tenfold what the last ruler had at the peak of the economy. Now King James rules over the land with his youngest daughter set to inherit his throne. Though King James' eldest daughter is of the proper age to rule, she was declared dead nearly two years ago. Many still speak in hushed whispers and in closed circles about the late crown princess. A fatal accident during one of her many trips to her fiancé's kingdom has taken the eldest daughter from the Kingdom, though his remaining daughter never believed that her sister was dead simply that she was missing.

~^Flashback^~

Looking out her window the young Weiss sees the sun has barely risen off the horizon. She tosses off her cover and quickly running out of her room in her nightgown, her bare feet lightly slapping the cold marble floor. The young girl races towards the dining hall hoping to beat her older sister for once. A large grin is plastered on her face but as she pushes the heavy oak doors open, the young girl's hopes are shattered. Seated at her usual spot three seats from the door is Winter. She is dressed in a casual dress, her hair in its ever-present pristine bun, she sips tea, a small smirk playing over the lip of the cup. Weiss takes a deep breath in as she calms herself to avoid looking like she was trying to beat her sister to the dining hall, dusting the edges of her nightgown off.

"Good morrow dear sister." Winter victoriously shakes her head at the disappointed Weiss. "Didn't get up early enough yet again dear sister." The older Schnee added as she watched her sister go to her usual seat right across from her.

"Dearest sister can you pass me that strawberry jam?" the young princess asked motioning towards a small jar just out of her reach.

A slight smirk comes across the other young woman's face. "Oh dear, is it this jam you are referring to my darling sister…" Winter dramatically grabbed the jam up in her hands and spun it towards the little white haired girl.

"Oh no Princesses, please refrain from such actions!" The chamberlain exclaimed as he watched in horror as jam was flung about. Globules of red stained the otherwise pristine white tablecloth and small bits flew onto the girls clothes.

The younger girl giggled as her older sister spilled little specks of jam all over the table. "WHAT IN NAME OF THE GODS IS HAPPENING HERE?!" rang the thunderous voice of the King from the doorway. Both girls jumped, when the older girl did she dropped the glass jar. It shattered into hundreds of pieces. For a short while it was the only sound heard in the room.

"Oh Sire, tis nothing to worry about." The chamberlain inches toward the king, hoping to block his view of the princesses and to calm the King's ire.

"Ahh father, Winter was just showing me…." The younger girl's voice trails off as she struggled to come up with something to explain what was happening. She couldn't meet the King's icy glare.

"It's my fault Father, I apologize for my unruly behaviour." Winter stood and gave her father a slight bow.

The King walked towards his two daughters; he waved the maids and butlers away as he slowly raised his hand towards Winter.

The Chamberlain remained in the room; Klein Sieben always was so kind to all the children of the Royal family. He always made sure they were taken care of and had only the best servants and upbring since their father had entrusted him with such a responsibility early in his service to the family.

"Father please!" The younger girl threw herself between her father and sister. Klein took a step towards the young girl but is stopped by a wave of the King's hand. The servant lowered his eyes in fear of what may transpire.

The King reached for Winter and wiped a glob of jam off of her face. "Oh come now, girls. I am King but above all I am your Father. I would never harm either of you, I only want what is best for you both and the Kingdom." The King sighed and pulled his daughters into a warm hug.

The younger girl sighed, relief washed over her face as her sister giggled. The sisters return to their respective seats at the extravagant table as their father took the seat at the head of the table. Klein took his place beside the door where the maids and butlers awaited his next orders.

Klein ushered in all the previously excused maids and butlers back into the dinner room to assist in serving the King and his daughters, though they seemed content with helping each other. A maid placed a new jar of jam in between the two sisters, while another quickly swept up the mess of the first jar.

"Here you are the jam which causes your bread to remain so plain," Winter slid the glass container across the tabletop towards her sister.

"Ahh yes thank you Winter," the young Weiss smiled, taking the jam and putting half the container on her bread. "Tis my favorite strawberry jam with a few golden raspberries in it." She nearly squealed as she took a bite soon Weiss to nearly inhaled all her jam filled bread.

"Oh dear child slow down, you are eating like a commoner who has not eaten in weeks." The King scoffed."Winter, I believe you and Weiss are in the same etiquette classes are you not?" King James asked while trying to not be utterly disgusted by his own daughters' eating habits.

"We are Father," Weiss answered sheepish, as she sank into her chair. Klein's eyes softened as his glanced at the young girl, who is forced to abandon her childhood.

"Weiss," King James saids compassionately, "dear child you must try your hardest to be the best princess for the kingdom's sake."

^^~End of Flashback~^^

"Weiss… Weiss. Weiss!" a female voice breaks through to the day-dreaming Princess. Weiss blinks as she slowly returns to the present; the pleasant memory of Winter in the dining room already fading. She tears her eyes from the window only to look into the glaring violet eyes of her tutor. The sound of Ms. Goodwitch's high-heels clicking away from her table towards the day-dreaming Princess. With each step Weiss readies herself for Ms. Goodwitch's lecture about not sleeping in class again.

"Ah…yes Ms. Goodwitch?" the Princess quickly turns her head back towards the blackboard. She scans the short phrases and names denoted in Goodwitch's perfect penmanship; Weiss did not recall over half the information of the blackboard.

The loud snap of Ms. Goodwitch's riding crop hitting the front edge of the table makes the Princess grimace.

"Honestly Princess….you have been blankly staring outside for nearly an hour now. What would your father think if he knew what you were doing right now?" The blonde woman shakes her head as she sighs, gathering her scrolls off her table. "That is enough for today you have been locked in here with me since after breakfast and tis nearly dinner now…"

Weiss places her hands on the wooden table and pushes off to get up from her table, placing her scrolls and books onto their respective shelves for easy retrieval for tomorrow's lesson. "As always Ms. Goodwitch twas a pleasure, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," Weiss says as she curtsies to the tutor.

"Yes of course, till tomorrow then Princess, and no need to curtsy to me. I should be the one curtsying to you, your highness." Ms. Goodwitch politely curtsies and turns to take her leave for the day.

"Ahh! Finally free… AT LAST…" The Princess exclaims down the hall, as she throws her arms upward. The sudden outburst startles a maid carrying freshly cleaned linens.

"I would suggest you keep such outbursts for your fencing practice or at least your personal quarters." Goodwitch exhales as she goes to the startled maid and helps her gather the scattered linens.

"Oh my, I am sorry for startling you. I have never seen you here before are you a new chambermaid?" Weiss says with a mostly confused but also apologetic voice.

The young woman brushes her mint colored hair away from her dark red eyes. Gathering the last few linens from Ms. Goodwitch, the maid quickly re-folds them, leaving Weiss in awe of how masterful the mystery woman perfectly folds the linens.

"Yes, Your Majesty." With a slight bow the woman continues with her introduction, "my name is Emerald Sustrai like the gem."

"Well, with this I will be taking my leave." Goodwitch waves to the two young women as she continues down the corridor towards the stables.

"Goodbye Ms. Goodwitch," Weiss says, barely lifting her hand to wave but drops her hand noticing Goodwitch is walking away quickly.

"Well if there is nothing else Your Majesty, I have a great deal to do today." Emerald sighs as she begins to walk towards the stairs that lead to the second floor where most of the rooms are located.

"Ah yes, of course. If I may ask you to call me Weiss, Your Majesty seems too formal, we are the same age after all."

"I do not see why not, thank you Your…ugh Weiss." Emerald says as a small smile spreads across her face. Weiss giggles and waves goodbye to Emerald.

 _I hope we can be friends, the only other person that is close to my age is Oscar and he is always busy cooking._ Weiss' legs take her towards the kitchen on their own, the Princess is completely famished after have spent the entire day in the library without any breaks not even for midday snack.

 _Oh speak of the devil, looks like Oscar is having fun as always. Wish I had something that brought me as much joy as cooking does for him._

Lost in thought, Weiss' smile quickly turns into a frown. Oscar glances up from the cutting board to see Weiss leaned up against the wooden door frame. Grabbing a scrap of food off the scrap pile near the cutting boar Oscar takes aims at the doorway next to Weiss but somehow gets a direct hit on the Princess' face instead.

Weiss' face turns from a frown to a scowl as she slowly wipes off the tiny pieces of goo off her perfectly pale face and her pure white dress collar.

Oscar now in a fully panicked frenzy, frantically grabs a dish rag from the sink next to him. "Oh my, Wei…I mean Princess I…" Oscar mumbles as he rushes towards Weiss to assist her with cleaning up the mess.

"I honestly was not aiming to hit you with this uhhh….what…even is this….?" Oscar holds a large clump of the multi-colored vegetable or perhaps fruit, either way it smells of rancid eggs… _What is this foul object….why did I hurl it at Weiss…I am sure to be beheaded for such a treasonous act…maybe if I smell it I will be able to figure out what it is? Or was?_

Bringing his nose close to the foreign food morsel, Oscar involuntarily dry heaves causing the Princess to gag at the sight of the morsel. After clearing her throat and composing herself the Princess begins her warpath.

"Oscar how dare you throw that disgusting, inedible, simply putrid what-have-you at my delicate and fair face…" the Princess now has tint of red rising across her cheeks from nearly screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I…uhhh….you…see…..you….and…. I am sorry Princess, please show mercy to this humble cook," Oscar drops to his knees pleading with the Princess.

The Princess' scowl softens at the sight of the groveling boy. She places her hand on the top of his head "I forgive you Oscar, what did you think you were to be beheaded or something?" the young woman chuckles helping Oscar up off the floor.

"Of course not…." Oscar's eyes dart around the room. "You are the most benevolent person in the entire Schnee family now ever since…."

Weiss's eyes fall onto the table knowing exactly how Oscar wanted to finish his thought. "Yes well either way I will only forgive you on two conditions." The Princess smirks.

"Yes anything for Your Royal Highness" Oscar says with a slight bow.

"Number one: Do not ever do that again." Weiss sternly glares at the still unknown food morsel.

"Never again shall food ever fly near or around Your Royal Highness." Oscar says still wondering what that odd morsel is.

"Good and Number two please make me one of those odd bread concoctions you made me last week." The Princess pleads as her stomach makes an audible noise in agreement.

"Hmm the bread concoction I created last week?" Oscar scratches his head trying to remember exactly which item the Princess is referring to. "Was it the one that was stuff with meat and cheese but you like yours to be stuffed with cheese and lettuce instead?"

"Precisely that one," Weiss flashes a big grin, as the thought of food made the her positively jubilant.

Enthusiastically striding back to the cutting board, Oscar pushes aside what he was preparing to begin making Weiss' requested plate.

"Uhh Oscar if you were previously engaged in making food for the others I will wait." Weiss exhales as her stomach growls. She shoots a glance at Oscar who is snickering at the famished Princess.

"Princess you do know I was brought here to be **your personal cook**. Since I started here three seasons ago, you have come to me every day precisely four times a day. Once for your morning meal, an afternoon snack between your lessons with Ms. Goodwitch and your fencing lessons with Sir Oobleck, then for a proper afternoon meal, and lastly for your evening dinner sometimes with your father but not always. Did you really believe I would not notice that today you have only eaten your morning meal and now it is time for your usual evening meal?" Oscar explained to the shock of the Princess.

 _Do I really eat four times a day?! Maybe I should cut down? How does Oscar really remember all that about me? I really should thank him for always preparing such delicious meals for me…_

"Yes, well today's lesson went on a bit longer than expected. Also…" The Princess bows her head slightly and exhales before saying "thank you for always being you Oscar, being the Princess does not allow for much in the way for friend making and I am glad I have a friend in you."

Turning to face the Princess with her bread concoction Oscar is flabbergasted by both the Princess's gesture and kind words. "Princess it is my please to work for you, and an immense honor for you to call a commoner such as myself your friend." Oscar bows with the plate of food above his head.

"No need to be so formal tis just the two of us here." Weiss taps Oscar's shoulder for him to rise. She takes the plate and sits at the table the cooks use to eat their meals and converses with Oscar about his daily activities and plans for the future.

After finishing her meal, Weiss thanks Oscar and excuses herself to retire to her room.

 _I hope someone told Sir Oobleck that my lesson with Ms. Goodwitch ran long today. If not I will be running drills until I drop tomorrow._

Weiss' final thought before drifting to sleep in the outfit she has worn all day was that of her missing sister… _Wi….. Win….Winter …where are you….I need you…_

A/N Thanks for everyone who is still following the story. Sorry if the following chapters seem different than the previous ones. I recently lost my content editor so the story maybe little less detailed than it usually is. Another reminder that I don't own anything related to the animated show RWBY created by Monty Oum and produced by Rooster Teeth. If you enjoy the story so far please leave a comment, favorite it or just keep reading. I appreciate all the support and hope everyone still loves the story as much as I do. Also thanks helping me get to 5k views on the story. I never believed I would have some much support.


	8. Chapter 8

A Snowflake's Path

The wooshing sound of the Princess' painstakingly decorated doors pushing against the plush rugs that litter the floors of her room causes Weiss to stir in her sleep. The Chamberlain, Klein, enters, taking long meaningful steps towards the largest of the windows, which are covered with heavy dark blue drapes. Klein abruptly throws the drapes to either side of the windows allowing the morning rays to fill the room. This disturbs the young woman's sleep, as she groggily opens her eyes but closes them again trying to get a few more moments of sleep. The Princess' handmaidens meekly follow the Chamberlain into the room and await their master's command.

"Princess, your morning meal is nearly done. It's time to raise now, Bobbet." He mumbles the last line not wanting the maids to hear his nickname for the Princess. "Oh dear, were neither of you here when the Princess came to bed last night?!" Klein exclaims noting that the Princess is still wearing the dress she had on the day before.

"No Sir, the Princess was not in her chamber at her usual time, so we excused ourselves to our chambers…" The younger chambermaid spoke softly knowing that punishment would soon be upon her.

"How dare you? You are lucky to serve this family, I should have you sent to the Plague House. Insulate fools." The Chamberlain's voice is cold and stern as he observes how the Princess tosses and turns uncomfortably in her dress and corset, all still on.

The commotion and the sunrays combined with the uncomfortable gown, that Weiss had mistakenly fallen asleep in, causes her eyes to creep open.

"…..please…..Sir….." The maid begs, collapsing to the floor.

Weiss barely understands what is transpiring in her room. She recognizes the quiet cries; causing her to rub her eyes.

She sees her sister, Winter, groveling in front of her father with her mother next to her sister. _Winter? What is happening….?_

Weiss blinks a few times at the sight causing the scene to change; the two women no longer her sister and mother but, her two chambermaids and the man was not her father, but her Chamberlain, Klein.

"What is this nonsense that I have awakened too?" Weiss questions Klein.

"Tis nothing for you to be troubled with Princess, I will handle it." Klein glares at the chambermaids, who in return whimper in fear of being sent to the Plague House.

Weiss moves to get out of bed. The chambermaids instinctively rush to her side to take her delicate hands and guide her to the plush chair beside her dresser on the far side of her room.

"Klein, I believe you are being too harsh now, I am the one who excused these two last evening. My lessons with Ms. Goodwitch were running longer than expected. So as told they did not disturb me. Now if you will leave my room so that I may freshen up. I will be out in time for my meal." Weiss waves coldly towards Klein and motions for the maids to gather the necessary clothes and washcloths.

"Very good, Princess. I shall inform your father that you will be joining him this morning." The chamberlain exhales, eyes filled with regret as he exits the room and closes the door behind him. His heart is heavy as he quietly closes the door behind him. _That girl too nice for her own good._

"Phew, that was a close one ladies." Weiss' expression lightens as she giggles, shifting in her chair, to position her body closer to the window. "Klein was very upset that time. What say you to giving me the summer gown, the flowy one with the light blue ribbons?"

"Of course Princess." The two chambermaids say in unison as they go to fetch the clothes. One stops and turns to Weiss who is staring out a window.

"Thank you, Princess Weiss, we know Klein is only harsh because he sees you as his daughter but…." The chambermaid stops as she sees the Princess motions for her to say no more. The maid simply nods and goes back to her task. The Princess goes back to blankly staring out her window towards the garden.

 _Why did I see Winter just then….?_

Weiss' gaze skims the castle grounds. Watching the horses trot around their pens outside the stable, their handlers close at hand. The common area for those who fight and protect the Kingdom to gather as well as feast on special occasions, though it has not seen use other than to feed the castle staff recently. The training area for the knights and those in the Royal Army, where they would gather for training sessions, even so far up above them, Weiss could hear the clanging of their steel weapons on quiet days. The guard towers that overlook the castle watching for threats large and small. Her eyes stop at the garden. A flash of a young woman wearing a white gown and an ivory crown atop her head. The woman seems to be weaving through the garden as if it were a maze. Weiss gasps and holds her breath.

 _Winter? No….It can't possibly be her….can it?_

"Princess…Princess?" the younger of the two maids taps Weiss on the shoulder causing her to yelp.

Weiss slowly turns her head, not wanting to lose sight of the woman in white. "Yes, is it time?" She says quickly snapping her head back to where she last saw the woman only to find there is no one in the garden. Weiss sighs as she gets up so the maids can undress her more easily.

"Yes, m'lady, we will hurry so as not to keep your father waiting too long." The older maid says in a hushed voice.

"Let him wait. Maybe it will give him time to reflect on what we discussed." Weiss defiantly retorts.

After the maids carefully remove her "evening" wear, they redress the Princess in one of her favorite dresses. The dress was simply in design a light blue gown that faded to navy blue at the ends, white roses made of lace lined the bottom to contrast the deep blue color, and the sleeves faded to white with snowflakes sparsely placed around her bosom. The light blue ribbons that complimented the dress were a gift from her late sister.

"There we are." The younger maid says as she finishes places the ribbons in the Princess' hair.

"Not quite yet," Weiss says pulling the ribbons out of her hair and takes her hair out of her usual high asymmetric ponytail. "There can you redo the ribbons, so they stay in my hair while it is down like this?"

"B…But of course, Princess." The older maid is at a loss of words at the Princess' beauty with her hair down as she usually only sees it down before or after a bath.

 _When was the last time I wore my hair down during the day? I remember always having it down when Winter would ask me to. That explains why they are gawking that was over two years ago now._

Weiss runs her fingers through her hair and feels the silk ribbons intertwined within her hair.

 _Winter, you gave me these ribbons on that day…..I hope they give me the strength I need in your absence…._

"Thank you both." Weiss nods to both maids and goes towards her doors that open as two butlers push them as they hear Weiss' heels click grow louder.

 _Father, you will do as I ask. You may be the King, but I am your last chance for the Schnee name to live on._

The staccato clicking of Weiss' heels as walks towards the dining hall echoes, though there are many servants and guards all other noises seem to be drowned out by the quickening steps of the Princess.

 _No need to worry. Is it always this quiet in this hall…Best not come down this hall in the mornings, tis too quiet for my tastes….Why are these heels so loud?_

Walking quickly through the hall, something catches Weiss' eye causing her to stop in her tracks. She turns to get a full view of the object of her current obsession. There hanging on the wall was a nearly life-size portrait of her entire family from years ago, when Weiss was only twelve, Winter was fourteen, and her brother Whitley was but ten years old. Back before the accident, before Winter's death… Weiss still loved to sing, Father was kind, and mother was around. This painting…..

Weiss snaps her head towards Klein who is never far from behind her as long as she is within the castle walls. "Klein, I would like you to remove this painting immediately," Weiss demands as she turns back towards the hall, a single tear slides down her cheek. "Place it in Winter's room please, it is better suited where no one will see it."

"As you wish Princess." Klein motions to a butler to follow the Princess' orders. "Is there any place in the late Princess' room you would like it to be placed?" Klein asks before sending the butler away.

"Yes, place it next to our portrait," Weiss says coldly as she continues to the dining hall.

"You heard the Princess, off with you then." Klein quickly motions to the butler, dismissing him and continues to follow the Princess from a distance.

As the butler carries away the family portrait of the Schnee family to the late Princess' room, Weiss regains her composure wiping away the few tears that linger on her face.

As the Princess approaches the dining room, she stands in front of the door. Klein slowly moves to grab the door handle.

"No, not just yet Klein," Weiss says softly as she takes his hand off the handle. "And I can open the door myself thanks."

 _Okay, Weiss,_ she thinks. Sighing loudly and slightly shaking her head, _it's now or never. It's time to make Father see that I am ready to lead, that I will no longer be his puppet anymore._

After one last quick inhale and large exhale the Princess grips the handle and tries to open the door. _Has this door always been this heavy?_ Letting out a grunt, Weiss finally manages to creak the door wide open. To the surprise of the King, his daughter, _the Princess_ , has had no formal announcement and no one is holding the door for her.

"What is this **blasphemy**!" King James shouts as he gets up out of his chair so quickly that it tumbles over. The loud crash startles Weiss, she nearly trips over her own feet, but Klein catches her.

"Apologies Sire, I should have been the one to open the door but the Princess…." Klein holds his tongue as he steadies Weiss.

"But the Princess what Klein?" The King says with frustration.

"I didn't let him open the door for me Father. I told him that I could open the door myself." Weiss says confidentially as she takes her usual seat at the large mahogany table.

"Weiss, dear, we have discussed this at length, many a time at that. We have servants to serve us. **Please allow them to perform their assigned duties.** " The King's voice grows in volume as he tries to remain calm. "I have agreed to all your **recent** requests….though against my better judgement as King and as your Father."

"Does that mean you are going to let the tournament happen the way I want it to?" Weiss gushes.

"Yes, the tournament will be held by the terms you presented me when you first suggested it." The King says smiling at his bubbling daughter. "Consider it part of your coming of age gift."

"Oh… I see. Thank you for this Father." Weiss says apathetically as she begins to eat her favorite morning meal, toast with strawberry and golden raspberry jam. Slathering her bread with the jam, Weiss' eyes show a glint of happiness as she takes her first bite. Unlike when she was younger, Weiss now eats the way a proper lady should, though it took nearly three times as long to finish her usual four slices of bread.

"Sire, you have many matters to attend to. If you are finished, your presence is requested in the Grand Hall." Arthur Watts, King James' top advisor, motions for the King to leave.

"Ah yes, of course, Arthur. Please lead the way." Before exiting the room King James walks towards Weiss, touching her shoulder. "Try not to skip your fencing lesson today, Oobleck was quite disappointed by your absence. I am not paying him to sit around and wait for you." The King grunts as he gets out of his seat and saunters towards the door with Arthur beside him.

"Now than….about….how… Of course my Liege..." Weiss can barely hear what Arthur is saying to her Father, though an arrogant man he never spoke very loudly in her presence. She watches as her Father and _Arthur_ leave the dining room, Weiss never felt like he was a trustworthy advisor for her Father but thus far has not lead him astray.

 _He seems loyal enough to my Father, but something about that man never does sit right with me. Wait did Father say Oobleck being disappointed?! Oh dear, I am in for it …._

Weiss sighs as she finishes her chalice containing a medley of fruit juices, elegantly she places her middle, index, and thumb on the edge of a pristine white folded linen next to her plate. Lifting the linen up to her lips Weiss dabs her face to remove any stray food particles and slowly pushes her chair back, dusting herself off she motions for the maids to remove the food as she walks back to the corridor.

 _Best tell Goodwitch that today's lesson will have to be shortened else I will not survive my fencing tort-lesson today…._

Weiss saunters to her personal library that was outfitted for her private lessons with Lady Goodwitch a little over a year ago, dreading every step though not slowing her pace.

 _I am not looking forward to telling Ms. Goodwitch that our lesson can't run as long as yesterday's ever again….But I am the Princess what I say is law….right? She won't dare strike the Royal family…_ Weiss exhales noticing she has been standing next to one of her Father's prized suits of armor.

Weiss stares into the perfectly polished iron knight, though she never understood why her Father insisted that this suit stood at over six feet tall. No man in the Kingdom could ever fill this suit to use it. _This armor is very well taken care of._ The Princess sees her reflection in the iron chest plate, perfectly dressed; no blemishes on her face but her eyes were lonely, sad, and detached. _I don't even remember the last time I smiled, genuinely at least._ Weiss tilts her head as she watches her reflection mimic her actions, she tries to smile. _That is not genuine at all this is the smile I use for all of the Royal functions, and when I am forced to entertain guests._

Promptly giving up on pretending to be happy, Weiss just huffs at the armor and continues on her way. The familiar steps of Klein following Weiss always made the Princess feel less lonely in the massive castle, its endless halls, corridors and secret passages made Weiss feel like she was living in a maze.

"Princess, are you feeling alright?" Klein asks noticing her odd behavior when she was looking at a suit of armor. "Do you want me to cancel your lessons with Goodwitch and Oobleck?"

"I am fine." Weiss deadpanned. "I must complete my lessons; Father will be upset if I don't."

"Yes, of course." Klein backs away from the Princess. Klein sighs as he follows the Princess down the hall hoping that her lessons will lighten her mood.

 _I am learning much more than Father would allow me too though I practically had to beg Goodwitch to teach me more. She was quick to agree, I am sure the begging helped. Once I am Queen, Things will be different. I will no longer be Father's pawn to use. This is my life, and I will live it how I chose._

Making a swift turn around a corner, the Princess seemingly disappears. Klein looks down both halls quickly wondering where the Princess had gone. He motions to the guards nearby.

"Did you see where the Princess went?!" Klein shouts almost out of breath due to the panic setting in.

"No Sir. She was just here a second ago. I swear I blinked and she vanished. Was she ABDUCTED?!" the guard nearly shouted.

"Calm yourself….if she was taken, I am sure one of us would have seen her fight against her attacker," Klein says in a soothing voice. "There is no need to cause a panic, just yet split up she couldn't have gone far."

Quickly nodding the two guards scatter across the hall where the Princess was last seen and the hall in the opposite direction, Klein went down the remaining knowing the Princess wouldn't backtrack.

Weiss takes a deep breath as she continues through the secret passage that was behind one of the many suits of armor that decorate the halls. Thankfully in all his years as Chamberlain Klein had never once learned where the secret passages that connected the castle were. Weiss huffs quietly as she watches the three men disappear from view.

Suddenly a small white haired boy giggling runs past the Princess.

"Come on Weiss. I bet you can't catch me." The boy says partially out of breath turning the bend in the corridor.

"Whitley? Wait….WAIT!" Weiss cries quicken her pace. Passing the bend, she realizes she is chasing a ghost…

 _Why is my mind playing these games with me? Whitley, I am sorry…Best hurry to Lady Goodwitch before she gets upset._

Weiss' head hangs as she enters her personal library behind one of the older bookcases. She can hear the clicks of Lady Goodwitch's shoes as they pace back and forth impatiently. Weiss carefully wiggles past some other bookcases to make it appear as if she just came in through the proper entrance. Sweeping her hands over her clothes to remove any cobwebs or dust from her clothes before running her hands through her hair to do the same.

"Oh, Princess I am glad you decided to grace the room with your presence….finally. Did I not tell you to meet me here immediately after your morning meal?" Goodwitch huffs as she straightens out her scrolls.

"No. You did not Ms. Goodwitch, I apologize for my tardiness. I do have a request if I may?" Weiss curtsies as she gathers her needed scrolls, feathers and ink vial.

"If it is about the length of my lessons, your Father has informed me to shorten them so that you may have your fencing lessons with Sir Oobleck. Your Father was adamant about it as well, so I am obligated to oblige." Lady Goodwitch exhales, not bothering to hide her dissatisfaction.

"Ah yes, I see. That was indeed what I wanted to discuss with you. But seeing as it is now resolved, shall we begin our lesson?" Weiss asks as she gets settled in her chair.

"Mmm, hopefully, today you will be a bit more attentive than you were yesterday." Grabbing a piece of chalk to write on the blackboard, Goodwitch begins her lesson. "We have a lot to go over today in regards to the war with the Faunus and the Grimm."

As the day drudges along Weiss can sense that her tutor is unenthusiastic about the topic of human/Faunus interactions from both before and after the Great War. Goodwitch's voice becomes dull, and lackluster as the lesson continues. Weiss occasionally feels her eyes drooping closed only to hear the crack of Goodwitch's riding crop snap against her desk. After a few hours of mindlessly writing nonsense on scrolls; Weiss, as well as her tutor, have had enough for one day.

"And that is why many Faunus are seen as serfs in many Kingdoms today." Goodwitch exhales finishing her lesson with unusual speed as if she no longer wanted to talk about the subject.

"Ms. Goodwitch, may I ask you a personal question regarding the lesson?" Weiss inquires, noticing that her tutor seems uncomfortable with today's lesson.

"Yes, of course, Princess," Goodwitch says as she begins to gather her scrolls and clears off the table.

"Do _you_ believe the Faunus should be seen as our equals or as lesser than humans?" Weiss asks, observing Goodwitch's reaction to the question. The older woman's back stiffens, a look of conflict crosses her face until she studies the earnestness in her pupil's eyes. Goodwitch casts a glance at the closed door to the library, before turning her head to look the Princess in the eye.

"They are our equals, in my opinion. They feel, suffer, and hurt just like any human maybe even more so. The Faunus are only truly free in Menagerie, and from what I have heard they may not be safe there anymore. It is groups like the White Fang and other rogue outfits of Faunus that are making rulers scared, but they should be. The way humans treat the Faunus in many Kingdoms is simply barbaric." She clears her throat, "But that's enough of that. You best go and get your afternoon snack before your fencing lesson. Oobleck is going to want to make up for his missed day yesterday." Goodwitch motions for Weiss to clean up with haste.

"Yes, thank you Ms. Goodwitch. I feel the same as you about the Faunus. But Father is so stubborn and close-minded." Weiss shakes her head remembering the various conversations her father which only ending in yelling and her father more disappointed in her.

Quickly gathering her scrolls and capping her ink vial, Weiss pushes her chair in and notices Klein standing by the door the angry in his eyes almost turned them red.

 _Wonder what's got his schnurrbart all furrowed?_

"Hmm seems you have a visitor Princess. I shall take my leave now. How do you say goodbye in German again?" Goodwitch asks as she takes her riding crop in her hand.

"Auf Wiedersehen" Weiss waves to Goodwitch who passes Klein.

"I must try harder to remember these phrases you are teaching me Princess, Auf Wiedersehen." Lady Goodwitch curtsies and nods to Klein who bows in return.

"Good day Lady Goodwitch." Klein replies just loud enough for her to hear.

"What is it Klein, does Father request my presence?" Weiss says emotionless.

"No, I simply wanted to ask why you decided to run off like that earlier today." Klein says in a slightly frustrated tone. "I thought the worst." His voice getting more agitated than before.

"Well, that is none of your concern, you're not my Father." The Princess snorts pushing her way past the Chamberlain. "I don't appreciate your tone Klein. Do not forget to whom you speak."

"Yes, I was out of line Princess, forgive me." Klein gets on one knee as Weiss walks away.

"Have Oscar bring my snack to the Rose Garden. I will be there until my lesson with Sir Oobleck." The Princess orders without turning to look at the man on his knee.

 _Maybe I should have told Klein I feel like I am suffocating in here under everyone's gaze. I just want some time to myself. Just a few moments where I am not the Crowned Princess of the Staub Kingdom, just Weiss. Who even is Weiss without being a Princess…who am I…_

Weiss stomps out of the castle. She rushes towards the garden without understanding its calming effect on her. The garden is in the shape of the Schnee crest with roses surrounding a gazebo in the center, which has been here since the Schnee's came into power decades ago. The roses are no longer in bloom, in their stead only barren vines full of thrones line the veranda and large white gazebo where Weiss usually sat when she was upset.

 _I remember when Winter and I would sneak around the castle in spring and gather as many roses as we could for our rooms. How I miss those days and the aroma of the roses._

Weiss walks around the gazebo and sits on a bench that is beneath a wide beam of warm sunlight. Feeling the sun's rays on her pale face, she begins to nod off. Before she could fall into a deep slumber, she hears footsteps approaching.

"Weiss? Are you here?" Oscar asks quietly holding a small bag as he wanders around the maze of a garden.

The Princess sighs loudly. "Yes Oscar over here." She calls for him before remembering that Oscar always gets lost in the garden.

Oscar timidly bumbles around the various perfectly trimmed shrubs and trees, nearly running into a few of the thorny vines that surround the heart of the garden.

"Be careful Oscar there are…" Before the Princess could finish her warning she hears a loud crash not too far from where she sits. "thorns…Oscar where are you? How badly injured are you?" Weiss calls as she pats her skirt rising from the bench to find her young friend.

"Ow…ow..OW…" Oscar cries as he tries to get out from his new tangled mess with an added bonus of thorns. "Princess please stand back, these vines are extremely sharp. If you get hurt I could never forgive myself….for I fear your Father or Klein would have my head." Oscar motions to Weiss not to come any closer.

The Princess simply huffs and stretches her arm out to the distraught boy. "Oscar if you would just take my hand. I only have a few more moments before my fencing lesson with Sir Oobleck."

"My apologies Princess, of course, thank you." Oscar takes Weiss' hand and feels a hard tug rip him from his thorny prison. Before leaving his thorny dungeon for what he thought would be forever. Oscar kneels down and retrieves the bag he was carrying with Weiss' snack. "Oh thank the Gods it didn't get squished or torn to shreds." Dusting off the small twigs and leaves off the bag, Oscar hands it over to the Princess.

"Thank you for bringing this out here. I need some fresh air and to feel like no one is watching me." Weiss sighs, she does a once over on Oscar while circling him. "You should see the healer, Oscar you are bleeding and it looks like your hand got cut." Weiss points to a few spots on Oscar where crimson circles have formed.

"I shall. I hope you do enjoy your snack today, Princess sorry again for the delay." Oscar bows and wraps his hand in a small dishrag he keeps in his back pocket.

Weiss watches the boy scurry out of view and returns to her bench to enjoy a few moments of quiet while she eats. Opening the bag Oscar had brought her, she finds a small loaf of bread with lettuce and cheese carefully tucked into the bag. _Thanks Oscar. You really know how to cheer a girl up._

Weiss hums her favorite song as she eats her sandwich, remembering the times when she and her siblings would play in these gardens and the many times she would sing for her family but that was before… The humming stops as abruptly as it had started Weiss looks at the ground with heartbroken eyes. Dropping the little bag on the bench, brushing the crumbs off her face and clothes. Weiss jumps up from the bench.

She feels tears welling in her eyes. _NO…No…no…_ a few tears hit the ground as Weiss stands up and makes her way back into the castle. _Get ahold of yourself. You are the last remaining heir to the throne…. Show no weakness,_ her Father's words echo in her mind as she wipes her eyes and face dry.

Klein waits patiently by the door, his eyes focus on Weiss' face noticing her eyes are puffy and slightly red. After their last _talk_ he decides it is best to let the Princess be and decides not to hover over her. Weiss gives Klein a nod and continues on her way down the corridor. Klein watches the Princess walk away and decides to go to the kitchen. _She will be safe within the castle walls without me hovering over her._ The Chamberlain thinks to himself as he passes various guards stationed throughout the halls and corridors.

The Princess suddenly stops in the middle of the corridor realizing that the familiar sound of Klein's boots nowhere to be heard.

 _Hmm I wonder if he isn't following me now because of earlier today…I should apologize to him…I didn't mean to be so cold and cruel towards him._

Glancing around she notices the two guards in the hall are distracted, Weiss takes the opportunity to duck into another secret passage that will take her right next to the training hall. Quickly snatching a torch off the wall and quietly closing the panel leading to the secret passage shut, Weiss was again free of the guard's judgmental glazes and whispers.

Walking through the dimly lit hallway, the Princess begins to miss those eyes always watching for danger.

 _If you don't fight, you will never make anything of yourself._

Weiss shook her head, _why am I remembering those words now_. She straightens her back and holds the torch in front of her with newfound confidence.

"I am not a helpless Princess. I will not be a damsel in distress. I am Weiss Schnee of Staub Kingdom." Weiss nearly shouts to the dark void ahead of her. Realizing she is in a _secret passage_ she holds her tongue the rest of the way.

Looking at some scribbles on the wall near a door, Weiss pushes the door open the sudden gust of air extinguishes her torch. Taking quick glances up and down the corridor, _lovely no one around now I just have to dispose of this torch._

Weiss places the torch on a ledge behind one of the many Schnee banners that hang from the ceiling nearly to the floor.

"Ah Princess good to see you will be attending your lessons today." A voice spits rapidly.

The unexpected and rapidly chatter causes Weiss to jump. "Sir Oobleck. You frightened me." She places her hand over her pounding heart.

"Yes, well after you didn't come to your lesson I thought perhaps sick….your Father mentioned Goodwitch" Sir Oobleck mumbles on and on, as he does his signature glide around the corridor.

"Well, I am here now Sir Oobleck sorry for missing my lessons the yesterday. I will not make excuses. I am ready to start." Weiss says confidently as she walks towards the training room.

Sir Oobleck nearly trips on the edge of the large rug that covers the center of the corridor; Weiss continues towards the training room without shifting to help to his addiction to caffeine, Sir Oobleck is always running into things or nearly tripping. Placing her hands on the large oak doors, the Princess struggles to open the massive doors until Sir Oobleck comes and motions for her to push on one door as he pushes the other open with ease.

Chuckling as he watches the Princess struggle with her door, Oobleck points at his open door. "You know Princess this door is wide open you can just step through it No need to struggle if you can't open it, I am more than happy to help you." Oobleck chimes as he walks so fast it looks like he is floating around the room gathering Weiss' practice armor as well as his. Weiss pushes her door just enough to squeeze through.

"I have to fight to make something of myself. I lived my entire life with people opening doors, pulling out my chairs, protecting me. Now I will learn to hold my own. If I am to become the Queen this Kingdom needs, I will have to learn to rely on myself." Weiss says as she snatches her practice armor out of Oobleck's hands when he comes by the Princess.

 _Now then, all that is missing is for me to pick a weapon._ Weiss glances over the wall with multiple weapons from swords, claymores, daggers, rapiers, and broadswords. The Princess picks up her favorite weapon, a rapier, and goes to a small bench on the far side of the room to put her armor on. Even with having put her practice armor on multiple times before, Weiss always seems to struggle.

 _Come now. This strap goes through here…_ fumbling with the back half of her chest plate, after a few more seconds of struggling Weiss feels the strap loop through its buckle.

"Yes!" The Princess exclaims to herself.

"Almost ready over there Princess we have much to do today to make up for the missed day," Oobleck hums, racing around the training arena.

"Nearly there, Sir Oobleck." Weiss sighs, her small victory short lived as now she straps on her training boots and greaves. With one final glance over and a quick tug, the Princess was ready. Gripping her rapier tightly, her armor on as tight as she could manage alone, Weiss walks up to Sir Oobleck, who is standing in the center of the training arena.

"Princess no need to grip your weapon so tightly, the recoil from a hit will cause the vibrations to hurt you more than they should since you are strangling the hilt of your weapon as such." Oobleck says as he lunges forward towards Weiss with a short polearm with a simple spear on the tip without warning.

Weiss, in shock from the sudden attack, moves the rapier swiftly to defend herself. As the two weapons meet, a violent vibration travels up her arm. Oobleck begins an onslaught of quick jabs and parries forcing the Princess to counter as he continues until Weiss can no longer handle the recoil. Noticing that Weiss is avoiding using her rapier to block, Oobleck comes down with a power slash, instinctively Weiss raises her rapier to defend herself. The hit causes not only Weiss' rapier to fall but it slides more than an arm's length away.

"See Princess if this were a real fight you would be dead, your weapon is far from reach and you were unable to land a single blow on me." Oobleck pants, visibly worn from the non-stop attacks. Sir Oobleck leans on the polearm to rest for a few seconds as he is about to lecture Weiss.

"I won't count me out just yet." Weiss says with a smirk as she kicks the polearm out from under Oobleck causing him to tumble forward in the time it takes him to recover from his tumble the Princess dives for her rapier and gets ready to attack.

 _Ok time to go on the offensive. No more taking hits from_ _ **anyone**_.

Weiss loosens her grip on her rapier and steadies herself, taking a slow breath in while closing her eyes. She snaps them open with a sharp exhale as she charges towards Oobleck. As a trained warrior, Oobleck watches the Princess' feet to gauge her next move. Weiss notices Oobleck is watching her feet and plants her right foot and leaps into the air with her rapier in front of her. Oobleck moves to block the rapier but instead of hearing the usual clash of metal hitting metal he hears the thud of leather on metal. Looking at his weapon, Oobleck notices that the Princess is standing on his polearm. Oobleck sees that the Princess has a spark that was not there before.

"What in the…" Oobleck exclaims as the Princess does a backflip off the polearm and holds her rapier to the man's exposed back. Pressing the tip against Oobleck's tunic beneath his practice armor. Oobleck bows his head acknowledging his defeat.

"I think I won this match Sir Oobleck." Weiss huffs and wipes the sweat off her forehead as she goes to the edge of the arena and takes a swig from her water pouch.

"I would say so, that was INCREDIBLE Princess when did you learn to do that I don't recall teaching you such a move, maybe Lady Goodwitch did, I hear she is an amazing warrior as well maybe I should have her teach me some of her techniques" Oobleck babbles on as Weiss wipes the water off her mouth and gets ready for the next sparring match.

"Sir Oobleck shall we go another round?" Weiss asks the rambling man. The Princess thinks back on her latest lessons and her steady improvement against Oobleck, contrasted with her first lesson with the eccentric instructor.

*~,.Flashback.,~*

"Princess, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. As I am sure you know, I am Sir Oobleck and I shall be your combat instructor." The knight says quickly, seeming floating with how quickly he races about the room.

"Yes, Sir Oobleck it is a pleasure to meet you. This is Klein, he is my shadow you could say and follows me everywhere…." Weiss gets cut off.

"Not here Princess if you would excuse Mr. Klein you will not need him here." Oobleck says nearly pushing Klein out of the room.

"Princess….get off of me you fool. How dare you?!" Klein shouts at Oobleck.

"Klein, please this is Sir Oobleck's space and time I am sure, you can humor him." Weiss says as she nudges Klein out of the room. "Once I am done, I will be once under your watchful eyes."

"Now Princess, here in this room you are simply a student. The only privilege you will have here is the title Princess nothing more. I have been brought here to teach you how to defend yourself you will have no servants to help you here. This is your practice armor and you may choose any weapon you desire for each lesson but you must use that weapon for better or for worse until the end of the lesson." Oobleck states slowly as he motions to the wall of weapons.

"I demanded these lessons. I am determined to learn what you have to teach." Weiss curtsies to Oobleck. "Besides it's nice to be out from under the gaze of Klein."

"Shall we begin? Your first lesson shall be correctly putting your armor on." Oobleck chuckles as he watches the shock and confusion come across the Princess' face.

"Ah yes I can do something as simple as that Sir Oobleck." Weiss stares perplexed at the practice armor as she gently picks up the chest plate and slides it on backwards.

Oobleck sits and chuckles as he watches the Princess struggle for hours trying to put the armor on correctly.

*-,.End of Flashback.,-*

"No Princess after that spectacular display of combat prowess I believe that will be enough for today." Oobleck sighs still in shock that Weiss bested him so easily.

"Thank you Sir Oobleck it really was due to your excellent teaching that I can now easily read my opponents. I am grateful for your patience with me and you teaching me compassion." Weiss bows and places her rapier back on the wall. The Princess begins removing her practice armor and dusts off her dress.

Oobleck removes his practice armor and places the polearm back in the weapons rack by the door. "You know Princess out of all the people I have trained, you certainly are one of the most determined, most hardworking individual I have met."

"Thank you Sir Oobleck." Weiss speaks softly; the words of her teacher have touched her more than she would have thought. The Princess takes another swig from the water pouch. "Ahh that was refreshing. Sir Oobleck I will see you tomorrow and I will do my best to not to miss any more lessons. You have my word." Weiss says as she walks to the door and swings the door open on her first try.

"Yes I look forward to it, Princess." Sir Oobleck says gathering the armor and weapons and begins zipping around the room to reorganize it.

Weiss sighs as she exits the training room, notices Klein is nowhere nearby.

 _Guess I am on my own for now. Best be off to the kitchen or at least the dining hall. I am starving._ Feeling her stomach grumble the Princess straightens out and begins the long trek back to the dining hall.

 _Today's lesson went better than even I expected. I am happy Lady Goodwitch is teaching me some combat stances as well. Sir Oobleck was right she is an amazing fighter. I wonder why she isn't teaching combat._

The Schnee girl is wrapped in her mind paying no attention to her surroundings. By now she should be close to the dining hall but something is on the back of her mind nagging her. Her full stride, though strong and commanding, is paced just behind her normal stature. Standing in the crossways of the two large corridors Weiss notices she is completely alone.

 _Where are all the guards? Is Klein not around? Strange…. is it time for the changing of the guards' positions? Why can't I see anyone or even hear their clumsy footsteps? Something doesn't feel right….feels like someone is watching me…._

Feeling uneasy about being completely in the open, the Princess begins taking mental notes of the location of every possible weapon she could get to. _The_ _short sword just there…that suit of armor has a polearm and that one - perfect a rapier._

Weiss makes her way towards the suit with the rapier. The princess hears soft footsteps come out from behind a suit of armor on the other side of the crossway. Weiss quickly takes the rapier out from the armor's hold and takes her battle stance. Looking around the Princess sees no one, suddenly something catches her attention out the corner of her eye; she sees a shadow dodge behind another suit of armor.

"Come out and face me." Weiss demands of the shadow, her rapier shakes as she tries to calm down.

The shadow moves out from behind the suit of armor to reveal a feminine figure that moves closer to the white-haired girl, the Princess now stands strong before the unknown intruder. The figure laughs in a low, mocking tone. She smirks, though the expression was surprisingly flat. The mysterious intruder brings her weapon up, her eyes stern and unfeeling as her lips curl into a snarl. "I'm afraid, your Highness…." Her voice is husky and cold, "that this will be the end of the Schnee line…"

A/N Hey everyone, thanks for all the support. I can't believe that we are at over 6k views Wow. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and if you do please leave a comment, or if you think something is off about it. Also thanks to my new beta reader and editors for helping me get this chapter reader ready.


	9. Chapter 9

The Snowflake and the Chameleon

The Princess stared down her enemy as the unknown masked intruder circled her from a distance. Weiss felt her legs tremble as she held her battle stance. This was the first time she had to hold her own in a real battle.

"You don- don't have to do this." The Princess' voice cracked as she tried to calm her nerves. "Just leave _now_ and no one will know." Weiss shuddered, seeing the bloodlust in her attacker's eyes that will not be so easily soothed.

"You're right Princess, I don't have to do this. I _**want to**_!" The girl answered back with an angry shout and disgust in her eyes.

The intruder lunged forward hoping to knock the rapier from the Princess hands. Quickly shifting her weight to the side to avoid getting hit by the other woman, who unfortunately was unfazed by such simple maneuver. The masked assailant started to tumble forward but plants her left foot and spun around with her weapon held out trying to catch the Princess in a deadly arc. Weiss dropped to the floor and tried to throw the intruder off balance with a low sweep kick. But to no avail.

 _She looks to be the around the same age as me… why is she trying to kill me? Is it because of my family name? Could it be something Father has done?_

The Princess tucked her rapier close to her body and launched herself upward at her attacker expecting to land a blow. The young woman wearing the mask of a Grimm jumped backwards avoiding the blow and goes on the offensive. She laughed condescendingly, hatred flicking across her irises as she thrusted and slashed her weapon in a attempt to to wear the Princess down.

Weiss tried to avoid hurting the girl and continued to use her rapier to deflect the continuous hits. _I don't want to hurt her. If we both make it out of here alive we can force her to answer questions about the White Fang. I have to end this fight soon else I may be the one who won't make it out._

The Princess curled her rapier up towards her bosom and thrusts it outward as she began her sprint towards her attacker. _Have to land a blow or else._ Weiss tried to get the upper hand skipping side to side as she got closer. Right before thrusting her rapier at her attacker something is thrown into Weiss' eyes.

 _No… can't see…I have to get some distance between us…I have to…._ Weiss stopped dead in her tracks and carefully backtracked as she tried to clear her eyes. Tears well up in a feeble attempt to clear the debris from the Princess' cerulean blue eyes, to no avail.

With the Princess now disoriented, the attacker rushed in to close the distance between them. The Princess gripped her rapier dodged the best she could while partially blind, relying heavily on her footwork to keep her attacker at least a swords length away.

"What's the matter Princess? Never fought with anyone who played dirty," The other girl snarled,"It's a shame you'll never get a second chance." She laughed maniacally as she used a pillar next to the Princess to jump up and brings her sword crashing down.

"Ahhh…"Weiss grimaced as she barely brought the rapier up in time to deflect the blow, the shock of the heavy hit nearly made her drop her own weapon. _I can't take many more hits like that. Or else-No not this place, not today._ Tightening her grip on the hilt of her rapier, Weiss lunged at her attacker. The two exchanged parries and blows until their weapons become locked together. "Do you think this is enough to defeat me?" Weiss smirked in defiance as she leaned her body forward, trying to overtake her attacker.

Both fighting for dominance as their swords slid against each other, the intruder suddenly took one hand off her short sword allowing the Princess to gain the upper hand slightly. With her now free hand the intruder knocked the wind out of the Princess with a solid punch to the gut.

"G..ahhh..." Weiss gasped stumbling backwards in a daze. Barely able to keep her distance from her attacker, Weiss feels her rapier's weight for the first time during the fight. _Was this thing always this heavy?_ After catching her breath and composure the rapier begins to feel lighter but her mind is still bogged down with a single question. "Why …. why are you doing this?" Taking a few slow deep breaths, Weiss realized she will not win a battle of purely combative prowess. _If I can't beat her with just my combat skills, if I can somehow outsmart her for just a little while longer guards should return soon._

"Why does your family feel the need to kill Faunus? To enslave them?" The attacker snarled as she slowly walked up to the nearly defeated Princess. "The White Fang will save the Faunus! And your death will be the start of the revolution."

In the dimly lit hallway the torches that line the hall flickered just enough that within the semi-polished blade, even with all of it's battleborn scratches and nicks, a muddled reflection of a horrified cerulean eyes seem to be engulfed in what could be mistaken for a beowolf's tooth. As the attacker rose the blade the image changed from one of fear to one of resistance as her foe smirked and brings her weapon upwards for a finishing blow.

Before the young woman could hit the Princess, Weiss curls her knuckles tight around her rapier and uses the knuckle guard to jab her attacker in the face, knocking her mask off.

Icy blue eyes stared into the dulled grey eyes of her attacker, her face in full view without the mask. " **HOW DARE YOU?**!" The tan girl growled her flesh takes a red hue, yanking the rapier from the Princess' grip and throws it by a suit of armor on the far side of the hall.

"No more games, _Princess._ " The clearly frustrated girl seethes as her eyes twitch becoming a fiery red.

 _How did she do that? I….I have to get back to my rapier or find some sort of weapon in the meantime….I can't beat her without a weapon. Can I beat her at all?_

"Now what will you do dear **Princess.** " The words slither out from the attacker's mouth, the warm breath caressing Weiss' cheeks causing her stomach to churn.

"Wouldn't this be less painful if you just _give up_. " The young woman asked cocking her head to the side. "Why do you fight so hard? It's quite _pathetic_."

Fear bled through the young girl's veins, adrenaline hot on it's heels. Pretty much the only thing keeping her from rolling over belly up at this point was her pride. "Ha, you think I would just lie down and die. Someone like you will never kill me." Weiss said, to her own surprise, confidently. _I have made it this long. If I can just hold out until the guards return to their posts. I need to shake her somehow…right now she has nothing but bloodlust in her eyes. I can't win against a cold blooded killer._

"You haven't even broken skin yet. What kind of assassin can't land a blow on an unarmed opponent?" Weiss called mockingly to the girl. "The White Fang must have all their top assassins elsewhere if this is who they send to kill me. I should be the target of the top assassin of the White Fang, not some second rate handmaid."

Suddenly her attacker reverted back into a maniac frenzy.

" **HANDMAID!? YOU DESIRE TO DIE PRINCESS?** **I WILL GRANT YOUR WISH.** " The intruder lunged towards Weiss, who simply shifted her weight to her right side and tucked into a ball to roll closer to her fallen rapier. Unfortunately the Princess still had not mastered dodge rolling and ended up crashing _into_ the suit of armor with her rapier nearby.

"No…" The Princess whispered as she was surrounded by pieces of the fallen armor suit. Glancing around she noticed her rapier is only but an arm's length away.

"It's quite fitting that a Princess of a Kingdom that _murders_ its own people and enslaves Faunus is killed by a Faunus don't you think?." The intruder laughed as she walked up to the Princess. "Did you really think you would make it out of here alive? You may be able to beat your instructor when there are _rules_ , but in a real fight there are no rules! Just survival of the fittest." With the intruders' weapon pointed at the fallen Princess the attacker sprinted towards Weiss ready to thrust the sword into the Princess' heart. "And you _humans_ will know who the superior beings are. Let me _enlighten_ you Princess, its. Not. You."

Scanning the floor around her Weiss quickly launched one of the gauntlets from the armor at her attacker hoping to buy a few seconds to retrieve her weapon. Not expecting an iron fist to come flying at her the intruder swipes her sword to block it, just as she does the Princess slid the shield under the attackers feet. This caused her to slip and come crashing to the floor. Weiss throws the armor off of her and scoops up the rapier. She then proceeds to get some distance between her and the fallen girl by moving back to where the armor was once standing. The Princess griped the rapier's handle and readies herself for battle once more.

"More resourceful than I thought you would be." The young woman spat as she gets up from the floor. The sound of heavy footsteps from the armed soldiers grow louder, causing the two women to pause their bout.

 _The stakes have changed-in my favor._ Weiss thought as she screamed "HELP! GUARDS!" in hope that the guards will hear her cries and will to be quick to aid their Princess. _Please please hurry…_ Weiss snaps her head towards the sounds to see where the guards would be coming from.

The intruder quickly followed suit only to see two armed guards running from one of the corridors.

"Called for an audience I see. Sadly this is supposed to be a private show, Princess." The attacker pushed off with her right foot to hit the distracted Princess. Right as the sword passes Weiss' rapier she knows it was too late to completely evade the attack.

The tip of the sword cuts above the Princess' left eyebrow, who quickly tried to turn to avoid becoming blind.. But the quick motion caused the sharp blade to cut just beneath her eye and down to her cheek slightly off to the left of the first cut.

"Something to remember me by, until next time _Princess._ " The attacker smirked as she bolted towards the opposite corridor the guards are coming from.

Weiss yelped as blood dripped from the wound. The Princess quickly covered her eye with her right hand while still holding the rapier tight in her left in case her attacker decided to double back to finish the Princess off.

The guards rushed to her side.

"Princess, are you alright?" One guard exclaimed noticing the blood seeping through slender fingers and down her arm soaking her blue gown.

"Forget about me. GET HER BEFORE SHE ESCAPES!" Weiss yelled pointing her rapier in the direction that her attacker had gone. Without another word both guards rushed down the corridor, Weiss attempting to follow before she stops at the tone of a familiar voice.

"Bobbet…OH my Bobbet! What happened?" Klein sniveled full of concern and regret. "This is all my fault, I should have been with you after your fencing class."

"Klein it's not your fault." Weiss tried to reassure the man as more blood oozes from her once pristine face.

The sound of glass breaking caused Weiss to rush where she believed the sounds were emitting from. Klein follows close behind her as he takes a handkerchief from his breast pocket and attempts to hand it to the Princess as she stopped running.

"Where is SHE? The girl who came to kill me!" The Princess called out, using the handkerchief to absorb the excessive blood from her cut.

"Your Highness, she jumped out through this window, it seems that she has friends nearby, the guards below were unable to apprehend her as well." One guard speaks solemnly as he kneels before the Princess, the others following suit in respect.

 _ **CLANK**_ **.** Weiss drops the rapier on the floor as she walked towards the destroyed window. "So she escaped. Nothing we can do about it now. Klein have someone reassemble that suit of armor and clean up this mess. Also inform my Father and Oscar that I shall be dining in my room tonight. I have had enough... _excitement_ for one night." Taking one last glance outside with her right eye she sees the White Fang members scattering about the courtyard.

 _I see…you weren't alone were you. That must be nice to have a team to rely on._

"Princess you must go to the healer's quarters. Your wound hasn't stopped bleeding."

Klein stated, gesturing to the completely blood soaked handkerchief still pressed against her face.

"I suppose I can stop by the healer's quarters but I fear this will scar and ruin my perfect complication. Father will be most displeased," Weiss scowled before continuing, "but I am sure Sir Oobleck will be proud that I held my own in battle." She smiled softly, turning towards her beloved chamberlain to return the now soiled handkerchief before she began walking down the corridor.

Quickly walking towards the healer's quarters, Weiss winced as the breeze graze her painful new feature. _I don't think this will be the last time the White Fang will be paying me a visit._ Subconsciously the Princess ran a slim finger across the burning line down her eye.

Weiss held her head high, almost proud to show the shocked guards and maids that passed her by her bloody battle scar.

 _This will be hopefully be the last time I will be alone in battle. Once the tournament is over, I will have my own personal guard that will protect me as well as the Kingdom from all threats._

A/N Thanks to everyone who is still reading. I know its been a long time coming but we are nearly to the tournament. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you next month. As always feel free to leave a comment and favorite if you enjoy the continuing adventures of these women.


	10. Chapter 10

Beacon City

Weiss traced the scabbing scar now blemishing her left eye as she blankly glanced towards her father, disgust and hatred darkening the light blue hue of his eyes. The tension in the room was palpable. Neither father nor daughter wanting to approach the conversation they both knew was about to occur. The only one willing to end the uncomfortable silence was Klein.

The smiling chamberlain pushed a loud squealing cart into the room, lifting the lids off of the silver platters causing the sound of metal clanging to ring across the otherwise quiet room.

Klein lifted a plate that contained a single fried egg, two slices of ham, and two slices of bread with the Princess' favorite jam, onto the table before her. The sound of porcelain plate hitting the table invoked Weiss' full attention.

"I had the chef prepare a light breakfast for you this morning m'lady, although if you would like more he is prepared to make more. Would you like more fruit juice medley?" Klein leaned in close to talk softly, "Little Snowflake his bark is worse than his bite. You'll come out of this just fine."

"If only a little physical wound, but a massive one to my pride dear Klein" Weiss whispered under her breath. She leaned back in her chair as the chamberlain fluffed out a handkerchief to lay delicately on her lap so as not to get any of her breakfast on her Schnee blue dress.

After the latest failed assassination attempt on the Princess, the King demanded that both Lady Goodwitch and Sir Oobleck's lessons be halted altogether. Which Weiss protested, only finally convincing her Father that the lessons must continue if she were to survive the many other attempts that were sure to be made on her life.

"So, Weiss today is the day, your tournament's registration begins and tomorrow we will see

who your potential guard may be. I suppose, you still are unwilling to cancel this farce of a tournament." The King shook his head disapprovingly, his condescending tone noticeably affecting his daughter. It was clear she feared him, but her will did not bend to his as once it had before not too long ago.

"Yes, Father you are correct, the tournament will continue as planned. I will not be canceling it simply because I'm _damaged goods_ now." Weiss spat the words defiantly, the scowl upon her lips pulling harshly at her new wound. "The people should see that their future leader as _strong_. This scar is proof of my strength and my determination to protect the Kingdom." Her retort held conviction as she glared at her father who only narrowed his eyes at her. Klein's approach startled her as he placed his hand delicately on her shoulder.

"Are you almost ready, Princess? You have a long day planned for you before you are to make your announcement to some of the combatants that are here in the castle." Klein asked gesturing towards the door. "The day waits for no one, not even a Princess." The Chamberlain smirked, chuckling softly at his own joke.

"Alright Klein, it would seem I don't have much of an appetite right now." Weiss snapped as she threw the handkerchief onto the table and stormed out the open door, stopping for a brief moment to look out the window towards the city gates.

It wasn't unusual for there to be uproar at the city gates, whether it be a merchant upset that his goods were damaged or the random bar goers having an early brawl over the bar maiden. But what had gained the Princess' attention today was that of vibrant crimson ruby coloring of a hooded figure in the distance.

 **Approaching the City Gates that Same Morning**

"Yang! YA- YANG!" Ruby Rose bounced around from one side of her sister to the other, her silver eyes tracing all the new sights around her. "Look I can see the City Gates now. Oh this is SOOOO EXCITING! I've never been to Beacon before but neither have you. Oh do you think there will be a lot of people entering the tournament? I hope not…." Ruby exclaims, lips twitching into a small frown, as she pausing in her step causing the hood of her cloak to flutter down behind her.

"Hey Rubes, you need to calm down. I haven't been to Beacon either but we can't have our first impression be of you being a total klutz. You know I want to make a name for myself." Throwing her arm around her sister, Yang gives her a side hug. _The boots Father crafted for us are exceptional, my feet do not feel fatigued at all._ Yang thinks as she shakes her boot so that the dried mud falls off the sides and top.

"Oh ye-yeah…sorry Ya-Yang, can you please let me go now? Yo-you're kinda crushin' me…" the brunette tried to wiggle out of her sister's death grip. Feeling her sister loosening her grip, the energetic young woman shakes her head and fixes her hood. "Yang, do you think we will be ok? I mean the tournament will have strong, battle toughened competitors. Fighting the Grimm is one thing but fighting another person…. I am not sure how I will hold up." Ruby sighs as she kicks the gravel around her boots.

"Don't worry Rubes, I'll be there and we can do it together. Besides," Yang smirks, "If any of these _men_ give you any trouble, I'll beat 'em to a pulp."

Ruby looks up at her sister and giggles as she dances around her throwing punches at imaginary enemies. "Thanks Yang. You're right at least will be together. I know you would never let anyone hurt me as long as you're around." Ruby drops her knapsack and hugs her sister tight. Yang brings up one arm and pats the girl on the back.

"Come on now Ruby. No more mushy stuff. Let's get into Beacon and see what the city has to offer!" Yang shouts as a horse flies between the two women nearly tramples Yang. "HEY, watch where you're going…" Yang shakes her fist as the rider gallops away, something about the ironclad rider seems familiar but she just shrugs it off. As they ride away the polished bird sticks out in both women's mind.

"That was close." Ruby squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head. Before going to pick up her knapsack and follows her sister towards the grey stone walls with moss covering parts of the outer wall. The once distant noise of the City Gates now has become an uproar as the two draw closer to the enormous walls with soldiers standing guard.

Horses and carriage squeeze in between the dozens of pedestrians as hundreds of people walk with them into Beacon city, the capital of Staub Kingdom,. The claps of hooves and chatter of the people make the gates deafening for the younger sister. Ruby claps her hands over her ears to quiet the noise even just a little bit. The young woman stops dead in her tracks and goes off to the side trying to find a quieter area. As her older sister, Yang continues to walk into the inside of Beacon awestruck.

"Wow, there are so many people here. Ruby can you believe it? We really made it to Beacon." Yang shouts over her shoulder, and quickly turns on her heels. "Rubes? Ruby!Ahhh! Not again!" Frantically scanning the masses of people for any signs of her crimson clad sister, Yang begins to push her way through the crowd.

"RUBY! RUBY! Where are you?!" Out of the corner of her eye Yang sees a dingy red cloak sat atop a stool just past the gates. Throwing several people out of her way as Yang tries to keep the red cloak in her line of sight just in case Ruby decides to get up.

 _What is she doing at a… what even is this building_? Yang takes a quick glance at the sign that hung above the small building. _A Traven! Ruby wouldn't be drinking. I mean she could be waiting knowing I would go to a Traven...at some point. At least I found her._

"Ruby you really can't run off like you usually do, this isn't Patch, if we get separated I may not find you again…" Yang says as a sigh of relief escapes her lips, slinging her arm around the red hooded person.

While trying to wriggle out of the blonde's death grip a deep voice responses. "I think you may have the wrong person."

"OH! You're not my sister!" Yang exclaims as she drops the man with a loud thud. "Ooooo sorry about that but I have to run." The blonde shouts blowing the man a kiss before jogging back to the gates to find her sister.

Hidden within the crowds of people around the gate, the young crimson clad woman finally gets acclimated to the noise level. _It is so loud here. I mean Yang is loud but this is a completely different kind of loud. Yang….YANG…_ Ruby realizes that she just wandered away from her sister without saying a word to her. _I lost her. I gotta find Yang, gotta find YANG!_

"Yang! YANG!" Ruby yells as she soon realizes that her yells are not loud enough for anyone to hear her outside of the people within close proximity. _Yang will find me. She always finds me…._

Ruby saunters through the crowd, hoping that her older sister will spot her soon. _Yang where are you? I am beginning to think I might be stuck here… alone. I just have to stay near the gates, Yang will circle back around if she can't find me…I hope._ The brunette drifts around the city gates as the seemingly faceless crowds of people enter and exit the city. Ruby feels desperation start to creep in as it seems like she has been wandering for hours. _Yang will find me. She always finds me…._ Ruby begins to ring her hands.

Turning towards the city once more, she continues to wait for her sister to come find her. Ruby hears loud babbling and as she turns around to see who it is. She is knocked down, landing almost face first onto the hardened ground, rocks and wood squish against her face and bare hands.

" **NORA**! Nora! I told you not to skip backwards especially near the city gates." Someone calls towards Ruby from a distance.

 _Ugh what happened?_ Ruby blinks a few times realizing she is on the floor. _Who is Nora? Did someone fall on me?_ Ruby wonders still squished under who she guessed was Nora. With the weight of her knapsack and the now added weight of this _Nora_ person sitting on top of her scythe, Ruby feels her spine is slowly being ground into a fine powder..

"I hate to interrupt…. but can you get off me please?" Ruby moans in pain as she tries to shift any of the weight off her spine and ease her suffering.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok down there? I was just so excited about finally making to Beacon City that I forgot that there were are other people around. And that you are still under me…" A chipper and excited voice says just above the brunette girl. Ruby fidgets nervously as she feels the eyes of every passerby glance over.

"Yeah... I am ok. Do you think you can get off of me though? The ground is not as comfortable as it looks." Ruby nervously replied as she picks a twig off her face and tosses it to the side.

"Right! Let me just hop off, that way I can apologize _properly_." The chipper girl exclaimed and jumps off Ruby. The sudden downward force of the woman getting off Ruby causes her to groan loudly in pain. Ruby hears rapid footsteps run towards them and sees an unusual pair of shoes stop beside her.

"Nora, are they ok? How hard did you hit them?" Though the questioned would normally invoke some sort of emotion while speaking, the voice asking them was empty. Ruby took this opportunity to try to get up and back to looking for Yang but gets caught in a side hug thanks to Nora.

"Yes, Ren. I just finished asking her and she is fine. Nothing to worry about." Nora says as she pats Ruby's back.

"Umph…I am fine. The name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you Nora and…." Ruby almost mumbles as she brushes the debris off her face and hands.

"How did you know my NAME?! Are you a witch? Can you tell my fortune?" The woman exclaims as she spins around in her short pink skirt.

Ruby tilts her head as the woman continues to skip around her and the tall dark haired man who is shaking his head in disappointment.

"Nora? NORA!" The man tries to get her attention to no avail. He sighs and turns towards Ruby. "I am sorry about her, she is 'excitable'. My name is Lie Ren. But I prefer Ren." His long black hair falls off to the sides of a dull jade green outfit. He bows slightly; suddenly Nora launches herself off of his back towards Ruby.

 _Oh no no no Not again_ Ruby quickly tries to dive out of the way only to have Nora land on her back once more.

"So Ms. Ruby Rose, how did you know my name?" Nora questions the defeated girl under her.

"I…I'll tell you as soon as you get off me…" Ruby groans feeling her scythe digging deeper into her spine.

"Nora! Get off Ms. Rose." Ren raised his voice as he watches Nora once again get off the small brunette girl. He offers Ruby a hand up and dusts off her crimson cloak.

"Thanks..ah... Ren. I knew your name Nora, because I heard Ren shouting it at you when you fell on me the first time." Ruby explains watching Nora, whose crossed arms fell to her side. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping but he was yelling quite loud." The small brunette squeals in fear, squeezing her eyes shut. _I wish Yang were here…._

" **RUBY**! Ruby is that you? Oh please be you and not some random _guy_ again." Yang exclaims as she runs towards her sister.

"YANG! YANG! Thank the goddess you found me. I was so scared without you." Ruby sighs, relieved that her sister was here. Throwing her arms around Yang, Ruby feels more at ease. Yang quickly eyes the two standing near Ruby and notices she has a few indentations of twigs and rocks. A flash of when Ruby was bullied in Patch causes Yang to push her sister behind her.

"Are these two giving you trouble Ruby?" Yang cracks her knuckles and neck getting ready to defend her baby sister.

"Uh… I think there may be a misunderstanding." Ren says calmly. Nora pushes her way in front of Ren.

"I don't see any trouble unless you want to make some _Blondie._ " Nora retorts as she cracks her knuckles and rolls her shoulders causing them to crack as well.

Yang's eyes grow wide and smirk creeped across her face. _This girl has no idea what she is in for._ All three women and Ren all think simultaneously

"You sure you want to do this shortie." Yang snorts looking down at the orange haired girl.

"Oh you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do this!" Nora snorts back and hacks a loogie off to her side.

"Eww!" Ruby shivers as she watches passersby step in it. Ren also makes a disgusted face and shakes his face in disappointment.

Nora and Yang circle each other slowly drifting away from Ruby and Ren, who both carefully watch their respective companion.

"Come on you two; let's not make this into a big deal or anything. Please." Ruby pleads seeing that Yang isn't going to back down without a fight.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea Ruby, Nora come now, let's be civil about this." Ren says calmly holding his hands out towards her.

Ruby draw closer to the two brooding women; just before reaching them a carriage barrels between the four of them.

"Look out!" Ren says loudly as he yanks Ruby away from the speeding carriage by the collar of her cloak.

Ruby's arms fling in front of her as she tries to balance herself while narrowly avoiding the carriage thanks to Ren's quick thinking. "Thanks." She says while turning towards Ren, shaking off her cloak.

Both Ren and Ruby take a moment to collect themselves and turn back to the two brooding women and notice that they suddenly have a table between them and their arms locked together.

"Where did that table come from?!" Ren and Ruby question loudly as they quickly gather around the table. Yang and Nora have managed to get a table just tall enough for them to start arm wrestling and were now locked in a stalemate. Both straining to move even the slightest but the other would not allow it.

"Nora's pretty strong, considering she is stopping Yang from just winning. You know she is known to be the strongest person in Patch, no one has ever lasted more than the five seconds against her in an arm wrestling match." Ruby says proudly as she watches sweat bead up around her sister's brow.

"Yes, Nora is very strong. On occasion she has been known to supplement our coin purses with her arm wrestling wins from taverns." Ren adds as he notices that both women are beginning to sweat from the sheer excursion of strength.

"You're not half bad there _girlie_." Yang huffs as she feels the table breaking under the grip of her left hand.

"Same to you _Blondie_ , there aren't many people who can last this long against me. I am impressed." Nora blurts with a smile.

"Guys I don't think this table can last much longer." Ren points out as the table the two brutally strong women are using is splintering due to their sheer strength.

"Yang I think it's time to call a draw? We have to go register for the tournament…." Ruby utters and quickly shoots her hands up to cover her mouth.

 _Dangit! Why did I mention the tournament?! They will probably laugh at us or call us names how could two girls sign up for that…. Maybe they have no idea what tournament I am talking about…. Oh who am I kidding this is the biggest tournament happening on the continent of Atlas ever. People from all over Remnant are coming here for it._ Ruby shakes her head as her thoughts flood her mind.

"YOU GUYS ARE HERE FOR THE TOURNAMENT TOO?!" Nora loses focus as she shouts, this gives Yang the edge and she slams Nora's arm into the rickety table causing it to explode into splinters.

Nora, Ren and Ruby watch, mouths gaping open and eyes wide with shock, as Yang jumps up and down.

"Nailed it. Ruby did you see that…what are you guys staring at?" Yang asks as she shakes the wood chips off her arm. "Hey, Nora was it?" Yang extends her hand out towards the defeated and partially shocked woman.

"DID YOU SEE THAT TABLE?! IT WAS LIKE BOUSH…" Nora waves her hands around. "Oh and yes, it was a pleasure to finally meet another badass woman." She exclaims as she shakes Yang's hand vigorously.

"You're here for the Royal Tournament as well?" Ren asks Ruby who immediately becomes nervous.

"Well… you see…wait did you say as well? Nora you are entering the tournament?" Ruby inquires.

"Well of course! With Ren by my side there's no way, we won't be chosen to be the WINNERS!" Nora shimmies and shakes.

"This tournament isn't about winning Nora." Yang mentions as she brushes a few splinters out of her hair. "The tournament is for Princess Weiss to choose her Royal Guard, you know kind of like we are fighting to get lifetime careers as her baby-sitters and personal bodyguards." The blonde woman groans at the idea of having to be cooped up in the castle for the rest of her days.

"Ignore her. Being chosen to be a Knight, what more can we ask for?!" Ruby pushes her way in front of her less-than-enthusiastic sister towards Ren and Nora, her eyes full of wonder and glee as she marvels at the idea of the tournament. "I mean, how genius of the Princess to allow anyone to be in the tournament no matter their status? I mean sure she probably has many great candidates to choose from in the castle, but now best fighters from around Remnant will be here. Princess Weiss will have the most well rounded, most fierce guard of all the Royal families anywhere in all of Remnant." Ruby shouts than quickly sinks into herself realizing she is in public.

Nora and Ren both glance at each other, and simultaneously say. "Well someone is excited."

"You could say that. Anyway mind not mentioning to anyone we are entering. We are not sure how well the Schnee's will take to find women competing in this tournament. You are so brave Nora to enter as is." Ruby shyly says as she gathers her belongings and motions to Yang to do the same.

"Of course what are friends for?" Nora says patting Ruby's back and nods to Yang.

"How do you guys plan on registering without revealing your genders?" Ren asks before saying his goodbyes. After asking he hears some clanking and rustling as both Yang and Ruby pull out two beautifully crafted helmets.

"Yeah we are gonna register in our armor, and just write anything we have to down ourselves. Just avoid talking as much as possible." Yang says fairly audible considering she placed her helmet on. Removing the helmet quickly and placing it back in her bag so is to not draw too much attention to them.

"Hellooo~" Someone says singingly behind the newly formed group of friends. The four friends turn to see a red headed girl waving at them. She has a bronze circlet just beneath her hair, what looks to be Roman styled armored skirt and bronze greaves and very well made leather bound boots.

"Sorry but have you seen a table lying around? It would seem that the one I had strapped to my carriage has fallen off." The redhead explains as the four friends huddle together to try to hide the pile of wooden debris on the ground.

"Well you see…" Yang starts to say rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"IT FELL RIGHT OFF YOUR CARRIAGE AND SHATTERED INTO MILLIONS OF SMITHEREENS!" Nora jumped in and shouted, the redhead's eyes widen in shock.

"Sorry about that. How unfortunate. I thought that I strapped it down very well to the wagon." The woman mumbles as she examines the completely destroyed table.

"Excuse me…" Ruby started to ask as her eyes begin to gleam with excitement. "But are you Pyrrha Nikos from Sanctum, capital of Mistral?"

"Why yes, yes I am. Sorry~. Allow me to introduce myself. Pyrrha Nikos of Sanctum and you are…" Pyrrha motioned her hand towards Ruby waiting for her name but she is star struck and can barely speak.

"This adorably frozen girl is my sister Ruby, and I am Yang." Yang gave Pyrrha a smile as she slings her arm around her sister which snaps her back to reality.

"Uh yeah. I am Ruby. It is a great honor to meet you Ms. Nikos." Ruby wriggles out of Yang's side hug and bows towards Pyrrha.

"No need to bow. Please just Pyrrha." Pyrrha gently pats Ruby on back, letting her know there is no need for such formalities. "And you are?" Pyrrha turns towards Ren and Nora.

"I am Ren and this is…" Ren starts and motions to Nora.

"NORA!" She says as she flings herself into a hug with Pyrrha. "It's great to meet you." The two women tumble to the ground from the force of Nora trying to hug the red haired woman,

Pyrrha pats Nora on the head as Ren helps her up. "Sorry about her behavior, she is _excitable._ "

"No worries. Sadly I must get going I have to enter in the tournament. I was lovely to meet you all. Farewell and safe travels." Pyrrha waves as she steps into her carriage that is just a short distance away.

 _Oh man. PYRRHA NIKOS is entering the tournament. I don't stand a chance._ Ruby ruffles her own hair feeling anxious as ever.

"Rubes you ok?" Yang tilts her head in concern.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PEASANTS!" A man shouts from atop a cinnamon colored stallion. The horse rears its front hooves and pounds them on the ground as the man glares at the four friends. "Move that child out of the way before she is killed, this is no place for a girl so fragile." He points towards Ruby mockingly.

"Oh..uhh…. sorry…" Ruby mumbles as backs away from the agitated man.

"Hey you should get that horse of yours under control there are civilians here!" Yang's eyebrows furrow as she yells at the man and pushes Ruby behind her.

The man jumps off his stead landing with a loud crunch as his boots crush small clumps of dirt and dried leafs. "What needs controlling are your manners! How dare you talk to me in such a way?! Do you know who I am?" He shouts at Yang, but she doesn't immediately kick his teeth in because Ruby is clinging to her side. Yang growls at the man while Ruby pulls on her to leave him alone.

"Hey that's no way to talk to a _Lady_." Nora got in front of Yang and Ruby, Ren goes to comfort Ruby.

"I am Cardin Winchester. Son of Charles Winchester, Captain of _His Royal Highness_ ' personal guard. I am destined to follow in my father's footsteps and not a mere peasant, especially not a _woman,_ shall speak to me in such a way." Cardin scoffed, his right arm gesturing arrogantly to himself, the crooked smile dipping into a scowl as he glanced at the group before him.

Nora chuckled and swiped her hand across her mouth. "I didn't want to do this but….." Suddenly an enormous hammer sails through the air towards Cardin. He instinctively hopped back as the hammer barely missed his "family jewels".

"Playing dirty I see." Cardin chuckled as he unclipped a battle axe with eight symmetric edges that circle around the top.

"If I wanted to hit you, I would have hit you. Kind of like…" With a mischievous smile Nora flicked her wrist upward hitting Cardin in the calves causing him to kneel before her. "Oh well thank you thank you. I know I am Queen of the Castle~." She makes her hammer look like lifting a feather, luckily for Cardin she only hit his greaves but it was hard enough to dent them.

 _ **Clank**_ Cardin's battle axe falls next to him. "What?! How did you? What kind of weapon is that?!" Cardin shouts as he points at Nora's hammer. "That was a lucky hit." He mumbles as he gets up, grabbing his axe and backs away from Nora slightly.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. She is just a better fighter than you." Yang yells with a much calmer Ruby next to her.

"Kick his butt Nora!" Ruby exclaimed throwing her fists in the air.

"Nora, please. Hurry if we still have to register for the tournament." Ren states calmly.

"Fighting outside of the tournament, how unsightly of you, _Cardin._ " A man's voice booms from atop a dark stallion, the Schnee crest promptly displayed across his chestplate.

"Father, I…this is not what it looks like." Cardin quickly places his battle axe back on his belt.

"It looks to me as if this woman has bested you in combat and made you grovel at her feet. And in front of a crowd nonetheless, you dishonor the Winchester name." The man says coldly as he taps the sides of his horse to have it continue walking slowly along the road.

 _Huh that voice where have I heard it before?_ Ruby scratches her head trying to place the voice.

Cardin looks to the side as the man pass him slowly. "Don't disgrace me like this at the tournament. Else you shall be a Winchester no more, you hear me boy." The man huffs in annoyance towards Cardin.

"Of course not I will make you proud Fat…uhh Sir Winchester." Cardin says as he salutes the Knight.

Nora, Ren, Yang and Ruby watch the exchange with curious eyes and mouths half open. _What kind of man makes their own children refer to them by rank…_ Yang and Ruby ponder as they watch the Knight ride towards the castle.

"I will destroy you in the tournament!" Cardin shouts at Nora, fury in his eyes as he climbs back atop his stead. She simply smirks than sticks her tongue out while using her finger to pull down her lower eyelid.

"Come on Nora. Let's go to the registration area." Ren calmly reassures Nora by placing his hand on her shoulder. This causes her to turn sharply around.

"Yeah, you're right Ren. Let's go sign in so I can KICK HIS BUTT!" Nora shouts as she ran towards the center of Beacon.

"So… That happened?" Ruby questioned her sister before feeling a warm presence invade her space.

Suddenly Nora reappeared over the two sister's shoulders causing both girls to jump. "We forgot to say goodbye! Right Ren!" Nora's bolsterious voice rung in their ears. She grabbed a hold of Ren's arm, shaking him back and forth with a manic smile.

"I guess we will be seeing you guys later." Ren waved as he disappeared into the crowd being pulled along by a now cheerfully waving, skipping away Nora.

"Bye, and yeah see you….later…" Ruby shouts at the quickly dissipating dust cloud.

"Come on Rubes we have to go get ready if we want to go register as well." Yang coughed as she dusted off her sister. Ruby wiggled her body and shook her hood out.

"Yeah I am sure we will find an inn nearby we can get a room in while the tournament is underway." Ruby gleamed as they canter towards the nearest inn, only to see a "No Vacancy" sign hanging from the door.

"Or not…" Yang exhaled in defeat.

"How can every single inn in Beacon be filled to the brim!? I mean sure there are more inns somewhere around here." Ruby said hopefully, her voice dipping into a whisper as she sees a crowd of armor clad boys walking towards the outskirts of town and overhears one of them.

"I hear all the inns are full of Nobility who want to enter the tournament but couldn't get a room at the castle." A blond man said, a monkey tail swaying behind him.

"I heard that as well. Even sons of current guard members aren't allowed to stay in the castle. Good thing there is plenty of space to camp out just outside the city." A red headed man spoke softly as his fox ears twitch with every sound. The two men pass without noticing Ruby or Yang eavesdropping.

"Yang sounds like we will be camping out like the good old times." Ruby said with a slight smile.

"That sounds…wonderful." The blonde woman is less than enthusiastic about the idea of sleeping on the ground for another few days. "Let's set up camp after we register, we just need to get into our armor to register than we can find a nice area to call home for the next few days? How's that sound?" Yang ruffles Ruby's hair as she looks in the distance where she believes the registration is being held.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan….but….uh…where are we going to change into our armor?" Ruby questioned, glancing around inconspicuously. It appeared that Beacon seems to be filled to the absolute brim with people, and not all of them looked like very nice characters.

"Well we could just change in a _dark, empty, not at all creepy alleyway_." Yang joked, a devilish smile pulling at her lips.

"Yang! We can't do that! Someone might see us." Ruby blushed, nudging the tip of her left boot into the dirt.

Yang punched her sister in the shoulder jokingly. "Come on, Rubes. We don't have to take our clothes off. Just have to slip into our armor."

"I guess that can work, do you mind holding my cloak while I get into my armor." Ruby sighed knowing she can't win an argument with her sister.

"Of course Rubes, now hurry and follow me." Yang pulled her sister into the first desolate alleyway she could find. "Ok, you can armor up first. I will keep watch and make sure no one sees you indecent." Yang smiles brightly as she drops her knapsacks next to her sister and places her sister's cloak on a nail nearby. Yang jogs up to the end of the alleyway and leans against the wall. With a quick glance up and down the road Yang shoots Ruby a thumbs up.

Ruby nods back to her sister and starts removing her boots and putting her crimson greaves on as well as armored pants. Right as she was about to slip into her chest plate, Ruby hears a bottle roll and gravel crunch nearby. "AHHH! Who's there?!" Ruby screams at a shadow that darts behind a pile of rubbish.

"Ruby are you ok?!" Yang rushed over and clasped her sister's shoulders. As Ruby pointed to the rubbish pile, she slowly reached for her scythe. "No Rubes. Don't dirty your weapon on this insect. I can squish it with my bare hands." Yang approached with the sound of bones cracking as she loosens up for a fight.

Ruby heard the screams of a man, loud thuds, then silence and the sound of a body hitting the floor. "Uhhh Yang? YANG! Everything alright over there?" Ruby worriedly questions.

Looking into the dark corner Ruby can see a shadow coming towards her, scythe in hand she is ready to strike when her sister emerges from the shadows. Relief fills Ruby as she leans her scythe against the wall next to her.

"Don't worry they won't be bothering anyone for a while. Now hurry up Rubes, I have to get all dolled up as well. You know it takes more than a few minutes to get my perfect hair packed into that tiny helmet." Yang mumbles the last part as she walks past Ruby.

As Ruby finished putting her helmet on, the last and most important part of her armor at least to her, was yet to be worn. She reaches over to a nail that was perfectly placed so that she could hang her cloak without worrying about it touching the grimy floor and removes her cloak and with one swift motion she wraps the worn crimson fabric around her armor clasping it in place with two crosses her father placed on both her shoulders just for her cloak to sit perfectly.

Ruby held her scythe in one hand and gathers her belongings with the other. With her knapsack on her shoulder and scythe in tow, she taps Yang on the shoulder and nods towards the alleyway.

"Wow, sorry young man I was looking for my sister have you seen her? Just jesting with you that armor hides your curves very well Rubes." Yang shouts at her sister as she goes into the alleyway. "Hope my armor can hide these curves." Yang jokes while runs her hands down her sides.

"Just get ready over there. It will be nightfall soon and the registration is only open for today!" Ruby shouts through her helmet.

"Yeah, yeah. We will be there with plenty of time dear sister." Yang shouts back as she slides into her chest plate after getting her greaves and gauntlets on. "No matter how many times I put this damn thing it always feels as if it is shrinking." Heaving and huffing the amply bosomed woman compresses her assets into the corset like chest plate.

Once all of her armor is on, Yang cracks her neck and knuckles and rotates her shoulders making sure her armor is well oiled and ready for combat. Once she feels her armor is up to her standards, the woman emerges from the alleyway. _**Clunk**_ Yang places her hand on Ruby's shoulder and she nods in response.

Walking towards the registration tent in town square, the girls experience something not completely unfamiliar to them both. Whispers and stares, not only of suspicion but some were intrigued. Not only are the two woman clad in colors not normally used in battle they had odd choices in weaponry.

"Mommy that knight isn't holding any weapons and I don't see any on their waist. Are they going to get one?" A child asks while tugging on their mother's skirt. Yang overheard the child but continues walking past them.

Ruby places her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Yang you don't need a traditional weapon to be a Knight. You have always been my hero ever since we were little." Ruby says proudly, her words cheer Yang up. More like fire her up as she picks up the pace and may have knocked over a few of her future competitors on the way to the registration tent.

One of the victims of Yang's excitement gets up angrily. "Hey! Watch where you're going! The fighting doesn't start until tomorrow and I will be gunning for you." Yang simply blows the angry man a kiss and waves goodbye as Ruby drags her sister with her into the tent.

"Are you two here to register for the Royal Tournament?" The middle aged woman asked the oddly colored pair before her.

Ruby and Yang turn to each other and back to the woman nodding their heads. The woman scratched the back of her head. "Right than what is your name?" She asked pointing at Yang who simply took the parchment out of the woman's hands and snatched her quill as well and wrote _Yang Xiao Long_ fairly large on it. Yang handed the woman the parchment back and stuck the quill in the nearby ink vial while standing confidently.

"Xiao Long. That name seems familiar. Are you related to Taiyang Xiao Long, Legendary Blacksmith and Former Captain of Royal Guard of Patch?" The woman excitedly asked. Both girls begin shaking their heads in opposite ways Yang nodding in agreement with the statement and Ruby trying to deny it.

"Wow I didn't know Taiyang had any sons… Well anyway here is your brooch, it will allow you entry into the pits before the tournament starts. Meet at Schnee arena at dawn tomorrow." The woman says inquisitively.

The woman points to Ruby and asks. "And what is your name?" Ruby motioned towards the parchment gesturing that she too would like to write her name down. The woman laughed. "Are you two mute? Well I suppose in battle there's not much need for speaking. Here you go." Handing over the parchment to Ruby as well the freshly inked quill, who promptly scribbles _Ruby Rose_ , than hands the paper back to the woman behind the large oak table. "Hmm, let's see who we have here, Ruby Rose that's quite an odd name for a Knight but who am I to judge? This tournament welcomes all who have armor and a desire to fight. Now then, did you hear what I told your travel companion here about this brooch and the time to come back?" She asks towards the crimson Knight who nods eagerly. "Ok great see you both tomorrow and may the Gods smile on you at the tournament tomorrow." She waves off the two warriors and waves in the next competitor in. The man purposely slams his shoulder into Yang as he enters causing her to growl, but she continues to follow Ruby out.

"That guy is one piece of bull…" Ruby stops Yang from finishing her description of the foul man. Yang huffs at Ruby. "What you know he is!"

"Tomorrow you will be able to beat him to a pulp but right now we need to find a place to change then find a place to camp for the next few nights." Ruby pouts as she crosses her arms.

"You're right…" Yang sighs defeated. "Let's just set up camp with our armor on, we can change out at camp. Most of our 'competition' is so self-absorbed they won't notice that two guys set up camp but two girls emerge especially if we set up camp little ways from them." Yang suggests as she walks towards the City gates with her hands behind her helmet.

"I guess that could work." Ruby reluctantly agreed as she pinned her brooch to her cloak. She squeals as she runs her fingers over the brooch. _It's really happening! All I have to do is show the Princess that I can be a worth Knight! For you Mother, I will not let you down._ Ruby makes a fist and nods to herself for a brief moment before catching up with her golden clad sister who is nearing the City gates. Ruby sprints and to the surprise of many of the onlookers, the crimson clad person weaves in and out of the crowds with ease and with barely a sound.

But one person hears the girl approaching. Yang quickly shifts her weight and grabs the crimson armored girl. "Gotcha! Now then do you think you can keep up or at least stay next to me?" Yang jokingly gives her sister a pat on the shoulder.

"I can more than _keep up_ …." Ruby pouts as she dashes towards an empty clearing in a meadow just outside the City gates.

"Rubes! Wait up…." Yang calls out with an outstretched hand. "Uh why do I even bother?" She sighs to herself and readjusts her knapsack on her shoulder trudging along towards her sister.

"Over here Yang this is the perfect spot for us to camp. Close to the City gates, not too close to the other combatants." Ruby shouts as Yang approaches the flat clearing surrounded by flowers and a few weeds here and there.

"Hey Yang mind if I gather the firewood while you set up camp? Last time I set up my tent it blew away…while I was sleeping….in the rain…" Ruby mumbles as she starts to shiver remembering that horrid night.

"Yes Rubes I remember that night no worries, I'll have our new home away from home away from Beacon set up in no time at all." Yang shouts as she drops her knapsack on the ground and starts to rummage through Ruby's knapsack. "Just hurry back Rubes and try not to scratch up your armor too much. You will be buffing it for hours considering how much you love it." Yang turns to see that Ruby is already at the edge of the tree line her cloak flaps in the wind behind her.

Ruby happily gathers some dry kindling which she promptly stuffs into her side satchel. Soon Ruby's arms held more logs and twigs than she thought was possible, thanks to her armored arms there was not annoying poking or log burns on her forearms. "Hey, Yang do you think this is enough wood to last at least the night?" She says as she unloads her arms next to the fire pit Yang had made at the center of their new home.

Yang pokes her head out from the side of her tent. "Hmm looks like it should be go ahead and start the fire Rubes." After a few taps on a wooden stack that is used to hold her tent sturdy, Yang stands up and reveals she is no longer in her armor.

"Yang you had time to get out of your armor and set up camp…was I really gone for that long." Ruby wonders as she pushes her cloak out of her way and takes a small wad of kindling out from her satchel. Making a little nest out of the kindling, Ruby begins to create a small box around the kindling. _There once lit this should burn nice and long, hopefully keeping any Grimm away from here._ Ruby smiles knowing that at least for the next few days there is no need to worry about the Grimm. She can focus on achieving her dream of becoming a Knight.

"Hey, Rubes you should maybe get _comfortable_. I don't want any of the guys around to think you're protecting me or **worst** my boyfriend!" Yang exclaims as shoos Ruby away and crouches by the prepped firewood and strikes her flint and steel together. Ruby scoffs at her sister's remark. In the once empty fire pit now ablaze with a roaring fire, Yang sets a small stew pot on top of the roaring fire using two sticks to stabilize it and begins pouring water and various ingredients into the pot.

Ruby goes into her tent and removes her armor carefully and gives it a quick wipe down with a special polishing rag her father had given her before she left. _Of course Yang is worried that someone will think she is taken…She is so self-centered why did she even come with me here? I would have been fine on my own…probably._

The smell of stew fills Ruby's tent drawing her out, as she pushed the tent flap out of her way she notices that the sun is squeals as she ladles herself a cup full of stew and caresses her brooch. "Hey Yang do you think about Nora and Pyrrha fighting in the tournament?"

"It will be interesting to see other women fighting. Though I don't think they will be hiding their gender like we are." Yang groans at the thought of having to wear her cramped chestplate.

"Why do you think Father wants us to hide our gender?" Ruby questions as she takes a sip of stew. "I suppose Father has his reasons. I am so excited about tomorrow Yang! I can't believe it still."

"Yes I know Rubes, but for tonight you can just be excited that we made it to Beacon? And that we are registered officially for the tournament we have been training for the last few weeks now." Yang says holding her cup that is full of stew up. "Cheers to us sis, we made it!" Clanking their mugs together the two women eat and discuss their plans and hopes for the day to come before going to bed.

Before slipping into a deep slumber one last thought crosses Ruby's mind. _I wonder what the Princess is like?_

~ ,. Back at the Castle., ~

"Klein I am retiring to my room for the evening. Please inform my Father and his _Guests_ that I shall not be attending his absurd display of a feast tonight. I am quite drained from talking to all those 'potential' guard members today." Weiss exhaled as she began walking towards her room.

"As you wish, Princess, and here is a copy of the register's list of entries for tomorrow's tournament. _Your tournament._ As per your request." Klein smiled as he handed the Princess a piece of parchment.

"That will be all for today, Klein." Weiss waved her hand and entered her room. While her maids helped their Princess into her nightgown, she stared out the window to see dozens of small campfires littering the outside edge of the City Gates. _Must not have been enough rooms in the local inns for all who wished to participate in the tournament, even with Father housing his top picks here in the Castle._ Weiss glanced over the parchment that Klein had handed her, _Of course the first half is all Nobility, and family of such, hmm here's an interesting name, Ruby Rose of patch._

Noticing her maids just standing around Weiss dismissed them for the evening. "I suppose I should be off to bed as well. Tomorrow is the big day." Weiss yawned as she climbs into her goose feather stuffed mattress and drifted to off into a dreamless sleep.

-*,.Around the City of Beacon.,*-

Ruby drifted to sleep snuggled into her crimson cloak a smile across her face. Yang snored loudly as ever she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow, sprawled out across her open sleeping bag. The soft grass made a welcomed mattress to the hard ground. Ren soundly slept, though in the bed right next to him Nora seems to be wrestling an Ursa in her sleep. Her fists failing and legs wildly kicking would keep any other person awake all night.

-,.Miles away from Beacon.,-

Covered by a black cloak, flowing in the wind digging her heels into the sides of her steed she rides towards Beacon. Orders from the leader of the White Fang, written in a tightly sealed scroll kept close to her in a pouch that sits on her hip. Blake rides non-stop towards the city. Though their first attempt to end the Schnee line has failed, Blake believed that these orders will finally give the Faunus their rightful place in the Kingdom.

A/N Hello there! Thanks for everyone's continuous support. I am happy to announce that my story has a Co-Writer who is helping me out now. ^,.,^ Big thanks to Weiss_Schnee_is _my _Goddess (aka co-writer & bestie). As usual feel free to leave a comment, favorite or just follow the story if you haven't already. And for those of you have thank you so much for everything means the world to me. See you after the next chapter. Also sorry about the late post had a lot going on last few weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Round One

The sun begins to pierce the dark sky. It's rays cascading across the dew sprinkled meadows, over babbling brooks, and through the towering red oak tree before creeping into the tent of a slumbering brunette. The rays cause a dreaming woman to stir. The sudden warmth on her face causes a smile to appear on the woman's face as she snaps her silver eyes open to great the day.

"This is it! It's finally here! IT'S REALLY HAPPENING! I AM LIKE SO CLOSE TO BECOMING A KNIGHT!" Ruby shouts, throwing her bedroll off her, excitedly throwing her arms out. The pumped woman springs from the ground, hitting the support post above her causing her to tumble forward, completely dismantling her tent. As Ruby falls in seemingly in slow motion, she throws her hands about trying to clasp anything to stop her descend. She grabs a handful of her tarp slinging it around herself as she spins downwards. The rope that secured the tent to the ground as well as held the tarp up now is snuggly around her ankles, preventing her from getting back on her feet. Ruby rolls over to see all her belongings were not damaged by her clumsiness, though her pride is severely shattered as she inches like a worm towards her sister's tent.

Yang sound asleep, though the sounds coming from her tent are not as peaceful. Ruby thought for sure the commotion of her becoming entangled in what was once her tent would at least cause the blonde to stir in her sleep.

"Yang! **Yang**! **YANG**!" Ruby mumbles as she tries to untangle herself from her tent. _I guess she'll wake up sooner or later._ The entangled woman sighs realizing that without physically shaking her sister there was little she could do to wake her in this state. Ruby flops over, her tent tightly wrapped around her ankles and legs. Squirming around a bit more Ruby straighten outs her body and tries to start rolling like a lop-sided scroll closer to her sister's tent but stops at the entrance.

"YANG...FOR THE LOVE OF THE GODS WOULD YOU WAKE UP…" The frustrated woman screams from her cloth prison. The _light_ snores ceases and soon the sound of a rustling takes its place. _Oh thank the Goddess, she is finally waking up...maybe I can finally get out of this predicament I am in._

Stepping out of her tent, Yang has both arms stretching up towards the newly lit sky yawning. "Oh hey Rubes what are you doing all wrapped up in your….uh tent?" Yang says while twirling her finger at Ruby as she steps over her caterpillar of a sister. Seeing that their fire had died in the night Yang takes her gauntlet and a rock off the ground and rekindles the fire to start making breakfast for the two of them.

"Yang, could you help me out here? Not that this isn't comfortable but I don't want to be stuck here all day!" Ruby asks loudly wriggling and thrashing around in her clothed imprisonment.

Yang glances over at her worm of a sister and continues to get breakfast ready, stoking the small fire. The bawler takes the cast iron skillet off the ground and places it a top the growing fire. "Nah, I like you better all _wrapped up_. Besides Ruby is it really that _hard_ to get out of a fallen tent, just loosen the ropes used to secure it to the ground and that should do it." She laughs, rolling her shoulders as bacon and eggs hit a hot pan sitting atop a raging fire. The smell of sizzling bacon hits Ruby's nose. The starving woman takes a deep breath in and slowly exhales then begins to kick her feet until rope loosens enough that her feet become free of it. Once her feet are free, Yang was right as usual, it only took one swift kick and her cloth prison became separated from her body for the first time since she had woken up.

 _Finally! I am free of that tent. I will fix that later._ Ruby sighs as she stares at what was once her tent but now is just tarp on the ground, but the food beckons the starving brunette. _Worry about that tent... after the tournament. Now to have some of whatever Yang is making. It smells AMAZING._ Drool dripping from her gaping mouth as Ruby smudges the dirt on her face, trying to clean it off before walking next to her sister. Taking a deep breath Ruby let's the smells fill her lungs as she puts both her fists under her chin and sways back and forth. "Yang that looks and smell great, I can't wait to dig in." The brunette exclaims at the excitement of the upcoming mouthwatering smells causes her to drool watching her sister masterfully cook a simple meal of bacon and eggs.

"Here Rubes, gotta eat up especially if you want to make it to the next round of the tournament." Yang says handing her sister a delicious smelling bowl filled to the brim with food. The blond turns to the fire once more and removes a boiling pot of water and pours it into two mugs. Before Ruby digs into her plate, Yang taps her on the shoulder to hand her warm mug of tea. "Oh and here, merchant on the way here who said it's good for those about to go into battle or something…" Yang placing her mug full of hot tea next to Ruby, as she fixes herself a bowl of food as well.

"MMph…ifsh what they guys saidsh thansh must be good…by the way when did you have time to get this…?" Ruby grabs the cup with her mouth still full of bacon and eggs. Quickly swallowing her mouthful of partially chewed food, Ruby takes a cup and turns it nearly upside down filling her gullet with the hot liquid. Ruby makes a sour face and sprays the warm liquid all around her. **PFFFFTTTTTT.**

"Yang that stuff tastes foul, I hope you didn't pay too much for i….t….." Ruby turns to see that she nearly covered her sister with what was once her _drink_. "Uhhh Yang I…I'm sorry…" The younger sister could feel the rage emitting off her sister who is wiping the liquid off her face. _Oh man I really have done it now Yang is going to kill me before I have the chance to become a Knight._ Ruby braces herself for the beating of her life. _If I survive this I will become a Knight for sure, no one can hit as hard as Yang….well maybe Nora._

Yang's eyes change from shock to rage in mere seconds as the drips of tea fall from her mane onto her face. They seem to evaporate from the sheer anger that emanates off the drenched woman. "Ruby…" The low growl of her older sister makes Ruby stumble as she backed away from glowing sister.

"Ya…Yang I uhhh…you look so _SO_.. lovely this morning…wow. I am stuffed I think I best get suited up…yup….ok bye!" Ruby disappears in a cloud of dust, her fallen tent lays beside her belongings. Sitting next to her tarp on the ground like a dog that has nowhere to hide from it's angered master, Ruby squeezes her eyes close; the sound of Yang's boots are near. The younger woman steels herself for her punishment.

Yang gets up calmly, although her eyes are burning with rage. "Oh Rubes…I am not mad at you… come back…" Walking towards her terrified sister, Yang _**gently**_ grabs her by the collar of her cloak. "I mean you just **spit your entire drink on me** but hey that's ok because today, we get to beat the snot outta some boys today. So it's your lucky day. Now help me dry my hair and let's get ready for the day ahead." Walking back to the fire with her sister still suspended in the air, the brawler puts Ruby down to grab a towel. Yang grabs her mug with a smile as she takes a swig of the tea only to spit it out as well. "OH! That is rancid…." She says wiping her mouth then swallows the sour drink.

"Told you it was." Ruby groans as she fixes her cloak. She walks to Yang's tent and grabs the cleanest rag they have to help dry Yang's hair before the real test of the day begins.

 **~( ,.Within the Castle Foyer., )~**

"Pyrrha you didn't have to stay at the local inn like some kind of commoner. I would have gladly found you a room here at the castle for you." King James says as he gives Pyrrha a gentle pat on her back.

"Thank you for the offer your Majesty, but I don't believe I am worthy of staying at the castle just yet. Besides there is no need to trouble yourself with where I am housed." Pyrrha laughs nervously as she glances around for someone to take the King's attention off her.

"Nonsense, you are one of the greatest fighters in all of Remnant. What kind of King would I be if I let you stay in a lowly inn?" The King exclaims, waving his hand at Klein across the room.

Pyrrha raises her hand to decline the offer but it would seem the King's mind is set. The redhead shakes her head and sighs. Just as she is about to give into the King's will, someone boldly places their hand on the King's shoulder, causing him to gasp which gets the warrior's attention. Looking up, Pyrrha sees Princess Weiss, and a slight smile appears on the fighter's face. _Thank the heavens and all the Gods and Goddesses above._

"Father I believe Ms. Nikos has graciously declined your offer. Please don't make her feel any more uncomfortable, she is here now. Right Ms. Nikos, you are here to upon Royal request, are you not?" Weiss says as she moves greet the world renowned fighter. "Tis an honor to see you again, Ms. Nikos. I pray my Father has not made you rethink your participation in today's tournament." Weiss half curtseys and slightly bows her head.

"Oh no need for that Princess, His Royal Majesty is only trying to get you the best Guard possible. I am here to fight for the honor of becoming part of your Royal Guard. Please call me Pyrrha, no need for such formalities." Pyrrha goes on one knee, her shield and half spear in hand.

"Oh course Pyrrha," Weiss places her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and motions for her to get up. "Do you mind escorting me to the Main Hall? I am sure my Father doesn't want to keep all that _Nobility_ waiting. Also have you eaten already? I can have my cook make you a small meal if you desire." Weiss mentions as she walks away from her Father, Pyrrha close by her side.

"No need, I rise well before the sun does and get a bit of training in before enjoying my morning meal." Pyrrha answers cheerfully as she clips her shield and spear to her back.

"A little sparrow has mentioned to me that you lost a table on your way here, would you like me to summon the carpenters to make you a replacement." Weiss wonders how exactly one loses a table.

"Worry not about such trivial things Princess. But I do I believe this is where I must part ways with you." Pyrrha motions for Weiss to step onto the balcony overlooking the Main Hall, as she descends the stairs to join her fellow competitors. _I wonder if those four will be in the Tournament. It was nice to meet people who were not gawking because of my name well minus that one brunette that is._

 **~[*,.Inside a nearby Inn just before the sun has risen.,*]~**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T SERVE BREAKFAST?!" Nora shouts. "REN?! DID YOU HEAR THIS INNKEEPER! NO BREAKFAST HERE!"

"Yes Nora I heard him the first time you asked him. Maybe if you stopped shaking him like a ragdoll he might point us in the direction of a tavern that is open and not kick us out of the inn." Ren deadpans as he tries to release the Innkeeper from Nora's death grip.

"Oh yeah." Nora says as she lets go of the Innkeeper, who hits the floor with a loud thud.

"I would never dream of kicking you two out. But I promise tomorrow we will have breakfast here." The Innkeeper laughs nervously as he sheepishly scratches his neck. "And there is a local tavern you can get something to eat not too far from here, just go down the road until you hit the second crossway and make a left. From there it should be fairly easy to spot, it's called Torchwich Tavern, I believe."

"Thank you." Ren says as a starving Nora drags him out the door. _Sometimes I think she was raised by ursai with how strong she is._ The dark haired man sighs as he feels his leather boots getting torn by the gravel as Nora, _gently_ pulls his body behind her.

"I hope the food is half as good as what you usually make or else…" Nora chirps with a bright smile lugging the man behind her.

"Or else what Nora? Nora?!" Ren's eyes widen as he sees a smirk creeping across Nora's face as they fly towards the tavern. Once at the threshold to the tavern the excitable woman leaves the dark haired man just at the doorway. "Nora?! Wait for me!" He shouts getting up and dusting himself off.

 **-[*,.After a few hours at the front of Schnee Arena.,*]-**

Walking up to the mosaic archway, Ruby's eyes scan each stone. Each crack and missing chunk in the archway oozes with the history of former battles fought and won. Pressing her hand on one of the freshly cleaned stones she can see that Staub Kingdom prides itself with taking care of insignificant details, down to scrapping the moss off the entrance to the Arena. After a few seconds of admiring the Kingdom's attention to detail, Ruby traces her armored leather glove over her chestplate. The raised rose emblem on her chest makes her swell with pride, her Father shares the same passion making sure that her armor would properly represent her in battle. Ruby was ready to earn her chance to become a knight. Her crimson armor glistens under the bright beams of light that shines through the nearby buildings. The woman feels the weight of her scythe on her back as she turns to her sister, stealing glances of nearby competitors. Her breath trembles as the young fighter also feels the weight of what's to come on her shoulders.

"Wow. Yang can you believe it! We are really going to be fighting in Schnee Arena!" Ruby exhales the breath she had been holding since they left camp.

"Yeah, Rubes I can. Now come on. You're about to be trampled if you don't move out of the way. We aren't the only ones fighting today." Yang grabs Ruby by the shoulder guard and pulls her away from where many competitors with horses, who are trotting through. "You were staring at the archway and walls for a while there are you ok?" The brawler questions but before she can get a response a voice interrupts their conversation.

"This way! Competitors, please have your brooches visible! This way to the pits! The tournament will begin in less than two hour's time! Please make your way to the pits! Prepare what you may need to and await further orders!" A man shouts arms outstretched as he swings his arms towards a long corridor that seems to wrap a column going into the belly of the arena.

"Yang I am fine. Come on! Let's GO!" Ruby says loudly catching the attention of a few men near her.

"Was that a woman's voice? Did you hear that?" Yang overhears a few competitors say. "Couldn't have been! What woman could ever compete with this?" Another man says striking pose showing off his wimpy muscles, causing some of the others to laugh.

Yang grabs Ruby's arm, shaking her head as they make their way towards the hall. Ruby nods and continues walking down the winding corridor. The noise goes from a low rumble to a deafening jumble of shouts, insults and, near battles. Ruby makes sure to stay close to Yang so she doesn't get lost in the sea of competitors. They notice a man on the floor and a woman loaming triumphantly over him.

"OI! OI! That was a lucky hit girly." The man shouts from the floor clasping his jaw, throwing fists towards a partially armor clad woman, with a familiar hammer.

"Yeah! Yeah! Just remember the name is Nora! Nora Valkyrie!" Nora yells as Ren drags her back the bench they were using to get prepared for tournament.

"Yang, look it's Nora." Ruby shouts barely loud enough for her sister to hear through her helmet, pointing to the enthusiastic woman cleaning off her massive hammer.

"Seems like she is having fun beating people into the dust. But I thought everyone had to wear battle armor." Yang points out that Nora's _armor_ consists of greaves, gauntlets and not much else her chest plate if you could call it that was merely a metal wrap that hugs her bosom to her back, as well over her shoulders, around her neck and around her hips with two metallic straps that connect the two down her stomach. "If I knew we could wear any type of armor I would have asked Father to make me a set that was more breathable." Yang grunts as she tries to get breath in her restrictive chest plate.

"I wonder if Ren wears any armor under that outfit." Ruby whispers to herself noticing that Ren is examining his twin daggers, though Ruby is unsure what material they are made of. The daggers have a brilliant green hue to them but they don't look to be sharp at all _. How would anyone kill any Grimm with those?_ She ponders, following her sister through the dusty and mangy smelling area. Her cloak floats behind Ruby as the brawler continues to look for an empty bench. Every free benches quickly get taken by the non-stop flow of incoming competitors.

Yang finally finds a suitable and free bench for the two to sit for their final checks on their armor and weapons. She motions to her crimson clad sister to take a seat beside her. Ruby steals a few more glances at her future competition. Yang places her hand on Ruby's shoulder plate and pushes her into the bench with so much force the bench makes a loud cracking noise. Catching the attention of the people closest to them but they quickly turn back to their attention back to their own weapons.

"Stop looking around Ruby! Focus! Crescent Rose should be your top priority right now!" Yang shouts at the shell shocked girl. Realizing that Ruby is nervous and now frightened Yang cups her sister's helmet and forces her to stare at hers. "Look Ruby, if you want this. If you want to become a Knight, I am here to make it happen for you. But you have to do your part as well." Yang gently punches her sister's arm then begins to examine her gauntlets checking that each finger opens and closes easily, if not then she re-oiled the pesky joint. The brawler opens her gauntlets fully checking her completely armored fingers. Rolling her shoulders, ankles and twisting her torso, Yang is satisfied that her armor is in perfect condition.

While Yang was in her own world going went through her final checks, Ruby sat quietly polishing her blade mindlessly and continuously re-wrapping the leather around the handle to her scythe. The crimson clad fighter gets up, giving her weapon a few test swings before sitting back down to adjust the leather depending on how each swung felt. Ruby's gauntlets unlike her sisters were only metallic on the outside to protect her hands from oncoming attacks, while the inside of the gloves were hardened black leather which allows more flexibility for the various grips she needs to execute her deadly moves with her scythe. Ruby finally content with the leather placement, she places her beloved scythe beside her. As she finishes her final check on her armor as well. After nervously tightening all the straps on her armor down for the second time, or is it the third time, Ruby exhales anxiously.

 _This is really it._ She wipes her sweaty _palms_ on her cuisse, her nerves getting the better of her. _This is as ready as I'll ever be._ Ruby looks around to see some of her competition with fear plastered across their faces, some with pride, while others angst and some were excited.

Yang notices that her crimson companion is looking around probably becoming more nervous by the second so she decides to snap her out of it with an Ursa hug. Smashing her sister in her arms and picks her up off the bench shaking her like a ragdoll.

"Yang! Put me down!" Ruby grunts as she swings side to side not fighting her sister knowing there is no escape unless Yang lets go of her.

"COMPETITORS! THE TOURNAMENT IS SET TO BEGIN VERY SOON. PLEASE WRAP UP ALL FINAL PREPARATIONS. PLEASE LEAVE THROUGH THIS TUNNEL IT LEADS DIRECTLY TO THE ARENA. THE KING AND PRINCESS WEISS WILL BE MAKING AN ANNOUNCEMENT BEFORE THE START SO PLEASE BEGIN HEADING TO ARENA FOR THOSE WHO ARE READY." A stout man shouts over all the noise in the pits.

 **Thud!** "Thanks Yang…I am ready to head up if you are…" Ruby says as she swipes the dust off her greaves. Holstering Crescent Rose on top of her cloak, she begins walking to the indicated tunnel.

"Rubes, are you sure you should be wearing your cloak to the tournament? You're not worried someone will rip it, cut it or try to use it to hold you down?" Yang's concern makes Ruby turn towards her.

"If I am to become a Knight, I will become one wearing this cloak." Ruby tugs the edges of the cloak over her shoulder guards. "Mother would have…."

"Ok Rubes. Let's go." Yang slams her fists together, the clash of the gauntlets brings a smile to both girls faces. Standing side by side the two walk into the tunnel.

The two girls follow the herds of multicolored fighters through the tunnel that snakes its way up to center of the Arena. Thousands of people shouting fill the entire Arena, some throwing food and rubbish towards the center. The uproars of the crowds, instantly silenced as soon as the King rises from his throne that sits at center balcony overlooking the entire Arena. All the townsfolk as well as the nobility stand in respect of their King.

Ruby and Yang stand amongst the sea of armed and ready fighters. They make their way to the middle of the crowd as the last few stragglers exit the tunnel. The King raises his arms up to calm the noisy competitors, most instantly hold their tongues as others go into hushed.

"Welcome! Welcome to all the competitors as well as all the fine people from every corner of Remnant!" King James states loudly as he lowers arms to indicate that the people in the stands can be seated. "I am proud to be here to bear witness to the choosing of some very important people. People I will be seeing a great deal of. But enough of me babbling on. Now to officially announce the beginning of the Tournament, my daughter, the Crown Princess Weiss Schnee." The King glances over his shoulder sitting behind him in a small ornate chair is his daughter. He nods to Weiss who nods in response as she stands up and walks up to the balcony.

 _Ok, you have practiced this speech a dozen times._ Weiss exhales and steadies her hands. Gripping the marble balcony, the cold stone calms the nervous Princess enough to begin her speech. "Hello and Welcome to all the competitors here today. As you know this Tournament is being held to find my own personal Guard. I alone have designed this Tournament to allow anyone and everyone to participate. Many of you before me will not make it past today. But know that even if you are not chosen to be part of my guard there is always the Royal Army. Staub Kingdom welcomes all those who are willing to fight for her. Today's battle will be a grueling one, this tournament is a long road but for those who survive, glory and honor shall be yours." Weiss says coldly as she closes her eyes.

"Yang what is she saying I can't hear the Princess." Ruby nudging her sister's arm gently.

"Basically most of the people here are probably not going to make to the next round." Yang says turning her head slightly.

"Oh… I see." Ruby says worriedly.

"But for the people who make it to the third and final day, know you will be one step closer to becoming a true Knight of the Realm." Weiss says loudly as she raises a hand to the sky. "With that I would urge the competitors to now make space between you and the others, the Tournament will begin….NOW!" Weiss shouts as she watches some fighters scatter while others begin skirmishing right where they are.

"YANG WHAT'S GOING ON" Ruby shouts as some of the people around her begin falling to the wayside. She dodges a few hits, while knocking out a few competitors in her way as she follows her golden sister through to a clearing on the far side of the Arena. Ruby reaches for her scythe but is unable to unclip it from her back, for fear of seriously hurting the warriors that are packed around her. Instead to she opts to follow her sister hoping to get to an area where she can safely remove her weapon.

"THE PRINCESS STARTED THE TOURNAMENT WITH MOST OF US PACKED TOGETHER LIKE FISH IN A BARREL." The blonde shouts as she punches a path for the two women to get more room to fight. The Golden Brawler picks up a sword wielder in front of her and throws them towards Arena wall.

"Ruby! Hey over here!" Nora yells as she slams her hammer into the helmet of a competitor. "Hey Ren! I think I saw Ruby over there." The energetic woman points to a crimson cloaked fighter chasing a golden brawler.

"I see. Maybe we should focus on the people trying to knock us out here." The calm dark haired man points out while holding off a short sword wielder from cutting his arm off. The angered fighter slams his sword into Ren's daggers repeatedly causing them to chip. _Better end this quick._ "I didn't think this was a fight to the death." As Ren slams his palm into the side of his opponent's helmet who instantly drops to the floor. Sighing he sheathes his twin jade daggers and pulls his excitable partner towards a more open area.

Weiss sits atop the balcony watching dozens of people being pulled out of the Arena by the servants tasked to keep the Arena floor clear of fallen contestants and remove the Schnee brooches given out at registration. One fighter in particular catches the Princess' eye, a crimson clad fighter with a cloak draped across their shoulders, it look like rose petals dancing around them with each swing of their enormous scythe. Her eyes follow the crimson fighter as they easily dispatch of multiple fighters, her gaze is interrupted by her Father's voice.

"Arthur, come here." King James motions to his advisor. As he approaches the King, Arthur bows before going beside his King.

"Yes, My Lord." Arthur says as he glances out across the Arena. "Look at those idiots, some of their weapon choices are absurd and then there are the _Women_. No woman could ever protect the Princess the way a man could. Look at that crimson boy using a scythe and wearing a cloak no less, useless, I am surprised no one has knocked them out of the tournament already."

"AHEM!" Weiss coughs loudly behind her Father as she continues to watch the competitors fall and the various servants drag unconscious fighters out of the Arena. "This tournament is for _anyone_ to participate in man or woman, human or Faunus. Tis not for you to neither decide who may or may not be my personal protector, **Arthur** nor will it be decided by the King himself. Destiny shall decide, it will be the Gods and Goddesses will." She says with authority and pride.

"I am sorry, Princess." Arthur bows slightly as he turns his attention back to the King. "Did we not have another scythe wielder in the Royal Guard of the Late Princess, your Majesty?"

" **DO NOT EVER SPEAK OF THAT MAN AGAIN ELSE I SHALL HAVE YOUR TONGUE REMOVED**!" The King bellows angrily, his eyes narrow as the proud man shrinks before him. Weiss pays her Father no mind as she continues to follow a select few fighters around the Arena.

"Of course Majesty, if I may, I shall retire to my own seat? Such that you and your daughter may fully enjoy the games." Author drops his head and walks away. While passing the Princess he mumbles. "Spoiled wench." Weiss just scoffs in response.

Pyrrha recognizes the hammer wielding banshee that is dropping the bodies of fighters quickly and the quiet monk-like man who is using bare hands to disable his opponents. Placing her sword in its sheath as she glances around. _Those two were at the castle gates yesterday. I think the woman is Nora and that man is Ren. They have a good location much more room to maneuver over there. Maybe they won't mind teaming up for now._ With that she bolts towards them, looping both her arms into her shield to plow through a clumped of fighters near her. Reaching the opening she hears a familiar voice.

"Ren! Ren. It's that famous fighter…Pu…Pe…Pa… Pi..." Nora struggles to remember the name as she continues to haphazardly swings her hammer.

"Pyrrha." Ren deadpans out of breath, as he roundhouse kicking someone to the floor.

"Yes. Hello~" Pyrrha response blocking an incoming attack with her shield and waves with her free hand. Throwing her sword into the air, while the sword sails upwards Pyrrha spins around swiftly knocking out another fighter. "Oh sorry~" She says to the unconscious man as he is dragged away. Catching the sword and sheaths it in one swooping motion. With a nervous smile she approaches Ren and Nora. "I was wondering if maybe you had room for one more."

"For you, of course we do." Ren say calmly extending a hand.

"YES! WITH HER ON OUR SIDE, THERE'S NO WAY WE CAN'T LOSE!" Nora screams as she slams one guy into three others behind him knocking all of them out. Skipping towards Pyrrha to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh yes. Thanks for allowing me to fight with you.~" Pyrrha sings as she ducks with Nora still clinging to her, spinning around pulling out her sword onto her palm while throws her shield at a charging enemy. The shield bounces off the now fallen opponent and swiftly catches it in a free hand. Pyrrha smiles at Nora and Ren who have their jaws on the ground. Once Ren and Nora regain their composure, they shake their heads in unison. Nora now on the floor after such a spectacle begins fighting the enemies around her. Pyrrha dusts off her skirt, sheathing her sword and reaches for her trusty spear Milos. The spear missing the standard length that is usually associated with spears, but Pyrrha's ability wield various weapons made the half spear more than adequate to dispose of multiple opponents. Watching her new comrades dispatch a few more enemies, the redhead notices there is another pair of competitors that are easily eliminating others as well. _Strange why is that golden clad fighter fighting without a weapon and it seems their companion has opted to use a large scythe. Both close range fighters though it would seem none of the others here have been able to eliminate them. They seem oddly familiar to me, I should go and see why._ Pyrrha curious how the pair managed to stay in the competition for this long begins to be drawn to the pair; her fallen enemies make a clear path towards the odd fighters.

"Would you look at that Arthur! Pyrrha Nikos is going to eliminate those two squabbling fools." The King exclaims.

The Princess' eyes still mesmerized on the crimson fighter change from admiration maybe affection to worry. As Weiss watches the top fighter in all of Remnant slowly making her way towards the Princess's new found favorite fighter.

Pyrrha halts her march towards the two fighters now within earshot of them. She wants to know if they are comrades or simply working together to get ahead of the rest. The redhead is most curious about their fighting styles without shields, the two of them managed to avoid ranged attacks from archers on the other side of the Arena. Pyrrha attempts to quickly eliminated those she felt were fighting without the honor befitting the title Knight. As she does many fighters gather around to try to eliminate the Spartan.

Ruby changes grips on her scythe so that when she lifted it, the giant weapon span in a circle deflecting the oncoming assault from the three men in front of her.

"Just give up!" One of the men shouts at the crimson fighter as he gets pushed back. As the three men get ready for another frontal assault, steadying their weapons, they rock back and forth on the balls of their feet as they wait for the perfect moment to strike. Right as they went to strike the crimson clad warrior, Pyrrha watches as the gold clad knight flank two of the three men with a bone crushing punch. The last man standing awe-struck by the sheer force of the blow falls to his knees whimpering.

Ruby places a hand on the fallen knight, nodding to acknowledging their defeat and motions to her golden partner to leave him be. The pair notice Pyrrha fighting off eight men, each of her swings calculated, precise even when her spear failed to hit its target, her trusty shield was there to pick up the slack.

The gold clad knight notices her companion is pre-occupied but knows she is a well enough trained fighter to handle her own. Yang sees a group of fighters just a few feet away and charges at them. _Just because I came here to help Ruby become a knight doesn't mean I can't have a little fun._ The brawler grins from ear to ear as she slams one of the men out of the way and takes their place in the fray. Cracking her knuckles the young woman takes a fighting stance, she huffs, "Ready to fight like a girl, fellows?" Suddenly all the fighters charge towards the golden knight, weapons ready.

Ruby is still in awe of the Spartan warrior's amazing control of her weapons and how easily she reads her enemies. The crimson warrior nearly completely frozen in time as most of the other competitors are too busy with their own fights to realize one fighter has become a sitting target. The young warrior is ripped back to the reality that she is currently on a battlefield. A sword barely misses the side of her head. Instinctively ducking out of the way, and hooking her scythe around her unknown opponents' ankles forcing them to hit the ground with a loud **THUD.**

Cardin dispatches another enemy and throws them at the servant who runs out to remove the unconscious fighter out of the Arena."Hmpth there! Take that loser away." Cardin huffs, feeling the sweat beads roll down his forehead, scanning the Arena for his next target. _Just have to eliminate as many weak links as possible now, then all that be left are strong opponents. Father would be proud of how many people I have eliminated. Let's see. Let's see._ The iron clad man holsters his battle axe and begins to dodge and weave his way through the Arena. He recognizes an energetic orange haired woman, shouting as she swings a familiar hammer around. The ironclad knight grinds his teeth as watches the woman's companion from town is watching her back, making it near impossible for him to exactly his revenge on her.

Pyrrha, though a seasoned warrior to battle royal styled tournaments, the sheer feat of fighting and defeating so many people in such a short time fatigued her as well as all those who were still left standing. As the young woman looks around she notices that nearly half of the people who were once slashing and clawing their way to victory are now missing from the Arena. The fighters that are left fighting have formed small groups or pairs to try to better their chances of making it to the next round. Now that fatigue, sore muscles, and the beating sun have all taken their tolls on the young fighters, many of them can be seen slumped over one another or taking a rest in the cool shade as someone watches guard over them.

While some rest, others fight to prove to the King and Princess that even fatigue will not stop them from performing their duties. Pyrrha, Ren, Nora as well as Ruby and Yang due to their personal codes of honor would not strike those who were resting, or anyone that had given up. But there are some who did not care, if someone is wearing their Official Schnee Brooch they are fair game resting or not. Needing to catch her breath after knocking four more men unconscious Pyrrha wipes the sweat from under her bronze circlet away as she begins to slowly jog back to her new friends. The redhead catches a few glances of her "excitable" companion who doesn't seem to have lost a single bit of energy as she swings her hammer around like it was weightless, in comparison Ren looks exhaust barely able to keep attackers at bay. Thankfully for both of the tired people Nora seems more than happy and willing to make sure for now that Ren stays safe as he rests between bouts.

Cardin sees the redhead who seems distracted enough for him to sneak up behind her and knock her out. _Father will be proud. He will be proud._ He tightens the grip around the handle of his axe and uses the little bit of energy he has left to sprint right towards the tired woman. The gravel crunches under his iron greaves as he closes the distance between him and the redhead. He keeps his axe low as the distance between the two shrinks the axe rises using the momentum to give his finishing blow a near deadly impact on the redhead. Cardin smirks as he imagines the woman falling to the ground and his Father's words of pride as Cardin is named the Captain of the Guard.

The crowds cheers and roars can be heard throughout the kingdom as the tournament continues. Several competitors have now been eliminated by one fighter in particular, Pyrrha Nikos. She stumbles around on the battlefield, tired from all the fighting she has endured and dealt. In this weak and tiring moment, Pyrrha hears someone charging at her. She turns to see Cardin charging at her. Though she notices it, she also knows there isn't enough time to avoid the blow. So she pushes her shield in front of her and waits for the blow. Closing her eyes, she know this blow will end her chances at becoming a knight. Moments pass, and yet no impact. The once thunderous cheers are now nothing but murmurs. The redhead looks past her shield to see a scythe stuck in the ground that deflected the blow at the last second. Looking around both Cardin and Pyrrha see the crimson clad fighter dashing towards them. Launching themself off the ground and latching onto the planted scythe the Crimson fighter swings around the scythe and kicks Cardin away from the tired woman. Pyrrha's eyes as well as those in the Royal Highness' eyes all go wide.

" **What is this blasphemy**!?" The King screams. " **Helping someone who should be eliminated!** "

"No one said they couldn't help each other **Father**. There are no rules against it." Weiss hisses at her Father. "I happen to think that was quite Honorable actually." She whispers to herself as her Father continues to grunt in discontent at the odd show of chivalry.

As he flies backwards the onlookers gasp. Steadying himself, Cardin glares at the crimson warrior waiting for them to strike. Grunting the ironclad warrior yells. "Come on then. You wanted a fight, you got it!" But the reaper just watches Cardin or appears to be watching him.

 _Oh man... Why did I do that! Now everyone is looking at me. What do I do?_ Ruby shifts her eyes but is careful not to turn her helmet so that the ironclad man doesn't try to get a surprise blow on her.

"Thank you. I would be eliminated if it wasn't for you." Pyrrha exhales. Shakely, the redhead gets up placing her hand on the crimson warrior's shoulder to help get up. "I will not forget this gesture; you are an Honorable Knight as far as I am concerned." Ruby nods in response to the comment. Pyrrha bows her head as she jogs to Nora and Ren. Nora shoots Ruby a big smile before continuing to bash people's helmets in with her hammer.

"Grahhh get of my WAY!" Cardin shouts at the stationary warrior charging with his axe ready to strike.

Ruby lifts her scythe barely off the ground and zips behind the weary man. In the confusion, Cardin tries to turn quickly to chase the crimson fighter only to lose his footing and tumbles forward, to which many people watching laugh at. Rage fills his eyes as the Crimson knight turns to see him frantically grabbing for his axe as it has skidded away from him.

Before Cardin can grab his axe, the Princess rises from her seat. Weiss takes a few steps forward and raises her arms. The crowds suddenly become nothing more than a few hushes. The Princess looks out at the Arena. It would seem that at least half of those who began this morning are no longer still fighting. All those who were fighting including Yang and Nora take pause as the Princess looks like she will begin to address those left in the Arena.

"That will conclude the battle for today. It would seem that many of our fighters have grown weary. And of course, I would not settle for anything less than perfection." The Princess says as she watches her fighters gather to the center of the Arena. "For those of you who remain, I would suggest you rest for tomorrow is another grueling match much like today, but without the disposable fighters that you all seemed to single out and eliminate rather quickly. All that remain are fierce warriors as you have all seen. Some of which are relentless in their pursuit of glory…" Weiss looks towards Cardin, who just scoffs at her words. "And others who still fight with honor, passion, and HEART." The Princess says raising a fist into the air as the crowds begin to shout, the icy blue eyes drawn to the crimson warrior who for the entire speech has had their hand in a fist over their heart to show their loyalty to the crown and after noticing the Princess's glaze took a knee as well as bowing their helmet. The once Icy Princess's heart swelled and begins to beat rapidly. This unfamiliar feeling cuts the Princess's speech short, visibly shaken, her Father places his hand on her shoulder and steps next to her.

"Thank you all for attending the first round of the tournament. For all the eliminated competitors please feel free to return here tomorrow to join us in watching the remaining fighters battle it out, for what promises to be an excruciating long day." The King says as he waves farewell to all the people, tearing his daughter away from the balcony.

Weiss steals one last glance at the only warrior to show such devotion before even being chosen. Her Father also notices the crimson fighter kneeling as their blood colored cloak flutters behind them. Weiss can't get the image of rose petals floating behind the warrior out of her mind for the rest of the evening as she seems to be unable to hide a slight smile.

 **~After the Tournament Leaving the Arena Gates~**

"Did you hear that Yang?!" Ruby grunts as the aches and pains finally hit the young woman. "We made it to the next round…I can't believe it." She huffs as she carefully latches her scythe to her back under her cloak so only the handle is visible.

"I can't believe you were kneeling during that speech. You do know you haven't been chosen to be _her_ guard yet right?" Yang replies as she stretches out her sore arms, cracking her shoulders and neck. "Honestly the Princess was staring right at you…she probably thought you were crazy." The blonde says with her fingers laced together behind her head as the two women walk back to their campsite.

"Do you think she thinks what I did was _outlandish_?" Ruby shutters at the thought of having ruined her one chance at becoming a knight for saving her idol or was it for kneeling during her speech. _Oh man! Maybe I should have just stood there like everyone else. Goddess…Was she staring at me….?_ The crimson clad woman feels her heart race at the thought of holding the Princess' gaze. _Why would she stare at me?_

Yang notices her sisters stopped in the road. "Come on Rubes. Let's get out of this armor and have supper? What do you say?" The gold brawler pats Ruby's shoulder which instantly gets a nod of enthusiasm back.

"Yeah I am starving... I wonder if Nora and Ren made it?" The brunette wonders out loud.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Last I saw of Nora she was kicking butt. I am sure we will run into them tomorrow." Yang says with her famous smile, though Ruby couldn't see it through her helmet she knows how Yang sounds with that smile upon her face.

"Yeah, you're right!" Ruby zips past her sister to the campsite and straight into her tent. Quickly throwing the fallen tarp on top a flimsy placed support beam without digging the stakes into the ground to hold the tarp down. Yang laughs watching her sister's silhouette hurriedly removes her armor and places it carefully on something on the ground of her tent. Yang removes most of her armor before entering her tent, since she wears her usual attire under the armor and does not mind changing in the open.

"Hey Rubes, what do you think about going into town for dinner tonight." Yang calls to the brunette girl placing her armor in her tent.

"You don't think someone will try to take our gear?" Ruby's says worriedly staring at her unprotected tent.

"I don't think anyone will try to take anything besides there are plenty of people around us to watch the tents I bet we can ask those people" Yang points to another pair of women just a few yards away.

Before Ruby could protest her sister had already jogged over to the two women, one seem to be a rabbit Faunus her ears stood tall on her head. Ruby could see the taller woman nodding her head and the rabbit Faunus nods hesitantly and quickly goes behind the taller girl. After what looks like an exchange between Yang and the taller woman, Yang jogs back to her sister.

"What was that about?" Ruby questions the blonde woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I was just having a friendly chat between fellow fighters. Anyway they will watch our stuff for us also they said they would beat anyone up who goes near our stuff that isn't us." Yang says with a big smile on her face, grabbing her sister and drags her towards the city gates.

"But Yang what about Crescent Rose, we can't just leave her." Ruby whines her arms flailing towards her tent.

"Rubes, it will be fine, also _she_ is a scythe nothing is going to happen to _it_." Yang sticks out her tongue at her sister while running away from her.

"Crescent Rose is not an IT, Yang, _she_ is very important to me!" The frustrated younger girl shouts chasing after her sister. As soon as Ruby reaches her sister the brawler slings her arm around her sister's head and laughs warmly. Yang continues to laugh as the two women make their way to the closest tavern for their dinner, Ruby can't help but smile. Even during their toughest missions Yang always made the young fighter felt safe and that everything would be alright. The closer they got to the tavern the louder a familiar voice got.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO FLAPJACKS HERE?!** " The voice can be heard from outside over all the ruckus of the busy streets. The sisters look at each other with smirk as they recognize the voice and know a certain "excitable" fighter is just inside. Yang pushes the door open to see Nora with one foot on the bar and another other on a wobbly bar stool. Ren is carefully next to Nora trying to calm the orange-haired hot head from fighting the barkeep. In one corner of the tavern seating at a large round table sits the famed red-haired Spartan woman.

"Hello~ come sit with us…or me until Ren gets Nora back over here." Pyrrha sings as she waves the two sisters towards her. The two walk towards her noticing most of the other tables are filled with angry looking locals.

"Oh hey….uhhh Pyrrha right?" Yang says as she pulls out a chair and sits in the chair with such force it has an audible **THUD**.

"Yes, and you're Yang and Ruby correct?" Pyrrha asks pointing at Ruby, who is pulling a chair next to her sister and drapes her cloak over the chair so she doesn't sit on it.

"Yes…I can't believe you remembered my name…I am not a anyone special or anything not like you…" The young girl says shyly as she pulls the hood of her cloak up around her neck.

"How could I forget the fighter who saved me from elimination today?" Pyrrha says with a smile, after hearing this Ruby slams her hands on the table with a slight blush on her face.

"What I was not fighting in the tournament today…hehe…you're silly Pyrrha, a girl like me wouldn't last more than a minute there…hehe…" Ruby nervously chuckles as she tries to calm herself and sits back down. Yang raises her eyebrows at her sister's reaction to Pyrrha, but continues to sit with her leather boots crossed sat atop the table and hands laced behind her head waiting for Nora to return to the table to exchanges tales of the day's bout.

"Nora, they told us this morning that the flap jacks are only served in the morning." Ren deadpans with a visibly upset Nora beside him.

"Yes well I thought they should know that there are some people who would enjoy such a fine meal at all times of the day." Nora says shooting the barkeep a glare that causes him to flinch.

"Well you didn't have to punch him square in the face and call his family what was it?" Ren questions the woman as he pulls a chair up at the table.

"Grimm-sucking-lazy-good-for-nothings-who would be better at shoveling horse manure into the mouths of the town people then as bar keepers." Nora spits quickly.

"Hey Ren, Nora it's good to see you are still in one piece." Yang smiles as she sits up in her chair to greet the two new additions.

"YANG! We saw you two in the tournament today, you guys kicked some serious butt!" Nora says loudly as she half hugs the brawler who giggles patting her back in exchange.

"Yes Ruby, the way you saved Pyrrha today was certainly a spectacle to behold." Ren says to the nervous girl.

"I just did what I thought was right…but Pyrrha how did you know it was me…" The crimson clad girl asks.

"For one…" Pyrrha gently grasps Ruby's cloak "this is a very unique thing to wear to a tournament I would say. You were wearing it at the City Gates when we first met remember and you had your weapon on you back another unique item if I might add." The redhead says with a smile. "I am honestly glad you were there to save me, I could not have asked for a better person to fight beside." The last comment causes the young girl's heart to swell and her worries disappear.

"Come on no more mushy talk! Let's eat and talk about the thing we really want to!" Yang says stealing a mug off the tray of a nearby waiter. "How we will destroy the competition tomorrow as a team." She says with a smile taking a big swig of the brown liquid from the mug.

"Yeah!" The table laughs as they all order food and drink for the annoyed waiter who went to ask Yang what she was doing before realizing the table was full of warriors.

The five fighters spend the evening laughing and telling stories of those who fell at their hands as well those who they will defeat tomorrow. After a night of fun stories and plans made, they go their separate ways to get rest before the coming day and the arduous day of fighting.

A/N Thanks for everyone's continued support. Thanks for reading the entire chapter, I know it's quite long but I just didn't know where to end it. As always feel free to leave a comment or follow the story and hope to see everyone at the end of the next chapter. (^,.,^)/


	12. Chapter 12

**Round Two**

After an eventful evening of food and drink for the older women in the group, Ruby and Yang retired to their tents for the evening. While Nora and Ren stayed behind in the tavern with Pyrrha for a few extra hours to exchange stories of past hunts, victories and even personal tales of their lives before they all became fighters.

On the outskirts of the city, the young brunette drifts to sleep. Her final thought before sleep takes the young woman, _From what I could hear of the Princess' voice it sounds angelic. I can't wait to hear that voice again tomorrow._ A small smile comes across Ruby's sleeping face.

In the castle walls, in the heart of Staub Kingdom the Princess is given a night she will not forget. Much to the Princess' _joy_ her Father planned to have her entertain the noble guests in the castle every night of the Tournament. Weiss' evening was filled with fake smiles and laughs, once she was finally allowed to retire to her chambers the only solace she took was that she might be able to watch her crimson Kni...fighter in the next match.

"What an odd fighter, I hope they make it to the final round." Weiss whispers into her pillow as her eyelids' weight become too much to bear as she drifts to sleep.

 **~(^,.The Next Morning.,^)~**

Stretching out her arms, long before the sun rises, a red-headed woman rolls out of the semi-comfortable bed. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she sees her armor pristine as the day her Father gave it to her. _I don't think I will need to put that on just yet._ Glancing out of the window of the inn, the young woman notices hardly a soul is out and about at this hour. _Perfect time to go out for a morning run and maybe train for a bit before I need to eat and get ready for His Majesty's morning gathering at the castle._ After putting on her usual bronze circlet, short red trousers and brown leather top the redhead slow creaks her door open. Quickly popping her head out to see if anyone else in the inn is up, Pyrrha notices the silent hallways, only the sounds of snoring and occasional bed creaks to break the silence. Turning back to her room, Pyrrha jogs to her weapons and grabs the leather straps on her shield. She reaches for her sword but curls her fingers. _I don't think I will need that…_ The redhead holsters her shield to her back. _Just in case._ With that the redhead bolts from her room as quickly and quietly as she can, as she reaches the inn's entrance she notices someone else is up.

"It's morning! IT'S MORNING! GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" The words echo through the empty alleyways, and cobblestone roads. Suddenly the shouts are silenced and a visibly groggy raven-haired man and his "excitable" partner emerge from the inn just down the dusty road.

"Come on Lazy Bum. Let's go have to get breakfast then we have to go for a run then train then back to kicking some major butt with Pyrrha at the TOURNAMENT!" Nora's voice became faster and louder the more she said while Ren simply nods while nodding back to sleep while standing.

Pyrrha couldn't help but laugh at the sight. _It appears as though Ren is used to this early morning excursions with Nora and has even learned to sleep standing up._ The redhead giggles as she walks up to the interesting partners.

"Hello~ Good morning Ren. Good morning Nora. What are you two doing up so early?" Pyrrha asks tilting her head as Ren tries to wake up but looks confused like he missed more than half of what Pyrrha had just said. Ren rubs his tired eyes to focus on Pyrrha more clearly.

Nora immediately crushes Pyrrha in a hug. "Good Morning Pyrrha. Oh how I've missed you Pyrrha!" The hug feels like it is crushing the redhead slowly as she tries to free her own arms to hug Nora back.

"Nora, you saw Pyrrha just last night remember?" Ren reminds her as he yawns, stretching while patting his green eastern style gown off. "We had dinner with her as well as Yang and Ruby just _last night_. Which I would have to say was only a few hours ago. Why are you up so early Pyrrha?" Ren asks as Nora releases Pyrrha from the bone shattering hug.

"Oh yeah! Guess you're right Ren." Nora tilts her head into her hand, thinking about the past evenings events.

"Yes. I am usually right…" Ren deadpans squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Ahh, well you see I always have been an early riser. Besides there's nothing like a morning jog with no one else around to stop me and ask for my name on something or for them to tell me how I inspired them. Don't get me wrong I love my fans but I was hoping to become part of Princess Weiss Royal Guard for purpose, you could say. Recently it just seems I am toted around as a commodity to show off and I don't feel like I am making a difference, like I am not helping the people who need it." The red head begins to unload her feelings without realizing; once she does she stops and sees that Nora has taken an unusually quiet demeanor. The normally excitable woman's eyes were dull, and her mouth has a slight gap as she slowly shakes her head.

"Uhh Nora are you alright?" Ren asks noticing his partners change in demeanor as well.

"Pyrrha…" Nora says so quietly Ren almost did not catch it even with his close proximity to the woman.

"Hmm~ What is it Nora?" Pyrrha responds to Nora with a small smile and tilted head. "Are you alright?"

Nora looks up at the redhead her eyes watery, a shattered smile on her face. "I just can't believe that you would feel that way." The orange haired woman throws her arms around Pyrrha and to the redhead's surprise this hug isn't bone crushing it is reassuring, caring, and warm, showing that Nora was more moved by Pyrrha than she knew.

Pyrrha wraps her arms around the near crying woman and comforts her. "Don't cry Nora, I am fine, there is nowhere I would rather be than here right now." Pyrrha puts her hand on top of Nora's hair and cradles it gently until the excitable girl pulls away.

"You're right, no more mushy stuff. REN!" Nora yells at her barely awake companion, swiping the tears from her eyes. "Come Pyrrha! Let's go TRAIN!" The woman now full of energy grabs Pyrrha by the hand and drags her off to train. Ren follows slowly shaking his sleepy head, chasing after his childhood friend and her captive. The three of them exchange past tales of glorious victories and some of painful defeat. After a few hours of growing closer as a team the three decide that since the sun has now risen it is time to get some breakfast much to the delight of Nora, who stomach has been growling for the last hour at least.

"I want flapjacks, pancakes or whatever they are called here…." Nora grumbles as she now drags her feet.

"We will do our best to get those for you Nora." Ren says plainly as he walks next to her nudging her encouragingly. "We will definitely have a better chance of getting them now that it's morning though right Pyrrha?"

"Of course~" Pyrrha sings as she skips forward and turns on her heels to face the starving woman. "Come on Nora where is that happy woman from this morning who couldn't wait to ride that ursa…" Pyrrha trails off remembering the sight of the orange-haired woman bare-back riding the feral beast until it passed out of exhaustion. Than smashing it with her hammer because she was bored with it.

"Yes well I would have to say at this point I am used to seeing Nora on the back of an Ursa…" Ren says ripping Pyrrha back to reality as the pair; pass the redhead on the road towards the Inn.

"Must be fun to adventure whenever you want though and with someone whose company you enjoy." Pyrrha notes.

"Yeah it's great to travel together, though we are not together-together." Nora adds, Ren just stares off into space.

As the three reach the inn that Nora and Ren are staying at, they notice a familiar pair walking in from the outer gates.

"Hey Pyrrha! Nora! Ren!" Yang yells waving her arms, Ruby shyly stands slightly behind her sister.

"YANG! RUBY! Come with us we are going to grab some food before heading to the pits!" Nora yells back as the pair draws closer.

"Come on slow pokes! Did you two just barely wake up!" Nora continues to yell although the pair is within feet of them.

"Nora! Calm down they're right next to you, no need to be so loud…" Ren adds rubbing his inner ears to stop the ringing from Nora's shouting.

"Hey Nora, I can't wait to try these flapjacks that you can't stop talking about." Yang says slinging her arm around Nora's neck, as the two towards the inn.

"Good mor…morning Pyrrha…" Ruby sheepishly says without making eye contact and pushes the gravel under her boots around.

"Good Morning Ruby~ I hope we did not keep you too late last night. Going to need all the rest you can get for the battle ahead." Pyrrha replies happily.

"Yes sorry Ruby, I know Nora can get…"Ren starts then both Pyrrha and Ruby finish his sentence. " _ **excitable.**_ " The pair giggle as they go back to their conversation.

"It's really no problem. We both got plenty of rest…besides I am used to not sleeping much…" Ruby smiles as she watches Nora dance around Ren while Yang just laughs at the sight.

"Come on guys, let's get in and grab some grub before it gets too late, some of us have to get ready before going to the Pits today." Yang winks to Ruby, the brawler grabs Pyrrha's arm laughing as they approach the Inn's door.

"Hey wait up guys we are coming too…." Nora shouts after the three entering the inn, with Ren just behind her.

"Told you they would go in without us, especially with you dancing around outside…" Ren deadpans.

"Isn't this the inn you and Nora are staying at Ren?" Pyrrha remembers watching the pair leaving from this inn earlier.

"Oh yes we are staying here…upon the request of the owner we go out every morning before breakfast so that he has time to uhhh… prepare for our return. Honestly we are lucky that he hasn't thrown us out yet." Ren exhales shaking his head as he glances at Nora a wide smile across her face.

Nora walks through the door and catches up with Yang. The blond seems to notice that the entire staff gets stiff as the orange energy ball passes by them. _Reminds me of going to Junior's tavern._ Yang giggles into her hand so Nora doesn't notice.

"Nora what did you do to the staff here they seem kind of scared of you." Yang points out as they reach the table in the far corner.

"She may have butted heads with the owner." Ren mentions as he pulls out his seat.

"Well doesn't seem like a reason be so tense around Nora." Pyrrha says as she gets in her chair.

"I mean I don't always get along with Yang but you don't see me acting that way near her." Ruby adds nudging her sister who just laughs in response.

"No I mean she literally butted heads with him." Ren sighs remembering that morning.

"He was being unreasonable! There was no way we could afford to stay in this inn with those rates." Nora says as a frightened waitress brings the table a round of mugs filled with orange juice.

"Wait you did what!?" Yang asks knowing this was going to be a good story, as she turns towards Nora and Ren.

"Maybe we can save that story for another day?" Pyrrha chimes pointing at the nervous waitress who is too scared to interrupt the table. The tray still tucked under her arm. "I think we should place our orders and try to get on our way."

"Uhh….hh…hhhh….hi…..wh…wha….what…c..c….ca….can…" The waitress stutters.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asks carefully watching the trembling waitress. Ruby nudges Nora who the waitress can't seem to take her eyes off of.

"Oh… uh… yeah… Why are you staring at me? Is something on my face?" Nora asks which causes the waitress to jump with a little yelp and she feverishly shakes her head. "Oh okay… Well I will just have a stack of flapjacks and another mug of OJ." She watches the waitress furiously writing the order.

"I will have the same minus the extra mug of OJ. Thanks~" Pyrrha says excitedly.

"I will have a stack of flapjacks, 2 eggs, bacon if you have it, 3 slices of bread, and a mug of water as well." Yang says with a wink and the entire table staring at her.

"I will just have flapjacks and water." Ren says slowly.

"Oh… do you happen to have any flapjacks with chocolate in them….mmmm….also water as well." Ruby squeals excitedly.

"Ok got it should be out very, very shortly." The waitress says quickly and high tails it away from the table.

The five fighters sit round the table recanting a few previous adventures and laugh at various tales of folly. Yang throws in a few puns between the stories that cause Pyrrha to giggle and Nora to laugh uncontrollably. After only fifteen minutes two waitresses come barreling through the dining room with trays filled to the brim with what seems to be nothing but flapjacks. As the plates fly from the trays to the tables and mugs slide in front each fighter stopping right in front of them. The wait staff quickly exchanges nervous looks as they also leave a pile of small clean rags and random assortment of items they feel the fighters may need while eating then quickly scurry away from the table.

"That was erm fast?" Pyrrha notices that the staff seemed to have all but disappeared from the area around their table.

"Yeah and the food looks great." Yang sighs as she gets ready to dig into her multiple plates of food.

"Aren't you worried about ruining your figure _Yang?_ I mean you ordered nearly one of everything they serve here, just for one meal." Nora snorts as she digs into her flapjacks.

"Ooooooo! These look like giant COOKIES! Look Yang! I can't wait to try these!" Ruby squeals as she attacks her food. "OOH the gods themselves made these delicious things."

"Yes Nora usually has her flapjacks with…" Ren starts than Nora gets on the table and scans the room for a worker.

"You there, I require MAPLE SYRUP!" The energetic girl shouts and points at the unsuspecting victim…waiter.

"Ermm… we do….don't have any of that here…." They say from across running into the kitchen.

"WHAT KIND OF PLACE SERVES FLAPJACK WITHOUT MAPLE SYRUP?!" Nora growls loud enough for the entire inn to hear.

All the staff quickly hides in the kitchen and the group hears a commotion. "No no NO get the... that... what was it…" Shouting from kitchen echoes through the dining area and after a few minutes a solo waiter emerges from the kitchen. Slowly and timidly they approach the table of fighters.

"Here you are…the maple syrup you requested." The waiter quickly places a large canter filled with the sugary delight.

"I thought you didn't serve that here." Pyrrha questions as the waiter inhales quickly and puts a nervous smile on his face.

"The last staff member that told you that was mistaken….for Nora Valkyrie, we have anything you could desire." The nervous waiter bows slightly and disappears as quickly as he came.

"Nora what did you do here that everyone is so scared of you…? It honestly cannot be that you just head-butted the owner," Yang asks the orange-haired woman as she slathers her flapjacks with the syrup.

"Well it's kind of a long story…" Nora says as she twirls her fork in flapjacks and syrup.

"We got a little bit of time before we have to get going." Yang says with some flapjack bits escaping her mouth.

"Nora, might as well tell them while we eat seeing as you inhaled your food after they gave you the syrup you needed." Ren says slowly cutting into his flapjacks.

"Ok well you see…" Nora starts.

 **~(-,.After finishing their meals and meeting up back at pits.,-)~**

"Warriors! The next round will begin shortly!" A silhouette yells, the light behind them nearly blinding.

"Think you're ready, Ruby? Crescent Rose ready? You check your handle straps?" Yang asks as she throwing punches to check her gauntlets one more last time.

" _Yes Yang._ Do you think we will make it through this round…?" Ruby asks looking around the room, rubbing her gloved hands together nervously. After seeing someone check the straps on their chest plate, Ruby mimics the action retightening hers to the point that she can hardly breathe. Yang pats the anxious woman and loosens her chest plate enough that she can inhale without wheezing.

The brawler scans the dark Pits and sees a large hammer swinging about just a few feet away. "Hey Rubes…I'll…I'll be right back ok?" Without a response the gold clad boxer goes to her new found friends.

"Hey Yang!" Nora exclaims as she nearly hits the brawler with her dense hammer being flung about.

"Hey guys. Ruby is really nervous. Do you think you guys can sit with us until it's time to head up the Arena floor?" Yang asks _scratching_ her helmet where her cheek would be.

"Of course not~" Pyrrha chimes in placing a hand on Nora's shoulder and gives both Nora and Ren a look. To which they simply nod back. "How about the five us fight together this round I am sure that will reassure Ruby a great deal?"

"That would be great! Come on, Ruby could really some friends other than her sister." Yang pops her hip out, and grabs Pyrrha and Nora.

"I guess I will grab everyone's things then…" Ren sighs as he grabs the weapons left behind and slowly makes his way to the girls. Once the two older combatants made their way to the nervous reaper, they were graciously plopped on either side of her by her older sister.

"Eeep. Uhhh…Hey guys…" Ruby inhales quickly and slowly exhales as a blush dusts her cheeks, though no one could see it beneath the face guard of Ruby's helmet. Nora and Pyrrha sit on either side of her and both give Ruby a hug from both sides.

"Don't worry Ruby we got you back." Nora says with a big smile as she smacks Ruby's back harder than usual because Nora believes armor equals padding.

 _Owwwwie she sure shows affection in an odd way…Kind of reminds me of how Yang is strong but caring…_ Ruby grimaces as each hit _pat_ has her wheezing.

"Oh my~ Nora you are strong maybe pat her a little more gently?" Pyrrha suggests as she notices Ruby's discomfort in her body language. "And Nora's right after what you did for me last round, we will watch out for you. Don't worry we will all make it to the next round. Promise." The redhead gives Ruby a gentle smile as she places her hand on Ruby's armor to reassure her.

"That goes for you too Yang. It would seem that we are a team now." Ren deadpans as he nudges the golden brawler and places the weapons he has been dragging around next to their respective owner.

"Yeah, see Ruby it's not just me looking out for you, we have friends now. There's nothing to fear okay?" Yang flashes her famous smile quickly before closing the face guard. Ruby looks around at her new friends and sister feeling like there was nothing that could stop them.

"Mhm yeah. You're all right, with the five of us working together there is no way we can lose." Ruby lifts up her scythe.

"Well you keep it DOWN! Some of us are trying to get mentally prepared for the upcoming battle." Cardin shouts at the group. Ruby shrinks into herself at the remark. "You really think the Princess would want someone as pathetic as you in her Guard! Saving someone you should have defeated." His voice grows angrier as he walks towards the group unafraid of the other warriors. Yang pushes towards Cardin growling at the smug fighter. Cardin flinches a bit seeing the boxer's gauntlets are dented from the blows dealt in the previous round.

"I would watch your tone there bird-for-brains." Nora growls. Ren places his hand on her shoulder to calm the easily agitated woman. Ren looks Cardin in the eyes something in the way he glares at the iron fighter makes him inhale quickly.

"Let's leave the fighting for the Arena~ Shall we?" Pyrrha suggests, as she places a hand on Ruby to calm her and to stop Yang from tearing Cardin into ribbons.

"Sure, don't worry _little red,_ I will take care of you out there. Wait for me." Cardin says with smirk as he places his helmet back on his head. Ruby nervously watches as the iron clad warrior walks towards a small pack of warriors.

"Hey Rubes…honestly if you want I will tear that guy into pieces. No one, I mean NO ONE talks to my baby sister like THAT!" Yang grinds her teeth, clenching her fists so hard that is sounds like the metal is bending due to the sheer force.

"No Yang, I have to fight my own battles. I can't call myself a knight if I have you always sticking up for me, can I?" Ruby says as she places her hands over her sister clenched fist to calm her down. Yang feels the anger slowly fade, her hands slowly open to reveal that she was holding something but whatever it was its crushed to dust now.

"Sounds like it's time to go." Nora motions to the servant yelling. "Ren did you catch what they are hollering about?" The hammer wielder questions the dark-haired man.

"It seems the Tournament will be starting shortly. They have requested that we all line up in the Arena before the Princess arrives." Ren says with his arms crossed.

"Oh Ren, I been meaning to ask do you wear any armor?" Pyrrha asks noticing that the black haired man never checks his armor in the pits.

"Yes, I have an entire suit of chainmail under my outfit." He lifts up his blouse a bit to reveal a green colored chainmail.

"Isn't he handsome…and dreamy…?" Nora's voice trails off. "Ugh not that we are together… together we just travel together. You know?"

"Yeah I think we get it Nora." Yang slings her arm around the blushing orange haired woman's neck and starts walking towards the tunnel with Ren not far behind.

"Ready Ruby~?" Pyrrha extends a hand to the crimson warrior with a gentle smile.

"Yeah! Let's show them what this Red Reaper can do!" Ruby exclaims as she takes a firm hold of Pyrrha's hand and follows the red-haired warrior out.

Walking out of the tunnel, the sudden rush of adrenaline fills the crimson warrior as the crowd goes into an uproar as the warriors file out and line up in the center. After the way the last round was commenced all the fighters are careful to keep a considerable distance between themselves but especially around Ruby and her group. One man towers above the rest, his demeanor is cold, deadly.

"Hey there's the Red Reaper…" One fighter says which causes Ruby to turn but notices that the competitors around have grown silent and look away as she scans for the one who said that.

"Yeah I heard they're the one that saved _Pyrrha Nikos_ …" Someone else mentions.

"Stay away from them… they're fighting with the reaper…" Someone laughs nervously and shuffles away from the crimson combatant.

"Stop all your bellyaching! I'll take care for the _Red Reaper_. Then I'll finish off the Nikos woman." Cardin scoffs confidently.

The crowd becomes quiet as the King and Princess appear on their balcony overlooking the Arena. The King waves to the crowd which causes them to cheer for their ruler, some subtle boos are muffled by the other noises. Princess Weiss distracted by something in the Arena. The King notices that as Weiss is walking towards the balcony her face is emotionless; eyes seemly empty even as she is in front of her people. But once she looks out onto the Arena floor where all the fighters are gathered her eyes light up, and a smile graces her face.

"Have some favorites do we?" The King chuckles as he motions to Arthur to get to his seat and to Klein to have the servants prepare the food and drink for the day.

"No. Of course not that would be silly at this point, _Father_ , there's no way to know who will make it to the next round." Weiss says trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Right are you ready to address your future protectors? Or do you need me to do it for you?" King James smirks reminding yesterday's slight mishap.

"I can do it Father. Yesterday was just …nothing, fret not. That shall not happen ever again." Weiss puts a hand on her Father's shoulder as she steps in front of him.

"Welcome back!" Weiss waits for the crowd to calm after a few seconds. "Today we will see who, if any, in the Arena today have what it takes to become part of my Royal Guard. Yesterday's fight was _interesting_ but I expect today's match to be more THRILLING!" The Princess shouts as the crowd goes wild. Weiss looks out to see her favorite combatant with scythe in hand kneeling once again but this time a small group of people are also kneeling with them.

 **Ba-dum…Badum…** The Princess' heart beats faster as she looks down at the crimson fighter, their cap flattering in the wind, she wishes she could get close to them to learn more about the fighter. "Rise warriors…" She lifts her hand to indicate that she appreciates the gesture by the group of fighters. In a swift motion the Princess removes a small cloth from her belt. "You will have until this handkerchief touches the floor to get ready once it touches the ground the battle shall BEGIN!" With that Weiss tosses the light blue handkerchief into the air towards the middle of the Arena.

As it begins its descent to the dirty ground, many fighters scramble to the edges of the Arena to give them enough space and time to strategize their first moves. Some combatants trip and fall, shaking with fear noticing that the Reaper's group has yet to move from the center of the Arena.

"Should we move from the center? It would seem everyone else is scared of Ruby, for some reason." Pyrrha notes as she dusts her knee off and gets her shield ready and unsheathes her sword.

"For good reason, Ruby is scary fast and deadly with her scythe when she wants to be." Yang says cheerfully as she slaps her sister's back, who is still kneeling. "Hey, Rubes you can get up now."

"I am ready to kick some butt, wish that handkerchief would float down fast." Nora says as she watches the cloth delicately drift downward. The gentle breeze helps keep the thin cloth stay airborne but does little to change its destination.

"Let's try to stay with everyone this time okay? Nora!?" Ren exclaims noticing Nora is jogging towards a group of people huddled together in the corner closest to the group. "Nora! Get back here!" Ren chases after his friend.

"I am going to make sure those two don't get eliminated, be back soon Ruby." Pyrrha shouts as she runs after Ren.

Ruby stands up and follows the handkerchief as it floats down in front of her. The tiny cloth gets lifted by the wind up onto Ruby's left boot. "Guess this means it's time to fight." She sighs.

"Yeah let's go, _Red Reaper_!" Yang chuckles while charging after Pyrrha, Nora and Ren.

Ruby picks up the handkerchief and dusts it off before putting in a small pouch attached to her belt behind her cloak. _I am sure the Princess will want you back. I will give you back when I see her tomorrow._ A grin forms across the fighters face, Ruby drops her scythe blade to the ground tightly gripping the handle as she zips past her sister.

"SHOW OFF." The brawler yells as she watches her sister trip three men on her way to Pyrrha. The brawler finishes off two of them by bang their helmets together as they get up and punching the third guy so hard he flies towards the wall.

"Now who's showing off?" Nora smiles at the brawler as she drops her hammerhead to the ground with a loud **thud** and leans on the handle.

"I wonder. Considering you, three took out…what ten guys right there?" Yang shouts as opens her fist and wiggles the calloused digits, cracking them.

"It was nothing really~." Pyrrha smiles as she throws her shield knocking out an unsuspecting competitor as it bounces off his helmet the shield skids on the ground back to Pyrrha tripping a charging burly boxer. "Sorry~!" The redhead apologizes to the boxer who is understandably upset as he gets up and tries to hit Pyrrha with her own shield.

Yang charges towards the three swordsmen in a nearby corner. Leaping into the air, spinning around the boxer lands a bone crushing blow to the sides of two swordsmen helmets. As their helmets fly off, they fall to the ground limp. After taking out the two men, the Golden Brawler rolls her shoulders, and takes off after another group of gladiators. The boxer wants to prove that you don't have to use a massive hammer or a weapon to win battles all you need is a fighting spirit.

"Hey boys ready to fight like a girl?" She says as she cracks her knuckles and pops her hip as six fighters close in on the brawler. "Oh there's enough Yang to go around." Yang closes her eyes, exhaling as she waits for the first unlucky guy to try to land a blow. The sound of heavy footsteps charging towards her causes the brawler to snap her eyes open. She grabs an arm, using the man's momentum against him and throws him into two sword wielders who had just began a charge towards her. Sliding her greaves on the gravel, Yang ducks out of the way of a spear that was swung in a large arch behind her and kicks the warrior holding the spear. Using the momentum of her spin, she pushes up with her left hand and slams her right gauntlet into his helmet knocking him out cold. With her right hand on his helmet the brawler pushes off and spins her body avoiding another swing of a sword, landing on her feet she charges at the man and starts a flurry of punches that catch the man off guard. After landing a few blows, the man tries to retreat noticing his companions are no longer conscious. The last gladiator tries to run from the boxer who seems to have a sixth sense as no blows any of his companions even made contact with the brawler.

"Hey where do you think you're goin?" Yang slams her elbow into his stomach causing him to topple over. _Well that was easy wonder how many people Nora has eliminated already_. Yang looks over her shoulder and gives Nora a thumbs up.

Nora follows Yang's lead, gripping her hammer's handle; she makes a mad dash towards a group of confident looking adversaries ready to take them all out. Pulling her hammer up, Nora grips the center of her handle and shoves it into the neck guard of the closest warrior she can, digging her greaves into the ground, she charges with the scared fighter whining towards his buddies.

"Lemme go please….WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nora just smiles as she slams the whiny boy into his friend, with the two of them stuck to her handle she changes her grip so that both her hands are at the bottom of the handle and laughs.

"This is goodbye boys." The two distraught swordsmen feel their bodies sliding down towards the hammerhead. The glint in her eyes makes the two fighters cry as they see the muscles in her arms tense as she swings her hammer. As the once menacing handle that was keeping the fighters on the ground now was just an empty void as the armored men go flying towards the last member of their group.

Ren watches as his partner having fun competing with Yang to see who can knock out more people before the round is up. According to his count, Yang is besting Nora by only two. The dark haired man prefers to fight his opponents one to one, and though he had the lowest elimination count compared to his group this didn't deter the man from watching their backs when he could. Ren notices an oddly _large_ fighter who seems to be hanging around the edge of the Arena.

"Ruby let's take that guy out." He motions to the massive fighter, to the crimson girl, but just as he gets ready to go towards the target, another fighter tries to catch him off guard. Swinging a sword down in front of Ren, who leans back slightly to avoid the strike. Ruby slows her approach towards the giant as she notices Ren is no longer behind her. When she turns to check where he nods letting her know to continue. She nods back to him, closing the distance to the behemoth warrior, like Yang, he opted to fight with his hands, though unlike the boxer without any covering on them.

Feeling the tight leather straps gripping the iron core of her handle the reaper waits for the opportunity to strike. The towering man mercilessly charging towards the servants who are tasked with removing eliminated fighters.

"Hey what are you doing, those are not competitors!" Her cloak flutters as the wind picks up and she steels herself. The giant man, with barely any armor, glares down at the insect before him.

"Must. Kill." The giant mutters as he raises his arms to kill a group of fallen competitors and the servants aiding them. Before he could lay a finger on the servant, Ruby dashes in front of the frightened servants. Using the blade to hold the majority of the brute's fists, the sudden impact pushes the armored woman backwards. The crushing force pressing on the young woman's arms causes them to tremble. _His a lot stronger than I thought…could be in some real trouble here. But I have to protect them._

"Get those people out of here and get to safety!" Ruby shouts and she struggles keep the man at bay. With as much strength as she can muster, the woman grips her scythe until her knuckles are as pale as the Princess' hair. Her efforts are futile; no matter how much she pushed the monster would not be swayed. As the brute throws an arm to take the blow, he receives a massive wound that runs the length of his arm.

Taking his other hand and brushing the bloodily gash, something in the brute snaps. "GAHHHHHH HAHAHAHAHHHHAHHA" His voice causes the entire Arena gasps. All eyes fall on the fight between the two combatants.

Though now all in the Arena's crowd turns watching the Red Reaper, Weiss hadn't stopped watching her favorite crimson clad fighter throughout this pout and grows worried. _Please don't lose now… You can win…_

In his fit of rage the behemoth throws a flurry of jabs trying to grab the red bug behind him. Most attempts are futile; Ruby is much smaller and quicker on her feet than the brute can keep up with. His clucky movements cause his blood to splatter on the ground, making it sleek.

Ruby groans as the ground beneath her feet becomes harder to maneuver in, slowing her dashes enough that the brute catches the edge of Ruby's beloved cloak. With the tiny bit of cloak, he launches the red bug into the air and catches her before she slams into the ground holding the midsection of her cloak. The crowd gasps. The warrior struggles to get loose. Futilely, she swings her scythe at him, causing nothing more than her cape to tear at the brackets.

The brute holds the little bug out far enough that her scythe can't touch him and watches her squirm like an intrigued animal toying with its prey. Ruby feels dizzy as her swings become more and more sluggish; her once tight grip on her scythe loosens.

 **CLANK Clang** The once revered weapon of the reaper falls to the ground beneath the barely conscious woman. The behemoth tightens his grip as he thrashes the warrior around like a wet rag. Each time the armor hits the ground the hits seem to shake the earth drawing the attention of the other combatants in the Arena. The onlookers gasp as the Reaper is carelessly dropped to the ground and lays motionless in the blood soaked ground.

"Rubes…." Yang sharply inhales as the once beautifully polished crimson armor that was happily zipping around her, now muddied with bloodily gravel void of any signs of life.

"Gugh…, ugh…" Ruby grits her teeth barely moving a finger. _I have to get up. I…ugh_ the woman coughs. Picking her arms up and moving them square with her shoulders the shaken and tossed Reaper slowly pushes herself up off the ground. Getting back on her feet is a struggle, the Arena hasn't stop spinning and now Ruby feels her entire body pound with every beat of her heart. Reaching for her scythe Ruby gets up slowly. "Well that was not nice of you…" she lifts the face guard just enough for her to spit blood out. Realizing her scythe is farther out of her reach than she originally thought. _I have to distract him long enough to get to my weapon…I am lucky to not be dead…_

"Ruby…" The brawler's eyes widen as she watches her sister struggle to get up, she wants to rush to Ruby's side but the three gladiators in front of her have a different plan for the brawler. Yang looks to see if there is anyone she can call to help her sister but she notices everyone has their hands full as well. Nora is fighting a group of people as well could do little but spare a few glances at the young girl. The dark haired man is barely holding his own as another fighter takes aim at him now Ren must fight two people at the same time. Pyrrha just finished knocking out another three men but was on the other side of the Arena and would not make it to Ruby in time to help her. The brawler feels her emotions well her attacks become more erratic as her need to protect her baby sister takes over. The battered reaper shakes out her arms, ready for the brute's next move.

The crowd goes wild as the Red Reaper stands, though wobbly; the Princess releases the breath she was holding.

"per…eaper…..Reaper… REAPER….REAPER!" The crowd chants starting as a low murmur into the entire Arena including Weiss who chanted quietly her eyes glued on the Red Reaper.

The bruised and battered fighter crouches low to the ground weighing her options as the brute charges right at her ducking left Ruby feels her greaves losing their grip on the sleek ground. Violently throwing her body left and quickly rolling closer to her scythe to make sure that the mammoth fighter does not touch a single part of her beloved cloak again. Sprinting towards her scythe as soon as she gets on hand on it the fighter curls into a ball and rolls away from the thunderous stampede behind her. Quickly sliding a foot out to escape her dodge roll, preparing herself for a last ditch effort to eliminate the brute.

 _I can't outrun him forever…gotta make a move and fast, I am losing my steam…_ Ruby begins to feel the extent of her injuries, her head is damp and not from sweat, her legs shake and her arms are barely able to keep her scythe up off the ground. The brute charges at the battered reaper once more but this time instead of dodging the blow, Ruby launches herself off the ground and uses the brutes arm as a pathway to wrap her scythe handle around his neck. Using her body weight and the momentum of her attack she causes the brute to fall flat on his back. Landing on her feet Ruby picks up her scythe as high as her arms will allow her to lift it with the blunt end aimed at the brutes head; she lets gravity take the scythe, her arms just guide the deadly weapon to the brute's temple. The roar that erupted from the mammoth man's mouth was one of pain, agony and despair as his eyes finally closed.

Exhaustion takes over as Ruby leans on her scythe to hold herself up. She turns to watch five servants struggle to remove the fallen beast of man out of the Arena. The crowd goes into an uproar as they watch the Reaper emerge victorious over the brute, but some competitors weren't happy to see the fighter win.

"Heh looks like the Mighty Red Reaper's time is up…now's my chance to take them out." Cardin hushes as he closes in on his target.

 _I better get back to Yang and them…taking out that guy really took a lot out of me…_ Ruby grips her scythe in one hand, slowly drags her feet and weapon to her companions who are still in the center of the Arena. Now that the adrenaline is all but faded from the Crimson fighter, whose main focus is now to hobble back to one of her four companions. Barely noticing that just a few feet behind her an ironclad knight seeks to end her chances of knighthood.

Cardin calms his breathing as he takes a short jog to the Red Reaper, he didn't want to give away his position by huffing and heaving. The ironclad knight looks around the Arena to see that his friends were keeping the Reaper's companions "occupied" so that he could take out the Reaper without any interruptions. He unclips his battle axe from his belt and gets ready to hit the Reaper in the back of the helmet. _They are so fatigued after that fight, one good blow to the head will knock them out of the running._ The fighter smirks as he gets close enough to land a deadly blow on the exhausted fighter. "It's time to say goodbye REAPER!" Cardin shouts as he brings down his axe with all his might.

CLANG! His axe is stopped by a bronze shield.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" A familiar voice says singingly.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Squeaks Ruby as picking up her scythe a bit higher off the ground as she sluggishly jogs to her sister who has secured an area for the fighter to rest at.

"Nikos! Why are you saving that fool of a fighter?! Just let me take them out and then we can team up and become Knights that's what you want isn't it?" Cardin shouts pleadingly as he jumps back away from the seasoned warrior.

"Knights have Honor _Cardin_ , something you know nothing about!" Pyrrha holds her sword in the semi-circle gap in her shield. "I owe the Reaper. That Crimson warrior has more honor than your entire family does Cardin. Knight's do what is right and that is why you and your family will never truly be Knights."

"Argh. What do you know Nikos?! You're just an athlete and icon. Just another wanna-be. But it's in my blood to be a Knight. Defeating you will finally show the Schnee's and the Kingdom that the Winchesters were always meant to be Knights." Cardin angrily bellows as he charges towards the ready redhead.

Pyrrha removes her sword and holds it next to her hip as she blocks the clumsy frontal attack with her shield. After blocking a few clumsy strikes, Pyrrha pushes her shield upwards causing Cardin to fumble backwards. Catching himself he pushes off his left foot as his right hand swings down with his battle axe. Wooosh… The axe cuts the air next to Pyrrha, who side steps and swings her sword around keeping her shield close in case Cardin managed to counter her swing. Noticing that his axe missed his target the iron clad fighter pulls his stomach inward out of the way of the red and golden sword as he twists his wrist to quickly change the direction of his axe. Swinging as hard as he can to push Pyrrha backwards, thankfully her shield absorbs the bulk of the damage. Pyrrha can feel the metal bow against the hit, her greaves dig into the ground as she readjusts herself and keeps a close eye on her opponent. His blows are sluggish and unrefined but what they lack in precision they make for in sheer brute force. _Have to watch out if he lands to many blows even Akouo may not be able to withstand the force._ As Cardin charges towards the redhead, Pyrrha throws her shield off her left arm at the ironclad kneecaps hoping to make the warrior trip. Cardin hops up just enough that the shield grazes the bottoms of his greaves, which he slams into the ground.

"Hey let's see how well the Great Pyrrha Nikos can fight without her trusty shield!" Cardin laughs as he kicks the shield further from the redheads reach. Tightening the grip on his axe, Cardin charges again at Pyrrha.

"Well I suppose I will have to use Milo than…" Pyrrha sighs as she sheaths her sword and grabs her half spear from her back. As she does Cardin jumps to get more force into his downward strike. Pyrrha watches his descend, turning her spear over to the blunt end positioning it towards the iron clad man's stomach. Right as Cardin reaches Pyrrha the crowd hears a loud **THUD.** Both fighters fall limp to the ground as all eyes fall on the pair, there is slight movement. Cardin's motionless body is pushed to the side.

Pyrrha rises and whips her ponytail behind her as she grabs her shield off the ground. The iron clad warrior's body unmoving is dragged off the battlefield as Pyrrha looks around she only sees a total of nine able bodied fighters left _standing_ in the Arena.

"Nice job taking out that jerk Pyrrha!" Yang waves to the redhead. The brawler along with Ruby, Nora and Ren regroup with Pyrrha slightly off center compared to the of the middle of the Arena.

"Looks like it's just us and…. _them._ " Nora says motioning to five fighters on one side of the Arena. Ruby looks over at the group and notices that they are not making a move towards them.

"I hope this will be the end of this round…" Ruby sighs as she falls to the ground her scythe lying next to her. Yang kneels next to her sister making sure she is ok.

Weiss rises from her chair and approaches the balcony. Raising both her arms up to silence the crowd the Princess smiles. "Good people of Staub was that not a fight?" She questions as the crowd screams and shouts in response. "Today we watched as a group of eighty became two groups of five. Tomorrow these two teams will fight in the last and final round. Whoever emerges victorious shall become my Royal Guard!" As Weiss looks out into the Arena her smile fades slowly noticing that the Crimson fighter is not kneeling but is collapsed on the ground. "As a special treat to those who have made it thus far tomorrow morning, I shall be holding a special feast to celebrate the conclusion of the tournament." The crowd goes wild at the announcement. A hand in the arm interrupts the Princess from continuing her speech. Looking over she see her Father's regal ring, Weiss turns her head slightly. "Yes Father?"

King James grimaces at the idea of having commoners feasting at his table. "Daughter I don't remember agreeing to this…" the King's sentence is interrupted by a sudden flurry of coughs. Knowing her Father doesn't want his people to see him sick, Weiss decides to end this quickly for the sake of the family.

"That concludes today's round for the tournament. May the Gods and Goddesses bless all of Staub." The Princess ends her speech and turns to check on her Father.

"I am fine, just fine." The King says waving his servants and daughter's worries away. Before leaving the balcony Weiss's eyes grow worried as she steals a glance of the Golden Brawler and Legendary Spartan Warrior carrying the Red Reaper out of the Arena. _May the gods bless your recovery…_ with that the Princess follows her Father back into the castle.

"Rubes you sure you're going to be able to fight tomorrow?" Nora questions as the young woman is barely moving her feet as her sister and Pyrrha drag her out the Arena.

"Yeah I just need to rest that giant really took a lot of me." Ruby chuckles as drops her head going unconscious.

"Rest and a good meal will fix her right up, Nora don't worry about her." Yang says as she takes her sister from Pyrrha and throws her over her shoulder. "Thanks Pyrrha I can carry her if you don't mind just bring her precious scythe. She hates it when I drag it on the ground."

Pyrrha picks up the scythe noticing it is much heavier than she anticipated; struggling to pick it up slightly.

"She makes it looks so effortless, doesn't she?" Yang chuckles as she shifts her sister a bit on her shoulder.

"Well she is the Red Reaper for a reason." Nora laughs.

"It would seem so…" An exhausted Ren adds holding his stomach.

Walking through town the group of friends get more than a few glances as the crowd's favorite fighter now slung on the shoulder of the Golden Brawler. Many people offer the group a place to rest for the night, money, food and other gifts to which Nora and Yang accept but most they graciously refuse. Nora and Ren break away from the group first due to their inn being the closest to the Arena and Ren's current state. Pyrrha follows the brawler back to their temporary home. Once back at their campsite, Yang notices that most of the tents that were set up when they first set up camp are all but gone now.

"It's kind of empty here now…" Yang mentions as she gently places her sister down in her tent. "You can leave her scythe in the tent I will take her armor off in a bit I just have to get mine off first." She motions to Pyrrha waving her hand as she enters her tent.

"Yang are you sure, you and Ruby wouldn't be more comfortable in the inn I am staying at?" Pyrrha adds. "I am sure I can convince the owner to open up a room if you would like."

"That's very generous of you Pyrrha but Ruby would kill me if I accepted without asking her, you know? Besides we already turned Nora and Ren down on a similar offer." Yang's voice pierces through her tent as the clanging of her armor echoes through the empty meadow. After a few minutes of metal clanging, crickets chirping and the wind blowing through the nearby trees, a very _comfortably_ dressed Yang emerges from the tent.

Putting her hands under her neck and throwing her hair up into the crisp air. "Ahhh that's so refreshing, that helmet was so hot thanks to all this." Yang says as she spreads her arms out to feel the fresh air around her as she spins. "Well thanks again Pyrrha. I better get Ruby out of her armor and cleaned up. She will be so excited when she hears what the Princess said before she passed out." Yang flashes Pyrrha a smile. "Are you going to be ok going back into town alone?" The blonde questions the redhead.

"Yeah, Ruby isn't the only one with a reputation in our group you know~" Pyrrha smiles and waves goodbye to the blonde.

"Alright Rubes let's get you into something a bit more comfortable." Yang says to her slumbering sister.

A flurry of red rose petals dance around a single trident surrounded in ice. A flame burns into a blooming purple flower. A spear, hammer and lotus flower fly into the flurry of petals engulfing the trident of ice causing it to shatters into millions of shards.

Ruby's eyes flutter open after the strange dream.

A/N Hello there again. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story so far. I am super excited to say that we have reached over 11k views which is amazing. I am so happy that everyone is still reading and commenting on the story they mean a lot to me. Thanks again for all the you next chapter. ^,.,^


	13. Chapter 13

P.R.Y.N.R

"What a strange dream…" Ruby slowly tries to get up. A twinge of pain shoots through the woman's body as she barely gets her torso off her bedding. Noticing she is no longer in her heavy plate armor, Ruby anxiously looks around to see her belongings carefully placed in her tent. _Ahh… I'm in my tent…Thanks Yang…_ Groaning the bruised and battered woman slowly exits her tent. Groggily the brunette makes her way to her slumbering sister.

Yang is slumped over a dwindling fire. A long twig she was using to stoke the fire before drowsiness overtook the brawler now is holding her arm up so she can rest her head. Ruby holds her stomach as she stumbles closer to the nearly dead fire. Eyeing the firewood pile that Yang must have replenished before falling asleep, Ruby plummets to the ground beside the pile. The noise is enough to cause blonde to stir slightly. The brunette takes the top log and casually lops it on top of dying fire. The hungry flame engulfs the fresh fuel licking the exposed edges of the log. Ruby throws another log to feed the bottomless hunger of embers. **Crackle… Clunk…** The logs splits and cracks as the now growing fire eats away the once pale wood turning into a dark coal as heat radiates off them.

~-~Yang's Dream~-~

"Yang come on. Let's go." Raven haired woman calls.

"Yeah, yeah one second." Yang shouts from the bedroom.

"Ruby will be mad if we are late again Yang~." The woman sings from the doorway leaning on it with a book in hand. Yang grabs the top of the book and pushes it towards the floor to get the dark haired woman's attention.

"Now who's not ready kitty~cat." The blonde purrs as she nuzzles the woman in a warm embrace.

"YANG!? I told you not to call me that…" The woman pouts turning her head away from the grinning blonde.

"Yeah in PUBLIC, but I thought here in our home would be fine." Yang giggles gently placing her hand under the dark haired woman's chin and gives her a quick peck on the lips. The blonde smirks noticing the woman's dark blush across her cheeks. "Alright let's go." As Yang opens the door to head out, a bright light engulfs her.

~-~End of Dream~-~

The blonde wakes up from her oddly pleasant dream to notice her sister sitting by the fire. _Who was that woman in my dream? Why was I kissing a woman?! I mean she was a sexy woman but still. Have I met her before?_

"Hey, Rubes…whatcha doing up?" Yang stretches as she stokes the fire with her twig.

"Just can't sleep…" Ruby says as she turns her body towards the fire.

Yang's eyes fall on her sister who seems to be troubled by something, with a smile the brawler tries to comfort her sister. "Hey Ruby, you know, you did great today. There's something you should know….. After you kind of passed out the Princess said that all remaining combatants are to report to the castle in the early morning." The brawler sees that younger woman tense up as she told her what she missed during her _nap_. Throwing the useless stick into starved fire, as the fire flares up from the new fuel, Yang catches a glimpse of her sister's expressionless face. The blonde reaches her hand out and grips her sister's shoulder in an attempt to calm the destructive thoughts that are running rampid in her mind. "Don't worry Rubes; you will have me and the team behind you all the way." Her encouraging words fell on deaf ears.

"The Princess wants us ….to….go….to the castle….tomorrow…" Ruby stutters as she slowly falls backwards. Feeling the cool ground against the back of her head, Yang watches her sister stare into the starry night.

Knowing that once Ruby enters this state of delirium there is nothing that can snap her out except the imminent sleep that will overcome the battered woman's body.

"Hey Rubes, I think I am going to go to my tent now. Make sure you get some sleep. Okay?" Yang gives her sister a warm smile. Slowly getting up off the log she was _resting_ on and stretches out her arms and legs as she picks the tarp that leads into her modest tent.

"No promises, Yang." Ruby calls as she closes her eyes, feeling a burning sensation. _Wonder what how long I was out for? Hope Yang didn't drag Crescent Rose on the ground….again. The Princess wants us to go the castle…What are me and Yang going to do-Can we just go in our armor?_ The thoughts continue to race through her weary mind the young woman. Suddenly they go silent as a shooting star tears across the night sky. _Guess we'll just figure it out in the morning…_ Gently placing her heavy hand over her weary eyes the brunette dozes off in the field beside fire.

~~~Ruby's Dream~~~

A white haired woman in the far distance standing waiting, the wind whips her hair around her fragile figure. My heart is beating so quickly. _Go to her. Quickly._ Suddenly the wind picks up behind me. I run as fast as I can towards her. As I get closer to her the darkness fades into a beautiful sun rise. _Weiss…WEISS!_ My legs are burning but no matter how fast I run I am not getting any closer to her. The sun's glare causes me to look away for just a second when my eyes adjust to the brightness she's gone.

"Weiss…WEISS…WEISS!" I shriek. "WEISS WHERE ARE YOU?!" _Why am I so worried about her?_ Darkness suddenly covers my eyes causing me to jump a little bit backwards into something squishy?

"Guess who, you dolt?" She whispers in my ear, sending chills down my back. I can feel her hot breath on my neck, her perfect fingers covering my eyes and her bosom pressing into my back.

"Weiss, what are you doing you scared me!" As I duck out of her grasp and trapping the beauty in a hug. Both of us giggle at our silliness.

"Put me DOWN you dolt! And it's Princess Weiss to you." She smirks as I put her back on the ground but don't release her from my hug.

"Of course your Majesty…" I say lovingly as I lean closer to her face closing my eyes slowly.

"You…Dolt…" She whispers as our lips are about to meet.

The two fade into black.

~~~End of Dream~~~

Hours pass as the fire dies long before the sun rises over the horizon. Midway through the evening Yang had emerged from her tent to check on her younger sister. As a gust of wind picks the blonde notices her sister shivering next to the dead fire. Curling into her cloak trying to warm her nearly frozen body, Yang carries Ruby bridal style back to her tent. After laying her down in her bedding, the brawler drapes the heavy fur blanket that was had fallen to the ground over the restless young woman. Once the heavy blanket begins warming the near frostbitten woman a sigh of relief comes from the brawler seeing her sister snuggle into the blanket. A slight smile forms on her face as the gentle warmth begins to run from her icy toes up to her numb fingers. After seeing her sister finally resting peacefully, Yang turns to leave the sleeping brunette to slumber peacefully. As the blonde carefully lifts the tarp to exit her sister's tent she hears a whine barely audible. So she inches closer to her resting sister.

"Mmm… Come back…." Ruby whispers in her sleep. Yang places her hand on her sister's head.

"It's ok…Rubes… I am here for you." Yang whispers as a tear streaks down her cheek feeling her sister nuzzle closer to her hand. "Rest now Ruby- you have a big day tomorrow." Slowly the calloused hand leaves the brunette's head and wipes the silent tears away.

 _You make her proud everyday Rubes…You make us all proud…_ "Ugh dead again huh…couldn't stay lite long enough to keep my baby sister warm throughout the night." The brawler groaning at the cold coals, she puts fresh kindling and three thick logs atop the small fire-nest. Fumbling to grab her flint out the leather pouch tucked under her tunic. "There you are. Ya pesky thing." The woman can feel her index finger just touch the edge of the cold stone as her middle finger struggles to get a grip on the stone. After a few seconds of nearly grabbing the small stone, Yang finally manages to remove the tiny rock from her pouch. "Now let's ignite these miserable excuse for a flames." The blonde mumbles to herself.

The night sky gives way as the rising sun sets the once starry blanket aflame. The morning dew graces the blades of grass in the meadow; each flower unravels as they feel the warmth from the sun break through the tree line. The brawler finishes her early jog, though usually she would still be deep in her our dreams slumbering away. After waking up for the second time the blonde decided that it would be better to get some training in while her sister slumber. Once Yang believed that the fire would no longer die from lack of fuel she left for a quick jog and to get some practice fights with some unsuspecting trees in the forest. Once back at the campsite Yang wasted no time in getting food ready for the pair. Though the Princess had an open invitation for all remaining combatants to have breakfast with the Royal Family or at least with herself today, Yang knew that her sister would insist that the two of them go in their armor to conceal their identity.

Taking out their prized cast iron pan Yang places it atop the white hot coals near the fire. Giving the pan a few minutes to get to the right temperature, the brawler instinctively grabs that handle which is scorching hot. "Ahhhhh….I BURN…." Yang shouts as she runs to the closest water source there is…the river only a few hundred yards away.

Ruby tosses and turns to the smell of burning meat and the shouts of her sister. Groggily she tries to roll out of bed. But thanks to her sisters preferred method of putting the woman in bed she is completely wrapped up in a heavy fur blanket that Yang must have given to the smaller woman last night. Since Ruby prefers to sleep in lighter blankets to prevent her from sweating in her sleep. **FLOP**. The brunette's body drops to the ground like a sack of potatoes; her head grazes the edge of her bed. Ruby agitatedly throws the blanket off her body and carefully exits her tent to see that her sister is nowhere to be seen.

"Yang! **YANG**!" The young woman shouts in a semi-panicked matter. "Where are you? Yang?!" Right before the brunette goes into a full on panic mode, she sees a heap of blonde hair by the river near their campsite.

"Ahhh….thank the goddesses for this river…." The brawler mumbles as she keeping her hand as the water rushes past her burn. Soothing the seared flesh slightly the blonde senses her sister running towards her than hears a slight commotion. Yang barely turns her head to see a red blob tumbling down the hillside towards her.

Ruby rolls right behind her sister, who has both her hands up to her elbows into the river. "Yang…Are you ok?" The crimson cloaked woman pushes off the soft ground getting onto her knees. Placing her hand on her sister's shoulder, Ruby notices that Yang is wincing. _What happened? Yang never winces or at least not when people are around…._

"Oh…hey Rubes….ugh I burned my hand on the skillet…" The blonde nervously chuckles as she slowly opens her bawled up hand exposing a handle shaped burn across her palm. Red streams flow out from her the brawler's calloused hand. Ruby feels her heart drops as the red streams get carried away by the clear rush of water.

"Yang! Just sit right there! I'll be right back." Suddenly the brunette rushes up off the ground and runs back to their camp. Ruby shoots into her tent grabbing the cleanest cloth she can find with a small vial of ointment before stepping out of her tent ready to sprint back to the river to wrap her sister's wound.

"Rubes you're overreacting. Ya know? It's just a burn. I am not gonna die from this." Raising a partially bandaged right hand, red stains beginning to show through the yellow cloth.

"Yang! Let me do that. Besides are you going to be able to fight like this? I can't enter the tournament without you. We might as well go home now." The brunette mumbles on as she goes to her sister reaching for the injured hand. Shakily the brunette applies a cloudy glob of ointment to the outer edges of the freshly scarred to flesh; before wrapping the wrinkled hand with a piece of red cloth torn into a long strip.

Yang watches the young woman delicately wrap the cloth around the entire blistering wound the skin closest to the wound curling upwards as there is nothing for it to keep it close to the seared flesh. "Uhh-Hey careful Rubes would ya!" The usual tough woman inhales sharply as the final knot is tied. "Huh. Not bad, Ruby." The brawler turns her new wrapped hand to see that the bandage completely covers the wound, the red cloth makes it hard to notice the blood and each time the young woman went around her hand she carefully wrapped around each knuckle.

"So should I go ahead and pack our things so we can head home?" Ruby murmurs turning away from her injured sister.

"What are you mumbling about now? Come on Rubes! We have a Princess waiting for us and a group of friends we can't let down not now!" The blond whips her hair over her shoulder and tosses the brunette half a loaf of bread. "We don't have much time. Eat this on the way to the castle. Now come on let's hurry." The older woman gently nudges the pan off the smoldering coals with her leather boot as she walks towards her tent. "Rubes what you standing around for don't you want to see the Princess up close?" She smirks before entering the tent to get the golden armor on for what the brawler prays is the last time.

"I-uh-what Yang!" The brunette's cheeks warm as a heavy blush appears. "Hmmph" The younger woman pouts as she takes a bite out of the half loaf. "But yes…I can't wait to meet the Princess…" Ruby mumbles under her breath as she goes into her tent to get dressed as well.

After half an hour of getting ready and Yang asking her sister for some help now that her hand is injured. The task of putting on the constricting armor was difficult before but with an injured hand it becomes nearly impossible. Once both women were suited up they gathered their weapons and began their trek to the castle.

"Hey Rubes, I might not be able to fight as well as I usually do today. But know I will do whatever I can for you. Okay?" The golden warrior says softly using her left hand to pull her crimson clad sister close to her.

"Yeah don't worry Yang. I will protect you this time!" Ruby responses, throwing her right arm around her sister's waist for a close embrace.

The display of affection between the two armored warriors gets the attention of many of those passing by. Some people freeze in place seeing the Red Reaper and the Golden Brawler being so intimate with each other. Some who simply giggle or blush at the sight. As the pair continue through the city square they pass by the Inn where Pyrrha stays than walk passed the Inn where Nora and Ren reside.

"I suppose everyone is at the castle already." The shorter woman mentions noticing there is no yelling or sounds of commotion at either Inn.

"Yeah, but don't worry we aren't late yet. The Princess said to go to the castle for a feast there was never a time mentioned just has to be before the tournament." The taller woman reassures the crimson warrior.

No amount of calming words seems to be having an effect on the nervous woman. The pace at which the crimson warrior is walking at is almost a full on sprint the only thing slowing her down is the occasional remark from her sister about feeling pain due the rushed pace. Though Yang only just that as an excuse so that she wouldn't be sweaty when they entered the castle. Even completely covered in plate armor didn't diminish the blonde's need to be presentable. The mad rush through the city was all but a blur for both women but as they grew closer to their target the world seemed to take a pause.

The ivory fortress reflects the sun's glare onto the ground. Each rock nuzzled into the sandy ground, blade of grass growing through the cobblestone road, and the few splinters of tiny timber each are saturated in pure light. Giving even the most unpleasant pile of rubbish a nearly angelic aura around it, as the pair of women slow their pace to admire the meticulously polished walls from afar. Nearing the Fortress main gate they are stopped by a pair of Centurion guards their chest plates bare the Schnee Crest proudly over their hearts.

"Hold!" The taller guard commands the two wondering fighters raising one arm and holds his hand out.

"Aye, hold. Who dares enter this, the most Powerful Keep in all the Realm?" The shorter guard grunts walking towards the pair allowing dozens of others to pass by without incident.

The taller guard gives the pair the once over, and nods his head to the shorter one. "Oi tis the Red Reaper from the Tournament for her Royal Highness Princess Weiss, and I believe this is the one the crowd has dubbed the Golden Brawler." He points to Yang's gauntlets and the extra plating over her knuckles. "You two are here for the feast the Princess mentioned, correct?" The man questions the pair snapping his head forward towards the Reaper.

"I thought _YOU_ would be taller Reaper." The shorter guard appears next to Ruby measuring his height compared to hers. "I think I might be taller than you…."

"Mmmm." Yang groans and pushes her way past the pair of guards, Ruby follows suit and jogs to her sister.

"RIGHT ONCE YOU GET INSIDE JUST SHOW THEM YOUR Brooch…" The taller man shouts after the pair as they jog through the bailey towards the castle's main entrance.

"Well that was odd, right Yang?" Ruby mentions seemingly uncertain why the guards stopped them.

"Rubes we got keep our voices low ok? The castle seems packed full of Royalty and many members of the 'high class'." The golden warrior gestures semi-mockingly as she walks past a few very rude passerbys.

The shorter fighter nods, as she feels the glances weighing heavy on them as they make their way through the crowded foyer of the castle. Though as people saw who was coming they would clear a path, almost as if the pair was carrying the plague. Yang completely unfazed takes long strides down the cleared path towards the main hall. The less confident Reaper takes quick, rapid steps to keep up. In the flurry of footwork the younger woman falls forward while walking she feels leather boot get snagged on her greaves that she didn't tighten down correctly. Feeling the weight of her body falling forward the young woman braces herself for the onslaught of remarks and piercing glazes. Squeezing her eyes close waiting to feel her chest and head slam into the beautiful tiles beneath her worn leather boots. _Remember my little rose petal…..sometimes to rise… you….._ Opening her eyes wide open the Reaper, places her right hand onto the tiled ground to help rotate her torso completely around. Spinning her legs upwards in a windmill, the torn, ragged cloak flutters before gently floating back to its correct place on the warriors back. Both feet land **thump thump** after a deep breath the Reaper who entered the castle timid and small, now stands proud and with walks with a purpose. Easily catching up to her sometimes brash sister, the shorter woman drops her chin quickly and looks up. The golden warrior senses a change in her sister and just taps the top of her helmet with her left gauntlet. The sound of metal striking metal causes pause in the main hall as the eight people on the ground floor turn to see where the noise came from.

"REAPER!" Nora smiles as she charges for the small woman as Pyrrha and Ren wave for the pair join them. As Nora slams into the crimson cloaked fighter she notices something is different in the way she reacts to the affection. Ruby returns Nora's show of affection with a gently pat on the back but says nothing to her as does Yang. The three of them walk to the other members of their team. "All that's standing between us and becoming the Royal Guard now is those five." Nora motions to the five warriors standing to the left of Pyrrha and Ren.

"Two of them look, familiar to me." Yang mentions to Ruby as join the last two members of their team. Ruby recognizes them instantly, the two women Yang asked to watch their things were in the opposing team. The bunny ears are hard to miss, and the girl with her has a very distinct pair of glasses they hard dark lenses. The three men with them all look intimidating. Yang scoffs at the competition as she looks about the main hall.

"So how late are we?" Yang laces her fingers together behind her helmet, looking casual as usual.

"Not very late, Klein the Chamberlain just announced that their Royal Majesties are to arrive here soon." Ren relays un-excitedly.

"I hope the food is as good as I think it will be-or-else." Nora grunts touching her stomach.

"I have been here before the food is excellent Nora, worry not. And Princess Weiss is an extraordinary person. Would be an honor to befriend and protect her." Pyrrha mentions as she exhales. Ren shifts his weight to the side to look around Yang and towards Pyrrha.

"You have already met the Crown Princess?" The dark haired-man seems surprised by her remark.

"Of course she has REN! This is Pyrrha Nikos the realms top female-scratch that the World's Best Fighter of all TIME!" The veins in Nora's neck become visible as she shouts at the top of her lungs.

"I would agree Miss. Nikos is indeed one of the finest fighters the world has to offer. But I would implore you to keep your voice down Misss… Miss?" An booming sounds from atop the balcony overseeing the main hall.

Cerulean eyes scan the hall, seeing all ten fighters have assembled as requested she grins glancing over the Reaper's group. Taking note that this morning the Reaper is standing on his own two feet, the Princess approaches the marble handrail. _Ah yes, he's fine. I was wor-I mean of course he is fine. Goddess Weiss get a hold of yourself. He is a trained fighter after all. I can't wait to see the man beneath the armor._ Feeling a blush lightly dust her cheeks, Weiss places one hand on the cold handrail. "Warriors, you have made it to the final round of the tournament!" A small round of applause from the maids and butlers that were in the hall began and is abruptly halted by the King raising his hand. "Uh hm. As I was saying, for five of you today will mark the beginning of a lifelong journey. One of adventure, battle, conquest, victory as well as defeat, and for some romance, I hope you are prepared to fight for the future of Staub!" Weiss glances over the Reaper, who has taken a knee. The Princess waves her hand upwards and the warriors in the Reaper's group all rise.

"When do we eat…?" Nora moans loud enough for all those on the balcony to hear.

Immediately following the King scoffed at the prospect of having such a rude commoner protecting the last remaining heir to the throne.

"Can you believe that brute, Your Majesty?" Arthur turns to the disgruntled King.

"Tsk." Weiss clicks her tongue at the man as she turns away from the Main Hall to quiet her father and his top advisor. "I shall be down shorter to meet you all. Please follow Emerald to the dining room." Weiss gracefully and delicately aims her hand at Emerald who is waiting by the two large white oak doors that lead to the hall going to the dining room.

"This way! Please follow me." Emerald raises her arm as she shouts to the ten warriors in the center of the Main Hall. She gives the Princess a quick nod as she leads the fighters out into the corridor. As the warriors quickly follow the green-haired woman out towards the Dining Hall, Weiss clicks her heels as she turns to her father.

"Father if you will excuse me. I have guests to attend to. I am sure they would enjoy meeting you as well but I understand the Kingdom may not have a moment to spare it's King." Weiss curtsies as she turns away from her father not waiting for his reply. The Princess straightens out her back as she quickly heads towards the Dining Hall.

"Weiss… This is your tournament. Whomever is victorious will be your **personal** protectors. I only hope you don't come to regret not allowing me to choose them down the road." King James calls to Weiss before she closes leaves the balcony completely.

 _You will no longer choose anything for me, Father. I will finally be free from your hold._ The corners of her lips curve upward at the thought of finally being free to explore and venture beyond the caste walls without her Father's watchful eyes. **Click-Click-Click.** The Princess nearly sprinting towards the Dining Hall to meet the Rea… last remaining fighters.

~(,.^Just After Leaving the Main Hall.,^)~

"Hey Vel, do you think if we become part of the Princess Guard we will have to wear uniforms?" The tall brunette asks the Rabbit Faunus next to her as they walk casually behind Emerald.

"I…I…don't think so Coco…" Looking up shyly the shorter Faunus woman responds to her taller companion.

"I really hope not." A blonde Monkey Faunus chimes in, throwing his arms up behind his head as he spins in front of the pair of women.

"It wouldn't kill you to wear a shirt that covers your chest up you know Sun." Coco drops her glasses just below her eyes glancing at the open shirt the Monkey wears showing off his perfectly molded ab muscles. Stopping Coco and Velvet scoff as Sun flexes before them.

"Ha, Sun better watch out. Don't get Coco mad." A towering man pets the blonde's head as he walks past with a shorter red haired man covered in scars.

"Yatsuhashi, Fox wait up." The Rabbit Faunus calls after the man, grabbing Coco's hand to catch up with the man's long stride.

Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora watch the opposing team interact as Ren diligently follows Emerald.

Nearing the dining hall, Emerald places her hand on a large white oak door and pushes it forward to reveal a dining room larger than most homes in the town below. The room was filled to the brim with food and drink from all around the Kingdom.

As the two teams enter the Dining Hall, they are hit immediately with the delectable smells of the exotic foods laid before them. Dozens of tables stacked high with food to feed thousands. Around the edges of the room there are tables filled with grandiose drinks from various types of liquor, juices, waters from every spring and mountain within the Kingdom each with their own crystal cantor as well as a butler to pour them. Goblets, pint glasses, crystal chalices all bear the Schnee crest and are crafted of the finest materials that the Kingdom could find.

"OH THE GODS AND GODDESSES! Please allow me to win this tournament so I can eat like this daily." Nora gasps as she rushes towards the closest table. She grabs a few pieces of fruit and hurriedly shoves them into her mouth as she side steps towards more food on the table.

"Here you are Miss." A maid hands Nora a large white plate with the Schnee emblem in the center in cerulean blue. The blonde monkey Faunus was close behind the starving woman and was also handed a plate.

Ren and the tall brunette from the other team stood shaking their heads at their teammates. The rabbit Faunus close behind her tall leader, as the two of them saunter towards the drink table just to the right of the door. Yang and Ruby exchange glances, nodding to acknowledge that they should show some appreciation for the food by grabbing easy to eat foods. Wanting to only open their face guards the minimum amount needed to eat.

The two other men of the second team quietly and graciously move towards their companions. Just as the reach the first table. All the butlers and maids stand completely straight up and bow their heads. This causes all the fighters in the room to take pause as they look towards two massive ebony doors with a balding man beside them.

"Ahem…warriors, I am pleased to announce the arrival of the Princess Weiss Schnee, crown heir to the throne of Staub." A butler announces from the doorway across the hall from where the competitors had just entered from. This butler is different than the other within the dining hall. His uniform has light blue accents, and lacks the Schnee emblem on his chest instead his Schnee emblem is embroidered on the cuffs of his sleeves.

As the door creaks open, Ruby's eyes widen and her heartbeat quickens. The ivory woman from her dream was none other than Princess Weiss. Remembering her dream causes Ruby to blush luckily her face guard prevented anyone from seeing. Her eyes are caught in the snow storm that is the Princess' presence. The way her hair sways from side to side, the strength in her posture, even the way her heels hit the ground, Ruby is mesmerized by everything about Weiss. She turns to her companions noticing that the Princess seems to be walking towards where the warriors will be eating.

"Come Reaper. Let's eat here. I am sure Weiss will want to talk with everyone soon." Pyrrha motions to towards a table in the center of the dining hall near the door they entered through.

The Princess' heels click across the ivory colored floor into the dining room, her head held high, and shoulders rolled back. Every step with purpose and duty as the Princess entered the room each servant bows or curtsies before returning to their duty. Klein followed behind the Princess a few steps behind and keeping a keen eye on each servant they pass. Weiss walks towards her favorite warrior passing a pair of fighters that have already eaten more than a family of four in a day between the two of them.

"Man, this food is amazing!" The blonde Faunus sighs loudly as his plate clatters on the table.

"You're telling me. I am stuffed." Nora groans as she rubs her stomach that is poking out of her pink blouse a bit.

Klein grimaces at the pair's conversation and quickens his step as he places his hand on the Princess' shoulder. "Are you sure these are the _people_ you want to protect you my little snowflake?" The man whispers to the Princess.

Weiss stops for a moment as she turns to Klein. "Destiny has already chosen the people who will protect me Klein. We just have to believe in the Goddesses, they will not bestow the Schnee name with anymore tragedy." The Princess responds to the worried butler with conviction as she continues her way to the table where Pyrrha, Ren, Yang, and Ruby reside.

The four teammates eat quietly not wanting to cause any type of commotion. Ruby and Yang are the only two people who are wearing their armor to the feast. But it bothered them notas they were doing their best to heed their father's warning. Ruby's heart still beat so hard she feels as though it will tear through her chest plate. Yang and Pyrrha converse quietly as Ren gets up to help the completely stuffed woman slowly roll to where her companions sit.

On the other side of the hall, the opposing team is completely assembled and feed at their table. The taller woman waves to the Princess.

"Princess, come." The tall woman motions to an empty chair at their table. "We have a seat just for you."

Weiss' face contours into a fake smile as she sighs in disappointment. "Oh of course. I hope I am not intruding." She gestures to Klein to leave her be. The butler takes the que and goes to a group of maids and tells them something. Within seconds of being seated Weiss has a plate of her favorite foods before her as well as a chalice of red liquid.

"So Princess…are you happy with the final two teams that are in the finals?" The rabbit Faunus chimes as Weiss takes a bite of toast. The taller woman nudges the smaller woman and chuckles.

"Wow our little Velvet is opening up!" The tall brunette chuckles lightly punching the two men next to her, "Velvet, I am sure the Princess is pleased the last two teams both have strong women in them."

"Yes. It is quite refreshing to see women who are more than capable of holding their own in battle." Weiss answers as she takes a sip from her chalice. The Princess' eyes slowly shift to glance at the table on the other side of the room where the Red Reaper is seated in full battle gear along with everyone at her table.

 _Why are they wearing their armor to the feast? Perhaps they heard about the incident and want to be prepared to defend me…_

"Princess…? Are you feeling alright?" The blonde monkey Faunus places a firm hand on the Weiss' shoulder. The Princess inhales quickly in a panic and releases a long exhale.

Noticing the Princess is feeling uneasy the tall brunette motions for the blonde to take his seat. "Well Princess Weiss I believe introductions are in order." The brunette says as she gets out of her chair. "I am this motley crews leader Coco Adel." Coco places her thumb between her bosom and throws her around the rabbit Faunus next to her. "This lovely lady here is Velvet Scarlatina and my closest companion…and lov…." Coco announces as she holds the blushing woman close.

"That's quite enough Coco…" Velvet exclaims as she gently pushes Coco off her, taking her seat and hides her face in her hands.

"Coco look what you've done now you made Velvet embarrassed." The blonde laughs patting the blushing woman on the back and leaves his hand to linger on her shoulder. Coco glares at the blonde touching her companion for bit too long.

"Yes and this charming _man_ is Sun Wukong. Don't let his looks foul you he is master of martial arts." Coco chuckles punching Sun causing him to back away from Velvet. "Oh and this is Fox Alistair" the brunette points to a red-haired man "and this is Yatsuhashi Daichi" the man gives a small wave and nods his head to the Princess.

"Well it was very nice to meet all of you but I must be going. I have to meet my other potential guard before the tournament starts." Weiss mentions as she slowly gets out of her chair and nods to everyone in Coco's team.

Everyone at the table raises and bows to the Princess as she leaves. They go back to their meals and small talk as Weiss walks as calmly as she can towards the person…table she is most interested in.

"Hey guys' looks like the Princess shall be gracing our table now." Pyrrha mentions as she nods her head towards Weiss who is walking towards them.

Ruby looks up from her plate and sees the Princess' white hair swaying side to side. Ruby nudges Yang and motions to the table. "We should show the Princess some respect for allowing us into her home and providing a meal for us before the final round of the tournament." The crimson fighter gets out of her chair and kneels facing the Princess, head bowed and hand over her chest. Everyone at her table follows suit with Nora, being the last to figure out what was going on.

The Princess stopped midway to the table seeing the display in front of her. Pyrrha is the first to raise her head; Weiss looked upon the familiar face and nods. Seeing the gentle expression on Weiss' face Pyrrha motions to her fellow fighters to rise. All but Nora bow before returning to their seats.

"Can we go back to eating now?" Groans Nora.

"Nora!" The raven haired man exclaims as he shakes his head "Princess please forgive my partner…our companion." He replies as he looks at his fellow teammates.

Weiss giggles. "Please no need to apologize to me, after all this is your feast I am the one interrupting your meal." Weiss responses, as a butler brings an empty chair for Weiss to sit at the table. The chair is placed between Pyrrha and Nora across from Ruby. Weiss gracefully tucks her skirt in before sitting in the chair which the butler pushes in for her as a maid brings the chalice she was drinking from at the other table.

Hearing the Princess giggle causes Ruby's heart to quicken in its beats so much so that she grasps at her chest as she returns to her seat.

Noticing the Reaper hold his chest Weiss gets out of her chair and rushes to the crimson fighter's side. "Are you alright?" Weiss places her hand on the Ruby's shoulder guard. Ruby jumps out of her chair and nods her head profusely. Yang motions to Weiss that her sister is fine; the brawler gets out of her seat and goes to Weiss' chair pulling it out. Yang waving her injured hand over the chair, Weiss acknowledges the gesture and walks back towards her seat. Not wanting to reveal their true identity, the siblings discussed having their teammates do all the talking during the feast.

"Princess no need to worry, Ru…" mid-word Ren elbows Nora in the side "the reaper is still recovering from yesterday's battle is all." The orange haired woman chuckles as she glares at her male companion.

Weiss narrows her eyes at the odd slip of the tongue from the raven haired man. "I suppose so." The Princess walks to her seat and nods to the brawler who pushes the chair in behind her. "Thank you…mmmm… What is your name?" motioning towards the uncannily quiet brawler.

Pyrrha jumps at the question hitting the table with her hip the enthusiasm causes all the glasses to shimmy as she begins to answer the Princess. "This is the Undefeated Brawler of Patch Yang Xiao Long." Yang gives a slight bow to the Princess as Pyrrha finishes her intro.

"Xiao Long…that name seems very familiar to me." Weiss ponders as she tilts her head, _Where have I heard that name before Xiao Long, even the village known to me…._ Just as the golden brawler gets settled back into her seat it comes to Weiss. Her eyes light up as her chin goes downward and a smirk appears on her face. "Are you by chance related to the Famous Taiyang Xiao Long, who now resides in Patch? I have heard his armor and weapon crafting are legendary. Many of my Father's Guard frequent his shop to get their armor and weapons."

Yang shakes her head so violently that her mouth guard chatters more than chains holding a carriage going at top speed in a hurricane. Ruby turns to look at her overzealous sister, placing her hand on the Yang's shoulder to calm her down.

"Yes, Yang is Tai's…child as is the Reaper." Pyrrha adds. Yang takes her seat as Ruby stays standing by her sister.

"Ah, I see I didn't know Taiyang had two sons…" Weiss trails off as she takes her crystal chalice to her lips and allows the red liquid to flow easily into her pristine mouth. A stout man walks from the main entrance towards the white haired Princess.

"Pardon my intrusion Princess; it would seem that your Father is requesting the fighters go to the Arena posthaste." The Chamberlain raises his index finger upward. Weiss groans as the Chamberlain stands beside the Princess awaiting her departure from the table.

"It would seem our time is cut short." Weiss states plainly, as if upset that she must leave sooner than she expected. "I expect that today's fight will be a spectacle for the ages." The Princess declares loud enough that the entire dining hall can hear her clearly. Glancing over to see the Ruby's helmet facing her direction unsure why he would not respond to her at all.

The far table of fighters stops eating and nod at the Princess' announcement, while Ruby's table rise to take a knee heads bowed. Weiss bows her head towards both tables as she follows her Chamberlain out of the dining hall. But before exiting the room with the Princess, he stops abruptly slapping his legs together. "Fighters please be aware that you will be required to leave your names to Emerald before leaving here." Klein exclaims.

Weiss doesn't slow her pace and completely exits the dining hall. _He was there. Right in front of me but didn't say a word. What a DOLT! I mean I am a Princess…what else could he want…_ A loud sigh escapes the perfectly pink lips of the Princess as she continues to walk.

All the fighters at Coco's table raises and bow slightly as the Princess exits the dining hall. Hearing the Princess as she exits the room Ruby and her teammates stand at attention with clenched fists over their hearts. After the hearing the Chamberlain's announcement to leave their names with woman who led them to the dining hall, all the fighters begin to walk towards the mint haired woman. Each fighter says their name as they pass the woman, who quickly jots the name down with a short description and which team they belong to.

"Pyrrha Nikos, and this is Ruby Rose as well as Yang Xiao Long." The red haired gestures to the sisters as she introduces them to Emerald, each nod in response to their name.

 **Pyrrha Nikos aka Spartan- Team 2**

 **Ruby Rose aka Red Reaper- Team 2**

 **Yang Xiao Long aka Golden Brawler – Team 2**

"And I am NO-RA VAL-KY-RIE" Nora enunciates each syllable of her name. Before she can say anymore, Ren smoothly gets between the two women.

"Lie Ren, but I prefer to be called Ren." The dark haired man smiles and takes his companions hand and follows the rest of their team out.

 **Nora Valkyrie aka loud/annoying- Team 2**

 **Ren Lie aka Quiet Monk- Team 2**

Beneath the notes Emerald has team name ideas, though not asked to she believe it would be nice for the spectators to have something to chant during the tournament.

 **Team 1** **VFYSC** **SVCFY** **CVFYS**

 **Team 2** **RNPRY** **NPRRY** **PRYNR**

A smile crawls across the mint haired woman's face. "Perfect" she whispers. Emerald finishes her notes and circles the two names she has come up with, as she struts to the Chamberlain. Smile still plastered on her face as she flicks her wrist to hand him the paper.

"Thank you, Emerald. I am sure the Princess…appreciates your help today." Klein exhales as he turns follow the semi-distant Princess. Emerald smirks as the Princess as well as the potential knights leave her. She slides a copy of all the competitors names and a separate list of characteristics about each of them into her pocket. _Cinder will want to see this..._

Yang and Ruby follow their companions out of the ivory halls, glimmering suits of armor and the freshly scrubbed floor. Back into the bustling city, the musty smell of sweat, horse manure while the random whiffs of perfume from the upper class citizens carriages as they flew past the castle.

"Well the Princess seems to enjoy your company Ru..beee…" Yang jokes as the team passes the castle walls. The brawler playfully nudges her sister causing the crimson fighter to stumble a bit.

"Hm yeah what was that all about?" Nora snorts, as Ren shakes his head.

"Let's just hope we can be the victorious team today to find out~." Pyrrha adds cheerfully, bumping shoulders with Yang and Ruby.

"Ye…yeah… Let's fight our hardest and become KNIGHTS!" Ruby shouts as she jumps into the air. The team joins in a loud battle cry together as they continuing on their way towards the Arena for what they hope is the last battle.

~[ ,.On the Outer Border of Kingdom., ]~

"Hope the team hasn't split up or killed each other in my absence." Blake scoffs as she places her hand on her horse. The majestic animal lowers its head to drink from the creek just inches from Blake's feet. "Ok girl, let's get going we have to prepare for the …war to come." The raven haired woman looks away pained at the thought of what was to come. Placing her weary hand on the saddle the agile woman slings her leg over the beast and taps her heels on its sides, slowly trotting back to Staub Kingdom. "It's gonna be a long day." Pulling the black hood of her cloak over her head as she rides towards Staub.

A/N Thanks for all the support everyone. I am so excited to see that we are at almost 13k views. ,., It's crazy to me. But as always I love to hear back from you so please leave a comment, or favorite even if you don't, I hope you still enjoy the story and there is plenty more to come. See you next chapter. ^,.,^/


	14. Chapter 14

Fated Team

A tiny mouse Faunus scurries around the busy market weaving between merchants and the occasional fellow Faunus. Tugging on her cloak the meek mouse's nose pokes upward sniffing the air. _Where are they? Arth and Martel? They said we could go watch the final round today._ Carefully walking around Yuki slyly picks a few pockets along the way to the bell tower in the center of the town. Lining her money pouch with a few extra coin, she hopes her companions will be willing to go to the local tavern for their evening meal.

"YUKI OVER HERE!" A husky and deep voice roars beside the bell tower. Next to the burly bear Faunus is a slim figure with her hand on her hips impatiently waiting.

"Come on Yuki, hurry else Ilia will leave us behind again." Martel hisses at the mouse causing Yuki's head to shrink as she scurries quickly to her companions. As the meek woman approached the slim woman she sticks her forked tongue seductively at the mouse. Yuki doesn't notice the action but Arth just grunts in response seeing his small friend is out of breath.

"Sorry hope you weren't waiting too long, but I managed to get some coin for dinner as an apology." Yuki adds softly catching her breath as she shakes her coin pouch.

Ilia steps out from behind a tree nearby as the three friends laugh about the meek mouse pickpocketing so many people on the way here. "You three know we are here to observe the people will have to fight in order to kill the Princess, right?" Ilia scoffs "This isn't a team bonding venture. Be sure to carefully watch the fighting styles, Blake will want all the information we can gather." The redhead starts walking towards the Arena entrance as the tournament is said to start shortly, her three companions follow the agitated woman.

"How much longer do you think Blake will be gone for Ilia?" Yuki squeaks quickly becoming small next to Arth as if to hide from prying eyes.

"She did say she would be back before the tournaments end. Seeing as today is supposed to the last day of the fights I would think she will be back tonight or early in the morrow." Ilia responds as the four of them walk towards the irritable handsome lion Faunus waving erratically at them. "Oh no what is he doing here…."

Noticing that Ilia isn't very excited to see Ying, Arth takes the lead shaking his head the energetic blonde. "Ying what are you doing here?" The hulking Arth asks in deep slightly angered tone as he looks down at the tone lion Faunus.

Ying side steps to look around the burly bear, and see that the meek Yuki and oddly seductive Martel are accompanying the hotheaded Ilia. "Well of course I am here for the ladi…." Before Ying can finish his sentence Ilia swiftly knocks Ying off his feet with a low sweeping kick. She exhales quickly brushing the dirt off her skirt and motions for her teammates to follow her in.

"Come now let's hurry in before all the good seats are taken, **Ying** it would be in your best interest to keep your distance. As you have been since Blake left, I don't want to see your face until she returns." Ilia snaps as she walks off, Yuki and Martel follow suit but Arth stays to help the blond up.

"Hey thanks Arth. Mind telling Ilia, that I'm not as bad as she thinks I am?" Ying chuckles as he brushes the dirt off the bottom of his trousers. The blond scratches the back of his neck as he hears the giggles of maidens near him turning his head towards them he flashes his signature smile.

"I would if I believed you weren't that bad." The muscular man responds noticing Ying flirting at a distance causing Arth to scoff. "Just don't come around the safe house until Blake returns, Ilia will surely kill you if you return now seeing as you have been missing for nearly two weeks."

"Huh…yeah whatever you say Arth." Ying slowly walks past Arth, slicking his hair back as the blonde approaches the maidens who are still giggling.

"ARTH!" Martel hisses loudly at the bear. "Would you hurry up? I don't want Yuki to leave; we both know how she gets when you're not around." The slits in her eyes roll around her skull.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Arth turns to see that Ying is nowhere to be seen. "Well I guess that's one problem solved." The bear turns around quickly and starts to saunter towards his two companions.

"Okay now that Arth has finally decided to join us…." Ilia grunts as Yuki reaches her hand outward towards the bearded man.

"Arth!" The meek woman squeaks as the man places his arm around her neck, Yuki's face holds a large grin as she feels safe with the man. The grin suddenly departs her face as Martel snakes her arms around the small woman.

"Pay attention lil' one. Else Ilia will get mad." Martel's forked tongue grazes the mouse's ear causing Yuki to jump into Arth's arms.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ilia exclaims as she watches the so-called group of assassins acting like children in the bodies of killers. The show of emotion causes the three to stop as if time itself-had stopped.

Yuki was half way on Arth's back with Martel slithering after the meek woman. The three of them stopped completely their mouths gaping wide open, and eyes locked on their temporary leader. Slowly the two women got off the burly man though Yuki made it a point to keep Arth between her and Martel.

"NOW listen you three. Let's get inside and find some decent seats to get the best view of fighting. Blake will want as much information as we can get." Ilia's voice goes from aggravated to calm, she exhales slowly as she turns towards entrance to the Arena.

As the four assassins make their way to the middle of the Arena, though there are hundreds of people in the crowd it seems that Arth's demeanor scares away anyone near them. Many of the people do not simply move aside, snarky comments and hateful eyes follow group as they slide into the dark stained wooden pews.

"Filthy Faunus…how dare they come here….even fight in the tournament! The Princess is mad for allowing those animals to even participate." Various people comment as the group finally settles into their seats.

Yuki raises her shoulders and ducks her head. Martel glances over and places her pale scaly hand on the rodents shoulder. "Don't listen to them, Yuki." The pale woman adds as her forked tongue slithers out as she mentions the smaller woman.

Arth places his large clawed hand on top of Yuki's head. "She's right Yuki. Worry not no one will bother us, their words are their only weapons against us."

Ilia huffs as the two larger Faunus comfort the meek woman. "Now, now Yuki we don't have time to worry about these **peasants** " She adds extra emphasizes on the last word turning and scaring a few spectators behind the group. "Let's just focus on today's match." Turning to face the Arena floor, her three comrades follow Ilia's orders and focus on the Arena. _These three are so easily distracted. How in all of Remnant did I get stuck with them?_ The redhead shakes her head.

As the last few spectators slowly trickle into the few remaining seats to completely fill the Arena to the brim. The thousands of people, human and Faunus alike all wait in anticipation for the final round to commence.

From atop the large pearl white marble balcony emerges King James, Princess Weiss and their usual entourage of Klein and Arthur as well Sir Winchester and two of his knights. Everyone in the Arena quiets their conversations, as the King takes his seat; the Princess takes long strides towards the handrail.

"Welcome back, Good People of Staub." The Princess announces as she tilts her head upwards as the crowd cheer and shout incoherent phrases. As she waits for the droves of people to hush enough for her voice to cut through and be heard easily, "Today marks the end of five people's ordinary lives but also the beginning of a whole new journey for not only me but the Kingdom." With the crowd beneath her cheering, the surge of energy uplifts the not only the Princess' spirits but also corners of her lips revealing a genuine smile.

Without noticing the smile the Princess continues her speech. "Today ten people have risen from the ashes of their fallen competitors, but only five will have the opportunity to become Knights." Upon finishing her speech the Princess raises her arms upward. Slowly slits appear all across the floor of the Arena. Sand and gravel fall into the dark abyss, from each hole ascends a warrior.

"Here we go!" Nora shouts as her head rises just above the Arena floor just loud enough for her fellow teammates to hear her. Ren shakes his head as he rises.

As each warrior ascends up to the Arena floor they hold their weapons upward to the sky. The crowd continues their uproar as they see their favorite fighters from previous bouts, weapons in hand the fighters turn to the shouting spectators. The Princess allows the warriors to bask in the admiration for a few moments, she watches as the fighters spread themselves out and slowly come back together.

Though Ruby and her companions were brought up into the Arena meters away from each other as they rally the crowd they begin to group together as does the opposite team on the far side of the Arena.

On the other side of the Arena Coco's team form a semi-circle around their leader with Velvet on her right side.

"Alright guys don't do anything drastic. From what I saw yesterday the Red Reaper is full of surprises, the Brawler is strong but hot-headed and of course Pyrrha is not to be underestimated." Coco says as she unhooks her crossbow from her hip and checks her quiver.

"Coco you don't have anything to worry about, we're the best team in all of Mistral. There's no way we can lose!" Sun shouts as he slings his arm around Velvet. "Oumph!" The blonde cries as Coco elbows him quickly taking Velvet away from the flirtatious man.

Seeing as the warriors are beginning to realize the battle will soon ensue. Weiss raises her right hand to signal to the crowd to hush their cheering, to which the Arena goes from a chaotic roar of cheers and insults to mummer of hushed comments. As the crowds quiets down King James gets up from his throne and throws his arms upwards as he stands next to his daughter.

"People of Staub, I, King James am ready to see who will stand victorious and become part of the Royal Guard. Though I personally was not keen on how my daughter decided on the method to pick her guard. But I am a man who is always ready for a good battle. Who will emerge as worthy enough to stand by Princess Weiss? Well let's find out, shall we!?" The King proclaims, causing the crowd to go back into an uproar.

Weiss grunts in protest to her Father's actions, looking over shoulder towards her Father "Was that necessary _**Father**_?" she murmurs distastefully.

"Was what necessary Weiss?" Her Father hums as he waves to the adoring crowd. As the King notices that his daughter is shooting him glares, his smile only grows. "Weiss, dear let's pretend to be a family for the people in the crowd?" James adds as his blue eyes glimmer in the sun as he slings his arm around his daughter's waist. Pulling her into a hug, though reluctant Weiss allows her Father to hold her in a semi-embrace. A fake smile appears on her face as she waves graciously to her people.

Pushing her Father away she shudders to think that at one point she used to adore this man, Weiss raises her arm upward to calm the crowd once again. But she notices that the crowd isn't responding to her actions as quickly as they did before her Father's announcement.

"Ruby, Yang we should stick together I think the battle will be starting soon." Pyrrha calls to the pair who are several meters away. "Ren can you get Nora, she seems a bit excited…" The redhead's voice drifts as she motions for Ruby and Yang to huddle close to her. "Ok…when the round starts…"

The dark haired man jogs to a whooping orange haired woman. "WHOOO! HOW ABOUT WE BREAK SOME LEGS!" The crowd near the woman cheers louder hearing her hollering. Nora showboating in front of the crowd a bit by raising her massive hammer above her head with one hand. Ren tries to get Nora's attention but every time, he attempts to place his hand on her she magically shifts to the opposite side of him. They dance around each other for quite a few times before the dark-haired man becomes visually upset.

"NORA!" The man shouts agitatedly as he clasps both his hands on his partner's shoulders from behind.

"Oh hey there…Ren…" Nora turns her head slightly away from the crowd of adoring people.

Ren inhales sharply and exhales slowly as he loosens his grip on his partner. "Nora. Please Pyrrha is requesting that we gather by her." His eyes have an urgent look to them that the orange haired woman recognizes.

"Alright Ren." Nora turns to the crowd and grabs her hammer handle with both hands and pumps it above her head a few times before waving to her adoring fans. After riling the crowd up so more the energetic woman turns to her partner. She turns to notice that Ren has already turned reunite with the rest of the team. "Ren wait up!" She goes chasing the man, her hammer swings about in her hands.

The odd pair regroups where their three friends. On the other side of the Arena their competition begins forming a half crescent around their leader Coco and Velvet. With Sun, Fox and Yatsuhashi in the crescent they space themselves out just enough that they can easily defend her leader but also fight without harming each other. Each of them seems to know exactly where to go without any instruction. As the opposite gets into formation Pyrrha tries to rally her comrades into any shape. Yang and Ruby stand at one ends,Pyrrha has taken the middle position so that she can command her friends, Nora right beside her and Ren rounds off the other end of their nearly linear formation.

"It would appear that the time for battle is upon us." Weiss declares as she sees the fighters taking up positions on either side of the Arena. _It would seem that team CVFYS is more organized, and experienced_ , she lets out long sigh, _I just want PRYNR to win, and I want the Reaper at my side._ "One the far side of the Arena we have team CVFYS (coffees)," she motions to the earth toned group "and the team before me is team PRYNR (priner)."

Each fighter readies their weapon as they hear the Princess coming close to announcing the battles beginning. "Fighters, people of Staub, let's see who will be the victorious." The Princess throws an arm upward and then downwards sharply to indicate the start of the battle.

As she announces the start the fighters simple stand waiting for the person to make a move. Naturally Yang and Nora are overly amped up from the cheering crowd. Both were itching to just charge right up the opposing team and pummel them into the dust.

After a few exchanges of tense looks, Sun suddenly breaking from formation charges straight at the Golden Brawler. "Sorry Coco, I'm not one to play the waiting game." The blonde shouts as he sprints away from his leader.

"SUN. Dang it Fox, Yatsuhashi." Coco exhales, grabbing her crossbow and quick loading a bolt into it firing at Pyrrha. Thanks to the design of her crossbow not having a locking mechanism the tall brunette can fire shots faster than most archers. She begins firing dozens of arrows in rapid succession of each other towards the fighter she thinks will be the biggest threat in the battle.

"This is going to be FUN!" Yang shouts to meet the brave man. As arrows fly just pass the woman.

"Yang. WAIT." Pyrrha shouts holding her shield up deflecting the barrage of arrows. Ruby takes a defensive position behind the Spartan as a flurry of arrows splinter upon impact with shield.

"Fox! Go." The brunette orders as she loads three bolts into her crossbow and turns her focus momentarily to her give her advancing teammate cover fire. Squinting her dark brown eyes towards the dark haired man, she releases the taut string. Coco hopes that by firing multiple bolts at him she can distract the man long enough for Fox to get the upper hand in battle.

As soon as Coco's bolts go flying towards their target, Fox breaks from formation his body, low to the ground as he runs in a large arch towards the dark-haired man. **Swooph Swooph** Ren unsheathes his twin daggers and uses them to deflect the bolts as he tries to keep an eye on the approaching man. Slicing through all of the bolts Ren, becomes so focused on defending himself he fails to see Fox is only a few feet away from him.

Yang throws a jab at the blonde man, **WHAM WHAM WHAM** who blocks it with his nunchucks. Sun jumps backwards to get some distance from the bruting brawler. As they exchanges blows, Nora rushes towards the towering man wielding a colossal great sword with a hooked tip. Holding her hammer barely off the ground as she charges when she closes the distance, Nora swings her hammer as she jumps into the air. Slamming her hammer towards the man, he quickly holds his greatsword flat so that the hammer head hits the width of his weapon. **CLANK. THOOOM.** As the weapons meet any dust near the two warriors gets blown away from them.

The loud clash of the two massive weapons causes a few fighters to pauses as their hearing is more sensitive. In the few moments that arrows were not bombarding Pyrrha, the redhead gets up and charges around Yang and her opponent towards the ranger. Ruby stays in place observing battle unfold; out of the corner of her eye she notices that the rabbit Faunus next to the ranger is coming around to meet Pyrrha. Noticing rabbit Faunus coming around to flank Pyrrha, Ruby tightens her grip on her scythe and dashes after her red-haired friend.

Once Fox was next to the dark-haired man Coco fires one last shot at him, which Ren deflects causing this shot to ricochet off his jade daggers. The rogue shot now sailing directly towards the Royal Balcony. The red warrior hears the rogue bolt whistling through the air towards the Princess. **VWOOSH**

The red warrior plants her right foot, vaulting upwards towards the stray bolt leaning forward the cloaked fighter holds her scythe close to her. As the Reaper continues on her deadly spin the bolt disintegrates on contact falling to the ground. **KHWAM.** Landing on a knee Ruby takes a quick glance upwards to see the Princess is unharmed and has a slight smile on her face. The crimson fighter nods her helmet at the Princess before continuing after her companion.

"Did you see that?!" Weiss exhales, as the shock of nearly getting hit had finally hit her. "The Reaper saved me…" She whispers the last phrase to herself, squeezing her hand over her heart. Her cerulean eyes follow the cloaked warrior as they make their way towards the Ranger and the surprising calm rabbit Faunus.

"Reaper! PRNYR! PRNYR" The crowd roars.

As Pyrrha closes the distance to the tall archer, a chain shoots straight at her. Pushing off her left foot the Spartan narrowly dodges the projectile. **SWOOPH** The redhead watches as Ruby swings around her following the chain back to its owner.

"Pyrrha focus on archer, I'll handle her friend." Ruby shouts as she dodges incoming bolts weaving closer to the archer. As Ruby draws the fire of the archer off her, Pyrrha tightens the straps on her shield and charging at the distracted archer. As the Spartan rushes towards the rapid firing archer who begins to back paddle to keep distance between her and the redhead.

Ruby continues to avoid abrupt string of chain shoots thrown from the Faunus' hands. **CLANK SHING**. Looking down at her greaves sees a metal chain spinning around, suddenly Ruby falls backwards on the ground crescent rose goes scraping across the floor. Velvet continues to tug on the chain wrapped around Ruby's right leg. Velvet notices that her partner is struggling to keep the Spartan at a good distance for the archer to shot sufficient bolts. Flicking her wrist the chain that unlatches from the disarmed fighter, looking over the Faunus uses her chain to drag the Reaper's scythe to her.

"Hmpth, heavier than I expected," The rabbit Faunus grunts as she loops the chains around her whiten knuckles. "But I can't wait to get my hands on this scythe."

Ruby groans, places her leather covered palms into the gravel and sand to raise from her hunched state. Blinking her eyes to refocus them on foe ahead, the crimson fighter quickly checks on her team to make sure no one has been knocked out of the fight yet. _Alright if I can get those chains off this woman she shouldn't be hard to beat._ Dashing towards her scythe, Ruby yanks on it as the chain tightens causing the pair into a standoff.

 _These blades how can he be so agile…he is moving to swiftly for me land a blow_. Ren struggles to block the red-haired man's smooth movement. Using his daggers Ren tries to keep up with the agile man's movements. Easily throwing dozens of punches accompanied with his blades attached to his arms, Fox uses his speed to overwhelm Ren. **Clang Clang** the two men's weapons clash the impact from the harden steel of Fox's arm blades causes the Jade to chip shards fall into the sand and gravel beneath them. Feeling that his daggers will not make out of this bout in one piece, Ren decides to try to defeat the skilled blade dancer with his bare hands. Fox swings his right arm towards the black haired and while his right arm was recoiling back his left arm comes upwards for a bone breaking jab. Ren dodges the right swing with little effort but crosses his arms to try to absorb the hit from the left jab. In his attempt to block the hit Ren drops his daggers and is lifted from the ground. As Ren is lifted up his arms uncross, suddenly Fox uses his forward momentum to kick the dark haired man straight into the Arena walls with an audible **crack**. Ren rolls off the wall and lays in a lifeless lump, **thud** Fox cracks his neck ready to help his companion.

Nora slams her hammer into the giant greatsword in quick succession. Each of the powerful fighters simply exchanges hits that the other blocks with little to no effort. "Come on big guy. Let a lady get a hit in." Nora grunts as she pushes off Yatsuhashi's sword.

"I don't think so." The man scoffs back swinging his sword and out of the corner of his eye sees Fox getting ready to help him defeat the orange-haired woman. "Looks like your partner didn't fare as well as you are in this battle." Yatsuhashi adds as he swings his sword behind his back ready to end the fight with a single bow. Tightening the grip on his hilt, the towering man exhales ready to strike as he looks up, Yatsuhashi sees an enraged Nora before him.

"Ren? REN? REN!?" Nora shouts at her motionless partner, seeing Ren in that state causes something inside the woman to snap. She rushes straight at the towering man, seeing that her emotions are now fueling the fighter's movements, Yatsuhashi swings his sword horizontally. The orange-haired woman slides under the blade at the last second and bashes the man's legs. Yatsuhashi is thrown backwards as Nora gets to her feet and charges full speed at her real target, the man who injured her longtime friend. Fox smirks rising his arms and dashes to meet the hot headed woman. "You'll pay for what you did to REN!" Nora screams as she plants her left foot and uses the momentum to spin her hammer completely around her. Seeing the raging woman become a deadly tornado Fox puts his bladed arms up to defend himself. As hammer makes contact with the blades, they shatter. In the brief second before the hammer made contact with Fox's bare arms, he sees the woman smirk at him. After breaking his weapons Fox knew he was done for as he flew backwards getting hit again square in the back. In her rage she managed to land two solid strikes on the man causing him to fall lifeless near Ren. Yatsuhashi stands gawking at the woman's feat.

"Now than…" The orange-haired woman growls turning slowly back around glaring at the sword wielder. Her knuckles turn white from how tightly she grips her hammer. Her eyes seems as though sparks of lightning are flashing across them.

Yang chuckles as she effortless dodges the monkey's nunchucks as they sail throw the air nearly hitting the cocky woman a few times. "This all you got?" The brawler scoffs as she takes a hold of the blonde man's nunchucks due to his predictable moves, Yang rips them from his hands tossing them to the side. "Now let's see what you're made of, without your little toys to help you." The brawler chuckles, landing a solid right hook to the man's chin. The Faunus' head snaps backwards, though his body remains still.

As the blonde man's chin collapses forward his body drops like a sack of potatoes to the ground. The stars visible in his partially open eyes, a goofy smile is on his face and he mumbles incoherently.

"Tsk tsk, and here I thought you would be a challenge…." Yang shakes her injured hand and sees that Nora is going berserk on a calm giant, as Ruby and Pyrrha seem to have their fights in control. _Nora is going to wear herself out at the rate she is going… but even with my injury I think we can take that man out._ With that the brawler cracks her neck and bolts to her orange-haired friend.

"I have had enough of this." The dark haired man snorts as he takes a reverse grip on his great sword. Deflecting Nora's flurry of hits, Yatsuhashi throws his armored left arm towards the woman. Grabbing a handful of her hair he throws her towards her companion.

As Nora comes crashing towards the brawler, who halts her sprint and braces to catch her flying friend. **WHAM** the lightly armored woman, shakes her head realizing she is Yang's arms though the landing was not as soft as she would have wanted. Nora is glad to have help defeating the warrior before them.

"You ok?" Yang asks placing her friend down as she takes her battle stance.

"I'm fine." Nora spits and wipes the corner of her lip that has split open. "Let's take this guy down and help the others." Without a second thought Nora charges straight at the Yatsuhashi her hammer sparking against the man's sword as they clash. In Nora's emotional state, left herself open during one of her downswings just long enough for the Yatsuhashi to land a metal bending punch to her gut. "GAHH…." Nora cries as she is thrown towards Ren, she struggles to get up but falls flat against the gravel.

 _Well that was a thing._ Yang shakes out her wrists, and closes the distance between her and the towering man. Yatsuhashi slices the air in front of Yang, causes her to slide towards him kicking his legs out from underneath him. The swordsman uses his great sword to stop himself from falling completely to the ground, Yang springs up from the gravel and lands a few punches on the man. As he swings his sword as well as some of the gravel and sand towards the woman, some of the small projectiles pass through the slits in her face guard. Instantly feeling the sand enter her eyes she raises her hands in a defensive position in front of her face and concentrates on drowning out the crowd's hoots and hollers. Yatsuhashi takes the opportunity to circle behind the blinded brawler, hoping to land the finishing blow. Yang hears the large man's heavy boots behind her. Yang ducks down, as she raises she hope a solid right hook with defeat the man, while Yatsuhashi throws his left hand down hoping the same. As both hits land square on the jawline of each other the crowd gasps.

"Hey that was a goo…." Yang drops to the ground her arm extended outwards at Yatsuhashi. The towering man takes a step forward, as he does he too drops to the ground with no sign of getting up. The display catches the attention of the crimson warrior who continues to struggle to free her weapon.

 _Yang! NO!_ _I have to win for her. If I could just free my scythe, I could end this fight in one swing._ Ruby slides her right hand down towards the spiked tip of her scythe, keeping her left as close to the blade as possible. With her hands as far apart as she can get them on the handle Ruby twists her body around causing the chain to jerk and pull, right off her weapon.

"TSK." Velvet scoffs as she reels in her chain. "I guess I will have to look at your scythe once you're out of the picture." Flicking her wrist, Velvet, causes her chain to whip towards her fallen companion and scoops up their nunchucks. As the nunchucks are tossed into the air Velvet whips around wrapping her chain around her waist and catches the weapons one in each hand spinning them around her wrists.

 _Why did she grab those? Isn't her weapon that chain?_ "What you think those will help you defeat me?" Ruby mumbles as she watches Velvet masterfully twirl the nun chucks around her body.

As Ruby narrows her eyes as the sweat drips down her brow, she is careful to keep circle her enemy, keeping the distance between them just enough so that Ruby can strike if she needs to. Velvet watches every movement as she keeps the nunchucks spinning around her body, the dark haired woman takes small calculated steps towards the scythe wielding warrior. With each step forward Ruby feels the slight gusts of wind caused by the speed in which the nunchucks are spinning around.

 _I can't let her get too close; my scythe will not be effective against those nunchucks in close quarters. Have to keep her at least a Crescent Rose length away if I want…._

As the two warriors continue to dance around each other, Ruby leans towards her right side than quickly changes direction. Quickly darting behind the rabbit Faunus, Ruby slides both of her hands towards the bottom of her handle. Swinging her scythe in a large arc from the ground to towards Velvet, as Ruby uses all of her body weight in the swing. Velvet spins around with the nunchucks clamped together to block the blow. Though Velvet stopped from getting hit her companion's nunchucks were hooked by the scythe and thrown clear to the other side of the Arena. Ruby uses the momentum from the swing to land a few feet away from Velvet, using her scythe as an anchor to sling herself upright. Yanking her scythe out from the ground, shaking it enough that the dirt and gravel fall from the blade.

Ruby smirks as she watches her opponent unwrap the chain from her body. Dropping one end of her chain midway down her body before Velvet begins swinging it in a circle beside her. Ruby's eyes have a hard time following the exact movements of the chain as it thrown at her. Velvet slings her chain at the reaper, but quickly realizes that she will not be able to rip the scythe out of the reaper's hands. Ruby easily deflects the chain throws, spinning her scythe so that the chain cannot wrap around it.

"Tsk! Getting smart there Reaper." Velvet scoffs as she pulls her chain back to her and launches it towards Ren's jade daggers. "Let's just see how effective these are. Shall we?" Quickly catching a dagger in each hand and rewrapping the chain about her body once more. Velvet exhales and takes the exact same battle stance Ren does while wielding his daggers.

 _She mimics the other's fighting styles. The chain isn't her main weapon…it is just a means to obtain other's weapons. How is it she is mimicking Ren so flawlessly?!_ Ruby inhales as Velvet uses her natural speed to quickly close the gap between her and Ruby. Velvet slices and slashes near Ruby, while trying to throw her off balance with quick kicks to the shin and ankles as Ren does. Velvet holsters the daggers in her belt and begins to slam her palms into Ruby's chest plate. Pushing her backwards, and her scythe flings forward, feeling her precious Crescent Rose slipping out of her fingers, Ruby digs her heels into the ground and charges toward Velvet.

"You will not have. CRESCENT ROSE!" Ruby shouts at Velvet catching her off guard for just a moment causing her hands to drop. In the split second Velvet was distracted Ruby shoved her scythe between the two fighters, running full speed with Velvet struggling to escape from the angered warrior's assault. The pair get slammed into the Arena wall Velvet desperately tries to pry the scythe off her throat, to no avail.

"Yo-You're a-a- woman?" Velvet huffs with Ruby's scythe pressing against her throat cutting off all oxygen flow. As Velvet begins to lose consciousness, Ruby watches as Velvet gradually closes her eyes and her body goes limp.

Ruby leans over Velvet's unmoving body and whispers, "Yes. Everyone calls me the Red Reaper but you-you can call me Ruby Rose…" the crimson warrior looks around to see that all that remains is Pyrrha and Coco the leader of team CFVYS. Standing her scythe on the ground Ruby quickly shakes her hands out, as they have gone stiff from the last few hours of battle. After her fingers feel nimble she grabs her scythe and zips towards the two. She watches as Coco fires dozens of bolts at the immobile Spartan. Pyrrha can feel each shot hitting the same small area in her shield, causing the metal to bow from the force of each hit. The bolts splinter or bounce as they impact the bronze shield.

Each time Pyrrha tries to get up from her crouched position Coco moves her volley of bolts to any exposed armor to keep the warrior from getting to close. Ruby dashes around the archer trying to flank her while her attention is solely on Pyrrha.

"Nice try _Reaper_." Coco chuckles at the basic maneuver used on her many a time before. As Ruby changes directions to make a b-line straight for the archer. Coco loads three bolts with cloth wrapped around the tips. Coco snaps her torso ninety degrees she fires directly at Ruby before resuming her assault on Pyrrha.

The bolts hit the ground right in front of Ruby causing her to pause. _Did she miss?_ Before Ruby could finish her thought a loud bang disoriented her followed by a flash of light blinding the Reaper. _What was that?!_ Ruby drops her scythe instantly. The crowd gasps as the single archer seems to be holding her own against two fierce competitors.

In the few moments that Coco's attention was averted Pyrrha managed to get closer to the archer. With her spear in hand Pyrrha peeks up over her shield just long enough to see that Coco had reset the distance between them. Just as the top of her head ducks down below the shield three bolts whistle just where her head used to be. _She isn't playing any games. Not that I can blame her, she is the last member of her team left._

Ruby grips the sides of her helmet as her ears ring, everything she sees a blur swirl of colors. Her scythe trips the confused woman.

"Looks like the Reaper is no more. I am surprised that all it took was one shot." Coco says as she loads the last few bolts into her crossbow. She stops her volley on Pyrrha hoping she will expose herself thinking that the archer ran out of bolts.

 _Is she out? This could be a trap._ Tightening the grip on her spear as she slow rises from her prone position. Careful not to have her head exposed knowing that the archer has deadly accuracy with each bolt fired. Stealing quick glances at the backtracking archer Pyrrha begins to charge towards her opponent with her spear held off to the side of her shield.

"That's it, just a bit closer now…" Coco mumbles to herself as she aims one of her last three shots at the charging Spartan's greaves.

Now that the ringing has stopped and her vision begins to focus Ruby looks up to see Pyrrha charging towards Coco. In a split second Pyrrha goes from charging right to the archer to sliding on the ground, Coco shot a bolt at her greaves downing the Spartan.

Coco saunters towards the downed foe, ready to claim victory for her team. Right as she is about to end the fight Pyrrha slams her spear into the back of the archers knees. Ruby was already running towards the two. Pyrrha puts her hands on the ground and leaps out of the way of Ruby who leaped into the air to slam the blunt end of her scythe into the archer knocking her out instantly.

Coco drops to the ground like a sack of flour. And with that the two remaining fighters sweaty and exhausted sling their arms around each other and jump in joy. Planting their weapons into the sand and gravel beneath them, the two warriors stand in awe.

"We did it Pyrrha! We won!" Ruby shouts in glee as the crowd erupts, flowers petals rain into the Arena floor. The exhausted fighters both lean on their weapons slightly as they slowly muster what little strength they have to go check on their teammates.

"Yes we did Ruby." Pyrrha exhales as they go to check on their companions. The first Ruby goes to check on is her partially awakened sister.

"Did we do it?" Yang asks in a daze, as Ruby helps her up. Pyrrha slowly approaches her two friends as they lay unconscious but breathing.

"Yeah we did Yang." Ruby squeals as she gives her big sister a hug.

The Princess jumped from her seat and hadn't stopped clapping and cheering since she watched Coco fall. _There they are, the people who will help me finally break free of my Father's hold._ A sly smirk grows into a proud smile from ear to ear. The Princess is beaming this is exactly who she wanted. _So I'll finally meet the Red Reaper._

A/N Hello everyone, I am super excited to announce we have hit and EVEN passed 15K views. Guys I just have to say, I honestly never thought this would ever happen. This story started as a great conversation between my waifu and I, but it's turned into so much more now. I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story, the comments, likes, and all the support means so much to me. To everyone out there still following the story thank you from the bottom of my heart. See you all in the next chapter. ^,.,^


	15. Chapter 15

The New Guard

As the cascades of multi-colored marigolds, pansies, violets and jasmines rain from the cheering crowds above. Ruby with her sister slung over her shoulders, raises her free arm upwards in triumph. Yang stumbles as she regains her footing glancing over noticing that Pyrrha has awaken Nora from her stupor. The instant Nora's eyes open she scrambles upwards stumbling to her unconscious partner.

" **REN**! Ren!" Nora places her hands on his back and gently shakes him. Flowers and petals fall onto his motionless body and atop the frantic woman's head. The petals gently float down her face, like the tears that are fight to fall from aqua eyes. "Please wake up… Ren… Please…" tears well in her eyes as she slowly places her forehead on her fallen companion's shoulder. As the crowds cheers and continue to coat the Arena floor with flowers and praise, Nora takes a fist full of Ren's robe as she squeezes the unmoving body close to hers.

Ruby notices the Nora hunched over a motionless body. _Who is that? Ren?! Has Ren not woken up yet?_ Gripping her scythe and steadies her sister, Ruby makes her way to Nora. "Nora?" The concerned crimson clad fighter asks placing her gauntlet gently touches Nora's back gently.

Nora jumps quickly turning around, her fist swings around quickly but stops just short of smashing Ruby's helmet in. Before she has the chance to apologize, Ren raises his weary hand towards Nora, seeing Ren awake causes Nora to gasp and pick up the barely awake man into a bone crushing hug. Nora spins Ren easily under the rain of petals and hops around. But stops noticing her beloved friend is still sore from the battle.

"Nor…Nora…I am guessing we won with how tightly you are crushing me." Ren exhales as he feeling Nora loosens her grip. The grateful man reaches up to dry Nora's eyes, who gently looks up at her partner with hopefully aqua eyes.

"Of course we did silly." Nora chuckles holding Ren such that his boots are floating just above the gravel, Pyrrha waves to the three of her friends to stand in the center. Ruby swings around to the other side of Ren in case he loses his balance. Even with Nora's hammer holstered on her back she wraps her arm tightly around Ren's waist holding him up easily.

As Yang takes in praise she notices her sister walking triumphantly towards her. Ruby waves at Yang and Pyrrha as Ren is dragged towards them by Nora.

Weiss watches as her new guard take in the taste of victory, a small smirk becomes a glowing smile of pride. She had stopped her vigorous clapping due to her hands losing feeling and color. The proud Princess takes a moment to see the contempt on the faces of not only her father but all of his counsel.

"Are you going to say a few words _Weiss_?" King James questions as he places his hand on her shoulder. The King grimaces at the new group of misfits he has to _welcome_ into his home.

"But, of course! _Father_ it would only be fitting to. But I will make this announcement from down on the Arena Floor with my new guard." Weiss turns so fast her hair whips around her body and quickly makes her way off the balcony. Before King James can stop her from leaving Weiss has already past dozens of stunned servants and is half way down the spiral stairwell. _I'll finally get to see his face._ A light blush burns through Weiss' porcelain cheeks. _Hear his voice…wait…how do I look?_ Weiss stops in her tracks, her heels squeals in an attempt to stop with the rest of body. Tumbling forward a bit as her heels slide slightly further than Weiss had anticipated, quickly glancing around to see if there was anyone around. With no one around Weiss quickly runs her hand through her hair adjusting it to slightly cover her scar that runs down her left eye. _Okay…now I am a bit more presentable, though I am not ashamed of this._ Gently tracing the scar from the top of her cheek up to just above her eyebrow.

After making a few more adjusting to her dress and making sure her hair is as perfect as it can be. Clicking her heels together and taking a sharp turn towards the entrance to the Arena grounds. Exiting from the dimly lit hallway into the blinding light of the Arena floor Weiss is immediately is greeted with thousands raining petals. Holding her hand in front of her eyes as they adjust to harshness of the sun's rays.

Taking her first steps into the cascades of flowers Weiss feels the gentle caress of the petals. The once blood covered ground now covered in a rainbow of colors, each step cushioned by the soft flowers as Weiss glides quickly towards her new guard. As the Princess closes the distance Ruby and her team take a knee and bow their heads. The crowd goes from loud cheering and roars into a thunderous explosion of joy and celebration. The guard keeps their head lower, though the crowd continues to cheer even as Weiss raises her right arm into the flurry of flowers that rain down from the sky.

The flowers begin to sprinkle down as the crowd begins to settle down seeing their Princess down on the Arena floor instead of atop the balcony with the King.

"Here you have it! The victors of this grueling tournament stand before me and before you." Weiss declares causing the crowd to go into an uproar again. Raising both her arms into the air, Weiss hushes the crowd enough to begin again, "Now I shall name the Captain of this new guard the person who will be in charge of keeping me and the entirety of Staub Kingdom safe from enemies of this GREAT KINGDOM!" Another wave of flowers fall from the sky and the crowd begins to chant. "Pyrrha! PYRRHA!"

Pyrrha picks her head up slightly but shakes it side to side. Yang and Nora soak up the admiration with giant smiles as Ren happily stands beside his friends. Ruby keeps her head down just happy to have made it through the tournament but suddenly there is a hand on her shoulder.

"Here- before you all of you the good people of Staub Kingdom, I name the Red Reaper the Captain of my Guard." Weiss exclaims with a big smile as she moves her hand from the crimson warriors shoulder to Ruby's back to indicate the smallest of the warriors to rise from her kneeling position.

Standing tall Ruby's heart swells with pride, her team raises with their newly named leader. With their newly named leader, Ruby's team crushes her in a group hug, Yang's hug not just bone crushing but filled with pride as well. Each member lets go of the small warrior and impart a few words of pride as they release her. Once Ruby is released from the group hug she once again takes a knee and as she does pulls out the blue handkerchief that Weiss threw out to start the second round. Holding it out towards the gasping Princess, Ruby looks into the cerulean blue eyes tear up. _Oh she is the most beautiful woman… I have ever seen. Or will ever see..._

"Rise Captain, let me and all of the people of the Kingdom you now protect see your face." Weiss swipes the welling tears out of her eyes, as she gently takes the blue cloth from her Captain's leather gloves.

Slowly raising from her knee Ruby stands tall, tilting her head downward. _The Princess is here…And she wants me to- take my helmet off...I mean we have already won...I don't think it will be too bad...but what if…. What should I do?_ Shakely Ruby places both of her hands on the sides of her helmet. Squeezing her silver eyes shut as she gradually lifts her crimson plated helmet, feeling the full weight her armor for the first time since placing it on herself that day.

Hooking her thumbs past the lower face guard onto a more solid part of her helmet, so that Ruby can remove the helmet in on motion now that is past her chin. _Here goes nothing._ Ruby opens her eyes as her helmet lifts completely off her head. The scene is blurry as the sun momentarily blinds the young warrior. The crowd abruptly becomes silent as their imagines of a chiseled man with scars adorning his face are shattered. The fearsome Red Reaper, the crowd favorite, the newly named Captain of the Princess' personal guard is a young almost carefree looking woman.

"And here he-he... s...he is….she…A WOMAN." Weiss' once smiling face drops into disbelief.

"WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY?!" King James screams from atop the balcony, the wine still stains his lips. Throwing his cup towards the Arena, as it comes flying towards the battered group of warriors. Before it can strike anyone the Golden Brawler punches it clear across the Arena, as it flies Yang rips her helmet off. Her golden curly locks flow down as she shakes her damp hair drying it out a bit. Smirking upwards at the furious King as she confidently bows to Princess Weiss, Yang places her hand confidentially on Ruby's shoulder.

"Congratulations are in order." Yang proudly says as she crushes her sister in a hug.

Weiss stands completely dumbfounded as the two warriors she imagined to be battle hardened men stand before her as two sisters. Noticing the crowd's reaction is much akin to hers, pure and utter shock. The Princess quickly changes her expression from shock to one of pride. _I have to turn this shock around and I think I know how to use this in my favor…._

"Here you have it. My guard will be the first in the history of Staub to be not only mostly composed of strong women but to also have the youngest woman Captain in history!" Weiss exclaims much to the displeasure of her Father. Grimacing a bit as she turns to see the Reaper is kneeling before her as she speaks to the crowd. "Come now, Captain no need to kneel." Weiss gestures for Ruby to rise.

Ruby gets up off her knee and looks slightly upward to look into the Princess' icy blue eyes. "Uhh….uh…thanks. I-I uh." Ruby fumbles with her gloves trying to remove them, after successfully removing one glove which promptly gets dropped onto the ground. "Oh sorry let me get…" She inhales sharply as Ruby bends down to grab her glove only for her bare hand to feel the something warm atop her hand.

"Oh I beg your pardon…I was…uhh." The Princess stumbles with her words as she slowly removes her hand. Quickly snatching the glove from the floor and holding it out towards the fumbling woman. "Here you go- and thanks." A subtle blush comes across her face.

Laying her hand atop the leather glove, Ruby gets up and grasps the glove from out of Princess Weiss' hand. "Thank you Princess." Ruby bows her head in respect, gripping the glove tight.

Yang comes up behind the now speechless Crimson warrior. "Best not to stare Rubes." Yang chuckles, slinging her arm around her sister's neck pulling her into a tight embrace. Yang whispers into Ruby's ear "Careful Rubes some may take these long glances as a sign that you are in love with her Royal Majesty. If King James is this upset about the Captain of his daughter's guard being a woman can you imagine how he would react if he even thought you were in love with her." Hearing the words as they fall out of her sister's mouth, Ruby feels every muscle in her body tense up.

"HA HA Ha ha…" Ruby chuckles nervously as she stands awkwardly beside her sister with her team behind her and the crowd still vexed. Weiss tilts her head, squinting her eyes noticing that Ruby's posture has changed almost instantly after the Blonde Brawler had finished speaking to her.

"I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS FARCE. GUARDS! CAPTURE THEM! I WANT THEM OUT OF MY KINGDOM! IMMEDIATELY!" King James shouts until the veins in his neck become throbbing rivers that carry his heated words from deep in his belly up to his peeling lips.

Princess Weiss raises her hand stopping the charging guards, snapping her head towards her fuming father. "How dare you…I am the Crown Princess of this land. The only viable heir to the _Throne of Staub_ , and as such my word carries as much weight as yours _Father_. These fine warriors have proven themselves worthy to be at my side." A rebellious spark flickers as she continues to glare at her flabbergasted father.

Everyone in the crowd gasp in awe of their future ruler's fierce demeanor towards the current ruler. The guardsmen look between the Princess and the King unsure whose commands to follow. Without blinking an eye Ruby and her teammates surround the Princess ready to defend her from the King's men. A very interested group watches with a keen eye for the guards next move.

"Rubes, not that I mind mindless beating people up but do we have a plan?" Yang huffs as she stands close to her sister gauntlets at the ready.

"I say we just break all their LEGS!" Nora shouts as her hammer swings about. Her eyes light up as if lightning hits the bottom of her irises.

"I don't think that's what the Princess or Ruby have in mind." Ren deadpans as he holds his hand out to calm his _excitable_ partner. "Nora let's just wait and see what happens before we go and _break legs_."

As each member of Ruby's team stand at the ready to defend to their Princess, Weiss touches Ruby's shoulder and nods her head. Taking a step to the side Ruby allows Weiss to stand before the Guardsmen.

"You _DARE_ take malicious actions towards the future of Staub Kingdom. _YOU,_ who are bound by a code of honor to defend the kingdom and all those who dwell within its walls," Weiss' voice carries the disgust and sheer embarrassment of guards' lack of honor. "You are nothing more than mercenaries for hire, following the orders from those with coins to buy you out of your own code of honor..."

" **WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS WAITING FOR?!** " The King's voice authoritatively shouts, spit flying from his lips. "Take those sorry excuses from warriors out from my sight." Regaining some of his composure noticing the crowd's' reaction to his angered tone, King James takes a sip from his chalice as his eyes continue to shoot daggers at his rebellious daughter.

The guardsmen still confused as to whose orders to follow, inch closer towards the Princess. But they stop in their tracks as Ruby and Pyrrha plant their weapons beside the Princess. Seeing the two warriors the guards take a step back as both women glare at them.

"Please we don't want to have to hurt you. We both are here to defend the Kingdom and serve the Royal family…but after seeing us battle do you think you really have a chance to forcible remove our presence." Pyrrha asks bluntly as she holsters her sword and reaches for her spear. Looking around the Princess, the guardsmen can see that even fatigued the warriors are ready to defend Princess Weiss. Seeing that no more combat will be seen a slightly annoyed group gets up and forces their way out of the Arena.

 _Weaklings_ … A burly bear and sly snake think as they follow their leader out.

All but one of the guards scatters knowing that each of the fighters would easily destroy the barely trained guardsmen.

"Uhh…I…"the mumbling guard stumbles backwards seeing that all his _back-up_ has abandoned him.

"Whoa Pyrrha! Didn't think you had it in you to threaten anyone. And here I was thinking I would have to step in and rough some people up." Yang smirks cracking her neck as she places her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Now than _**father**_ , if you are done. I believe my new guard would like a tour of their new home." Weiss smirks as glares at the King on the balcony. "It appears that I have won this stalemate **father** and with this the end of the Tournament. May the Gods and Goddess bless you all and the Kingdom."

The furious King whipping his fur cape around as he storms off from the balcony, Arthur following so closely that it is as if he is riding on the King's cape as it drags on the floor.

"Hhmpth…now shall we head to your new home. Perhaps a tour will be in order?" Weiss' eyes soften as she tilts her head.

Pyrrha giggles covering her mouth using her left hand, "Yes~ That sounds lovely." Nora and Yang shove each other playfully as Ruby and Ren try to tear the women apart.

"Ooo we get a personal tour of the castle given by Princess Weiss herself, what did we do to deserve such a once in a lifetime Royal treat." Yang cocks her hand to the side, popping her hip.

Nora chuckles at Yang's comment, Ren shaking his head in disapproval. Ruby holsters her scythe and stands next to Pyrrha and Princess Weiss.

"Yang! Come on show Princess Weiss some respect…" Ruby pouts, shaking her head after a few good head nods the young woman extends her right hand. "Let's all go home." Smiling as her team all gathers behind Weiss as she leads the way out from the Arena.

~(-,.At the dilapidated house near the slums of Beacon City.,-)~

Ying slams the door shut, right in front of Arth's face. Causing Martel to chuckle at his furrowed face and Yuki squeaks past them both opening the rickety door.

" **Ying what is your** _ **issue**_ **!** " Ilia hisses from the kitchen.

"MY _ISSUE_ IS THAT OUR FEARLESS LEADER HAS BEEN GONE FOR THIS ENTIRE TOURNAMENT!" Ying shouts at the tan woman.

"Ying can you please calm down your scaring Yuki." Martel growls holding the small mouse close.

"Ying if you **Don't** start calming down I will personally make sure you are quiet for the next week." Arth snarls, cracking his knuckles as he pushes off the archway into the kitchen towards the agitated man.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW ALL OF YOU ARE SO CALM! BLAKE HASN'T SENT SO MUCH AS A CARRY PIDGEON BACK WITH ANY NEWS. FOR ALL WE KNOW SHE IS-" Ying is interrupted by a cup shattering behind.

"Leave!" Ilia snaps at the blonde, slowly reaching for her sword.

Just as Ying gets up from his chair, all five of the White Fang members freeze hearing the front door slam open. Arth and Martel rush towards the door but both stop dead in their tracks. Ilia with Yuki in tow follows the pair to investigate the commotion or lack thereof.

"What did I miss?" Blake deadpans seeing everyone, as she drops her cloak by the doorway as she closes the door with her foot.

A/N Hey everyone, I am so excited to see all the views and new comments. You guys are amazing, I hope that the story continues to be good for you all. As always feel free to leave a comment, follow or anything all the support really keeps me going. See you next chapter~.

P.S. I just realized that this is my first anniversary chapter. It's officially been one year since I started publishing my work and it has honestly been one of the best things I have done. ^,.,^


	16. Chapter 16

Knight Tours

"So do you think we will get to eat a _HUGE_ dinner? Do ya! DO YA?" Nora exclaims skipping around her teammates.

"Nora. Please calm down. We are all exhausted from the today's battle. I am surprised we are all walking at the moment and I am sure that Princess Weiss has better things to do." Ren deadpans.

"Hey, Ice Queen." Yang starts but quickly receives a tense glare from both Princess Weiss and her own sister, Ruby.

"Yang please don't call Princess Weiss that?!" Ruby groans and sheepishly smiles towards the Princess hoping to ease Weiss' clear annoyance with her sister.

 _Ice Queen huh…reminds me of…_ Weiss stops dead in her tracks causing the five fighters to halt. Staring at the massive pearly white arches that lead into the overly ornate castle, flashes of her sister and brother chasing each other before running into the colossal doors.

"Iss…Wiess…Princess Weiss?" A concerning voice breaks through the spaced out Princess' ears. A hand on her shoulder helps awaken Weiss from her own head space.

"Mmm yes?" Weiss hums trying to hide her daydreaming. The Princess tilts her head to the side and crooks her eyebrow towards where the voice was coming from. "Is anything the matter, Commander Rose?" Seeing that the youngest member of her guard slowly taking her hand off the Princess' shoulder.

"Princess is anything the matter?" Pyrrha chimes in, as she consoles the younger woman. Yang notices what Pyrrha is doing and chimes in to ease Ruby's mind.

"Hey… I didn't mean anything by the Ice Queen comment, Princess." Yang adds apologetically.

"Oh, no I am fine. It has nothing to do with that name. I..uhh… it's nothing." The once confident Princess sighed feeling the Schnee name looming over her every action.

"No need to call me Commander Rose, Ruby will be fine your Highness." Ruby shrinks a bit

as Weiss snaps cold glaze towards the young woman.

A slight redness appears across the pale Princess' cheeks. "Ruby…" Weiss chuckles as her face softens and a smile shines through before long she notices everyone staring at her. _Oh no, I didn't mean to say that out loud._ Weiss feels a chill run up her back. Straighten her back and regaining her composure, "Yes Comm-Ruby and for you all Princess or Princess Weiss will be just fine." Clicking her heels together Weiss continues towards the castle entryway.

"Are you feeling alright Princess? Your face seems a bit flushed." Pyrrha asks while pointing out the subtle blush on Weiss' face.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern. Please follow me; the castle has many corridors and hallways. I don't want anyone getting lost." Weiss quickly replies not wanting to be questioned about the blush anymore.

"Yeah let's get on with the tour. I can't wait to see our new home, where we will sleep and OH EAT!" Nora jumps excitedly around Ren and Yang; the latter gives her a big smile.

Weiss cracks a smile at the enthusiastic woman, who though one of the most physically powerful people the Princess has ever witnessed fight has one of the most carefree attitudes of even the most innocent children at the Orphanage. The five warriors follow closely behind Weiss, catching the attention of every maid and butler they pass. Their hushed whispers and glaring eyes make the crimson fighter uneasy but keep her ground in reality.

 _This is really happening. We_ _ **won**_ _tournament and Now we have Princess Weiss giving us a personal tour of the Schnee Castle. This must be a dream. But with the way the people around us are staring this can't be a dream._ Ruby tugs on the hood of her cloak, keeping it snug around her neck. Her personal barrier, Ruby feels the icy glares and harsh words blocked by the worn and tattered cloth, but a familiar laugh catches her attention.

"…this is what room, _Princess_?" Yang adds her own sassy tone to the last word emphasizing it, adding to the clearly annoyed Princess.

"This for the third time is the garderobe…a privy…tis the room where you umm…" Taking a pause to think of the best way to describe the room, Weiss thinks of the best most polite to describe it. "…relieve yourself…" The Princess says in a hushed voice.

Nora's eyes widen and her mouth drops at the sight. "YOU HAVE ONE OF THOSE **INSIDE**!"

"Only the best for Royalty I suppose." Yang grunts as she peaks her head into the cold stone room, glancing at the elegantly carved wooden seat.

Ruby and Ren stand silently and nod their heads from outside the room. Ruby is more enchanted with each syllable that falls from Princess Weiss' lips though she is not entirely sure why.

 _Every word sounds so heavenly. It's as if they gods and goddesses had created the perfect woman and left her here for us mere mortals to bask in her glory._ Ruby watches as Pyrrha glances down both hallways and stays close to the Princess. _Maybe Pyrrha and I should tour the castle on our own. Than I can get some advice on how to lead..._

Pyrrha tilts her head and taps Princess Weiss on the shoulder. "I am surprised your privy doesn't have an odor. The one in Mistral had a slight odor in the winter and was near impossible to go in during the summer." The red head giggles at the memory.

"Ah yes I know of the _odor_ you speak of. Father insisted that each of the privies go to a river to help with smell as well as throwing all the old flowers down. Not sure if the flowers do much but having the running water drastically decreased the odor." Weiss giggles, waving her hand in front of her face. "Come now, enough of this room. Let me show you where your living quarters will be and the areas of the castle I frequent."

"Yes that would be lovely~" Pyrrha sings clasping her hands together from behind her back.

"Capt… I mean Ruby let me know if there is anything else you wish to see. I am sure you will want to explore the whole castle but for tonight I will only be guiding you through the most vital parts." Weiss adds with her chin held high and her shoulders back.

As the group turns the corner down another corridor, a stout man appears. "Princess! Welcome back home. I will gather the maids gather and call Oscar to prepare a feast for you and your…." The man leans to the right to see around Princess Weiss, a group of four women some barely fit to have the title peasant and one monk like man. "…Guard?" He ends questioningly towards Weiss.

"No need for an extravagant meal Klein, a large meal but nothing like what we have been having if possible. I am tired of eating roasted boar and pheasant." Weiss' lips sag into a half frown as she sighs.

"Right away Princess" The man clicks his heels and abruptly turns, but stops and turns his head towards the group of fighters. "I am Klein Sieben, Chamberlain, and personal butler to the Princess. Please watch over her when I am unable." His voice becomes soft at the end remembering the incident from weeks ago.

Ruby hears the concern in Klein's voice and bows her head before placing her fist over her heart. "We will protect the Princess even if it costs us our lives. No harm shall fall upon her as long as I have breath in my lungs and a beat in my heart."

Hearing those words from the small woman causes both Klein and Weiss to be filled with a reassured feeling of calm.

"That is good to hear Miss?" Klein inquires before getting ready to gather his workers to feed the hungry Princess and her warriors.

"Ruby…Ruby Rose." The small woman shyly answers.

"Well Miss Ruby Rose. I am glad to know that the Princess is in good hands." Klein bows taking his leave off to the kitchen.

"Shall we continue with the tour." Weiss states more than ask as she clicks her heels and continues towards the common area for all the castles' help.

"Wow look at all these servants and guardsmen!" Nora shouts after hopping on Ren's back to get a better view.

"Nora! Be careful." Ren calls as she hops off his back.

"Yes those are the mid-day servants as well as guards. "The Princess responds nonchalantly but bit surprised that woman was agile even to hop up such a distance so easily even with such a large hammer attached to her back. Clearing her throat to get the others attention as the she wishes to get through as much of the castle as possible tonight. "Right this is the common area for the majority of the people who serve here at the castle. Though from what I have heard not many of my Father's Royal Guard spends much time here. Shall we?" Weiss motions towards a large wooden door leading outside.

"I wonder why they don't spend much time here." Yang mumbles under her breathe as the group leaves.

"Princess, if I may inquire where will we be housed?" Pyrrha inquires gently places her hand on Ruby's shoulder to slow her down.

"Ah yes of course. I have designated an entire corner of the western wing of the castle for you to be housed in. It is close to where I sleep and do all of my daily lessons. I figured would be easiest to protect me if you were all close by." Weiss mentions "We are midway there if we could continue this way it wouldn't be much longer I promise."

"No rush, Princess Weissy~" Nora hums as she opens a random door. "Oh and what's in here…" screams and squeals erupt from within the room.

"That is a servant's room…." Weiss scoffs as she apologizes without looking within the room and closes the door. "…also please refrain from calling me-that."

"Maybe let's just have the Princess give us the tour Nora." Yang pats the mortified woman on the back.

"…yeah…and sorry." Nora answers clearly embarrassed.

Pyrrha taking mental notes of every possible entrance and exit as the group makes their way towards the western wing. Ren and Yang round off the group in the rear sauntering along as the excitable woman skips and hops around the Princess asking dozens of questions. While Ruby remains entranced by Weiss.

"Through this door is the stables; there is enough space for all of your horses here and if you do not have one, one we will find for you. Pyrrha I am sure Odessa will love it here." Weiss adds gesturing towards the door leading out towards the stables.

"I am sure she would adore it here, open fields to play in and other horses to play with." Pyrrha's voice wonders off as she sees a young man emerge from the door.

"Princess…uh I…" the young man mumbles noticing the group behind and around the Princess. "Oh hello there… I am Jaune Arc, stable master." He adds shyly as he scratches the back of his neck trying to appear confident was not his forte.

Weiss scoffs at his last remark. "Stable master more like a stable boy…if that..." the Princess raises her eyebrows at the man.

Jaune's eyes widen at the Princess remark holding his hand up "I will be the stable master one day. Soon..."

"Hello~" Pyrrha adds singingly waving her hand at the young man.

"Hello" everyone else adds one after the other starting with Ruby ending with Ren. After everyone has said they greetings, Weiss notices Jaune staring at her.

"Well if that is everything Jaune, we shall be off. Be sure to make room for the incoming arrivals. Pyrrha's horse will be arriving here soon and I am sure the other's will be as well." Weiss says in a rush.

"Yes of course." The young man scurries and stumbles gathering a few items just inside the castle walls and rushes back outside.

"Jaune is a good man, his just scatter minded, and kind of aloof. He is amazing with the animals don't get me wrong I just wish he would focus on them and not _me_." Weiss notes as she turns to continue her tour.

The wary fighters begin to feel the weight of all their gear and begin to smell whiffs of the amazing meal that Oscar had begun a few hours ago. Nora begins to sniff loudly.

"Wow that smells AMAZING" Nora salivates loudly.

"Yeah almost smells better than my cooking." Yang replies after inhaling deeply.

"Almost…" Ruby adds nudging her sister.

"And here is where you will stay." Weiss announces as she swings two oak doors open. Inside the room is six beds evenly spaced with a large chest in front of each bed and wardrobes line the space between the beds each with a simple nightstand with on oil lamp atop it. "I know it's not much. But with time the space will become your own…"

"THIS ROOM IS AMAZING." Nora bounces around the entire room as Ren chases her quietly around.

"This room may be bigger than our entire house in Patch." Yang says as she tosses her knapsack onto the bed closest to the large window.

Pyrrha looks around at the room and places her bag beside on of the two beds by the door. "This will be perfect. Thank you Princess Weiss."

Ruby places her bag on the bed between Yang and Pyrrha, her dusty bag plops into a small dust cloud as it hits the top of the bed.

Weiss watches the young woman as her eyes wonder about the room. Ruby runs her hands over the fur blankets atop the beds and quickly takes her hand back. The Princess narrows her eyes towards the young woman as she mumbles something to herself. Yang places her hand on Ruby's shoulder and the pair exchange a few words before Ruby flashes a smile that warms the Princess heart.

"Princess…sorry to interrupt…" Klein pops his head into the room. Weiss as well as everyone all stop and look towards the door as the man pulls down on his vest. "Yes it would appear as though Oscar's meal is ready. I am here to escort the guard to the dining area so that you may get ready for bed."

"I will stay with the Princess. Everyone else go with Klein and eat I will trade posts with Ren after he is done." Ruby answers back as she steps forward. "If that's alright with the Princess…" The brunette woman looks up into Princess Weiss' icy blue eyes.

The momentary eye contact causes both women to turn away from one another.

"Well of course that would be fine…"Weiss responds a bit flustered, as she turns heel to hide the slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"Sounds perfect, if you have a few moments after we all eat done you don't suppose you and I can explore the castle, if that is alright with you Commander?" Pyrrha inquires as Yang finishes unpacking her bag.

"So what do you think we will be having for dinner?" Nora yells from the other side of the room.

"I hope it's delicious." Yang adds, swiping her index and middle finger from her forehead forward. "Come on. Let's go eat and Rubes don't get into too much trouble with the Princess." The brawler gives her sister a devilish grin followed by a charming wink, causing the brunette to blush even more than she already was.

Klein motions for the rest of the group to follow him to the dining room, as Princess Weiss stands holding her gaze on empty space before her. Weiss' cheeks slowly warm and a left corner of her lips rise slightly. Ruby rushes to her sister and punches her lightly on the shoulder as well as gives her a quick hug.

Ruby turns around to see that the Princess is lost in thought, removing her leather gloves and tucks them into her leather belt. "Princess…is everything alright?" The brunette inquires walking slowly up behind the obvious woman. Stopping just a few feet behind the pale woman, Ruby reaches out towards her but stop just short of tapping her. _Why isn't she moving? What if I break her train of thought? I'm sure she heard me. She had to have heard me. Right?_ Just as Ruby is about to tap the Princess' shoulder, Weiss spins around with a grin Ruby had never seen before. "Uhh…Princess are you alright…" Ruby mumbles slightly under her breathe.

Weiss' face still lit with an unknown joy, her smile drops a bit noticing the concern on the usually bright and cheerful woman's face. "Of course I am alright-" Weiss starts the smile slowly returns to her face. "Honestly I feel safer than I have in months thanks to you and your friends." The pale woman takes a few circling steps around Ruby. "Now then will you accompany me to the library? I would like to get a book before bed." Weiss' white hair whips around her slender body as she leaves her guards quarters.

"I would love to accompany you…Princess." Ruby humbly adds the last word as she places her gloves on her bed but keeps her trusted scythe stowed on her back. Following closely behind the Princess, carefully taking mental notes of every walkway, corridor and window, Ruby tries her best to remember every detail as she keeps close watch over the Princess.

The pair walks in awkward silence towards the library. Ruby gawks and awes at the sheer luxury that the Princess walks by every day. While Weiss tries to calm her heart, taking quick short steps towards the never ending corridors. The Princess takes a pause hearing that the footsteps that once followed her so closely have all but gone silent. Raising her eyebrow and pinching the bridge of her nose the Princess seeing the Captain of her Guard gawking at a pillar. _Why in the world is she staring at that?_

"Oh my goddess…is this really gold?" Ruby asks as she examines the large pillars that contain bands of gold around the base as well as the top. The curious girl turns her head to see a slightly annoyed Princess, feeling slightly embarrassed Ruby just chuckles. "Of course it has real gold…only the best…" She trails off with her voice as Princess Weiss shakes her head.

"We can discuss the absurd decorations another time Mis-Ruby" Weiss smirks as she turns and pushes yet another ornate oak door open. As she casually walks into the candle lit room, Ruby's jaw drops.

Ruby has always been an avid reader ever since she was young, Yang had always read her stories before bed and on their longer journeys the scythe wielder would do her best to buy a new book to keep Yang and her company. Seeing the extensive collection of literature, spiral stair wells leading to balconies filled to the brim with scrolls Ruby feels surreal. Princess Weiss smirks as she raises her left eye. _She is so easily amused. Who knew something as simple as books would make her so happy?_

"This is amazing! Princess is this, _your_ personal library?" The younger woman shoots her hands upwards and spins in place taking in the beauty of the library. Ruby quiets her voice and slowly drops her arms, as the Princess lowers her eyebrow.

"Of course it is. But seeing as you and your group will be in my company from here on. I suppose you…and your friends are welcome to use it in your leisure." Weiss starts her stride once more gripping the iron rails of the spiral stairwell. "If you would like I can give you a tour of the library now…" _What is this odd sensation I am feeling? The heat is rising to my cheeks and it feels as though butterflies have made a home in my stomach._ Shaking her head and pressing a cold hand to cool her cheeks, the Princess holds her head high as she ascends the stairwell.

Ruby takes note of every movement the Princess takes, the way her hand glides carefully over the bound leather books and scrolls that sit precariously on the ends of each shelf. Her eyes drink in every detail as Ruby watches Princess Weiss floats across the top balcony the way each white strand of hair falls and rises with every step the Princess took captivated the young woman below. The Princess no stranger to unmoving eyes, begins to overthink every breath, every slight gesture. _Commander Rose is just that a soldier, someone here to protect me…protect the kingdom. So why is it that I seem so flustered around her? I am never this flustered….Never…_

Weiss stops midway through the bookcase before her. As she begins to browse the row at eye level with her, Weiss holds her index finger straightens as her pinkie finger curls slightly up as if to help hold her delicate hand up. Suddenly her elegant hand stops as if an unseen force held her hand hostage. A smirk cracks across the Princess' porcelain face as she slides her index finger to the top of the dark colored leather bound book, and with a flick of her wrist the book falls out from its shelf. **PLOP**! "Here we are! This is the book that Lady Goodwitch recommended to me so that I could better understand the 'commoners'. Err...I mean people..." The Princess slightly rolls her eyes, though she has lived her entire life surrounded the extravagant and lavish, she took it upon herself to visit the orphanage after each new moon. After her first visit, Weiss realized she could do so much with what her father and mother would consider scraps. Over the course of the two years since her sister's disappearance, the newly crowned Princess had rebuilt the orphanage and helped funding a basic education of all the children there, which to her father's disapproval included dozens of Faunus.

"Uh Princess…should…we head…uh back towards your sleeping...no your room?" Ruby mumbles as she fidgets with the crosses that tether her cape to her.

"Yes we shall... And sleeping quarter is fine." Weiss wraps her arms around her book in a tight embrace and under her breath adds "all I do there is have nightmares so maybe 'sleeping quarters' isn't quite right either." This time as she descends the stairs her hands hold fast around the book instead of reaching for the rail that would stop her from tumbling forward. Even with her quick steps Weiss reaches the bottom of the stairs without incident.

Ruby quietly approaches the Princess, "after you, Princess." The brunette bows with extending her arm outwards towards the open door. Weiss grips her book tight against her body, a relaxed sigh leaves her lips as she hears the brunette. Unbenounced to the Princess feels slightly embarrassed by this gesture, though many a people have done the exact same thing before. As the pair begins their walk back towards the western end of the castle, the Princess stride is more easygoing.

The once purposefully and hurried pace of the Princess now in the company of the Captain of her newly formed Royal Guard is calmer and dare she even think it relaxed. Now even Weiss' once cluttered mind now seems more focused and each thought clearer than ever before. _I feel so much safer now…even after…_ tracing the scar downwards on her eye. From behind Weiss hears footsteps quicken and slow as they now walk side by side. Looking over her shoulder, the Princess sees her cheerful, smiling Captain even though Ruby's steps do not exude exuberant confidence. But the spark in the young woman's eyes somehow calms the Princess in a way that sister used to.

"Princess…it would seem our time is at an end." Ruby says as the pair see the rest of the squad emerge from a corridor.

"That was one of the best meals I have had in a long time." Nora exclaims loudly. Ren and Yang trail behind her. Pyrrha places her hand on the excitable woman's shoulder.

"It was quite a delicious meal, if I could be honest. Oscar maybe one of the best chefs the Princess has ever had." Pyrrha chimes in.

"Yeah, the stew I had was almost as good as the one I make." Yang smirks and turns to see the red and white pair coming towards them. Wrapping her hands her mouth and opens her mouth as wide as she can. "OOOI RUBES…HOW WAS YOUR DATE!" the brawler shouts so loud and echo reverberates down each hallway.

As the echo bounces back to where the group stands, both Princess Weiss and Ruby stop dead in their tracks as their eyes grow wide and both faces turn so red they even challenge the cloak on the crimson's fighters back.

"YOU BOARISH BRUTE! HOW DARE YOU!" Weiss' voice goes shrill; she drops her book as both her hands curl into fists shooting to her sides. **THUD!** Hearing the book drop Ruby quickly snatches off the floor and presents the book to the Princess. Before rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Yang…it wasn't…a…I was doing my job!" Ruby shouts and pouts dragging her boot on the tiled floor towards her sister.

"If that's so why did both of your faces turn cherry red when I said that?" Yang chuckles as she places her hands behind her head and winks at the crowd behind her.

"Oh, Yang leave them be." Ren places his hand on the brawler's shoulder. Ruby shakes her head, as she gives Pyrrha and Nora both side hugs.

"YOU, OAF. I…" The Princess' fist begins to loosen as she can see the joy the crimson fighter has as she rejoins her group. "Yang is it?" Weiss sighs as a wave of calm washes away her anger.

"That's right the one, the only, Yang Xiao Long, Shining Dragon Brawler from Patch Village." Yang beams extending a hand to Weiss.

"No one has ever called you the Shining Dragon Brawler ever…Yang…" Ruby murmurs to the group causing them to giggle as Yang gives the Princess a hand shake.

"Right…well I don't suppose you could stop making such crude jokes, within the castle walls. Please I don't need any more reasons for my father to breathing down my neck…" The Princess' voice trails off as the topic becomes extremely uncomfortable for her.

"Oh uhh yes…sorry about that…" Yang retracts her hand from the Princess' and places it behind her long golden locks to scratch her neck.

"Well now, I suppose I shall be in charge of watching over Princess Weiss until the morning shift in which I believe Pyrrha volunteered to take." Ren tilts his body towards the women and takes a few steps closer to them.

"Oh right, it was a…my pleasure to accompany you this evening Princess." Ruby sighs as she gives a slight bow towards the Princess.

"Thank you and I'm sure after a few evenings like this, it will become more of a chore than anything else to have to follow me around everywhere." Weiss answers to the shy woman but notices the stares of the rest of the guard and makes sure to include everyone in the conversation. "Pyrrha since you are bit more familiar with the layout of the castle I don't suppose you will be escorting Com-uh Ruby back to where all of you were able to eat."

"It would be my pleasure. Besides Ms. Rose and I still have to go on our tour of the castle. Right Commander?" Pyrrha nudges Ruby playfully.

"YES! And there's no need to call me Commander… Ruby is just fine." The shy woman retorts.

"But first think one of you can bring me and Nora back to our living quarters." Yang steps between the three women with a sly grin on her face. "I may or may not have been paying attention during the tour our amazing, spectacular Princess here was giving us." Yang hopes to distract her friends and the Princess from her complete disregard for the tour by waving her arms frantically around the Princess.

"Of course… you weren't paying me any mind." Princess Weiss scoffs crossing her arms. "Don't expect another tour you brute." Shifting her weight to her left foot as she spins around to go back to her room as Ren silently follows.

The dark haired man turns and waves, mouthing the words "see you tomorrow" to his companions who all wave back.

"Well I guess me and Nora will just wander around until we find our room." Yang laces her fingers behind her head and tilting her upper body down a bit.

"There's no need to do that. I can bring you two back to our living quarters before taking Ruby to the dining area." Pyrrha chuckles at the blonde's confidence.

"Yeah that will be fine, Yang. I'm not that hungry yet." Ruby adds her stomach does flips as she watches the angelically pale woman glide away to her room.

 _I hope she sleeps well tonight. I still can't believe she gave me-us fully access to her personal library._ Ruby turns to follow the redhead with each passing step she feels a growing pain in her heart.

A/N

Hello everyone, just wanted to say thanks again for all the views and continued support. I have been going through a kind of writers block lately but seeing all the support keeps me writing. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story and believe me there is still so much more to come. Remember to leave a comment if you so chose, like it, favorite, share it. If anyone reading this likes to draw i would love to see what you think the characters look like in this AU. Also I can't believe we are almost at 20k views.I mean AHHH it's crazy for me to even think it. But enough hamham ranting. See you all in the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Night Terrors

-(At the White Fang Hideout)-

"So the winners of the tournament are a group of five fighters, four of which are women and the only man in the group is a glorified monk?" Blake raises her eyebrow at the other four members of her squad.

"Yes…but one of the women in the group is Pyrrha Nikos-legendary warrior from Mistral." Yuki squeaks as Martel lays her arm across the mouse's chest and shakes her head in disapproval.

"Pyrrha Nikos or not, the other four fighters look rough around the edges. They honestly barely defeated their competitors." Ying discredits the fighters completely, knowing full well that if he was in a one-on-one fight with the reaper he isn't completely sure that he would emerge victorious.

"Rough or not- Adam has given me orders to strictly observe them for at least a fortnight." Blake notes solemnly. "He is preparing for a full on attack on Staub. We will be in charge of infiltrating the castle and eliminating the Schnees once and for all."

"UGH more babysitting…" Ying whines as he gets up and stomps out the front door.

"Well now that's out of the way…" Martel hisses, slinging her arm over the frightened Yuki.

"Right we will have to figure out each fighter's weaknesses, strengths and any potentially useful information." Blake began taking out a leather pouch with multiple pieces of parchment and pulls out two long scrolls. Unrolling the scrolls to reveal an enormous map with multiple entry points, weak points in the castle walls found over the course of time that Blake has been stationed in the kingdom. "Adam is expecting that on the morning of attack that we will be the way in for the attack…" Blake points to the main gates. "These will the most heavily guarded area during the attack. Thus only two battalions will be here mostly of newcomers to the White Fang. Adam with the rest of the legion will be infiltrating from the eastern part of the kingdom. But enough about that, we will shall receive updates via hawk or so I'm told." The leader stares blankly out the window and sighs.

"Blake maybe you should get some rest…" Yuki wriggles out from Martel's arm, causing the taller woman to raise her eyebrows.

Ilia rises placing her hand on the wary leader's shoulder. "Blake, Yuki's right. Riding through the night to get here is exhausting to say the least. Rest now we will discuss this more as the days roll forward."

"We will head out." Arth grunts softly. The large man gently pushes the front door open, shaking his head towards the door motioning to his two female companions.

"Alright then, come on Martel. Blake needs some rest." Yuki quickly scurries out the door, pulling her hood tight over her head. Martel sighs with a slight smirk following her beloved mouse companion.

The pale woman stops just shy of exiting the doorway and turns to Blake. "It's good to see you and knowing that you're alright." Martel quietly whispers loud enough for Blake to hear.

"Thank you Martel, you three get some rest. " Blake responds as she ascends the stairs towards her room. Reaching her room the raven haired woman collapses on her bed and instantly falls asleep. _Tomorrow I will begin my stake out and in a fortnight all this will be over._

~(,.Back in the Schnee Castle.,)~

Pyrrha leads the small group through the maze of halls, corridors and endless doorways.

"I don't know how you remember the way back in this place Pyrrha." Nora leans forward as they walk with a huge smile.

"It helps that my family has been invited many a times to visit. I spent a good amount of time wandering the halls with both Princesses. But that was many a year ago." Pyrrha adds sadly, flickers of the past echo down each of the halls.

"Oh. Do you have many memories from those times?" Ruby asks gently, her silver eyes filled with curiosity.

"You knew Princess Winter?!" Yang exclaims unlacing her fingers from her the back of her head, grabbing both Pyrrha's and Nora's shoulders lunging forward.

"Yes, I did know Princess Winter but like I said that was many years ago. Shortly after Prince Whitley's accident…well let's just say the Schnee heirs become more elusive for _anyone_ to see." Pyrrha's voice saddens remembering the first time she saw Princess Weiss after the accident, the blank stare and fake smile plastered on her face.

"I didn't know there was A Prince." Ruby seemed confused and puzzled. "How is it that I've never heard any mention of a Prince?"

"Yeah! I've never read anything or even heard whispers of a Prince." Nora jumps around her friends.

"Yes, I suppose after the incident King James, made sure he was erased from every book. Slowly everyone forgot about him" Pyrrha answers. Before any more questions could be asked, the warrior's high-heeled boots clicks to a completely stop. "Here we are." Pyrrha stops in an open end hallway, placing her hand on the door she swings it open to reveal. The living quarters revealed are those owned by the fighters and what a relief it was to both Yang and Nora as they collapse on their beds even on top of their belongings.

"Thank you so much Pyrrha." Yang and Nora yawn in unison as both their quickly close and loud snoring ensue.

"Well that quick and your welcome…" Pyrrha whispers as she slowly closes the door behind her as Ruby stands in the hallway her eyes wide.

"I guess, we shall venture onwards so that I can eat while everyone else rests." Ruby's eyes fill with wonder and joy at the thought of food.

"Aren't you tired Ruby? Its pitch black outside and we have been awake since practically sunrise." Pyrrha seems concerned for the younger woman.

"No…I don't usually sleep much anyway. Right now food sounds amazing." A slight bit of drool dribble down her chin, Ruby snaps out of her daze and quickly wipes it away. Pyrrha giggles watching the young Captain smile as she follows the redhead to where her food is.

"OI Oi…" A strong loud voice calls from down one of the hallways. "Pyrrha Nikos and…the red reaper right? Where are you two off too?"

The pair stop and stare at a completely ironclad knight whom bares the Schnee emblem proudly on his chest. "I thought all you kids would be asleep by now." The tall man laughs.

"No, the Captain and I are off to get a meal, than we are off to become more familiar with the layout of the entire castle." Pyrrha answers back politely.

"Ahh that's right the _reaper_ here is the 'Captain' of that so called squad." The knight seems unimpressed by the pair. "Well I shall see you both around than I suppose. By the way don't let Commander Winchester get you down. I am Sir Lark, part of his Royal Majesty Guard." He adds before walking in the opposite direction of the pair.

"What was that about…?"Ruby in shock of the cantor of the elder knight asks her companion. "Winchester…mmm…" _Almost seems as if I have heard that name before…_

"I believe that one of the young men we fought in the tournament's name was Winchester…or at least he was shouting something about that particular family." Pyrrha chimes in hearing the confusion in the young woman's voice. "Shall we continue our mapping as we make our way to your dinner, Captain." The taller woman bows.

"Yes, please lead the way Pyrrha. Also there's no need to call me Captain…" Ruby pouts her lips slightly and crosses her arms. "I don't feel much like a Captain yet and even if I did we are all equals, please Ruby is respect enough for me."

The older warrior chuckles as she begins her stroll once more. "Yes, sorry Ru..Ruby, it will take some getting used to but I promise to work on it." Pyrrha turns and gives Ruby a warm smile.

"Thank you Pyrrha, it means a lot to me that you're here and helping me…" Ruby adds meekly. "It's only ever been me and Yang, now to be in charge of an entire squad of people…it's a bit overwhelming. To say the least…"

"Of course, I am more than happy to help where I can. Now what do you see in this hallway." The redhead points down the long hallway they are currently walking down.

"I see multiple options for weapons. In case we become disarmed. I see…" Ruby racks her brain staring down the hallway.

"Dozens of entry points, but at the same time many possible escape routes for us if need me, tapestries to help cushion us breaking through the rose windows and to protect the Princess. Torches can light the rugs in case we need time to regroup." Ruby looks up as Pyrrha continues to point out how each item in plain sight can be used to help or hinder them. Pyrrha looks down and pats the young warrior on the shoulder. "It seems foreign now but don't worry this will become second nature to you soon as well. But remember above all else we are here to protect the Princess. Even at the cost of our own lives…" The once joyous tone becomes more solemn.

Ruby feels a slight tension as she watches Pyrrha holds her right hand over her heart squeezing it into a tight fist. Cautiously the young woman reaches out towards the tall woman, but takes her hand back. Ruby stares at her gloves and begins to pinch the tips and tugs just enough that the gloves to lift off her sweaty palms. After safely tucking her leather gloves into her sturdy belt, Ruby gently brushes her hand against the bare skin uncovered by armor on Pyrrha.

"Ahh…Ruby… I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dampen the mood." Pyrrha sighs loosen her fist seeing pools of silver soften its gaze into emerald eyes. "Fret not. I know we will always do what needs to be done and with the fewest casualties possible."

"Of course, I will do anything that needs to be done. Even…"Before the crimson warrior can finish her sentence Pyrrha warmly smiles and give the young woman a hug.

"Let's worry about that when we have to." A tear streams down the redheads cheek. "You wil-are an amazing warrior and leader, it's an honor to call you Captain…even if you don't want us to."

A strong aroma of caramelized vegetables and perfectly seared meats wafts into Ruby's nostrils. Instantly drool manifests on the corners of the younger woman mouth. "Thank you Pyrrha… uhh sorry." Ruby presses her thumb against each corner of her mouth and swipes the drool off her face.

"We are here. There's no need to apologize. I'm sure you are starving after the battle and then you even held off on supper until your entire squad had eaten. Putting the needs of your squad above yourself, yet another sign you already a true leader. We are barely one moon into protecting the Princess and you have barely left her side." Pyrrha tenderly smiles as she motions for the young woman to follow her into the dining hall.

 _At least it seems like me wanting to be near the Princess is seen as me simply doing my duty as the leader of her guard. And not that…_ Ruby places her hand over her chest plate in a loose fist shaking her head. _No one can ever know…it's not natural and she is a Princess …I'm nothing but a commoner…worst I am sworn to die for her…_ Ruby follows Pyrrha into the dining hall still caught up in her own thoughts barely listening to anything the older fighter said.

"…And this is Oscar Pine he is Princess Weiss' personal chef and ours as well. He is the one who prepared the meal and will be fixing our meals for us while we are all here in the castle. Of course when we are out with the Princess doing diplomatic ventures and such we will be in charge of our own meals." Pyrrha extends a hand towards a young tan man barely fifteen years of age. "I know he seems young…"

Ruby tilts her head at the young man as she circles around him examining him closely. "Age doesn't determine skill." She offers a smile to the young man who bows.

"It's my honor to meet you Commander Rose. I will be at your service as Princess Weiss has decreed." Oscar's hazel eyes look intensely into silver pools. "Oh and yours as well Ms. Nikos…" He turns to the taller warrior who giggles quietly.

"Yes, thank you Oscar and no need to be so formal. But for now Ruby would just like some food." Pyrrha nudges the shorter woman.

"YES! That would be amazing. And there's no need for such formalities Oscar, Ruby is fine." The crimson clad warrior pulls out the first and closest chair from the long table and sits. An iron mug filled with water is placed before the parched fighter by her taller friend.

"Here, it's full of water until Oscar comes back with a plate. It shouldn't be long." Pyrrha drags a chair out beside the young woman.

"Thank you." Ruby responds with a small smile as she puts the cold mug up to her chapped lips. As the cold liquid quenches the warrior's fierce thirst, before she knew it she was hungrily gulping the water down as if she had not even seen a drop from a water skin in weeks. The display caused the redhead to lean slightly as she was amazed at how quickly the large mug becomes completely void of water, though some of the water had escaped out from the corners of the parched woman's mouth. "I seem to have been much thirstier than I had thought, pardon my zealous display." Ruby begins to wipe away some of the lingering water off of her collar and front of her tunic.

Pyrrha chuckles into her hand before she too takes a swig from a mug. "It is quite refreshing to see someone so innocent and so unfiltered. Your sister, Yang is the same way. It must be nice to have family who shares the same interests as you and to be on such an amazing journey together." Emerald eyes drift to a window as Pyrrha sighs and places her head on her hand.

"Yeah…I owe Yang a lot. Without her I don't know if I would even be sitting here." Placing the empty mug down on the table with a soft **thud** , Ruby feels her eyes drifting to the same window as her mind drifts once again. _Yang taught me how to be strong. She read the stories that help drive me to help people know. And she is the only person that accepts…_

Before Ruby's thoughts could run rampant in her mind, a humongous plate with dozens of whole roasted vegetables, and what looked to be an entire quarter of a wild boar. Eyebrows rise well past their usual natural resting position, as Ruby's mouth hangs open as her drool lightly taps onto the overflowing plate. SSSSSSssss SSSsss. As each drop of slobber sizzles as it hits the perfectly scorched wild boar, impeccably butchered the meat so tender it barely holds on to the bone. Ruby picks up a fork and just barely presses the exposed meat just above a roasted potato. _OOHH my goddess…I don't think i have ever seen meat so beautifully roasted to this point where even the flaps of a butterfly's wings would separate flesh from bone._ Quickly grabbing a knife in her right hand (though she will mostly likely not use it) as she grips the fork in her left tightly ready to devour the plate before her but something catches Ruby's attention.

A small giggle beside her releases her from her food trance. "Wow…I mean we enjoyed the other parts of the same boar but it still surprising to me how masterfully Oscar is in the kitchen even at such a young age" Pyrrha smiles as she chuckles noticing her young commander's eyes are locked onto her plate.

Ruby smiles and nods back at the redhead, digging her forks into the steaming food. The silver pools completely focused on the heap of the delightful food. As the first forkful hits the Ruby's deprived taste buds explosions of colors and aromatics erupt from the food. It's almost as if this was the first true meal Ruby had ever experienced. Her eyes roll back as her tongue swirls the tender flesh around tasting new spices that had never before graced the young woman's taste buds. _Oh MY GODDESS THIS IS THE BEST BOARI HAVE EVER HEARD…MAYBE THE BEST MEAL I HAVE HAD._ Even with every bite Ruby takes, the flavor and pure joy on the young woman's face continues to grow. The smile on Ruby's face goes from a small smirk into a giant grin as the young woman's plate decreases in size. Mere moments after the plate had hit the table the plate was nearly empty.

"Oh my… I didn't realize you were so famished. Though I did notice Yang has a similar appetite." Pyrrha comments as Ruby takes the last fork full of boar into her mouth.

"Mmm…oh yes Yang can definitely devour a horse if she was hungry enough." Ruby chuckles as she pushes her plate away from her and takes a large swig from her mug. "Ahhh…refreshing and delicious. Now that I am well feed we can finish our tour?" The younger woman tilts her head and places both hands on the table to get out from her seat. Now no longer starving and full of energy.

"Mmmm I don't suppose you would mind picking up tomorrow it is becoming late in the evening Ruby." Pyrrha holds her hand over her mouth as she yawns.

"Oh. Well of course, that isn't problem." Ruby responds quickly as she scratches just above her cloak. "It is getting late. Let's head back to our living quarters."

"That sounds perfect. Let's." Pyrrha extends her arm outwards as Ruby walks out into the large hallway.

The pair begins their leisurely walking back to sleeping area. As they pass the Princess' quarters the Pyrrha nudges Ren slightly noticing he is motionless. Standing straight up with his back barely against the wall beside the door, Ren has a light snore escape from his nostrils.

"Ren? How's the watch going?" Ruby questions softly as she turns towards Pyrrha. "Is he asleep?"

"I believe so he doesn't seem to be responding to you or me nudging him." The redhead responds as she continues to gently push on Ren's shoulders.

"Ren wake up. There's no way you could possibly protect Princess Weiss like this." Ruby grabs a hold of the snoozing man's shoulders and begins to harsh shake him. Ever so slowly his pale pink eyes begin to creep to open.

"Mmmth mmmive more minutes…" The barely awake man mumbles closing his drooping eyes. Catching a glimpse of crimson and a tall redhead, his eyes snap open. "RUBY! PYRRHA! Umm good evening to you ladies, I was simply resting my eyes." Pursing his lips and rubbing the back of his neck, Ren gives the pair a weak smile.

"Of course you were, I hope your eyes are well rested for the rest of the evening Ren." Pyrrha responds with a warm smile.

"Try a little harder to stay awake, Ren. You're in charge of protecting the Princess when she is the most vulnerable. I know it's a lot of responsibility but you can handle it." Ruby adds placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly as she nods to Pyrrha. "Well good evening Ren we will be retiring for the evening."

"Yes, I won't let you down either of you. Thanks see you both in the morning." Ren waves as he straightens his back and covers a large yawn.

 _I hope Ren stays alert throughout the night. Weiss is the most helpless as she slumbers. With all but one of us awake even the hundred meters that separates our rooms could be the difference between her life and death…Wait why did I call her Wei..she is the Princess…_ Ruby gently shakes her head. Pyrrha nudges Ruby just enough to break her out of her train of thought.

"It'll be fine. You are incredibly fast and no one will lay a hand on the Princess with us around even if we are asleep." Pyrrha says as if to have read Ruby's mind, this causes Ruby's mouth to drop.

Ruby rubs the back of her neck, and chuckles as they close in on their living quarters. "Yeah you're right…the Princess will be fine."

Pyrrha gently pushes open the door; the thunderous sounds of snoring erupt from the room. "Well those two seem as exhausted as I feel." The redhead chuckles tilting her head with a feeble smile. Pyrrha and Ruby maneuver the limp limbs that have fallen from the beds arms and legs in these tight quarters might as well have been fallen trees blocking a cart from a road. Both warriors places their weapons on the foot of their beds with they armor placed on the armor stands the Princess had a few servants place in the room.

Once the pair gets into their respective beds, Ruby sits up and wraps her cloak tightly around her shoulders. Pyrrha pulls up her thick fur blanket as she notices the young woman staring into the infinite darkness but leaves the woman to her thoughts as she tries to get some sleep.

"Good night Ruby." Pyrrha tries to say over the sea of snores the echo within the room.

Thanks to the countless nights Ruby and Yang had spent on their hunts, Ruby is able to separate the loud rumbles from both her sister and Nora to hear the gentle voice of her lieutenant. _Goodnight Pyrrha._

Though her bed is one the most comfortable beds Ruby has ever laid in, she still was having a difficult time allowing herself to go to sleep. _Captain…I am in charge of Wei…the Princess' life. I would have been happy just to be in the Guard but now…_

"AHHHHHHH!" Shrieking echoes down the hall. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!?"

"Who was that?!" Ruby jumps from her bed and darts out the room with such speed it awaken Pyrrha as the door smacks against the ivory walls.

As Ruby dashes towards Princess' room, reaching out with her left hand she snags a short sword from one of the suit armor that decorates the hallway. _This better than nothing…oh...no…_

Closing in on the Princess' room Ruby can see that the door is flung open and Ren is nowhere in sight.

"GET OUT!?" The Princess' voice shouts and the sound of various objects being flung around the room.

"PRINCESS!" Ruby shouts, clenching the hilt of the sword tightly charging into the room.

Utter chaos and disorder fill the room, goose feathers float to the floor, blankets and pillows lay in disarray scattered to and fro. Ren taking cover behind a dresser in the far corner as the usually cool and collected Princess frantically catapults anything she can snatch up in her hands. The volley of objects continues to smash into the ground near the dresser as Weiss screams and shouts nonsense.

Ruby watches in to confusion, the once tight grasp on the sword loosens as she feels like the once unknown threat to the Princess' life is not life-threatening. "Princess…" The crimson warrior carefully approaches the Weiss' bed where the covers barely hang onto the bed. In her fit of panic and despair Weiss lobs the candleholder right at Ruby. Thanks to Ruby's unnatural fast reaction time the bronze candelabrum crashes into the wall behind the warrior as she shifts her weight to one side.

"Princess Weiss… WEISS!" Ruby shouts fearfully as she notices that the Princess is almost in a dread driven hysteria.

Hearing the dismay in Ruby's voice wakes the half-asleep Princess. Noticing that her room is in complete disarray as well as having a unlit candle clenched in her left hand, Weiss looks at the distraught warrior as she races to the side of the now conscience Princess.

"Are you alright? What happened, Princess?" Ruby breathing heavily asks and motions for Ren to come out from behind the dresser.

The bewildered man cautiously approaches the Princess' bedside though careful not to move to quickly towards Princess Weiss.

Feeling tension between Ren and the Princess, Ruby places her hand tenderly on the clearly still distraught Princess' arm.

 _What in the world happened? Princess Weiss was screaming like someone was coming for her life._ Silver eyes hold the gaze of cerulean, one drowning the other with compassion and love while the other reflects panic and horror.

"I'm terribly sorry…about this." Weiss gently removes Ruby's hand and holds her upper arms with her hands as she furrows her eyebrows, shamefully glancing at the mess she had made.

Seeing the guilt on the Princess' face Ren grips Ruby's shoulder. "Tis my fault Ruby…I heard a bit of a tussle and burst into the Princess' room without any sort of warning." Ren explains trying to responsibility for the entire ordeal. "Once I got into the room, I saw the Princess' thrashing about on her bed, when I try to wake her is when she began to shouts and throw things at me." Ren looks down in shame as Ruby turned back towards the Princess.

Weiss recognizes the disgrace in the man's voice and reassuringly touches his hand. The gesture comes to Ren's surprise though not visible on his face. Nodding he and the Princess share a moment without words, Ruby smiles softly seeing the pair offer each other forgiveness.

Seeing that the situation has resolved itself, Ruby rises from the Princess' side and tilts her head towards the door. Both, Ruby and Ren excuse themselves from the Princess' immediate presence.

"Ren, go back and rest with the others." Ruby says bluntly.

"But I…" Ren makes a small fist holding it just below his lip, knowing that if he stays it's possible the Princess will not rest at all this night. "Yes, please apologize to the Princess once more for me." Bowing slightly and quickly turning around Ren takes his leave, Ruby let's a long sigh out.

 _What was I thinking throwing anything I could…I am still scared…_ Weiss' thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door though it was cracked open. "Yes?" She calls out.

"It's me, Ruby… may I enter?" Ruby shyly replies with her hand grasping the edge of the door.

"Please." Weiss almost whispers, as she tries her best to cover up her clear anxiousness about what had just occurred.

"I have relieved Ren of this evenings guard duties, I shall be taking them on tonight. I just wanted you to know I will be just on the other side of this door." Ruby straightens her back midway through trying to look more confident.

"Aren't you tired?" Weiss questions knowing the woman was up early and has not have had a break at all expect for the few hours between from when the Princess had last been at her side.

"Worry not, Princess. I will not let anything happen to you." Ruby places a fist over her crest and takes a knee before the Princess.

"I would worry less if you could stand on the inside of the door…" The Princess' voice trails off, blushing slightly.

"If that is what you wish." Ruby stands and moves towards the door gently closing it as she steels herself for the sight of her secret love's sleeping face. Gulping than letting out a long sigh Ruby tries to fix her eyes on the door or window to be ready for attackers, but her eyes wander back to the white haired beauty that fluffs her pillow and drags a heavy blanket over her delicate body. Quickly averting her eyes from the beauty Ruby tries fixating her eyes on anything else.

"Goodnight Ruby." Weiss mumbles as she lulls into deep and peaceful sleep. Seeing this causes Ruby's heart to pound in her chest but she soon feels a wave of dread washes over her. Once in this deep and restful slumber Weiss slightly fidgets restlessly.

 _I have to protect her no matter what happens. She is everything to me…though she will never know._ Ruby quietly creeps up the Princess' bed as to not wake her, and gently pushes a lock of hair away from her sleeping face to reveal the Princess has a small smile on her face as she rests.

Seeing this Ruby feels an extra sense of urgency. _Good thing I don't sleep much at night anyway…_ The woman stands guard diligently until the morning sun rays pierce through the gaps in the Princess' curtains.

A/N

Hey everyone! It's amazing to see the support as always. I can't believe this story has reached over 20k views. O,.,O/ To me it's mind boggling. Thanks to everyone that is keeping up with the story and for all the new people welcome. I am always super excited to see new comments, and if you have any non spoiler questions feel free to message me or comment, I do my best to reply as soon as I am able. Thanks again everyone and see you next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Settling In

"Kkhhrrrr oooo Kkkkhhhrrrr oooooo…" Nora snorts in her near vegetated state. Even with the thunderous snoring both Ren and Yang seem to be resting peacefully. The deafening sounds of two women resting, Yang's snores contribute to the echoes that reverberate through the halls.

Thanks to the pair of ursai hibernating within the room the Spartan tossed and turned for most of the evening. Thanks to the years spent with Nora, Ren is able to easily sleep throughout the night even with the added bonus of Yang's vocals.

Pyrrha groggily rolls out of her bed. Feeling more tired than before she went to bed the redhead near hits the floor but catches herself on something _squishy?_

"What the dust…" With a gentle squeeze, instantly she retracts her hand and becomes stiff as a board. Looking down at the well-endowed blonde sprawled from her bed to the floor. "Of course...Sorry~" Pyrrha sings quietly to the dreaming Yang.

"Hmph." Yang grunts as she gets more situated in her bed, throwing her fallen blanket over her torso. Curling to one side of her bed as she continues to snore loudly.

"I best eat quickly and trade places with Ruby." Pyrrha takes a glance around the room at her unconscious teammates…her friends and realizes that the three will not be getting up anytime soon.

\\(=,.Back near Princess Weiss' room.,=)/

Quickly strolling towards the Princess' room, Klein tries desperately to disguise his delight in knowing that his beloved Princess could rest easy. As the posh man rounds the last corner into the hallway with a clear view of the Princess' door, Klein lifts his eyebrows seeing there is absolutely no one in sight. Panic quick settles in as his steps steadily increase in both speed and frequency. From a leisurely walk into a full on sprint Klein races to the door. Taking pause and catching his breath before steeling himself to open the door unsure what he will see.

Ruby vigilantly watches over the slumbering heir to the throne. Her well trained eyes watch each shadow dance across the floor and her keen ears listen to very hum and whisper that enter the room. Hearing Princess Weiss quietly grunt as she shields her eyes from the blinding light that enters from the openings in the curtains, Ruby softly tip-toes to the curtains and closes them. A sigh of relief delicately departs from the pink lips of the Princess. Ruby yawns and rubs her weary eyes. Just as she closes her for just a second, the large door creaks open slowly. Ruby dashes in front of the Princess' bed sword at the ready.

"Who dares enter this room?!" Ruby growls choking the hilt of the sword as a bald head pokes out from the door. "Name yourself!"

"Oh…Miss Rose. Thank goodness." Klein's posture instantly relaxes. "I was afraid something had happened to the Princess, when I didn't see anyone posted outside the doorway." His voice quiets towards the end noticing that Princess Weiss is on the brink of waking up.

Hoping to not wake the Princess, Ruby holds up her index finger and motions for Klein to come with her just outside the door. Klein nods and holds the door open as the crimson fighter leads the way. Klein takes a step backwards and leaves the door cracked open.

"Sorry…" Ruby sheepishly rubs the back of her neck. "What time is the Princess supposed to be awakened…no one came…so when you approached and opened the door I thought you were an intruder I mean maybe I shouldn't just assume anyone that comes near the Princess wants to do her harm but it is _my_ job to protect her." Ruby starts mumbling quickly and in an elevated voice.

"It's all right Miss Rose." Klein places his hand reassuringly on her shoulder, instantly the young woman feels at easy. "I really should have made my presence known, but I am glad to know the Princess is in such great company as this."

Ruby grins at the man, as she hears someone else approaching the pair. A familiar redhead appears happily waving to her friend.

"Ruby, good morning and Hello~ Klein." Pyrrha greets. "I hope this isn't a bad time." Noticing the two seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.

"Not at all Miss Nikos, I shall go on in and awaken the Princess." Klein bows slightly and makes his way back into Weiss' room. His booming voice can be heard calling to the Princess to arise. Ruby and Pyrrha smile towards the door.

"Are you taking over watching the Princess, until midday Pyrrha?" Ruby wonders as she lets a giant yawn out. Each blink lasts longer and longer, while Ruby's head nods forward little by little.

"Yes, looks like you could use some rest and the others have yet to wake up." Pyrrha replies. "I would also like to speak to the Princess in regards to our current sleeping arrangements." Pyrrha tilts her head from side to side rapidly cracking her neck.

"Princess, come now-it's time to wake up!" Klein clamors from within the room.

"Very well, it would seem you have it under control. I'll see you at around lunch." The drained woman tries her best to seem strong, confident as a leader should be. Ruby waves and sluggishly drags herself to her room. Which thanks to the chorus of snores that reverberate throughout the halls is much easier for Ruby to find.

 _Here we are…_ Ruby saunters up to the door and presses her hand up against the hard oak. Soon Ruby finds herself leaning on the cool door. _I will just rest my eyes for a moment_.

The once deafening sounds of the slumbering warriors begin to die away as the morning rays fill the room. The first to awaken is golden brawler herself, Yang Xiao Long.

"Ahhhhh….man. That. Was. One of the single best nights of sleep I have had in ages." Yang cracks her neck, shoulders and fingers as she hops out of bed and raises both arms up towards the ceiling. Holding her injured right hand up to the morning rays, carefully removing the cloth Ruby had wrapped it in. Her hand was healing nicely though the tender flesh around the wound still causes the warrior to wince whenever pressure is applied to it. Putting a fresh wrap around the still recently seared flesh before looking around the room, the brawler notices that Pyrrha has already left but Ruby has yet to return. _Hope Ruby is doing alright…she doesn't sleep much but she needs some rest…_

Shortly after Yang finishes off her morning stretches Nora falls out of her bed. "Good Morning Yang." Nora chuckles with a giant grin as she flips over so that she is no longer hanging from her bed. The orange-haired fighter hits her head on the floor before spring onto her feet before the brawler.

Turning her head to the side Nora notices that Ren is still very much sound asleep. The small yet nimble woman pounces atop the now fully awakened man.

"Nora…what are you doing?" Ren deadpans as he exhales loudly. "Can you please get off of me?" Feeling the weight of the woman atop him, Ren groans as she happily obliges the man's request. Even with the great leap off the bed, Nora's calloused feet hit the floor surprisingly hushed. Just muted pitter patters as the balls of her feet and shortly after her heels touch the floor.

"That was massively impressive, Nora." Yang softly punches Nora on the shoulder, causing a massive smile on Nora's face.

"Let's go get some breakfast." Ren yawning, rolling his shoulders back and throws his arm upward as he walks to the door.

"Yeah let's." Yang places her hand on the door but as she pushes it open she feels resistance. **Clunk…Clunk...** The door slams into the exhausted leader's crimson laced boots. Yang presses her shoulder against the door to wedge it open enough for her to see Ruby sleeping on the door. _Rubes…she must be exhausted…wait wasn't Ren supposed to be on evening watch._ "Ruby wake up." Yang reaches her fingertips just far enough to brush the sleeping woman's face.

"huh… Yang…just five more minutes." Ruby groans as she pulls her cloak tighter around her body.

Nora interested in what the holdup was, presses her body against the door, Ruby's body even as deadweight was not enough to counter both Yang and Nora. The leader falls away from the door and as she falls, her silver eyes open as wide as they can. Yang darts out and catches on of Ruby's frantic arms and wraps her sturdy arms around her sister.

"Hey careful Rubes you can't be caught sleeping like this." Yang smirks as she easily picks her sister up and brings her to bed. Nora and Ren patiently wait outside as Yang takes care of their young leader. "There we are." Yang sighs as she pulls a heavy blanket over Ruby.

"Thanks Yang…" Ruby exhales as she drifts to sleep.

"Rest up Ruby." Yang ruffles her sister's hair before she walks out with her two companions.

"I'm sorry, Yang. It was my duty to watch over the Princess last night but…" Ren trails off as he remembers the blunter that caused Ruby to switch shifts with him.

"It's alright Ren. She wouldn't have taken your place, if she knew it was going to be too much for her. She's young but Ruby is a tough gi-woman." Yang reassuringly squeezes the man's shoulder as she starts off in the wrong direction.

Ren whispers "thanks." holding his head high Ren shouts after the brawler. "Yang the kitchen and dining hall is this way." Ren raises a fist with his thumb pointing behind him.

Yang looks down the identical hallways as she twists her face in confusion. "I knew that…I was uh… testing you." The blond crosses her ankles and places her hands on top of her head as she confidently follows Ren. "Lead the way."

Nora laughs as she watches her partner and Yang get along. "I can't wait to eat. I'M STARVING!" After that remark the excitable woman's stomach chimes in. GRRRKALK. The inhuman noise erupts causing Yang to turn her mouth partially open.

"Well let's get a move on it. It sounds like an ursa is about to escape from Nora." Yang burst out laughing as she quick steps behind Ren.

Nora chuckles as she rubs her stomach. The trio heads down the hall, every few meters a maid, butler or guardsmen bows their head to the group. As they close in on the kitchen, a familiar voice faintly heard over the clattering and chopping.

"No, this will not due…I know that Princess Weiss has eaten already but that doesn't mean the rest of her guard doesn't deserve the best." Oscar assertively points out.

The trio pokes their heads just off to the side of the door and see Oscar masterfully slicing meats and ordering people much older than him about. Yang taps the pair on the shoulder and waves her hand towards the dining hall. "Let's not bother the man at work." She adds seeing the stress on Oscar's face. Ren nods and nudges Nora as they follow Yang towards an empty table.

"I hope Pyrrha is doing alright with the Princess." Nora grunts as takes her seat. Ren quietly throws his robe tails over the bench.

Yang plops down and kicks her feet out under the table. "I'm sure babysitting the Princess will be easy."

As the trio awaits the masterpiece that Oscar is painstakingly creating. The friends recount more tales of past victories and wonder what the future holds for them.

"Uhh mind if I sit with you?" A meek voice asks from afar. A shaggy haired blonde asks just behind the group of newly dubbed knights.

Yang and Nora too caught up in their story to the point that they were completely lost in their story-telling world didn't even acknowledge the shy blonde.

"No problem. Uhh…I'm sorry I don't recall your name, but I recognize you." Ren admits semi-shamefully.

"Oh that's alright. Jaune Arc, stable boy at the moment." Jaune replies as slowly sits down beside Ren. "Not many people around here remember my name." His voice breaks a bit as he finished his last remark.

Noticing a new addition at the table, Yang and Nora's voices trickle from a roar to a muted whisper.

"Oh, hello there mmmm…oh you're the stable boy." Nora shouts as she recalls seeing the shy man the previous day.

"Yes that's right!" Yang nearly jumps out of her seat. Her glass spins around a bit before it sloshes the goblet still.

Jaune scratches the back of his neck hearing the exclamations towards him. Placing his plate and mug softly. Ren smiles at the Jaune.

"So have you worked under the Schnee family for long?" Ren inquires.

"Oh yes, the Arc family has been loyal to the Schnee's for decades. We have been master mare tamers. And have been given the great honor to tame and taking care of them." Jaune sighs dishearteningly.

"That sounds exciting though." Yang tilts her head half-heartedly towards the blonde.

"You don't seem too excited to be in charge of the stables…well you're not really in charge of them…yet?" Nora adds as she slowly takes small morsels of food off of Jaune's plate.

"Ummm…that's mine…" Jaune protests as he watches Nora slowly eating his entire plate of food.

Within minutes Oscar followed by two butlers comes barreling down the hall to the trio. One butler places a plate down with eggs cooked in various ways –scrambled, fried, boiled, poached- some of which the warriors had never seen. The other butler whose silver-grey hair catches Yang's eye practically drops a plate with pork, beef and some small fish. Oscar presents a plate of pastries and various breads to the warriors.

"Sorry for the wait." Oscar bows slightly after the butlers take their leave. The small man looks at the three and tilts his head as if looking for someone else. "I don't suppose Ruby will be joining you this morning?"

As soon as the food hit the table all three of the fighters began to fill empty plates before them with every morsel they could fit on them.

"Shwe hawd nigwt watch." Yang manages to burp out between bites.

"Bwet she won't be awaeke until later." Nora adds as more food finds its way into her mouth.

"Oh I see…" Oscar's head drops slightly as he stares at the floor. "Well I shall take my leave. I hope you all enjoy your meal and I shall see you later." The young man bows and spins about promptly walking back to the kitchen.

"I wonder what that was about." Yang mentions as she polishes off her plate.

"Maybe the young master has a little crush on Ruby." Ren adds as he wipes his mouth.

Yang scratches her chin lightly. "Nah, I don't think so. He barely knows her." She laughs off the idea.

"Yeah who could possibly have crush on Ruby!" Nora exclaims and quickly receives a more than playful smack to the back from Yang. "I mean…uh we should check on Pyrrha and the Princess." As she shines a large smile, hoping Yang didn't take her crude joke to seriously.

=,.Inside Weiss' Personal Library.,=

Princess Weiss is trying her best to stay alert and in perfect posture knowing that Pyrrha Nikos is standing guard just feet away.

"And here is the area in which your Grandfather Nicholas Schnee fought with the Blumstrom forces to acquire what is now Staub Kingdom." The tone of Lady Goodwitch's voice rises as if holding back excitement. Just as fast a spark of passion enters her green eyes, it leaves and a long sigh of discontent leaves the teacher. "But I am sure you are well versed in your own family history, Princess."

Weiss feels her blinks becoming heavier, as Lady Goodwitch continues on with her lesson. Her head begins to bob back and forth as if a weight was tied to the Princess' long ponytail keeping her head from slumping completely forward. Pyrrha with her head half buried in a book, peeks up from her book to see that Weiss is struggling to stay away as Lady Goodwitch continues to point at various points at the map only briefly turning to see the Princess in the rare moments where both her eyes are open.

Pyrrha shuts her book after placing a thin leather strap into the center. Tip-toeing her way towards Princess Weiss as Lady Goodwitch's back was turned, the redhead gently taps on the nodding off Princess.

"AHHhhhhh…" Princess shouts. "Ahh yes of course Lady Goodwitch." Weiss tries to play off her shock from being abruptly woken up. Pyrrha holds crooked smile and anxiously scratches her neck.

Without missing a beat Lady Goodwitch nods her head and continues on with the lesson. "If you would like to take a seat Ms. Nikos, I'm sure Princess Weiss would be glad for the company."

"Thank you, but I really…" Pyrrha starts.

"Yes, that's a perfect idea. What better way to protect me than to be _right beside me_." Weiss smirks, patting the seat beside her.

"How could I possibly say _no_?" Pyrrha nervously chuckles as she slowly sinks into seat besides the Princess.

Just as Lady Goodwitch turns around to restart her lesson, the sound of the door flying open catches everyone's attention.

 **FSHOOM. "** Hey! How's it going Pyrrha?" Yang asks as Nora and Ren peek into the room. Yang leans up against the door frame with her left hand on her hip.

" **Excuse me!** We are in the middle of a lesson." Lady Goodwitch's eye twitches. "If you don't mind Miss…uhm who are you?"

"Yang Xiao Long, it is a pleasure to meet you." Yang proudly states as the Nora slightly comes into the room.

"Nora Valkyrie and this is Lie Ren." Nora adds as all three of them file into the room with Yang closest to the tables and Ren by the door.

"Actually we came to see if Pyrrha was ready to be relieved of her post." Yang directs at Pyrrha, who mouths the words _Thank you_. This causes the blonde smile to grow larger.

Princess Weiss watches the interaction between her new guard and the frustration on her tutor's face growing with every second wasted.

"I'm sure Lady Goodwitch will have plenty of time to get to know you all." Weiss turns to Yang as if to tell her to leave though the blonde doesn't seem to understand.

"Perfect, we were discussing it and Nora is going to accompany you to Sir Oobleck's lesson and I will be your baby-I mean guard for after the lesson until dinner." Yang states in a confident voice.

"And I am guessing you approved this with Ruby? First, right…" Pyrrha questions the brawler.

"Uhhh suuuurrrreee… she may or may not be sleeping still." Yang crosses heels as she leans again onto the wall this time.

 _She must be exhausted staying up all night…I did wake up once and she was still awake diligently watching over me…_ Weiss brandishes a smirk thinking about her Commander. "I'm sure Ruby will be fine with this arrangement."

"Ruby?" Goodwitch rubs her chin curiously. "Who's Ruby, Princess?" The devious woman raises her thin eyebrows, chuckling as she turns back to the map as if to restart her lesson right where she left off.

Weiss' smile slowly fades back to her natural neutral face. In the back of her mind she drifts to the infectious smile of the crimson fighter, her oddly mesmerizing cloak fluttering behind her as if a trail of rose petals permanently chase after her.

Pyrrha loosely grabs a hold of Weiss' shoulder happily leaving the chair and pats Nora on the back. "It was a pleasure, Lady Goodwitch. I look forward to seeing you again." Pyrrha half bows and ushers Yang and Ren out of the room, but before leaving the Princess in Nora's very capable hands peeks her head just past the door. "Princess if you need anything, don't haste to find me or Com- I mean Ruby."

"Yes, of course. I am sure Nora here will…she will be fine." Just as Weiss finishes Nora latches onto her and squeezes the Princess nearly until her eyes roll back into her skull.

"We are going to have SO MUCH FUN!" Nora exclaims jumping into the air and releasing the mortified Princess from her death grip.

"Uh hem." Lady Goodwitch fakes a loud cough as she rapidly taps the map before her with her corp. "I suppose that is enough for today." The annoyed tutor huffs, gathering up the scrolls used that day and neatly places them back in the library.

"Oooo sounds like we can go get lunch _together_." Nora claps her hands wildly linking arms with the completely lost Princess.

As she is whisked away Princess Weiss manages to squeak, "Didn't you just eat…"

"Oh well that was _houuurrrrsss_ ago, besides now its midday." Nora bellows charging down the corridor.

Yang, Pyrrha and Ren all chuckle as the distressed Princess zooms past them with pleading eyes. Ren offers up a goof smile, Pyrrha just waves and Yang is beside herself with laughter.

"Should we go check on Ruby?" Ren suggests as he goes back to his normal demeanor.

"I am sure she will be starving after such a long rest." Pyrrha answers Ren while nodding her head.

Crossing her ankles seemingly leaning on an invisible wall while lacing her fingers behind her golden locks, Yang turns to her companions. "Well let's go wake her up than." The blonde smirks as she strolls in the opposite direction of their living quarters.

"It's this way Yang." Pyrrha points down the correct corridor and giggles as Yang spins on the heels of her greaves. **Click. Click** her heels stop in the direction.

"Yes of course I was ju-just testing you." Yang nervously chuckles as she starts down the correct way.

\\[^,.Back in the sun saturated room.,^]/

The once perfectly warm heavy fur blanket now makes the young woman sweat in her sleep. With a swift kick of her legs the comatose woman easy dispatches the blanket to the floor. Light snores drone throughout the room, as the young exhausted woman is sprawled across the bed, legs dangle off the edge of the bed with her arms spread open as if waiting for someone to embrace.

Ruby mumbles as she tosses and turns in her sleep, "mmmm get back here…" flopping over to her side as she now faces the wall a small smile creeps across her face. With the sun to her back the young woman happily drifts back into a more peaceful slumber though it will not last long.

Just a few meters down the corridor Yang, Pyrrha, and Ren enthusiastically stroll towards their room.

"I hope she is still asleep. So I can finally get some payback…" Yang mischievously chuckles as they close in on the door.

"Hehe whatever could have Ruby, have done to you Yang?" Pyrrha covers her mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Ruby doesn't seem like the type to be bothersome." Ren adds tilting his head.

Yang throws her hands up in front of her and her companions. "No! Noooo! Never bothersome, we just…you know play jokes on each other." Her friends instantly grab a hold of the apologetic brawler.

"We were just poking fun at you, Yang of course we understand you two are sisters after all." Pyrrha offers Yang friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Ahh good I was really worried there for a second." Ren tilts his head towards the wall.

Yang makes a fist and throws it straight into the air. "Ok no more joking around!" Shaking her head as she takes quick, long strides only taking pause as she is now face to face with the door, Yang sharply inhales.

Clasping her hands on the door Yang takes a wide stance as if she is ready to tear the door completely off its hinges. Pyrrha and Ren take a few steps back and off to the side seeing Yang's stance.

 **FWOOOSH** the door pushed open with such force that the hinges that usually squeal, rattle as the pins holding them together become loose.

"RUBY IT'S MIDDAY! ARISE! Ruby?" Yang bellows as she leaps into the room. But Ruby being as exhausted as she is, barely twitches at the noise.

"Maybe we should let her rest a little while longer Yang?" Pyrrha suggests carefully entering the room and examines the door.

"The door seems to be holding for now." Ren says giving it a once over and a good shake.

"Hmm I really thought that would wake her up." Yang scratches her chin, than snaps her fingers. "Ah I got it." The blonde leans up to her sleeping sister and whispers, "Ruby…hey Rubes you in there…" Ruby groans and throws a hand up in annoyance. "Hey Ruby, Princess Weiss requested your presence."

As if under a spell, before her eyes were fully opened Ruby leaps from her bed and snatches her cloak off the floor.

 **Fwip**. In one swift motion the cloak is clipped and around her shoulders. Rubbing her still drowsy eyes, Ruby stands at the ready before her laughing sister. "Aaaaaa what's so funny Yang?"

"Nothing just how did I know _that_ would get you out of bed so fast? Hehehe." Yang snorts.

"Oh my…well I suppose since you're up now do you want to accompany us to the dining hall?" Pyrrha extends her arm as if to usher the sleepy woman into the hallway.

"Oscar was looking for you this morning." Ren bluntly states.

"Yeah it would seem he _fancies_ you Rubes." Yang smirks at her sister, causing the younger woman to shake her head and blush to dust her cheeks.

"I highly doubt that, _Yang_." Ruby responds in a slightly mocking voice.

"If we hurry we might be able to spend a few moments with Princess Weiss and Nora." Pyrrha adds in an attempt to get the group out of the room at least in the general direction of the dining hall.

Ruby's eyes light up at the mere mention of Weiss. "Well I suppose we should hurry than." A large shining smile full of pure joy and bliss as the young woman quickly exits the room. Stopping just outside the door as the trio stand almost flabbergasted, seeing the speed of the previously immobile woman.

"Ruby wait up! Do you even know where you are going?" Yang wonders noticing that Ruby has suddenly become energized when she was nearly in a coma mere moments ago. "It's like a maze out there." The brawler huffs following her sister out the door with Pyrrha not far takes the lead with Pyrrha right beside her whispering directions to keep her on the right path. As the group makes their way to the dining hall, the leader of the group has a determination behind each step she takes.

\\[-,.Back at the Dining Hall.,-]/

"That's your fourth plate…if you cared to know." The Princess sighs as she waits impatiently for her knight to finish devouring the never-ending food that magically replenishing before them.

"Oh..fhi…I kwhnow…" Nora barely gets out as she shovels inhuman amounts of food into her gullet.

"Please refrain from speaking to me…or anyone with your mouth as full as it is now." Weiss let's a heavy sigh out as she swipes away small bits of food from her face.

The comment causes Nora nearly spray the entire contents of her mouth onto the scowling Princess's face. Seeing the imminent projectile, Weiss gracefully leaps from her seat and stumbles into someone.

The person who caught the Princess from falling seems to have no idea what to do with the slender woman. A familiar smell of roses envelops the Princess, and loving warmth radiates from where the protector and Princess' bodies touch.

"Are you alright, Princess Weiss?" A worried but positively recognizable voice squeaks from behind as they slowly release the Princess from the protective embrace.

"Woah there Rubes can't keep your hands off the Princess can you?" Yang smirking as she pats her younger sister on the back.

"Yaaaaannnnnggggg!" Ruby pouts as the Princess regains her footing and they both straighten out their outfits.

"Princess is everything alright?" Pyrrha tilts her head as worry painting her face.

"I hope it didn't have anything to do with Nora over here." Ren sighs, standing behind his bloated companion.

Ruby stands awkwardly beside the ravishing Princess, realizing that her entire team is all standing near the Princess. "Uh…so are you both of you done with your meals…?" Ruby shyly asks as her eyes shift from Yang to Weiss, than to Ren to Weiss, Pyrrha to Weiss, Nora to Weiss and becomes unwavering from the cerulean gaze.

"Not even close…" Nora happily added as she starts to gorge herself once more with a new fresh plate that a butler had dropped off.

"Right I suppose you are all hungry as well." Weiss motions for the rest of the team to join her and the already eating Nora at the table. She takes special note of the young brunette who sits one seat over with Pyrrha between them.

They all nod in respect to the Princess and smile happily to each other. Yang plops into the seat beside her beloved sister.

"Well we should eat up there's quite a bit to do today." Pyrrha mentions as she looks around the table, smiling, then turns to Weiss biting her lower lip. "By the way Princess…I was hoping to ask you about our current living arrangements. Like if there was any way for us to possibly have separate rooms. Last night was…uhmm…how do I put this gently it was nearly impossible to get any sleep last night."

Ruby chuckles as does Ren. The pair exchange smirks give the redhead a big smile.

Weiss sees a maid and waves her hand her. Quickly the maid scurries into the kitchen, returning with a piping hot cup of tea. As pale lips gently press against the porcelain cup, Weiss arches her upper lip to blow a gentle breeze over the scolding hot liquid. Very carefully she quickly inhales taking a small sip and places the cup down as it is still so hot, the tea is virtually undrinkable. "Yes, but do you mind if we discuss such matters in private?" Weiss raises her eyebrows, but quickly lowers her eyes as a certain someone's silver eyes are locked onto the Princess. _Why is she staring at me?_

Ruby quickly drops her head as well, and continues to dig into her plate of food. _Was I staring that long…_

"Right, Rubes?" Yang blurts out and pats Ruby on the back. To which Ruby near spits out her food and nervously agrees as she hasn't been listening to a word said since she sat down.

"Uhhuh…right what are you talking about?" Ruby asks with a smile, trying her best not to stare at the Princess, though every movement she makes instantly catches the young woman's attention.

-_In the Town Square_-

"How soon can you infiltrate the castle, Ilia?" Blake shifts her head slightly from the fruit in her hand, giving the merchant two copper pieces.

"As soon as you need…but what exactly should I be looking for?" The redhead asks nervously "The Princess did get a good look at me, last time we met that is."

"I am sure your face is engraved in her brain-actually I am hoping it is." Blake smirks as she exhales a warm breathe onto her newly purchased apple after a quick swipe on her tunic she takes a large bite.

"If she does happen to recognize you just get out of there as fast as you can. Don't fret I will be close by. I want to see how the new guard reacts." The dark haired woman pulls up her cloaks hood and disappears into the crowd leaving Ilia though a chameleon-faunus herself is always impressed with Blake's ability to vanish.

"Of course." Ilia holds a fist her heart dipping her head in a slightly bows and walks in the opposite direction, towards the castle gates. A devilish smirk crawls onto the redheads face. _This will be fun. Can't wait for our encore Princess…_

A/N Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well. It's actually my birth month (super excited). Still can't believe how popular this story is becoming across the two platforms I have it posted on. I recently got a message from a friend of mine who is also a writer/artist, explaining that they had drawn Yang as they see her from this story. There's a copy to for anyone else interested in seeing it at the end of this sort of may need little editing to go see it. If anyone else happens to draw anything from my fic and would like to see it here in the author's note shoot me a msg or even just comment it on the chapter you are inspired from. I honestly can't believe you guys are getting inspiration to draw or even write from this story. I appreciate all the support and will always support you guys however I can. I can't wait to see what everyone thinks/does/has done. Thanks again everyone and see you in the next chapter. [^,.,^]/

** https:www. wattpad . c o m 737566287-i-lucky-that-i-met-you-not-a-real-chapter/comment/737566287_1558978883_394e716059/replies/737566287_1558978883_394e716059_1558980059_9133dc1530**


	19. Chapter 19

As Fame Fades

Ilia slinks through an open door beside the stables. _Oh merciful Gods grant me the chance to get the Princess alone._ _But nevertheless it matters not which of those buffoons is with her, I will get rid of them._ The smirk grows into a sinister smile, as the redhead sticks close to the walls waiting for an oblivious maid that is roughly her size to pass her by.

Emerald saunters about the castle as she did for the past few months. "I feel like I haven't been able to get the Princess alone since those idiots won that farce of a tournament." She sighs turning the corner towards Princess Weiss' room. Out of the corner of her eye, a shadow quickly darts behind a suit of armor. "Who goes there?" The bored tone of Emerald's voice intrigues the shadow whom pops their head from behind the suit of armor.

A long ponytail that curls at the end dangles from the mysterious shadow. "Oh ho. Are you not scared?" The shadow seethes.

"Should I be?" Emerald rolls her eyes and continues on her way. Pausing and turning her head towards the shadow. "There's another maid coming down this way in a few moments. She looks like she would be your size. Just keep it down, I hate pretending to be scared." _This could be an interesting development._

Emerald continues on her way to the Princess' room to arrange it for when her _Royal Highness_ ' return. Ilia takes the opportunity to slither her way up the hallway to close in on the unsuspecting maid, who frantically looks down each corridor pacing from each entrance.

Hysteria sets in, each click of her heels grow in volume and pace the maid seems to be lost. "Emerald?! EMERALD?! Oh! What am I to do…She was just in front of me. The Schnee's will have my head…or worse the Plague house…." The young woman yelps as her breath quickens.

Ilia smiles wickedly as she emerges from the shadows behind the clueless maid and slowly slinks up to her. "Are you losst?" She calls to the now petrified maid.

The young maid instantly drops her linens, her arms shoot up to her chest as she slowly turns towards the voice. But before she can scream a gloved hand muffles the young woman's cries as the two disappear into an unoccupied room.

A muted struggled is heard from the room for just a few moments, followed by dead silence.

 **Click, Click** the door creaks open as Ilia proceeds to the middle of the corridor to pick up the dropped linens. Dusting off the linens, and her outfit Ilia holds her head up and continues in the same direction that Emerald had walked down just a little while ago.

 _Who designs these ridiculous outfits?_ The intruder wonders nearly falling over from the unusual footwear. _No matter all I have to do is find the Princess…Blake will be proud of me. This time I will not FAIL her._ Turning so quickly the curled hair almost snaps like whip, Ilia straightens her back, finding her balance in these _heels_ the assassin floats around looking for her target.

\\[=,.Just outside the Dining Hall.,=]/

Ruby leads her companions, walking backwards as Yang and Nora laugh at Pyrrha's story. Princess Weiss smiles and giggles quietly as Ren just smirks at his friends. Even with the laughter and smiles surrounding her, Princess Weiss' eyes still hold emptiness within them.

 _That woman is still out there…what if she comes back to finish the job?_

"Princess Weiss?" Pyrrha taps her shoulder, Weiss' eyes open slightly and her face seem surprised.

"…yes, Pyrrha?" She answers, noticing that her Captain's eyes are seemingly glued to her face yet again. "Can I help you, Comm-Ruby?" Weiss asks overly aggressively. Noting the tone in which she said that Weiss bites her bottom lip unconsciously.

"Oh I was just saying we will see you after your lesson with Sir Oobleck. Nora will be with you, as the rest of us prepare as well as get a more in depth understanding of the grounds." Pyrrha smiles at the Princess.

"Right of course." Weiss notices that Ruby still has concern in her eyes, and tilts her head.

Ruby catches herself staring again and quickly shifts her gaze to her sister, and nervously kicks the ground with her leather boot. "Ren and I shall be with you after your lesson with Sir. Oobleck. Yang will be in your keep tomorrow morning."

"Yyyyuuuppp…it'll be my turn to baahhh-" Before Yang could finish Ruby jabs her sister's side. "Baahh…be at your side guarding the most precious person in the entire Kingdom." Yang twirls her index finger ending with it pointed at the Princess and finishes with a slight bow.

"Hee hehehe…oh she is such a jester." Ruby chuckles awkwardly as not only are her companions, and every single person in the vicinity staring but Princess Weiss blinks blankly at the obviously sarcastic display.

Weiss scoffs as she points her nose up towards Yang. "as if a boorish brute as yourself could ever be refined."

Yang grits her teeth as her hands close into fists, her eyes seem to turn red. "OH YEAhhh." Just as the fiery blonde was about to go off on the smug Princess, she feels a light tug on her tunic. Looking down she sees her baby sister, pleading for her to calm down. "Mm huhhh…" Yang exhales, ruffing Ruby's hair. "Princess, I'll see you bright and early. Hope you don't think just because Rubes here" Yang ruffs the young woman's hair, "didn't wake you up that I will extend the same curtsey." The blond flashes a huge smile and the Princess rolls her eyes back.

As Princess Weiss turns and begins her stroll towards her combat training with Sir. Oobleck, Nora happily follows the slightly annoyed Princess with a big smile and waves farewell to her friends.

Ruby happily waves and once the pair is out of view she instantly turns to Yang. "What was that about?! Yang…" Ruby shakes her body frustrated at her sister.

Pyrrha giggles at the exchange and Ren simply raises his eyebrows his eyes latch to whoever is talking. Yang just stands with her right hand on her hip, eyes looking past her sister bouncing in front of her.

"Yyyyaaaannngggg come on pay attention." Ruby bounces up and down, her hands waving right in front Yang's face. As the blonde continues to ignore her sister and takes the opportunity to go back to their living quarters. "Yang, where are you going?"

"Back to our room…it's not like we have anything else going on. Besides, I overheard one of the maids that Princess Weiss spoke to this morning it seems like we will be getting our very own rooms soon. Thanks to Pyrrha~" Yang says singingly as she laces her fingers behind her head and starts her way back to their temporary room.

Ren and Pyrrha both chuckle as they watch the brawler depart down the hallway. Ruby pouts and stomps her foot. The sound echoes down the hall causing Yang to turn and stick her tongue out at her little sister. "Nyaaaaaa." Before Yang continues on her way, she gives her annoyed sister a wink and flipping her hair to the side.

 _I love Yang to death but sometimes…_ Ruby sighs, frustration evident on her face. Pyrrha smiles warmly and pats the upset Captain on the back.

"Do you want to explore the castle for a while? We can map out more of the castle if you would like." Pyrrha gestures towards the Western Wing.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea…" Ruby exhales.

"I hope I won't be interrupting if I joined you as well." Ren says from behind the two women.

Ruby turns quickly and smiles at the dark-haired man, "No you are always welcome, plus it would be great for everyone to tour the castle with Pyrrha, she is extremely knowledgeable."

"Thank you for allowing me to join," Ren squeezes between the two women, as the trio walks across the glossy floor towards the half of the castle they have yet to explore.

Ruby pokes her head in front of the pair and takes a few quick steps to skip backwards as she talks to her friends. "So Pyrrha have you been through the entire castle? What is the Princess really like? Do you know the King well?" The young woman questions seem endless and seem to gain in speed as she goes.

"Ruby, take a breath, to answer some of you questions. Yes I have been through the majority of the castle, though there are rumors of secret passages I have yet to see. Princess Weiss is different from the last time I saw her but when we were both younger she was a happy child. We used to talk a lot but over the years we have grown apart. But the same can't be said for the King we have never really had any prolonged conversations." Pyrrha answers as many of the questions that Ruby asked as she possibly remember the young warrior asking.

"Do you think we will have to go on adventures or will we stay here and guard the Princess here?" Ren scratches his chin.

"If I remember correctly Princess Weiss is not one to sit still, but her birthday and coronation is coming up in the coming months, so I am not sure if we will be sent out so close to such an important day." Pyrrha has a puzzled look as she glances at a painting on the wall.

 _Is this what has become of you Princess?_ The Spartan sighs seeing the half smile on the crowned Princess' face and the King's angered undertone while the Queen as well the Prince's presences are absence. _What happened to this family?_ Pyrrha feels uneasy and turns away from the gloomy painting and runs into someone.

"Oh I-I'm sorry…" A tall blonde man scratches his head from the floor. As he looks up, seeing the famed fighter, Jaune stumbles up to his feet. "OH I am so sorry." He begins to bow profusely.

Pyrrha's eyes widen seeing the shaggy blonde before her. "It's no problem. What are you doing on this side of the castle? Would you like to come with us…but you're probably busy…right?" She wonders as Ruby and Ren stand their eyes squint as the usual collected warrior seems flustered.

"Well I do have to go back to the stables very soon. Cardin is waiting for me…" Jaune mumbles as he stops scratching the back of his neck.

Ruby tilts her head at the mention of the name. "Cardin? I feel like I have heard that name before." She holds her chin as she thinking.

"If I am not mistaken Cardin is that fellow that tried to eliminate Pyrrha when she was tired." Ren mentions tapping the crimson warrior's shoulder.

Pyrrha's eyes drop hearing Jaune mentions the name. "Is the Winchester boy bothering you…?"

Jaune's face scrunches up a bit, "Oh no, he doesn't bo-ther me…tis just how men bound…" Jaune tries to talk away the fear of the Knight's son.

Ren notices change in the man's demeanor and places his hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Don't worry uhh…Ja- Jo- Je- ? What is your name again?" Ruby asks, smiling at the nervous man.

"Jaune Arc…that's his name…Right?" Pyrrha excitedly responds nearly jumping but quickly catches what she is doing and just smiles widely at the blonde.

"Uhhh yeah that's right." Jaune smiles back, scratching the back of his neck. "My name is Jaune…I'm-"

"You're…in charge of the stables." Pyrrha jumps in once again. Ruby turns to see Pyrrha seeing glint in her eyes.

Ruby happily watches the pair awkwardly smile at one another, before realizing that they have no time to waste. "Pyrrha we have to get going…Jaune it was nice to see you, if you would like to join us as we tour the castle that would be fine but we must get moving."

"I would love to join but…I have other obligations maybe some other time." Jaune sighs disappointed as he turns to head back towards the stables.

"Uhm I'm sure we will be by to see you at the stables- I mean to see the stables very shortly." Pyrrha blurts out.

"Th-thanks I look forward to that." Jaune answers back as he slips out of the corridor.

Ruby grinning from ear to ear leans forward staring at the blushing redhead. "So Pyrrha~ I see you have your eyes set on certain blonde stable boy~" Hearing this causes Pyrrha's eyes to widen and her mouth drops.

"He seems like a nice young fellow, from what we have seen thus far. I hope he isn't getting into too much trouble because of that Cardin fellow." Ren's eyes shift towards Pyrrha as the trio walks towards the main gatehouse of the castle.

Closing in on the main entrance to the castle, the trio notices that there are more and more maids, butlers and guardsmen out and about.

"Considering the Princess is housed near us you would think there would be more guards here but I suppose now that we are in charge of her protection there's no need for more personal in the back of the castle." Ren mentions as two guards with brightly colored tunics race past him.

"Pyrrha, do you think we should have armored up before exploring the castle?" Ruby questions noticing none of the other knights wielding weapons are without armor.

Pyrrha's shining green eyes look around the area and sees why the young leader is worried. "There's no reason to be worried, as long as we don't have to draw our weapons I'm sure we will be fine." The Spartan gives Ruby a reassuring pat on the back.

"Ok if you say so." Ruby pulls her cloak up a bit to cover her chin and tugs the hood tight around her neck nervously.

A tall ironclad knight shoves his way past the three friends. "Hmpth to think you are the Captain in charge of protecting the _Future_ of this Kingdom…DISGRACEFUL!" He spits.

"And to think I was rooting for a mouse of a woman the whole tournament." Another knight walks past. "Reaper…what a joke."

The words strike deep into Ruby's heart causing her to grip her cloak tighter as she squeezes her eyes shut. Ren and Pyrrha comfort her with small gestures such as rubbing her back and standing close to her as the so called-knights stop dead in their tracks as they notice the effect they are having on the young woman.

"Hhahaha, what are you gonna cry girlie?" The taller of the two snorts.

"Why don't you continue on your way? We are busy." Pyrrha says standing her ground.

"We are not talking to you, Nikos… you should be in charge of leading this…whatever this is." The second knight arrogantly asserts.

… _Even when others doubt you, remember that you are my little huntress…_ A loving voice pierces through the bickering. The darkness in Ruby's eyes make way to a blinding light, and sudden sense of pride and strength erupt deep from the marrow of her bones into her blood. With the adrenaline coursing through her veins, Ruby throws her cloak to the side.

"How dare you speak to us in such a manner?" Ruby exclaims stomping her foot towards the arrogant knights.

"DO you think we are scared of a bunch of kids?!" The shorter knight steps right up to Ruby, huffing as he stares her down trying to intimated her.

Noticing the man's stance Ruby takes a quick step forward and pushes the man backwards. "We _aren't_ just a bunch of **KIDS**. We are Princess Weiss' personal guard… and as such I believe apologies are in order."

"Sir Lark, what is the meaning of this?" An agitated voice grunts behind Pyrrha whose eyes instantly widen as she slowly turns to see who is talking.

Ruby not backing down as she turns her head to see a familiar face. Ruby tilting her head at the stern man, "Have we met before…Sir" Ruby questions.

"Sir Winchester, it's an honor to see you again." Pyrrha bows, Ren follows suit as Ruby rubs her chin.

Ruby suddenly has a flashback to the Knight that visited her family weeks ago, the one that informed her father of the tournament details. "You're the Knight who knocked me down in front of my father's workshop!" Ruby exclaims holding her index finger up pointing at the visibly angered knight.

"I see that your manners, haven't improved since that _encounter_ …" Captain Winchester shakes his head as he rolls his eyes. "Lark, Thrush get out of here, will you, if I recall you two are next in line for King's watch." The man's eyes darken as he glares at the two men who cower before their Captain's presence seems enough to scare even trained Knights.

"Yes, Captain!" The pair snap their heels together in unison as they both scurry away. Sir Winchester clicks his tongue and turns his attention to the trio before him. "Now as for _you three…_ I can't believe I have to acknowledge you as knights…" Sir Winchester says the last line under his breath lined with ridicule.

Ren and Pyrrha exchange concerned looks noticing Ruby has once again tightens her grip on her cloak. Ren reaches towards the crimson woman but before his hand contacts her back. Ruby takes four steps towards the veteran knight, holding her head high.

Ruby tilts her upper body slightly in respect of the man's rank, "Me and my team are knights no more or less than yourself or my father. We have proven our worth to the Princess and the whole Kingdom. I respectfully ask that you extend the same curtsey we give you and not mock our rank in anyway." Ruby calmly says with a gentle smile.

Sir Winchester's face darkens as his points his nose upwards and stares down at the young cheerful woman. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO _YOU!?_ Winning tournament against untrained children doesn't make you a knight. You and I are nothing alike. You and your _team_ are NOT knights, you have yet to face an assassin, yet to fight in a real war. I am ready to lay my life down for this Kingdom. Can you say the same?"

Pyrrha and Ren take three steps forward and Ruby holds her hand out. She turns to her friends, "No…let me." The pair nods, still staying close by knowing Winchester's will do anything for victory.

Ruby looks up at the steely knight, her eyes unwavering as he glares down the bridge of his nose at her.

"Well. Is there something you would like to say or would you prefer someone else speak on your behalf?" Winchester snarls at the young woman.

"I… I… am the Captain of this team." Ruby shyly starts as her silver eyes stare deep into the furious man. "I have been fighting to keep the Kingdom safe in small villages near my home for years now. Fighting the monsters of Grimm, and bandits that ransack homes for food, money… killing innocence without discretion…" Her voice trembles and her eyes water remembering the dozens of times she has come across a burnt home, families torn apart and children left without parents.

"I may not be a knight in the same way you are, Sir Winchester, but I am willing to lay down my life to protect the Princess. Being a leader is new to me, but I have great people here that will help me find my way." Pyrrha and Ren stand tall beside their young leader. Winchester scoffs at the trio. "If you would like more proof of my battle readiness, I will gladly show you… in the training room, with any one of your can decide who and where. But right now my teammates and I must finish exploring the castle and the grounds that surround it." Ruby walks right past the stunned Knight and her two friends follow behind her.

As the three take long strides away from the Knight, Sir Winchester huffs under his breath "Ruby, hmm I shall be taking you up on that offer. Tai, you're daughters remind of you and Summer." He turns around and goes towards the Throne room with a smirk on his face.

Pyrrha and Ren both have wide smiles on their faces as they walk beside the young woman. Ruby glances behind to see that the steely knight is no longer where the two had their confrontation. Her feet stop as her heart begins to regain a normal beat again. Ruby exhales all the anxiety that was pent up as she talked with the stern man.

 _Oh man, I can't believe I talked to a Knighted warrior like that. I…What have I done?!_ Shaking her head Ruby looks over her shoulder to see her two companions eagerly awaiting their young leader's next move.

"You were incredibly brave, Ruby." Pyrrha mentions as she closes the distance between her and Ruby.

"I concur extremely brave and might I add very much judicious, you acted very much the way a leader should in that situation." Ren comments as Pyrrha nods happily.

The silver pools grew wide with the compliments bestowed upon her by her fellow warriors. "I don't know if I acted the way a leader should…I just didn't like the way Sir Winchester spoke about us, mostly about you guys and Yang. I'm not all that special…really." Ruby scratches the back of her neck as she bites her bottom lip.

"Nonsense, you're amazing, the first woman Captain in the history of the Kingdom and the youngest at that!" The redhead nearly jumps out of her skin.

Ren smirks seeing the two women exchanging laughs and smiles. "Pyrrha is right, Ruby you're an amazing individual and the Princess not only saw that but recognized it enough to make you Captain as she should." The dark haired man mentions scratching his chin.

Ruby feels her heart quicken and her checks warm. "Oh, I don't think…I'm sure the Princess wanted to pick Pyrrha as the Captain…" The shy girl grips her cloak and shakes and her head in her hood.

"Come on, let's continue our tour." Pyrrha says as she holds open a door for her friends while Ruby collects herself. "Ren, Ruby if it we may can we start in the courtyard and garden area. I haven't seen them in ages." Her brilliant green eyes glisten in the dazzling sunlight, seeing the gleaming smile from Pyrrha calms Ruby down almost as if her sister Yang was there beside her.

"Yeah, Rubes let's get out of this stuffy castle!" Yang adds causing everyone to turn. "What?" She asks as she slowly walks past Pyrrha and into the sunlight.

Ruby and Ren both watch Yang soak in the sun, both in complete shock and awe that she found the trio in the enormous castle. The stunned pair follow the bubbly blonde out into the courtyard and Pyrrha follows suit.

"So Yang when did you decide to come out of the living area and come to join us?" Pyrrha asks Yang who is slowly spinning in circles as if she had not been in the sun's warmth for weeks.

Ruby happily bounces beside her sister, "Yeah Yang what prompted you to join us, this lovely afternoon? Hmmm?"

Yang ruffles Ruby's hair and gives Pyrrha and Ren a wink. "Well, you know it gets quite stuffy in that small room." Yang entwines her fingers into the golden locks dispersing them so each strand of hair could get a touch of sunlight. "Besides feels great to be out of my armor and in my usual attire for now." The brawler exhales as she takes the bottom of the hem of her tunic and fans it in the breeze allowing the cool air to touch her sweating abs.

"YANG! Stop!" Ruby pouts causing passerby's to stop and take notice of the group of young adults. "We need to behave more chivalrous."

Ren and Pyrrha both giggle as they watch the sisters play wrestle as Ruby continue to pout as Yang flashes bright smiles back at her sister. The playful pair jest and joke as they notice Pyrrha and Ren slowly continue their tour of the courtyard.

"Come on you two if we hurry we can see the garden as the sunsets~, it's always been my favorite view." Pyrrha sings as she spins carefully holding her sheath close. Her shield swings outward just enough to tap Ren in the hip.

"Oouuff." Ren grunts as he takes a step away from Pyrrha, who continues for another half spin before realizing that some is not right. Ruby and Yang take pause.

"Are you alright?!" Pyrrha halts her spin and places her left hand over her shield slamming it into her leg. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry."

Ruby rushes over to her friends, "Ren are you alright?" Pyrrha looks up, distress and worry for her friend easily seen on her face. Ruby places a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder and turns to Ren.

"I'm fine…just a bit sore from the tournament still." Ren reassures Pyrrha.

"Well you did get thrown straight into a marble wall. The sound alone would make anyone cringe." Yang adds as she slowly approaches the group.

"Yang!" Ruby shoots daggers at her sister, whom brushes them off.

"She's not wrong." Ren replied calmly as he gives the blonde a half-smile.

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHH" A scream shatters eerie silence within the castle. Without a second thought Ruby and Pyrrha both take off towards the door leading back into the castle.

"I guess the tours over for now." Yang smirks as she chases after her sister, pulling Ren along with her.

"Yeah, I just hope Nora is alright." Ren gets out as he and Yang catch up to the speedy pair.

"After seeing Nora, fight in the Arena I am not worried about her. Our main concern is getting back the Princess as fast as possible." Ruby huffs as she rounds a corner right behind Pyrrha who is leading the group the fastest way to Princess Weiss' training room.

~Just outside Sir. Oobleck's training room a few moments before the scream is heard~

Flashes to that near deadly encounter appear before Weiss' eyes as she sees her attacker down the hallway. Her outfit is that of a maid but Weiss will never forget those gray eyes and the large freckles below her eyes.

All the noise around Weiss becomes muffled as she feels a cold sweat chill her bones. Her breathing becomes labored; all she can hear clearly is the increasing fast beat of her heart. Cerulean eyes grow wide carefully watching her former attacker casually walking around with a small pile of neatly folded linens. _How do none of the guardsmen notices that she is wondering around where there are no rooms with linens? And the only person I have with me is…_ Weiss turns her head just enough to see Nora is still excitedly talking with Sir Oobleck. _Maybe that's not really her; it could be my eyes playing a trick on me…_ A hopeful Weiss keeps her eyes glued on the frighteningly familiar figure.

"Where is she? I feel like I've been walking around this godforsaken castle for hours now." Ilia huffs under her breathe as she continues to saunter down the corridor.

Ilia turns her head to see her target is once again alone just meters from her. A twisted smirk grows on the tan woman's face. _Maybe this time we will finally get to dance_ _ **Princess**_. Ilia feels the weight of her sword as it hangs from inside her maid's outfit tapping her thigh as she slowly makes her approach towards the unguarded Princess. She slowly places her right hand over where her sword hilt is. "Remember you are going in this time just to stir the pot so to speak. Do NOT attack unless there is no other option." Blake's words pierce through. Sighing Ilia pulls her hand away from the hilt as she closes the distance to the Princess.

Weiss begins to tremble the closer the maid came the more Weiss begins to realize that the maid is not who she appears to be. _That is her. THAT'S HER_. The Princess tries to calmly get Nora's attention.

"Sir. Oobleck you were like WHOOSH-and BLAM." Nora says animatedly. Completely oblivious to Weiss' change in demeanor Nora continues to talk with the equally oblivious Knight.

"Yes well you're quite a character as well Miss ...Miss. Valkyrie." Sir Oobleck replies as he tries to slide past the excited woman as she blocks the only exit from the training room.

Weiss grips her right arm just above her elbow with her left hand, gnawing at her lower lip. "Umm…Nora…?" Weiss' voice trembles, barely audible and with Nora's boisterous mannerisms the Princess' pleas fall on deaf ears.

 _Here I come, Princess._ Ilia's anticipation almost complete overtakes her body and she nearly lunges at Weiss. But right before she does an image of Blake causes her to refrain from the outburst. Instead she pretends to need access to the training room easily slipping between Nora and Sir Oobleck. As Ilia passes the stunned Princess she notices that Weiss is unarmed just like their first encounter.

"Excuse me, _Princess_." Ilia whispers. Hearing her attackers remain completely calm even with Weiss' knighted instructor and her own guard right beside her causes the usually cool and collected Princess to scream.

"Help! AIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHH!" Weiss' eyes grow wide, throwing Nora at the encroaching intruder. The Princess using Nora as a shield to hoping by some time to get a weapon out of the training room.

"Woah! What is going on?!" Nora exclaims as she topples towards the tan woman, Oobleck goes to grab the unfamiliar woman.

Ilia smirks and easily dodges the woman, as well as the hands of the instructor and trips the Princess, in the commotion. Nora and Sir Oobleck stand mystified at the ease in which this _maid_ dodged them both.

"Come now Weiss, didn't I tell you I didn't want an audience for our next bout." Ilia hisses as she and the Princess both tumble into the training room and Ilia swiftly pushes one of the large benches onto the door stopping anyone from entering.

Even with Nora and Sir Oobleck banging on the door, the sturdy oak barely gives. Weiss instantly grabs the rapier on the wall and braces for battle.

 _I only have to hold her off for a few moments…Nora will break the door down and hopefully the others heard my scream. I hope she heard me…_

A/N Hello, travelers! Hope everyone who is keeping up with the story is still enjoying it. I am still trying to figure out how to show you all the amazing art someone drew. And if you have any art you would like to share with me, please PM or comment I read every single comment (sometimes twice). Thanks for helping me make it this far. Without everyone's support I am unsure that I would have continued to write up until this point but I will write until this book is done. See you all at the next chapter. \\(^,.,^)/


	20. Chapter 20

An Odd Encounter

Ruby sprints through the halls, her boots clank, squeak and squeal as she takes each corner turn at unthinkable speeds. Pyrrha tries to keep up with the small woman but opts to run at a more reasonable speed to allow Yang to keep her in her sights as they race to the training room.

"Rubes slow down. I'm sure it was just a maid or something…" Yang breathily yells as she takes a moment to regain her breath. The brawler never too keen on running stops and places her hands on her knees to catch her breath before returning to the sprint.

Noticing his teammate is out of breath Ren stops, "Pyrrha hold on." He calls to the redhead.

Pyrrha can tell by the way Ruby is moving she will not stop until she sees that the Princess is in no imminent danger. "Ruby, we're right behind you." The Spartan stops and regroups with Yang and Ren.

"You don't think the Princess is…" Yang inhales quickly, "is in any real danger do you?"

Pyrrha places her hand on Yang's shoulder, the blonde bawler looks up into concerned green eyes, "I overheard a rumor that there was an attempt on the Princess' life only weeks before the tournament…and I have noticed that she has a scar on her left eye. So I can't say for certain that the Princess is safe."

Lilac eyes widen as Yang shoots up to her feet and starts running down the last hall she saw her sister go down. "We have to hurry; Ruby could be running into a trap!"

Ren and Pyrrha follow and quickly take the lead as the bawler is notorious for not having the best navigation within the castle walls.

"Why were we not informed about the assassination attempt on the Princess' life when we were first chosen?" Ren asks Pyrrha as the pair fly past the empty corridors with Yang close behind.

"If I had to guess the King kept the information close and within castle walls." Pyrrha replies.

"Where are all the GUARDS?!" Yang calls from behind as she trails behind the pair.

 _Thankfully I don't have my armor weighing me down, else I would be winded by now. Though if Weiss is in danger..._ Ruby's mind and thoughts race faster than she is down the corridors as she closes the distance to where she heard the scream.

As she sprints towards the training room Ruby hears Nora and a man's voice yelling along with erratic pounding on what sounds like wood. Drawing close Ruby can see Princess Weiss' combat instructor and Nora beating on the door that leads into the training room. But she notices one person is missing…the only person that matters at this moment.

"Where is THE PRINCESS?!" Ruby shouts seeing the panic on both of their faces. She instantly knows that Weiss is behind the locked door in danger. Ruby notices that Nora and the teacher have been pounding on the door to no avail."Nora I need you to hit the door as hard as you can."

Nora grips her hammer and looks at Sir Oobleck, "You better move out of the way! This door will budge or be destroyed!" Quickly gliding out of the way, Sir Oobleck barely misses getting being blown away by Nora's powerful hammer.

 **WHAM WHAM!** Nora slams her hammer into the door, as her teammates wait in the wings for it to give way.

"They know how to make doors." Nora yells as she continues to pummel her hammer into the door.

 _Please hold on Princess, just a few more moments. Please be alright._ Ruby anxiously watches as the door begins to splinter. Though she can see the door is not giving way enough to gain entrance just yet.

-,.Inside the Training Room.,-

Ilia slowly circles the room glancing at all the different weapons within the room.

"What Are You Doing HERE!" Weiss demands a response to the woman ignoring her. Without a second thought Weiss snatches her training rapier off the bench beside her and holds it at the ready.

"Oh, you know I just wanted to stop by and see how the scar I left you is healing." Ilia hisses staring out the window sliding her fingers over the ledge where the glass and wood meet.

WHAM WHAM! The noise prompting the two to glance at the heavy door that bows and bends with each slam.

Ilia scoffs and continues to walk around the room, Weiss keeping a close eye on the intruder. Every step Ilia makes Weiss goes the opposite direction though trying to stay near the door just in case.

"You do know that once my guard breaks through the door you're done for, right?" Weiss comments as she lowers her rapier realizing this encounter is different.

"And you know that if I wanted you dead than _you would be dead_." Ilia responds quickly.

WHAM with this hit splinters fall into the room and Ilia takes a moment to marvel. "This room is very well equipped for someone like me to well-you know." Ilia runs her hand over the pristine weapons on the wall.

Sweat begins to bead on Nora' forehead as she continues to bash against now splinting door. "Man this door is much tougher than I thought…" Nora swipes the sweat off her forehead quickly before continuing her attack on the door.

"Don't give up now. I can almost see into the room." Ruby adds nervously, gnawing on her bottom lip.

Yang pumps her hand up, "Yeah! Nora once you break through we can kick some butt." Ren and Pyrrha stand beside the bowing door.

"It sounds like whoever is smashing against this door is nearly about to destroy it." Ilia slowly walks back to the window that overlooks the courtyard.

"My team did win for a reason…they will not give up." As the door continues to disintegrate Weiss carefully watches her distracted foe while checking if the door is still standing.

Ilia flicks her hand up to the window and runs her fingers across the cold, clear glass. "Well I have no doubt about their willingness to die or their ability to break into this room. What wwwe-I am interested in is what they will do next..?" After pressing her forehead into the window, Ilia pushes off the glass and turns the Princess.

Weiss catches the fumble in the intruder's speech, "What do you mean we? Who are the others?" The door finally buckles and splinters fall to the floor, not even a moment later Ruby and her entire team squeeze through the gap. "Unlike last time we met, I am also not alone." Weiss feels instant relief as her new guard quickly encapsulate her weapons at the ready.

"And just as before, I shall take my leave." Smashing the glass of the window using her palm and leaping through rolling onto the pristine grounds below. A trickle of damp liquid runs down Ilia's hand as she hits the ground and takes off. _Great now there's a trail for them to follow…_ Ripping the bottom edge of her tunic, Ilia quick ties the rag around her hand and pulls a tight knot using her teeth. Not slowing down Ilia weaves her way through the crowd.

Without a second thought Nora and Yang follow the intruder, through the window and onto the ground. Much to the surprise of the Princess, though their fellow companions only roll their eyes barely even phased by this.

"Careful you two we're on our way" Ruby shouts from the window.

"As if it will be that easy!" Yang yells to the intruder who has taken quite a lead.

Nora does a front flip before landing beside Yang, "That was fun." Looking up Nora waves to Ren and the others who have come to the window sill, "Hey do you think we can do this again?" Nora points to the window and motions to the others.

Trio looks at each other and all nod, Ruby and Pyrrha jump through the broken glass and Ren attempts to usher the Princess away. "Be careful." Weiss calls to her guard.

 _I see, a game of cat and mouse._ Ilia ducks under a store stall, and heads towards the church tower where hopefully Blake is awaiting her. "Now than to loss this morons, and report back to Blake." Ducking into a dark cluttered alleyway hoping that her pursuers would be too far behind to see where she went, Ilia smirks raising her head to the now fully risen moon. Ilia takes a moment to examine her bandage, blood oozes from the edge, gritting her teeth she pulls the knot tighter.

"Now! Now I see you found a perfect little spot for us to have a chat." Yang huffs as she cracks her neck and knuckles. Ilia's eyes wide, _how did she find me so easily..._

Nora slides behinds Yang a giant smile on her face. "Yang are we done running. Oh hello there." Ilia's face drops in shock and awe.

"Yang! Nora!" Ruby and Pyrrha shout as they run past the castle gates the pair far enough behind that they must call to locate their companions.

Yang and Nora turn their heads momentarily, in that split second Ilia begins darting up the wall.

"RUBY, over here." Yang shouts as she turns to see that the intruder is no longer standing in the alleyway.

After a few moments of climbing a dark purple sash falls beside Ilia's hand. "Need a hand?" Blake quietly asks as she yanks up the small woman.

"Hey who said you could leave! Come back down here!" Yang yells running up to the wall where she had last seen Ilia.

"Well if they don't want to come down let's go up!" Nora exclaims, jumping like a frog up the wall.

Ruby and Pyrrha come running down the cobblestone street to see that the intruder is not alone as she traverses the rooftops. The pair far enough away to get a perfect view of the two atop the roofs.

"Yang she's getting away!" Ruby calls.

"I know, I know." Yang answers back as she takes a few steps back and gets a running start. The blonde takes small leaps off the crates and barrels that lay around. Quickly ascending until she hits the top off a wall, gripping the mossy top of the home. "UGH" the blonde grunts as she lifts herself up and gives chase to the two who have already jumped to a neighboring roof.

 _Maybe Pyrrha and I can try to cut them off._ Ruby sprints out from the alleyway. "Pyrrha come on maybe we can follow them from the streets." Without waiting for response Ruby rushes after her sister.

"Ruby wait!" Pyrrha shouts seeing Ruby fade into the distance. "Where are we going?" The redhead starts running after her young zealous leader, but quickly realizes Ruby is gone. But looking up at the rooftops Pyrrha see Yang closing in on the intruder and her mysterious partner. The redhead follows from the ground in case Yang needs help.

"Hey! Wait up, I just want to talk to you…well the intruder I have a little more than just talking to do." Yang huffs at the pair who continues their sprint away.

Ilia speeds up to run beside Blake so that they may converse without fear of their pursuer hearing them. "Blake what are we going to do about her?"

Blake glances over her shoulder, to catch a glimpse of pure sunshine chasing them. _Who is that! Their…she…_ Shaking her head, Blake comes to her senses. " _We_ are not going to do anything about her. We are going to split up and I will take care of her. Meet back at the house." Blake replies in a hushed voice.

Yang swings her arms desperately trying to catch up to the pair. Pumping her arms rapidly her speed increases enough to be right behind the pair. Just as Yang was about to grab onto the intruder's arm, Ilia takes a quick dive off the rooftop and lands softly on a merchant stall.

"Hey where do you think you're going…"Yang shouts after the now grounded woman who smirks and flicks two fingers up saying farewell. "Argh…come on!" Yang mumbled to herself before she leaps after the woman, she sees Pyrrha come around from the corner of the building.

"Pyrrha she went that way!" Quickly pointing farther down the road, Yang watches as her companion tries to catch up though her target has already gotten a big lead.

Blake digs her boots into the matted straw roof and gracefully jumps onto the rooftop adjacent to the one the brawler is on. _Her hair is like sunlight itself. How can someone so beautiful be so…_ Blake watches as the golden brawler looks around wondering where the other person she was pursuing had gone.

"Now what are you doing waaaayyy over there?" Yang calls to the dark haired woman across from her. Gauging the distance between the buildings Yang dashes back up nearly to the other edge of her building, sprinting at near full speed her boots leave the rooftop edge as she glides through the air. The brawler is nowhere near as graceful as Blake; she has a huge grin as one knee hits the rooftop of the building taking a kneeled position.

"I must say I am impressed with your-display…" Blake says with a smirk. "though I will say your landing could use a little work."

Yang pops her hip and flips her golden locks in the moonlight. "Are you sure? From my point of view I nailed it! But as much as I would love to stay and talk some more I really must get going…"

Blake takes a step forward extending her hand outward. "No wait…uhh" The blonde brawler stops just short of jumping off the rooftop. "I didn't happen…" Blake's hands awkwardly fumble as her brain does the same. "…you're…name?" Even in the darkness Blake's smile is visibly contorted.

The blonde smirks at the other woman's semi-successful attempt to keep her attention. Yang takes a glance on the streets not seeing any major commotion. "I suppose I have a few moments to spare." Her smile grows and Blake feels the edges of her mouth pull wanting to form a smile but her mind reminds Blake she is here for a reason.

 _How can such a powerful brawler have such a ….. physique?_ Blake's thoughts drift about.

"Ahem!" Yang coughs loudly holding her hand up to her mouth. "Yang Xiao Long, the Shining Golden Dragon Brawler from the village of Patch." She exclaims proudly pointing to herself with both of her thumbs.

"Patch huh?" Blake mulls over as she takes cautious steps towards Yang. The blonde raises her eyebrows and the lilac eyes follow the two golden moons dance about her.

"That's right. Patch." Yang spins about as Blake circles her.

"Xiao Long any relation to Tai Xiao Long?" The name peaks Blake's interest.

 _If she is related to the Legendary Tai Xiao Long that might explain somethings…_ Blake trying to keep Yang's attention hopefully long enough for Ilia to lose her pursuer.

"Xiao Long isn't exactly a common surname." Yang replies taking a more relaxed stance. "Tai is my father, taught me everything I know." The young fighter feigns a few jabs.

Before Blake could ask any more questions, a small voice calls through the darkness.

"Yang! Yang!" Ruby's voice calls from the far edge of the city.

Yang quickly turns her head to where her baby-sister's voice resonates from. In the split second that Yang's attention was divided Blake tried to take the opportunity to leave. The dark-haired woman quietly looks over the edge of the rooftop planning her escape.

Just as Blake's boot dangles in the open air, Yang turns to see the woman leaning back.

"Wooah there be careful." Instinctively Yang lunges forward grabbing Blake's arm, pulling her back into the center of the rooftop. "There much better, right?" Yang's left arm wrapped around the woman's waist.

For a moment Blake feels something she hasn't felt since being with her family. All those years ago, for a minute Blake basks in the warm safety of the brawler's arm. Nuzzling into the woman for just a second, suddenly Blake realizes what she is doing and pushes away. "Oh uhh…sorry I was…wasn't paying attention to my surroundings…" A slight blush warms her cheeks; Blake shakes her head taking a few steps back away from the blonde.

Yang eyes pop open. "Oh right uhh sorry…personal space. I know we just met and all…" Sheepishly Yang scratches the back of her neck.

"YANG! Where are you?" Ruby's voice seems closer than before.

"Over here Ruby!" Yang turns away from the woman, who turns her head down in confusion dropping from the rooftop. "Oh by the way I didn't happen to…catch…your…name…" Yang says slowly as she looks around seeing that the mysterious woman is gone.

"Where did she go?" Yang quietly asks the breeze.

"Yang?! I hope it's you up there…" Ruby huffs as she recklessly begins her ascend to her sister. "Oh man, I can't believe I got lost…again."

As her sister grunts and yelps, hearing some loose bricks and rotted wood give to the small girls weight Yang takes small steps around the rooftop scanning for the woman she was just talking to. "I didn't get her name…" _Hopefully we will meet again…No we will meet again._ Yang pulls her arms in as if blocking a punch and realizes her sister is still struggling to reach the top.

"Hey how's it _hanging_?" Yang extends her hand to her sister, smirking as she yanks her sister up to the rooftop.

"Yang! Thank the goddess you're alright. Were you talking to someone?" Ruby wonders as she looks around, and rubs her chin.

"Uh yeah you…sorta…anyway Pyrrha ran after the intruder." Yang looks down at the streets realizing they all look very…much the same… "I…ugh…she…went…that way?" The brawler sheepishly points from one street than sweeps her hand to another one.

Suddenly a redhead appears from a distance corner. One arm up and swinging, "HELLO~" Pyrrha singingly shouts from across the way.

Yang and Ruby watch as the speck of red jogs towards them. Pyrrha stops just short of slamming right into the building.

"Hey guys, Sorry~ I lost the intruder in a crowd by town square." The redhead motions for the pair to come down. "Come on. There's nothing more we can do here."

"Yeah. Come on Yang let's head back and give Wei-the Princess a report of what has happened." Ruby quickly catches herself from saying what she wanted to.

"Princess _huh._ What was that I heard? Wei…Wei… Weiss maybe. I didn't know you and the Princess were on first name basis already hmmmm?" Yang teases as her sister begins to climb down the rooftop.

"I…We…we are not…" Ruby tries to convince her sister but loses her grip on the ledge and falls backwards. "Woah…." Thankfully Pyrrha is right beneath the young woman with a light THUD, Ruby is being held in Pyrrha's arms. "Oh thank you Pyrrha."

"No Problem, but are you alright?" Pyrrha asks with a light laugh.

Yang takes a step off the rooftop and drops straight down. Right as the blonde reaches the ground her body rolls forward tucked in a tight ball, and rolling up to the pair. Jumping up before Ruby and Pyrrha, causing Ruby to roll her eyes, "Now you're just showing off Yang."

"Just because I got down from the roof unscathed and a _bit_ more gracefully than you, doesn't mean I am showing off." Yang responses as she dusts her shoulders off.

"AHEM" Ruby coughs as Yang smirks and turns to see her sister's slight blushing face in the moonlight.

"Yes?" Yang winks and nudges Pyrrha.

"We-Princess Weiss and I are not on a first name basis…" Ruby tries to seem confident but Yang sees right through her.

Pyrrha giggles at the two, "Glad no one got hurt, and I'm sorry again for losing the intruder."

"It's ok. Let's get back to the castle. Also have either of you seen Nora?" Ruby asks.

"She was with me when I first started getting on the rooftop but now that I think about it she wasn't behind me as I chased that mysterious woman." Yang realizes as she answers that Nora is nowhere near them.

"I'm sure we will find her." Ruby nervously laughs.

Five or six buildings away there is a sudden dust cloud pummels up into the night sky.

"I think I know where she is…" Pyrrha mentions pointing in the direction of the cloud.

A/N

Hello Travelers, I am so glad you are still on this journey with me! It will be a fairly long one and it's great to see all the people who joined along the way. Every month that I add on to this story, I see the support grow and grow. I couldn't be happier \\(^,.,^)/. As always thanks for all the support and if you like the story please favorite, comment or shoot me a message. I can't wait to see everyone in the next chapter! See you there.


	21. Chapter 21

Other Side of the Coin

(In the bustling town square)

Leaning on a wooden pole just outside the tavern, Ilia lets a soft sigh of exhaustion leave her lips. _I hope Blake didn't get into too much trouble with the blonde brute._ Ilia closes her eyes for a second, crossing her arms.

"Hey Ilia!" A slick slender woman waves with a small woman in tote close beside her. The pair approaches the dark skinned woman waiting by the tavern.

"Hmm?" Ilia's eyes opened as she looks up to see Yuki and Martel standing before her. "Hello, what are you two doing out at this hour?" She asks slightly annoyed.

Yuki shrinks into Martel's side. The sleek woman raises her arm to allow the meek woman closer into her space. Martel smirks at bit and turns back towards the annoyed woman.

"We are just out for an evening walk, and what are you doing out?" Martel's tongue hisses, narrowing her eyes.

Ilia exhales, "I was also out for a stroll."

Blake emerges from the shadows of a dark alleyway just a few meters from the trio. As she enters the crowded street she dusts herself off and pulls a few straws of hay from her clothing.

"Blake!" Yuki squeaks as she sniffs the air. Ilia's eyes brighten as she begins to scan the crowd for her leader..

 _Hmm…what were those two up to? Blake didn't mention anything to us at the last meeting…_ "Ahh Blake. I didn't know you were also out for a _stroll_ this evening what a coincidence." Martel scoffs, as Yuki begins to tug on her blouse.

"Oh uhm… Martel we better get going… to…uh…Arth right? He must be worried." Yuki clumsily mentions.

"Yes, Arth is waiting for us. Blake it is so nice to have you back." Martel hisses as the pair leaves into the crowded square and melts into the sea of people.

"Well that was odd." Blake notes, as she motions for Ilia to follow her. Ilia takes quick steps to stay right beside Blake who is already walking down the road.

"It's good to see you escaped unscathed." Ilia chuckles as they walk along the street, "Not that I was worried or anything." Looking up at her unamused leader, Ilia quiets herself.

Blake stops by the ramen shop she ate at all those weeks ago when her mission was easy and clear cut. "No they didn't even really attempt to stop me really. Though that blonde woman…" Suddenly the usually calm and collected leader feels something she hadn't felt in ages. The tops of Blake's cheeks just below her eyes burn with blush… _Why am I blushing…at the thought of that woman? She was gorgeous… from what I could see at least._

"Maybe you should get some rest. Your cheeks are red, maybe you're coming down with a fever." Ilia says the concern evident in Ilia's voice as she turns toward Blake. As the pair stand in front of the ramen house, Blake turns away realizing perhaps food isn't the best idea at the moment.

Ember eyes widen for a brief moment her pupils dilate and return to narrow slits as they readjust to the dimly lit area. "Hmm, I suppose we have had enough fun for one night." Blake takes confident steps down the road. "I expect a complete and full report of what went on while you were in the castle."

Ilia stumbles on her own feet at the last remark, "Oh yes! Of course, I will have it done before you wake."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, Ilia." Blake sighs as they quickly make their way back to their home.

The walk back to their dilapidated home the pair share no further words, just an awkwardly tense silence. After a few steps Ilia opens her mouth as she wants to say something….anything to break the silence. But nothing she comes up with seems good enough, so they continued to walk in silence.

Blake's eyes blankly stare ahead as the pair saunters towards their _home_. None of the ambient noise from the busy road seems to faze her. Her mind occupied with the thoughts of the blonde woman dominate every corner, every nook within her mind.

After walking for what feels like forever for Ilia, but only moments to Blake the pair stop in front of the dingy house.

"Well I will get started on that report right away." Ilia nervously chuckles as she holds the door open for Blake who mindlessly enters. "I'll see you in the morning…" Ilia turns to see Blake is already halfway up the stairs. _I wonder what is keeping her so preoccupied._

As Blake ascends the staircase she reaches into her pocket and feels a larger than normal coin. _Hmm I must have left this in my pocket…I have to be more careful with this… Father would kill me if I lost it…if he were alive that is._ The dark haired woman sighs as she cautiously pulls her hand out from her pocket letting the weight of the object pull her coat pocket taunt.

Ilia watches for a few seconds as Blake ascends the stairs with the same silence that surrounded her the entire way back. Realizing that their leader will not be breaking out of the trance anytime soon Ilia slowing walks into the kitchen. As the disappointed woman glides her hand over the dust enclosed furniture, scrolls filled with memories from a family who will never return, Ilia snags a scroll and opens it onto the table by the oven. Ilia's grey eyes scan the dimly lit room for a quill and ink vial, though even with her enhanced vision finding anything in this dump is trying to say the least. _I know we just had a quill somewhere around here…_ Grey eyes do one more glance around the room and this time Ilia sees something hidden under a rag.

"Yes!" She excitedly whispers under her breathe. Picking up the rag as fast as she can, it reveals one of Blake's daggers. Ilia rolls her eyes and disappointedly exhales. _Not what I was looking for._ Dropping the rag over the dagger, Ilia pulls a chair out and slumps down into it throwing her head back. "Oh there you are." Right behind the defeated woman was a pristine quill and a vial of squid ink. Snatching the items off the ledge above her, the young woman begins to furiously scribble a detailed account of her day in the Schnee Castle.

~,.On the upper floor of the hideout.,~

As Blake pushes the door open to her room, she sighs and picks up a wooden match off her night stand. Flicking it with her thumb and middle finger and lights the three candles that are scattered about her room though the one closest to her bed has no wick left and is just wax. So when she holds the match to that candle nothing happens, Blake oblivious to that fact continues to hold the match as it burns closer and closer to her finger.

 _Yang Xiao Long…hmm a brawler…Who would believe such a beauty could….OWWW_

Blake throws the burnt match at the ground amongst the other small garbage. Even though Blake claimed this to be her room she has no real attachments to it. She keeps her most prized possessions with her or hidden away from prying eyes.

The faintest creak and noise causes Blake's distinct cat ears to flick backwards, after a few seconds her head follows but her ears stay trained on the noise. _I wonder who would be up at this hour…whoever it is they are doing their best to be virtually invisible._ Blake stands completely still as she carefully listens to whomever it is creep into the room just passed hers. _Ilia hmm…she must have just finished up that report. I hope she didn't think I was serious about having it done by dawn._

After listening for a few moments more, Blake's ears twitch towards any sound, from the crickets outside _or are they inside?,_ to the random drunken person ramble loudly as they attempt to get home. But in the disintegrating house that she stays in, there is an uncannily silence one that the leader hardly gets to enjoy. Knowing that no one else will be coming, at least that no one is supposed to be coming to the house for at least three more moons. Walking up to a disheveled rag, lifting up the corner to reveal a loose plank in the floor, Blake pulls a dagger out from her belt and wedges it on the same edge that is worn in from all the previous prying.

"Ahh, good." Blake sighs, though the thought occurred to her who would take the time to raid a filthy place such as this. Either way the leader pulls the medallion out of her pocket and carefully places between her golden stuff dragon, her favorite book and her father's cloak. The front of her father's medallion has an etching of her home, and on the back the symbol of the Old White Fang that her family used to be a part of, unlike the White Fang that now claims to be for the Faunus. "Glad to see that you're ok." Slowly wrapping her hands around her dragon and carefully lifting out of the treasure trove. Memories flood back and as they do tears stream down the woman's face as she silently sobs into her dragon.

-,.Back at the Castle.,-

"Do you think it will be possible to keep this incident just between our squad and Oobleck?" Yang asks turning to both Ruby and Pyrrha.

"Uhhhmmmm…I hope so." Ruby nervously responds.

Pyrrha looks up and sees Ren as well as Princess Weiss have not moved from the spot that the intruder had jumped from. The Princess' demeanor changes as soon as she sees the rest of her Guard in the flickering torch light as they pass through the main gateway.

The Princess' gaze instantly becomes attached to the crimson warrior. _She's alright…they all are…I don't see the intruder though._ Weiss does her best to scan between the returning knights but fails to see any prisoner. _Father will not be happy when he finds out about this…_

"Come Ren let's go and greet them." The Princess turns so fast her long hair whips the poor man in the mouth.

"Ugh." Ren spits in the most respectable way possible, quickly liberating the strains of hair from his mouth as Weiss began to quickly walk out of the training room. "Yes, as you wish Princess." Ren exhales to himself seeing that the Princess is already half way down the corridor.

The clicks of the Princess' heels faster with each passing step each thought racing faster and faster. Now her thoughts and feet are in competition with each other which can go faster. Ren struggles to keep up with the speeding woman as she barrels past maids and butlers alike.

Completely in her own world Weiss' effortlessly glides from corridor to corridor, navigating with ease until she stops at the bottom of the balcony in the main hall. Without thinking she ascended to the top of the balcony so that she may see Ru-the guard as soon as they enter. Just as Weiss places her hands on the marble railings, Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha and Nora enter the foyer.

"Yeah then she was like P'yeah!" Nora exclaims as the trio listen and giggle at Nora's gusto while recounting her _adventure_ for the evening.

Yang leans forward and interjects; "I don't seem to remember it happening **exactly** like that…" her voice trails off.

"I was quite surprised that you both just jumped out the window to follow that woman, if I'm honest." Pyrrha chimes in, squeezing herself between Yang and Nora.

Ruby giggles and skips in front of the trio. "Come on! I'm sure the Princess and Ren would want us to recount our tales with them." She happily mentions and turns to see Princess Weiss and Ren are watching them from atop the balcony. This causes Ruby to stop dead in her tracks but the trio behind her pushes the young leader forward.

 _Is she staring at me? I...I… act normal ACT NORMAL!_ Ruby quickly exhales and pretends to not notice the Princess' stares. _Don't hold eye contact too long...just be nature._

Weiss can't help but stare at the fluttering cape, how the brunette's hair bounces just as carefree as Ruby. Silver eyes meet cerulean and both women's hearts begin thumping much fast as they break contact. Ruby shifts her eyes to Ren and waves to the pair, to which Ren nods while the Princess simply holds her head high and begins her descend to the ground floor.

"REN!" Nora shouts as she runs to her longtime companion. "I wish you could have seen me!"

"I'm sure it was _quite a sight_ , to say the least…" Ren happily sighs, "did you really have to just jump out the window though?"

Yang and Pyrrha both raise their eyebrows at the seemingly unfazed woman. "Of course I had to. Besides Yang jumped too…" Nora exclaims.

Resting her left hand on her hip, Yang leans slightly to the right. "Well of course, I jumped after them!" With a smirk Yang adds "It's not the first time I have leapt through a window, thankfully at least the glass was already broken out for me this time."

Ruby chuckles nervously as she recounts the numerous times Yang and her have had to use unconventional means to escape some less than savory situations.

"So where is she?" Weiss asks coldly as she steps forward.

"It was all my fa-" Pyrrha starts.

"She got away, and as Captain I take full responsibility." Ruby interrupts the redhead and gently pushes her way in front of Princess Weiss as she humbly takes a knee.

"How did she escape there were four of you chasing one woman." Weiss questions turning her back to Ruby and walking around her. Each click of her heels adds to Ruby's nervousness and anxiety.

"She…I-" Ruby struggles to find the words tugging hard on her cloak as she stares at the floor.

"She had help. Whoever that was that _broke into here_ …" Yang emphasizes with air quotes, "she wasn't alone as she escaped there was another woman helping her."

"An accomplice, this is troubling news indeed." Weiss shakes her head and places her right hand beneath her chin. "And you were unable to capture this" twirling her hand in the air, "accomplice as well?"

Yang, Pyrrha, Nora and Ruby exchange a few worried looks amongst themselves. With another sigh a disappointment the young leader rises from the ground to face whatever punishment the Princess deems necessary. "No we did not capture the accomplice or the intruder that is my fault. Any punishment should be bestowed upon my head and no one else's."

Weiss narrows her eyes at the Ruby, seeing the Pyrrha and Yang both step forward and place their hands on either side of Ruby.

"Come on now Rubes, any punishment you get I will also endure. It is my fault, whoever that gorgeous woman was she escaped." Yang grins.

"Did you just call an assassin gorgeous?" Weiss asks puzzled but shakes the thought out of her head as it not important at the moment.

"We are a team after all if you deem it so, please include me in the punishment as well." Pyrrha glazes over the comment.

"Yeah! A team if you're gonna punish Ruby you're going to have to punish us all." Nora adds

"Do I have to get punished? I did keep the Princess sa-" Ren gets interrupted by a quick elbow to the side from his bubbly companion. "But of course we are a team." He grimaces.

Weiss sighs and shakes her head, "What makes you believe you will be punished? You all are still new as a guard and from what I could see during the tournament, there is still some team exercises that will help polish you into the best you can be." Weiss cracks a slight smile at Ruby.

"Thank you Princess Weiss. We will not let you down again." Ruby stares shamelessly deep into the Princess' cerulean eyes, and also feels at home in her gaze. The young leader smiles and turns to her squad. "You heard the Princess, we need to train. To be the best knights we can be!" Throwing her hand into the air excitedly, Ruby sees she is the only one who is in high spirits.

"Right but maybe we can go to bed, Rubes? It is pitch black outside and it's been a long day." Yang comments as she points out one of the large windows.

"Yeah sleep than training." Nora adds in agreement.

"Right…" Ruby rubs her neck. "Pyrrha you are on evening watch."

"Ah..yes, come let us go Princess. I'm sure you could use a good night's rest as well." Pyrrha ushers Weiss.

"Yes thank you Pyrrha." Weiss nods and leads the way, but stops turning to the four remaining knights, "Good evening to you all and Ruby I would like you to take morning watch. There are some _things_ we must discuss." Weiss voice tenses up for a moment than she continues on her way, walking fast enough to keep half a corridor distance between them and Ruby.

"Yes, see you in the morning Princess. And good evening…" The last comment Ruby said softer, as Yang slings her arm around her neck.

"Let's go to bed Rubes, sleeping will make your date come faster." Yang says teasingly.

Nora and Ren laugh as they follow suit and head towards their room behind Pyrrha and Weiss.

"Yang would you stop?!" Ruby pouts and nudges her sister. Yang just giggles as she throws her arms around her sister's neck.

"But it's just so much fun, besides I am pretty sure annoying your sister is exactly what older sisters are for." Yang smirks, poking her sister's dimples.

Nora and Ren chuckle at the sight. "It's refreshing to see everyone so happy." Ren smiles as Nora jumps on his back.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride I was getting tired." Nora whispers as she rests her head on Ren's shoulder and slowly going to sleep with each step.

Weiss and Pyrrha walk in silence all the way to the Princess' door. Pyrrha stops just outside the doorway and slightly bows to Weiss.

"Will you be alright standing outside, I could have Klein or one of many butlers, bring you a chair or anything you could require." Weiss mentions as she looks into her redheaded friend.

Pyrrha straightens her back as her eyes open slightly wider, "That will not be needed Princess, I will be just fine outside right here." Pyrrha pushes open Weiss' door and holds one hand extended outward with her head in a slight bow.

"Yes, of course, right. Well good evening Miss Nik- Pyrrha." Weiss nods in acknowledgement and slowly glides into her cold room. Even with the fire roaring in the hearth the icy nature of all the furniture and décor has never felt like home to the young woman.

The door slowly and quietly slides shut as Weiss presses her back against it. Pyrrha exhales and ruffs her bangs with her right hand. "That was messy even for a newly formed group as ours. I'm going to have to talk to Ruby." Pressing her palm into her left eye, the redhead slowly regards her serene demeanor.

Two maids approach the redhead in a panic rush. "Is Princess Weiss in her quarters?" The older of the two maids asks.

"She must be or else why would there be a guard right outside her door?" The younger maid responds sarcastically.

"Uhm…" Pyrrha tries to interject as the two maids continue to bicker in front of the warrior.

The door to Weiss' room quickly opens with the Princess in her nightgown hair slightly disheveled. "Would you two keep it down some people are trying to get _some_ rest." Weiss groggily snaps at the pair before promptly shutting the door.

"It would seem the Princess has spoken." Pyrrha adds as she steps between the maids and the door.

The pair stare at each other and begin to walk away from Pyrrha. "Please do let us know when she awakens." The older woman says before the two disappears down the corridor.

As everyone begins to wind down for what most hope will be an uneventful evening of rest. But one warrior's mind is unable to find peace.

"Do you think King James will try to get rid of us?" Ruby asks as she tosses for the millionth time since she has entered her bed.

"Rubes how many times do I have to tell you?" Yang turns towards her sister, "I honestly have no idea but I know we will have to sleep. Tomorrow we will know for sure."

Ruby exhales a long sigh, "yeah…. ok... night Yang."

"Night, Ruby." Yang turns over and lies on her back to stare at the ceiling, _that woman seemed so familiar. I hope we can meet again soon…_ And just like that the Yang's eyes closed as slumber overtook all within the room.

A/N Greetings travelers! I am super excited to see all the people still following the story as well as the sheer number of views every month. I can't express how much all the support means to me. Without all of you there would be no story. Hope everyone is still enjoying the story as much as I am. As always if you feel like putting the story on your favorites, commenting or just leaving me a DM please feel free, they always make my day so much better when I see those. Thanks again for the continued support and I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter! (^,.,^)/


	22. Chapter 22

Reconsiderations & Repercussions

A flurry of knocks at the door, prompts the woman to roll out of bed. Pushing the blanket off to the side of the bed just far enough that it continues to cover her legs, if she feels so inclined slumber she shall.

Lazily she curls her fingers and runs them through her morning bedhead. Rolling her head from shoulder to shoulder and back to the other side the young woman stops her head such that she is facing her window. Glancing out the slightly dusty window, just beyond the glass the City of Beacon is teeming with the many merchants, vendors and the early villagers looking to get the freshest produce Just a few meters beneath the exuberant market orphans and Faunus alike beg and scrounge for what little food or coinage kind folks will hand them.

"Abundance and poverty, the two so close in proximity one would think with all the wealth Staub has there would be no such thing as poverty." Her warm breath fogs the window.

Just as the young woman was about to swipe the fog away, a familiar voice calls. "Hello? Are you alright in there?"

Her head snaps towards the door, "Yes, I'm fine. I'll be ready in just a moment's time." She calls back.

"OK! But hurry up Yang! You overslept and Nora is wondering when you will be out to spar with her." Ruby calls through the door.

Yang looks at the window once more while gently tussling her golden locks to make her hair look more tamed, "Yeah, Yeah." She waves her hand as if Ruby could see through the door.

The door slowly opens and a small puff of brunette hair pop into the room. The young leader curls her fingers around the door frame and continues to push it open. "Heeeeey Yyyaannnggg. Think you can get a move on…I have to…you know…speak to Wei- the Princess today."

"You know I heard that right? You really have to be careful, just because the Princess is the same age as us doesn't mean she is…" Yang scratches the top of her head, than rubs her chin before just flipping her hand towards her sister "well to put it bluntly like _us_. Princess Weiss has different standards and you can't just be calling her by her first name or…." The normally proud Yang quiets her voice as she pulls her sister close to her "even joke around it seems."

Ruby rubs her hands together and fidgets nervously as she begins to realize that the Princess…Weiss is exactly as Yang described not like them. She had probably never had to sleep on the ground for any amount of time, never felt the plushness of grass beneath her bare heels, never had to go nights with little to eat, felt the joy of freshly baked goods made with family. Millions of things that Ruby and her friends took for granted like laughing at crude jokes and many things alike, suddenly gasping Ruby feeling sadness deep in her stomach.

"You're right Yang! Princess Weiss isn't like us. As her guard we should show her the world as we know it. Staub as it is for commoners!" Ruby's voice loud and excited as she bolts from the room stopping at the door, "Thanks Yang I really needed this talk before I went to see Princess Weiss." The young woman promptly leaves after leaving Yang with her mouth gaping and confused.

"How in the dust did she get that out of what I was telling her…" Yang brushes it off with a smile as she slips her gauntlets on. "Well either way I hope Princess Weiss is ready because now Ruby is on a mission." The blonde chuckles as she leaves the room, heading towards the dining hall.

Ruby happily semi-skips towards Princess Weiss room. _Yang is right. Weiss isn't like any of us…but now she has me I mean us to show her what she is missing._ A slight smile forms on the young woman's face.

-,.On the Far Side of Town.,-

"Ilia this report, is very detailed but it seems to be missing something." Blake calls from the dining room's table. The leader flips through the various scrolls and runs her finger across the neatly written words. _Why does it seem as if she was wondering the halls of the castle for hours…_ "What exactly you were up to for the entire day in the castle. Is my only question for you?"

"Uhhh…well that's kind of a long…well" Ilia holds her hands out than begins to rub the back of her ears her hands wonder down as she slowly scratches her neck. "I may have gotten a little…lost."

Blake's ears perk up. "You what?!" She closes her eyes and rubs the top of her nose. "How did you get lost…you have a map…I gave you map" The leader scratches her chin, "I did give you a map, did I not?"

"Yes, I mean you provided a map before I was to leave…" Ilia bites on her lower lip as she walks towards the seated leader. "I didn't bring it with me nor did I study it before I left…"

A smacking pop noise breaks the silence. Blake bitterly places her hand on her forehead and slowly shakes her head. "Why did you not do either of those things?"

"I was…I just failed to do so…I am sorry Blake." Ilia nervously apologizes as she wrings her hands.

Blake leans back in her chair clunking her heavy boots onto the floor as the chair suddenly slams into the rotting floorboards. **RRRR-CLUNK.** Strains of the midnight hair fall onto Blake's face slightly covering her eyes and one stray hair tickles her nose. A quick twitch of her nose followed by a swift comb her hair with her left hand and Blake's demeanor calms. "Well, I suppose there isn't anything to be done. Though it took much longer than I anticipated, the mission was a success. We now know a _little_ bit more about the Princess' newly formed Guard."

Ilia's eyes widen with excitement. "Yes! Well I am sorry that it took so long." The tan woman smiles and pulls up a chair to sit with her leader. "When shall we be sharing this information with the others?"

Just as before Blake could answer, the door swings open. "HEY! Oh I see you are both awake. Good I bought fresh bread." The boisterous blonde shouts from the doorway with a sack bursting at the seams with steaming hot loaves.

Both Ilia and Blake roll their eyes at the unwelcome guest.

"Lovely _you're_ here. Ying aren't you supposed to be out gathering more intel on the new guard." Blake huffs nonchalantly.

Ying strolls down the hallway as he swings the sack in such a manner that chunks of the delicate bread break off and litter the ground. "I am unsure how you think all of this…" The lion runs his hand down his body as if it was a fine silk material and winks at Blake, "could possibly function without eating a morning meal."

"And I am not sure why you insist on eating here…" Ilia huffs as she snatches one of the many loaves of bread sticking out from the top of the sack the careless man is slinging around.

"OI OI OI…" Ying grumbles watching Ilia snicker at the man as she takes a sizeable bite out of the loaf tearing it as if it's her meal in weeks. Scoffing Ying kneels before Blake raising the bag above his head; the sight causes Ilia to choke as she begins to laugh while eating.

"What in the dust are you doing Ying?" Blake sighs and takes a loaf from the sack. "Don't assume this means we are on good terms Ying! I expect some useable intel here by sunset tomorrow, understand?"

Ying's ears perk up as he quickly leaps from the ground. Blake and Ilia watch as the once safe loaves of bread at the bottom of the sack come flying out. Each landing on the dust coated floor, ruining their edibility.

As this happens Blake shakes her head once more at the overzealous man, than something catches her eye outside. Out in the unkempt area behind the house the group calls base there is a single sunflower opens to face the rising sun. "Mmm." A happy sigh escapes the leader's mouth before she focuses on the flower with her eyes and yet her mind wanders to the blonde woman who leapt out a window to chase Ilia. _Yang Xiao Long… She must the golden brawler Ilia mentioned._ Blake's mind wonders to her own stuffed toy dragon that her mother made her all those years ago. Another less happy sigh leaves the woman's mouth.

"YING HOW MUCH DID YOU SPEND ON ALL THIS? JUST FOR YOUR ANTICS TO WASTE NEARLY ALL OF IT?!" Ilia shouts at Ying who timidly leans back down and gathers the ruined food back into his sack as Ilia shakes her finger at the man.

"Look _Ilia_ it was mine coin to waste. I got this as a gesture of goodwill for you both." His voice sounds irritated as he goes to pick up the last of the loaves but Ilia steps between Ying and the destroyed loaf.

"I don't care if you think it was ' _Your'_ coin to waste…" Ilia rolls her eyes at the man "…but Blake is the one who got you that position at the bar after she returned such that you would stop using our dwindling funds on whatever it is you used them on, that I should remind you was only giving to us thanks to BLAKE."

The two bicker back and forth as Ilia kicks the bread across the floor just out of Ying's reach each time he is right about to grab it. Blake used to the bickering of these two has learned to drown them out with her thoughts… _I wonder what mother and father would think if they could see me now, but they would understand I am doing_ _ **this**_ _for them. I wish they were still here…_ Without any notice a tear etches a moist trail down Blake's left cheek. As the normally stoic leader quickly wipes it away another takes its place down the same trail. Soon it is as if her eyes can no longer hold back the flood of emotions that seem to overtake the woman. Quietly she wipes each tear only to have more replace them, swiftly she turns her back to her companions.

"Blake?" Ying worriedly asks as he can tell something is wrong with the leader.

"Are you alright?" Ilia questions as she shoves Ying out of the way, taking nervous steps towards the leader.

"Get out…" Blake responds quietly as she continues to silently weep.

"What did you say?" Ying annoyingly replies, "I could barely hear you."

"GET OUT" Blake shouts still facing the window the sunflower now facing her as if the two were speaking to each other.

"You heard her Ying leave!" Ilia turns to the man in triumph. Ying winces as he finally scoops the last loaf of bread into his sack.

"…no… both of you leave I need time alone." Blake assertively responds, tears hit the ground as the leader has given up trying to dry them.

"But Blake…" Ilia starts to say, but Blake slams her fist against the window causing the glass to splinter outward from the impact.

"Yes, of course. I shall return when the sun sets." Ilia looks down shamefully and bows even though she knows Blake can't see it. Ying nudges Ilia as the pair walk down the hallway towards the front door leaving Blake blankly staring out the window.

"What's her problem?" Ying quietly asks as he shoves his hand into the sack and removes one loaf swiping it against his tunic before taking a bite.

"You are the most insensitive man as well as the single most disgusting person I have ever met." Ilia chokes as she watches the man eat small debris and hears the crunch of small clumps of dust with each chew of the bread.

"Yeah… yeah but what's going on with Blake?" Ying waves off the woman's face trying to center the conversation to their leader.

Ilia's eyes drop slightly, "How would I know? You know Blake isn't exactly an open book when it comes to her feelings." She sighs.

Ying finishes his loaf and reaches for the door after wiping his hand off on his leggings. "Here after you M'Lady." He gestures for Ilia to go first.

"I hope you don't swoon many women this way." Ilia scoffs as she walks past the man.

"You would be surprised." Ying smiles as the pair leave and part ways after a few moments of semi-civil conversation.

Even with her companions no longer in the house, Blake continues to stare out the window at the sunflower. "Uhhhh hhh I know I miss them, but I am here to find peace for the Faunas, all of us. They would be proud right?" Blake's eyes soften as she stares at the flower. "Mother always loved sunflowers, but tis odd that a sunflower would be in bloom this late in the fall."

The tears slowly in their frequency so that Blake could finally wipe her face dry. Turning back towards the table she was just eating at to see that her bread just where she had left it. Pulling the seat out that Ying had moved to grab some of the bread Blake turns it to continue to look outside.

"Now that those two are out of my hair what shall I do with the rest of my day mmhmm?" Blake seems to ask the flower outside.

A gentle causes the sunflower to bob and sway as if in response. "Yes I suppose, I should go out and unwind." The leader says as she gets up and rolls her shoulders.

"Come Father…look tis mother's flowers!" A blissfully young Blake giggles and laughs, the vision of her young self-dances around the golden blossom.

A booming laugh causes Blake to drop to the ground and sob. "No! NO! NO! STOP IT!" She grips her hair beside her ears, ears flat against her head. "WHY NOW!" Blake shouts at the ghost, the young girl turns the smile vanishes as she does her father's voice silenced. As Blake sobs uncontrollably into her hands, the once dancing sunflower stands still as if mourning the family that was just here.

"I will finish this mission! This is for them!" Blake shouts at the wall as she smashes her hands against the ground shooting up. Angrily the leader wipes all the tears away as she walks towards the front of the house she calls home for the time being.

Instead of going up to her room to freshen up, Blake chooses to head back to the ramen house she visited what feels like ages ago. _Hopefully the chef at the bar that helped me last time is there. He was nice; it was great to just be 'normal' for once._ Blake grabs her cloak, pushing the door open with her left hand as her right pulls the hood of her cloak up. Flattening her ears so that her hood lays flat against her midnight hair, "Ahhh…" Blake gripes as the sun blinds her momentarily.

As the leader, takes to the bustling town, a blonde brawler finishes her meal with her teammates.

"Oh come on Yang, you know there is no way you defeated an alpha ursa when you were only eleven." Nora snorts mockingly as Yang just rolls her eyes.

"Nora you have done some things that baffles people's imaginations…" Ren mentions as he recounts the countless times Nora defies gravity and logic, "surely you could believe Yang at least finding an ursa at that age."

"MMMM…" Nora caresses her chin while staring at her plate, only a few morsels of food remain. Taking her spoon delicately in her right hand, Nora methodically scoops each bit of food off her plate. Once she is done 'cleaning' her plate she crosses her arms and stares at the plate deep in thought.

"I did more than see an ALPHA ursa, I beat it to a pulp." Yang snorts proudly, patting Ren on the back causing him to cough up some of his food.

"I'm sure it was a sight to behold," Ren gulps down his food, "Yang was Ruby there when you fought this ursa?"

Yang takes a swig of her goblet than wiping the droplets off her mouth with her tunic, "But of course she was, at the time she was only nine…actually she found the ursa…" Yang's voice becomes more solemn as she remembers that fateful day.

Nora weakly smiles at Yang, "I believe you, Yang…if anyone could defeat an alpha at such a young age it would be you." Hearing this causes the brawler to scratch her neck and smile.

"Yeah it wasn't by choice that I beat that ursa, but when my father found me bruised up…there was no way he would have ever guessed it was because of the alpha that lay dead just beyond the tree line." Yang recounts.

Ren warmly smiles, taking another bite of the loaf before him. As he swallows, Nora rubs her chin thinking about what Yang has just told the pair.

"Sometimes I think it was that experience that really made Ruby decided that she wanted to become someone who can protect those who can't protect themselves." Yang adds pointing her fork at Nora.

"Ren's right. I'm sure it was a sight to behold an eleven year old defeating a creature of Grimm especially an Alpha." Nora leaps from her seat, worn leather boots softly thud onto the table. "I bet you were like GRRRR and the Alpha was like ARGH" Nora begins her reenactment of what she believes transpired between Yang and the Ursa all those years ago.

Yang and Ren laugh as the energetic woman punts and throws various dishes, cups and candle holders off the table.

"Oh my~ What did I miss? Hmmm~" Pyrrha sings to her fellow teammates as she slowly approaches the table.

"Well it would seem that Nora here is retelling a long past memory of mine." Yang chuckles as Ren nods his head pulling a seat out for Pyrrha.

"Here please join us. I am guessing Ruby and the Princess are talking now?" Ren asks his voice full of curiosity as he returns to his seat.

"Oh! I see. How is her retelling of your tale thus far?" Pyrrha's eyes have a glint of intrigue. "Yes Ruby relieved me of guard duty and was very chipper. It was interesting; Princess Weiss seemed just as confused as I. But as I was leaving Princess Weiss mentioned that the discussion was to happen in the library." She adds with a faint smile.

"Yeah well the Princess is definitely in for a treat today. Ruby somehow got it in her head that 'we'" Yang gestures to the entire table "are going to help the Princess experience commoner things…" Yang sighs rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Isn't that what we are here for?" Nora adds tilting her head. "I mean I know Princess Weiss needs us to make sure no one…you know…" She seems to stretch her neck out. "You know…" softening her voice just enough that all those at the table could hear. "…kills her…"

"Yes. That would be job number one I believe you are correct." Ren tilts his head to light boink Nora's offering her a smile.

"Phew!" Nora exhales as if she could have been mistaken.

Yang and Pyrrha exchange brief giggles as they both raise their eyebrows at the pair.

"Sometimes I wonder if you and Ruby are secretly long lost cousins or something." Yang snorts, the comment causes Nora's grin to grow devilishly wider.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the three of you weren't somehow related." Ren adds as continues to eat his plate at a much slower pace than his companions.

"Long lost sister's mmmm." Nora chuckles as she pushes her plate towards the center of the table, snagging the handle of her goblet. Taking a long sip from the polished iron even before the cool refreshing liquid hits her lips the cold metal sends a shiver down the woman's spine. Nora tilts the goblet almost vertically so that the water at the bottom of the steep goblet begins to slowly dripple into Nora's mouth.

"It would be pretty cool to have another sister, would be super cool if it could be Nora…" Yang's voice dies down as she begins to worry about her own sister. Placing her hand under her chin Yang's mind begins to drift back to Ruby. A sense of dread begins to emanate from deep within Yang until it nearly consumes him.

Pyrrha raises her eyebrows at the suddenly quiet Yang. "She'll be fine Yang…Ruby just has a way about her." _I know that Princess Weiss won't be too hard on Ruby but if the King finds out what happened last night…._ Pyrrha smiles, as her hand causes the oak table to creak. "How about the four of us get out of the castle for a little while? Hmm?"

Nora jumps out of her seat as Ren finishes his plate. "You don't think that will cause Ruby any issues do you?" He asks getting out of his seat.

Yang smirks as she pushes off with her boots gracefully spinning out of her seat. "Well if we are going to get out of here…Let's get a move on it." Yang's perfectly curly locks fall as she twirls around with a big smile.

"Yeah!" Nora jumps beside Yang and Pyrrha. "Oh, can we go to the market I want to see if they have any uhhh… Ren what is that flower called?"

"Hmm?" The dark-haired man scratches his chin lightly and closes his eyes. "I don't remember the name but if I see it I will recognize it." Ren chuckles lightly.

"It's decided than to the market than back here in time to trade posts with Ruby and have dinner!" Yang throws a fist into the air.

"YEAH!" Nora links arms with Pyrrha and Ren both of whom are laughing as they follow a slightly lost Yang marching back to their room before Pyrrha helps her out.

The four friends laugh as they walk out towards the city.

"We will have our discussion at the library in the far wing of the Castle, Ruby is that alright?" Princess Weiss asks in a tone that is unlike her.

"Uhh yeah…that will be alright. I hope I'm not in too much trouble…" Ruby scratches her neck as the two begin walking.

Ruby and Weiss casually talk and laugh as if they were friends as they make their way to the library. As Ruby opens the door for the Princess to enter first she hears a booming voice from within the library call to her.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Commander Rose. It took you long enough Weiss…" The voice causes Weiss' eyes to fall to the side in torment. Ruby let's go of the door after following Weiss to face King James with Author and the leader of his Guard.

"Now that everyone is here shall we begin?" Author announces rolling his eyes at the pair. The heavy door loudly thuds and Ruby swallows hard.

A/N Good Morrow Travelers,

Hope everyone is still enjoying the story thus far. I know it is long and the romance is slow but I am so excited to be writing this story. It really has become therapeutic for me to spend a little time each day writing and developing this idea. As always if you enjoy the story as much as I do please feel free to leave a comment, like or favorite it. Makes my day so much better to know that I am not the only one who enjoys it. Also quick little shout out to my waifu, whose birthday is near the end of this month. She is the Blake to my Yang, I love you kitty. Well I will see you at the next chapter everyone have a great month. \\\\(^,.,^\\\ /(^,.,^/


	23. Chapter 23

The Scolding

" **Are you just going to stand there?!"** Father barks. "Eeeep" _What was that Ruby? Did she just jump?_ My eyes naturally go to where the noise came from; I see that Ruby did indeed jump holding her chest.

"Did Klein not inform you that King James requested an audience with you both?" Arthur snidely asks as he gliding his gloved hand over the table. _These two are relentless. I expect nothing less._

Ruby and I are still frozen in time as we standing right in front of the door. Klein sighs beside the door. _Of course Klein is here._ I take a step forward though I am nervous I pretend their words don't faze me at all and that my stride will not waver. _Of course she would stay by the door, who in their right mind would follow after being treated like an animal._

A wave of relief envelopes me as I hear Ruby hesitantly following close behind me. _For someone sworn to protect me, at this moment it seems I am protecting her from_ _ **them**_ _._ "Oh course he did Arthur, but you do remember that my quarters are on the opposite side of the castle." I snap back as Ruby shyly pulls out the chair for me to sit. I mouth out thank you to which she smiles adorably in response to. _What about her smile seems to make my heart skip a beat?_ _When did I put my hand over my chest?_ Looking down as I feel the chair slide forward towards the table. _She is truly virtuous knight._ Noticing that Arthur as well as father are fixated on something besides me, I shoot my own glares back at them.

The sound of the chair beside me sliding out causes Father and Arthur to go from gawking to gasping. I only turn my head enough that out of the corner of my eye I can see Ruby slowly pulling out the chair beside me. _WAIT what is she doing?!_ I tense up for just a moment, none at the table notice the momentary lurch forward. "Ruby you can't sit at the table…" I hiss through my teeth, pretending to smile.

She stops dead in her tracks noticing the glares. "Oh…I just thought…" Ruby starts mumbling.

"You thought what exactly Commander Rose?" Sir Winchester snarls slamming his hands into the table. _I swear Sir Winchester is part Faunus, how did he hear that from across the table?_

Seeing a sworn knight acting so barbaric even makes Arthur to grimace.

"I…just… I don't know…" Ruby finally gets out as she stiffens her stance taking a small step to stand right behind me. I almost threw my arms into the air from pure disgust. _How dare he speak to her like this?!_

"Of course, you don't know." Father waves his hand to calm Winchester. "You're just a **child** after all." He scoffs as if anything he says has any bearing on Ruby's status. _She is more mature than your so-called counsel?_ I roll my eyes at his words.

"Father could we move this along, I do still have lessons with both Lady Goodwitch and Sir Oobleck later today." Narrowing my eyes at the trio, _how did Father even find out about the intruder? Or is this about something else? If so what…_

"Klein!" Father calls sternly, as if by pure sorcery Klein seems to appear before my Father. _I wonder if Klein is even mortal at times like this._

"Yes, Your Highness" Klein answers breathlessly bowing before his King. "How may I be of service to you?" _I hate this._

"Inform Goodwitch and Oobleck that the Princess will resume her lessons tomorrow." A slight twitch of the corner of his lip causes me to quietly grumble. _Of course he would dismiss anything he has to in order to keep me here._

"But of course." Clicking his heels together promptly walking towards the door before he leaves Ruby and I alone with my Father and _his counsel,_ Klein bows his head as he closes the door. I turn to see him mouthing the words _I'm sorry,_ to which I just nod.

 _Lovely now it's just us and_ _ **them.**_ Father glances over his shoulder at Arthur. Sir Winchester seems to be glaring at Ruby, whom is still 'hiding behind me'. "Father, I am sure you have more important matters to attend to, so if we could begin…" I huff, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"She is right, Your Highness there are numerous matters that require your attention." Of course Arthur the posh advisor discloses as he leans close to Father loud enough for all in the room to hear.

"Hmmph. Nothing is of more importance to me than my Daughter's safety and well-being. She is the only remaining heir to the throne. She is the one who will carry the Schnee bloodline into the future." Father grits his teeth to stop himself from yelling. _I am the only one left…without me the Schnee lines ends. We can't have that now can we father._ I smirk and raise my eyebrows the thought makes me giggle.

Seeing this makes me smile and seeing Arthur's face makes me want to laugh. But the only thing that escapes my lips is an inaudible chuckle; I instinctively place my hand over my mouth to hide it. "mmm" hits the back of my ears and the corner of my lips perk up slightly. _That was such a happy sigh._

"What was that?" Winchester barks at Ruby.

"Oh..uhh nothing…" Ruby's voice grows silent _; the hurt sound in her voice causes me to feel anger? Why am I so angry with him?_

"Of course you would say I am the most important thing to you…" I roll my eyes at him and turn to Ruby. "are you ok?" I whisper to her. Ruby's eyes light up a bit and she nods quickly. Raising my eyebrow at her and I only turn away once I am sure Ruby is not in distress.

"Weiss! HOW DARE YOU?!" Father shouts. "Ugh I will deal with you in _private_ …this is clearly is going nowhere."

I narrow my eyes. _It may be private in the fact that Arthur and Winchester will not be there but I will not be pushed around anymore_.

"Commander ROSE!" Sir Winchester slams his hand on the table. "How is it that you and your entire squad failed to capture one intruder?" Father nods his head in agreement. _I thought we were going to continue this discussion in private._

"And you left my daughter alone with this said intruder! How is that possible?" Father slaps the table with his open hand. "Here I believed that you and your group of 'warriors…" he says mockingly "…were going to accompany my daughter everywhere and never leave her side. I see now that was a foolish notion. Foolish to even allow you and your friends to watch my daughter."

"This really isn't her fault. Comman-" I feel my face become heated. _Why am I defending her so much? Father can be so harsh with his words…is that why I am so upset?_

I hear something rustling behind me. _Is she fidgeting behind me?_ Fighting the urge to snap my head around to see what she is doing, I continue to glare at Father. _Am I blushing? This is not the time for this. Dear Goddess, if you can hear this please cool my cheeks._

"How exactly is it not her fault dear _daughter_?" Father waves his hand as Winchester and Arthur chuckle knowing they have already made up their minds about Ruby and her squad. I watch as they await my response.

"Yes please Commander Rose…though perhaps you don't wish to hold the title of Commander after this incident. Gods know you don't deserve it." Sir Winchester adds raising his eyebrows and stares icily directly behind me.

I hear a hushed whisper behind me "I don't deserve the title…" the instant I slam both my hands onto the table and shot up. "If you three are going to talk to us in such a demeaning manner, I am sorry to say but we will be excusing ourselves." _I will not let you doubt yourself because of_ _ **him**_ _. I've done enough that nearly my whole life and it…_

"WEISS! BE SEATED!" Father growls as if his tone will scare me into stay but I am not the little girl he used to bark at now all he can do is watch me turn to push my chair in

"How brazen of you Princess." Arthur curls his lip as he watches father growing more frustrated.

"This is not over Commander." Sir Winchester shouts at Ruby who is still completely frozen. He is like a dog with a bone. _I hate that about him, he will continue to harass Ruby until she does something. Even if I intervened no good would come of it._

"Ruby…Ruby!" Placing my hand on her shoulder, she jumps slightly and her eyes are wide with fear until she notices we will be making our exit.

I turn to face the fuming men and with a smirk I bid them farewell. Pressing my back against the door and pushing them open with my hands behind my back, which I must say is much harder than I anticipated. "Well it was a pleasure to have this…conversation but I am off to enjoy things at my leisure since you deemed it so Father." As soon as I am out of eye sight I begin to sprint to get as far away as I can before father exits as well.

"The Gods forsake me with you for the last viable heir…Arthur lead the way! The Kingdom will wait no longer." Father groans loudly as he slowly gets out of his seat and leisurely exits the library. _I hope he doesn't think he can just use my personal library in such a manner whenever he pleases._

I bolt as fast as I can my feet to go with Ruby close behind. We make a sharp turn to the left in order to avoid any more unpleasantness from Father and his counsel. As we round the corner I pull Ruby close to me twirling her cloak around me and pushing the two of us against the wall behind a suit of armor. I hold my index finger up to my lips, Ruby instantly halts her heavy breathing as we hear father angrily stomping just pass us. _He seems just as amused by my little stunt as he was just a few moments ago. Father is so mad that he doesn't even realize we are just a few meters away from him._

"I can't believe that daughter of mine…" Father huffs under his breath, I am surprised I even heard it. _I wonder did Ruby hear that as well._

Ruby seems more nervous than usual. _Why is my heart beating so fast…is that my heart beating?_ I look right into Ruby's silver eyes they always seem to draw me in. _They seem sharper than usual even in this dimly lit hallway_.

Ruby's cheeks are a shade bright red as she coughs to snap me out of the trance her eyes have pulled me into, "Princess are we done hiding…can we move…now?" she meekly squeaks.

"Oh…." My eyes widen, I let go of her surprisingly soft cloak. _Did I grab her cloak? Why didn't I let go of her already? I suppose what else would I have taken a hold of._ "we…ummm…." I look past her _I just need to see down the hall._ _I can't see if father is gone yet._ Without a second thought, I place my hand on Ruby's shoulder and use her to keep me steady as balance on one leg to see past the suit of armor. _Yes his gone._

Ruby feels much stiffer than before, "Yes we can go now…I just didn't want to deal with Father any longer." I pat her back as I walk past Ruby. _Why is it that I feel embarrassed suddenly? We were standing so close…almost as lover's do…What am I thinking I couldn't…she wouldn't…I am Princess after all._

Once back into the hall I quicken my steps. _That was definitely my heart racing. It's still moving like a wild mustang in an open field._ I shake my head to calm _down_. Not far behind are those oddly light boots clanking behind. _How is it that she can walk so quietly in those when other knights around the castle seem to stomp like blundering buffoons?_ I feel an odd tension in my chest, I slow my breath to help relieve it but still it remains.

"Princess…" _Why am I so tense?_ _Did Ruby just call me?_ My steps continue to be quick and getting quicker by the second, _should I stop and see if Ruby did call me? I must be imagining things._ I stare straight ahead as continue to hurry towards the entrance of the castle.

"Princess Weiss…?" _That time for sure, it wasn't my imagination_. I slow my steps until I have halted completely in the middle of the corridor. The tension in my heart…chest…begins to get worse as if someone tied my heart in a knot and is pulling on the rope as tight as they can.

I exhale slowly as stand painstakingly still, balling my hands into fists but slowly release them. I sense Ruby timidly approaching me; with each of her steps towards me my heart beats faster and faster. She stops just a few steps behind me. _What is she doing? Was she not actually calling me? Did I imagine her calling me? Why am just standing here…I am making this into a much bigger issue than it needs to be._ "Ruby were you just…" I turn my head to see Ruby fidgeting as usual. "did you call me?" I ask her snapping her out of whatever daze she was in.

"Oh uhh…I did ...I was wondering if …maybe since we…I mean you have the day free from your usual lesson obligations if ...never mind…it's…" Ruby starts to ramble on as her voice becomes quieter and quieter.

I feel my face begins to reflect my annoyance. Gritting my teeth I very quiet growl "Just spit it out will you."

I cross my arms and tap the toe of my heels against the marble floor. "I rarely have days like this and I would prefer to make the most of it."

"Yes …right…umm…." _She is honestly much too cute to be the Captain in charge of a squad. Let alone the fiercest warrior I have ever seen in the Arena._ My narrowed eyes go from focusing on Ruby fidgeting her fingers to her ador- face. _What is it about her?_

I roll my hand as if spinning thread, "Please Ruby, just say your piece so we can get going to the market." _I would really like to get out of here even for just a few hours._

"Right of course we can go to the market…I was just wondering if we could go to the mark-" Ruby stops mid sentence as if it only just now hit her that we- _I_ want to go to the market. _Of course I won't say I want to go with her alone…_

"Maybe we can see if the others might want to join us?" Ruby asks and my mouth nearly drops.

"Oh…I thought maybe…" I shake my head. _I just want the two of us to spend the day together…why am I so disappointed suddenly._

"Just to keep you safe Princess, it is very crowded in the market." Ruby says sternly but with an infectious smile.

I look over to the window and start walking towards it. "The market doesn't look too crowded to me." _I lied; it is busier than most days. Why did I lie about that? She's right it could be very dangerous but…_ "With my Captain at my side, I'm sure no one would dare attacking us. You're the Red Reaper after all." _Is she blushing?! I can't help but smile at her. Goddesses please help calm my heart._

"I'll do my best!" Ruby shouts as she clasps her right hand over her left bicep as if she is _showing off_. "Oh! Just allow me one moment to get Crescent Rose and my half plate armor on!" She says as she is already running towards her quarters.

"Wait! Ruby!" I start chasing after her. I STARTED CHASING HER. _When was the last time I ran this fast? My breath fast, sweat rolling down my chin eyes wide with fear and that smile haunts me still._ I almost stopped dead in my tracks but for some reason I keep chasing that red cloak that flutters just ahead of me…like a flurry of rose petals dancing in a snowstorm.

A/N Hello there travelers, glad to see you you made it this far. I hope you are still enjoying this story as much as I am. It's crazy to think that in my mind that there is still so much to happen and yet to come. This story almost tells itself, I am so glad to be the one telling it and to all of you. All the support and comments really means a lot to me. As usual if you are enjoying the story please feel free to leave a comment, like it, favorite it or send me a DM. I read them all and share them with my wife. (She is so tired of me telling her that I have a new follower or favorite.) Thanks again to you all. See you in the next chapter! \\\\(^,.,^)/


	24. Chapter 24

A Day Away

"It's busier than usual out here." Ren sighs as he apologizes for bumping into yet another person who ignores him. "Ah…sorry."

"It is quite busy today." Pyrrha mentions as she picks up an apple from the vendor to her right. Holding the apple up in the air and slowly spins it carefully examining it, than handing the vendor a silver coin.

"Ren no need to be so polite half the people here don't even notice they are bumping into one another." Nora laughs as she jumps and hugs the man from behind, latching onto him.

Yang leans against a post on the stall of the fruit vendors, mindlessly staring out into the crowd of people. The three of the four go stall to stall examining the different vendor's offerings. But Yang can't seem to get that woman's face out of her mind. "Who is she…?" Yang mumbled to herself. Pyrrha takes a bite out of her apple, and motions for the trio to accompany her further into the market. Nora drops her hammer beside a stall and turns towards the trio.

"Hey Yang what do you think of this?" Nora holds up one of the biggest sword she has found from a local smith's apprentice stall. The excited woman bounces around the stall frightening the owner who shouts at Nora to put the sword down. "This is much lighter than my hammer!" She exclaims swinging the massive weapon about.

"That looks more like a child's toy than a weapon." Yang chuckles as the young smith glares at the brawler mouth gaping open.

"What do you know of iron and bronze?!" The smith shouts as he stomps towards Yang. "You think these are toys?! I am apprentice to one of the finest smiths in all of BEACON!" Clearly upset at Yang's comment.

Nora slowly inches close the brawler who just flips her hair at the man. Yang smirks at Nora and motions for Nora to hand the sword to her. "You believe this sword is a weapon crafted well enough to defeat a Grimm?" Yang holds the sword up to the sun.

The young man chuckles completely ignoring what Yang has said and boosts "If you must know the master I train under is none other than the Legendary Tai Xiao Long." The comment from the clearer oblivious smith cause both Nora and Yang to break out laughing so loud the market seems to stop for a moment.

"You have no idea who you are talking to do you?" Ren sighs as Pyrrha giggles.

"Come on~ you two how could he know." Pyrrha chuckles as she attempts to calm the roaring pair. The moment of silence now past and the usual market chitter-chatter resumes.

"How much for those eggs…" "Four copper! These are barely worthy one coin." The group catches bits and pieces from the hundreds of people shouting and yelling in the market this afternoon.

"WHY DO YOU LAUGH?! Master Xiao Long is the most revered smith and warrior!" The young man shouts at the group. He nervously fidgets as he watches the massive weapon sink into the ground. Yang drops it as her laughter becomes so uncontrollable she seems to not be breathing.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Yang holds her left hand out and holds her stomach with her right hand as she tries to contain her laughter to no avail. "…you…training…with father is just….oh that is a good joke."

"There was no way for you to know…" Ren apologizes to the clearly confused man. Pyrrha goes to calm Nora down.

"What are you talking about…." The young smith asks the three and quickly turns to the blonde brawler puzzled as he caught the last bit of what she had said. "…and what do you mean _father_?"

"Hooooo. I haven't laughed that hard in a while." Yang slaps the confused man's back causing him to cough. "The Grand ...The Legendary ...The ever elusive Tai Xiao Long you speak of is my father." The blonde wiggles her arms and eyebrows to accentuate the many titles her father has been giving over the years.

The young smith's shoulders drop and his head hangs low as he whispers. "oh…so you know that I am not actually his apprentice…"

"YUP." Yang pops the "p" and picks up the sword once more. "This isn't a bad weapon though but sadly it isn't very strong." After holding it up again Yang takes the hilt in one hand and the tip in the other. She grunts as she bends the massive sword into an L shape with not much effort.

"My...sword...what-how that…" The man still in shock from what he has witnessed.

"No need to show off you know! I could of done that too!" Nora shouts taking the sword and bending it back to its original shape but now where the metal bend a large crease has appeared.

The young smith falls backwards from the display from both women. Pyrrha catches him and places him back into his stall. "Well~ that was umm ...sorry~"

"How about we continue to the other vendors…" Ren suggests noticing the small crowd that has gathered around them.

The three women nod in agreement and continue towards the city's square. The four share idle chatter as they peruse the shops and vendors along the way. The cobblestone roads paved meticulously so that each stone is placed such that there is no exposed dirt. Only thing dirtying the stones are the dirt clung to horse hooves and the bottoms of the thousands of people within the city walls.

"Hope Ruby and the Princess' _talk_ is going well…" Ren says out of the blue.

"Yeah me too…it really…Ruby ….she…" Yang tries to finish her thoughts but her motherly instincts make it difficult for her to focus.

Nora tilts her head watching Yang struggle to make a coherent thought. "If that girl hadn't gone onto the roof tops we would have captured her."

"That's most likely why she went up there…" Ren smiles to reassure his companion.

Pyrrha looks up recalling the events, the road they are traveling on the one where she lost the intruder. "Whoever it was, they had a plan and help. It wasn't just some random assassination attempt. Someone organized and choreographed the whole thing."

Yang shuts her eyes and rubs her forehead down the bridge of her nose. _She wasn't alone, who was that other woman…was she just buying time…ooh Rubes_. When lilac eyes open something catches their attention. A purple sash with golden lace flutters into an alleyway.

As Nora, Pyrrha and Ren continue to discuss the events of that evening.

 _Something…what is it about that…_ Yang holds her hand out as if she wants to grab the sash even though the sash is well out of sight. The blonde brawler slowly takes steps to where she last saw the mysterious item. A flash of that night the mysterious woman had that same sash! Her steps frantically turn to a sprint as she darts between the many people in the crowded street towards the alleyway. Yang slides to a halt before the alley entrance, holding her hand over her chest in an attempt to calm her breath. "Huh huh…was that..." _Did I think that was…_ The blond runs her left hand through her hair as she chuckles to herself "as if that could have been her…"

"LOOK THERE!" Someone yells from behind the trio. "Is that the PRINCESS?!" Another yelps excitedly as crowds gather around the square. "TIS her Princess Weiss!?"

"The Princess? Out in this crowd…" Pyrrha thinks out loud.

"If the Princess is here, Ruby must be as well." Ren tilts his head as he scratches his chin.

"RUBY IS HERE!" Nora shouts "WHERE IS SHE!?" excitedly the orange-haired woman bounces using Pyrrha and Ren's shoulders to look over the crowd. Yang sneaks behind the three without any incident, no one noticed her presence missing.

"I don't see her…" Yang mentions as she holds her hand over her eyes and squints into the crowd. "…but there is no doubt in my mind that if Princess Weiss is really over there than Ruby isn't far either."

 _Oh this was a BAD idea…there's far too many people. Everyone's gathering around and I can't seem to keep my eyes on Weiss or get close to her….I need help…_

Ruby desperately pushes people out of her way only to get shoved out of the circle that surrounds Weiss.

Weiss fake smiles and greets the dozen of townspeople that have come to see her.

"Princess! Princess please do you have any coin to spare…Princess when will you ...Princess…Princess …" all the chatter begins to bleed together soon all Weiss can here is _Princess_.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have lied…it really is busy and …. WHERE IS RUBY?!_ Weiss' eyes grow large as looks for her Captain in the crowd but she is nowhere to be seen. Weiss calmly attempts to leave the circle of townspeople all clamoring to get her attention. Some grabbing onto her, now more people latch onto the Princess. Soon she notices more and more people are grabbing on to her.

Weiss' heart begins to race. _What if they try to… No they won't dare…Right?_

"Princess!" Ruby yells until her voice goes almost horace but with all the commotion there was no way in all of Staub, that the Princess could hear Ruby's tiny cries over the mass of people before her. After that last desperate attempt to get Princess' attention, Ruby exhales as she shakes her head. _Looks like it's time to use a little bit of creativity and if I could find the others…_

"Hey Rubes." A hand ruffs Ruby's hair causing the down trot woman to gasp.

"YANG!? How did you? When did you?" Ruby stutters as the rest of her team slowly peak around her sister "Ren, Nora Pyrrha! Thank goodness you're all here." The worry and doubt Ruby was just feeling instantly turns into relief and reassurance.

"Where's the Princess?" Pyrrha asks as she takes a step beside Yang. The question causes Ruby to sink into herself.

"She…I…." Ruby fidgets with her leather gloves and tugs her cloak up around her neck.

Her team recognizes that Ruby seems out of her depth. Yang and Pyrrha exhale slowly as Nora with Ren stretch out their muscles.

"Is she in there? And you were having a difficult time staying beside her?" Pyrrha points towards the mass of people before them.

"Mhm." Ruby simply nods and ducks her head into the hood of her cloak, her eyes anxious biting on her inner cheek.

"Well let's get in there than!" Yang huffs as she grabs a pair of shoulders and 'gently' moves them to the side. "Look out! Royal Guardsmen coming through!"

Pyrrha trails behind the brawler, apologizing as the pair begins to clear a path directly to the Princess. Nora and Ren take care of those who are not satisfied with the apology that Pyrrha gave them. Ruby pulls up the rear nervously smiling at the disgruntled villages.

"Sorry~ Excuse us." Pyrrha chimes as Yang bumps shoulders with dozens of by-standers easily clearing a path to Weiss.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YE…" Shaking his fist at Pyrrha and Yang as they continue on their forward march, one man yells from the ground. Suddenly the man is lifted clear off the ground and plopped back on his feet.

"Apologies good sir…" Ren deadpan as Nora giggles at the man's surprise. Ruby quickly glides past the man as she rushes to keep up with her sister.

In the center of all the commotion Princess Weiss, struggles to keep her composure as more and more hands are held out towards her. Each wanting, demanding, and needing something that she doesn't have… Their fingers dirty her gown and coat as grime and dust smudge into the fabric, the odor though Weiss has been out before with all the people in such close proximity makes her more uncomfortable by the second.

"Good People of Staub. I appreciate your show of support for your nation but I will request you all to go about your business as if I was not here." Weiss announces trying to get the crowd to disburse. She leans close to the crowd and loudly whispers "tis my day off from my studies and I would love to venture around town if possible."

After that Wiess attempt to calm crowd begins to buzz like a beehive dropped on the ground, Weiss fanatically glances about to see if maybe her beloved Captain is anywhere to be seen. The mass begins to shift, on the far side of the crowd a new commotion takes some of the attention off the Princess. As Weiss scans towards where the crowd seems distracted she see a path clearing at a hasty rate right towards her.

A tuft of blonde hair is spearheading the clearing. "Is that who I think it is?" Weiss whispers to herself.

"OIIIIII Princess, are you ok over there?" Yang shouts as she hops up to see how close she is to Weiss.

 _Oh dear goddess. IT IS HER! Well better than no one I suppose._ "Yes I am uhh...fine?" Weiss starts to respond but gets tugged so hard on the shoulder that she spins away from Yang.

The frenzied crowd continues to clamor to get the Princess' attention, while Weiss tries to calm the townspeople closest to her down.

"If you would excuse me…" She starts to say as out of nowhere a hand suddenly makes contact with her pale cheek causing it to turn pink. Weiss quickly places her cold hand on the pink spot and she can feel her skin returning to it's usual pale complexion. That act seems to transform the crowd from excited to hysterical. Fights break out near Weiss as three men grab a single young man throwing him to the ground and beating him senseless.

At the sight of this Weiss takes a risk and jumps into the sea of people hoping she is headed her boorish brute. "YANG! YANG!" One voice causes Weiss to stop in her tracks and turn. "Ruby?"

Someone stops just out of view and turns. Rose petals dance around them, before Weiss' eyes can focus on the person's features they are racing towards her.

"PRINCESS!" Ruby jumps at the last moment and launches onto Weiss as she laughs spinning the pair. Weiss no prepared for this spins once before her legs give out and the pair end up in the dirt. "Thank the gods and goddesses! You're alright!" Ruby shouts with glee.

"Ruby….wh…" Before Weiss can even finish the word Ruby seems to appear right beside her, crushing Weiss tight in a hug.

"I'm so glad that you are alright…I was so worried about you, Princess." Ruby mumbles as she releases Weiss from the tight embrace.

"Rubes? Where'd you go? RUBES!" Yang shouts not too far from the pair as she continues to toss people out of her way.

 _I wish you would just call me Weiss…what is it about you that calms me?_ Weiss secretly takes one last long inhale while Ruby is still close enough to Weiss. _Ahh roses...how does she always smell of roses even with her armor on…_

"HEY I SEE THEM!" Nora plows through the last remaining people that separates her from Ruby and Weiss.

Pyrrha and Ren pick up the fallen bystanders, apologizing profusely as Yang just winks and smiles at the townsfolk. Some find it amusing, others not so much.

Weiss and Ruby get up off the floor, but not before Yang catches a glimpse of the pair in their embrace.

"There you two are? Oh are we interrupting something?" Yang teases Ruby causing her to take two steps away from Weiss.

"Ya-" Ruby starts as Princess Weiss steps in front of Ruby glaring at Yang.

"You most certainly are not because there is absolutely NOTHING going on!" Before Weiss notices it she is screaming at Yang, causing the crowd around them to turn away while some stop to watch the action unfold.

There are few moments where no words are spoken. Weiss disappointedly tries to clean off the handprints of her gown.

"Well not that we are all together let's go shopping?" Pyrrha suggests, noticing that for once Yang is unsure of what to say.

"I…uh…sorry?" Yang quietly apologizes to Ruby.

"Yes Pyrrha that would be lovely. What was that Yang?" Weiss snaps.

Yang opens her mouth and smiles shyly. "I am sorry…" Yang slowly rubs her arm.

"I didn't quite catch that." Weiss' lip twitches.

"Where are we going shopping first?" Nora asks between Yang and Weiss

"That all depends on what Ms. Xiao Long has to say." Weiss' eyes narrow.

"I am sorry alright!" Yang pouts than ruffs Ruby's hair. " I am just glad to see that everyone is safe and sound, I was beginning to worry a little bit there." The blonde somehow loops everyone together into a group hug and for a moment it feels like time freezes. Everyone has a smile on their face and nothing to worry about. For the first time since her sister disappeared Weiss feels like a normal woman, no responsibility or title to hold her down.

"Well isn't that a shame." Martel hisses watching Weiss surrounded by her guard once more.

"Yo- you almost had her that time Martel." Yuki squeaks tugging on Martel's tunic. Martel's eyes lower to see the tiny woman's ears twitching rapidly from all the commotion. Yuki places her four fingers over her ears to dull the noise though the mix between a hand and a paw do very little to help reduce the sound. "Do you think we can go now?"

Martel's eyes shift and looking into the dark orbs below her, with a toothy grin that makes the children as well women beside them to yelp and run away replies, "Oh course, besides we haven't eaten as of yet so let's go to that bakery you love."

"Oh that would be lovely!" Yuki hops forward, her pockets never without a few coin to spare and if not her pocket than a passerby's will help line her pockets soon. "This time maybe we can try that cake you wanted when we were there last!" Yuki happily pulls her cloak over her flattened ears and takes Martel's cold hands as they walk out from the crowded square.

The pair take a momentary pause beside a large man leaning against a post by the tavern.

"Looks like that little red reaper foiled our little plan yet again." Arth mumbles as he stares up at the blue sky.

"Hmm?" Yuki looks up at Arth than to Martel.

"Yes well, I didn't think it would be that easy to just abduct the Princess of Staub anyway." Martel pats Yuki on the back to comfort the anxious mouse.

"That is true, and we were fairly close to getting her. I wonder if Blake is nearby." Arth lowers his eyes to blankly stare at Martel's scaly features.

"I thought I smelled her while we were walking through the crowd, Martel did you see her?" Yuki wonders as she scratches an itch on her neck.

"No but I wasn't exactly looking for her either, you know that unless Blake wants you to see her you won't." Martel narrows her eyes. "No matter if Blake is here, I'm sure she can handle whatever comes her way. Let's go to the bakery." The pale woman nudges the pair along.

"I never said I wanted to go…." Arth grunts.

"It'll be fun come on Arth!" Yuki happily squeaks.

Golden orbs watch from a distance as the trio leaves, turning her head towards the Princess. "Well that didn't go the way I thought it would." Blake twitches her nose and begins to follow Weiss and her guard. _I wonder how she saw me…and did she sprint all the way to the end of the alley…how did she even see me in that crowd…_

Blake pulls her hood up and tucks her sash into her tunic. "Now Princess, it looks like we will have to work harder to get you away from your new guard."

A/N Good day Travelers, it's great to see you all here. I hope everyone is still loving the story as much as I am. All the support is tremendous and helps me find the drive to continue. Even with all the negativity in my life this story is my saving grace. I love it so much and am doing my best to continue to write even when I don't have the strength or drive. Thanks again for all the support again and hope to see you in the next chapter as always. ^,.,^/


	25. Chapter 25

Follow the Leader

Pyrrha and Yang take a seat in the local Inn as Ruby, Nora, and Ren escort Princess Weiss to her tailors in all of Stuab.

"So what do you think about this?" Nora grabs rolls of fabric and wraps them all around her body, while the few clerks that are in the shop chase after her.

"Nora…we are here for the Princess." Ren rolls his eyes as he watches Nora be dance from one corner of the store to the other.

Ruby keeps a watchful eye on every customer that enters the store as she stands by a door near the back of the store. _I wonder what the Princess is getting from here…_ Ruby notices this shop is not exactly where she would expect someone like the Princess of Staub to shop at.

"Oh this will be perfect." Ruby hears through the door.

Weiss pokes her head out from the backroom of the humble shop. "Ruby?"

"YES!" Ruby jumps to attention, saluting Princess Weiss. "What can I do for you? I am at your service."

Weiss rolls her eyes at the young woman. "Let the clerk know we will be taking one of everything in every size they have ready."

"One of everything in…every…siz.e…" Ruby slowly repeats as her jaw drops. "Bu…but nothing in this store…really…uhh fits your style, if I may speak freely." Ruby gingerly scratches her neck and awkwardly grins.

The Princess smirks and goes back into the room where she was examining various articles of clothing. "That is a very true statement, it's a good thing I am getting them for someone else."

 _For someone else…who does the Princess of Staub know that is this…small?_ Ruby wonders as she looks around the shop. "Uhh yes! I will alert the clerk."

"I think I look grand." Nora stands atop a table knuckles on her hips as she has completely wrapped herself in multiple silken rolls.

Ren holds out his hands. "Yes you look…spectacular. Now please come down from there."

"Is she with you Sir?" The clerk nervously asks as she frantically attempts to get Nora off the table. "Please Miss come down…you're scaring the others." The young clerk looks about seeing a mix of shock, disgust and some amusement.

"Excuse me, if I…" Ruby holds her hand out towards the oblivious clerk.

"Nora! Come now the clerk is being very kind." Ren says slightly frustrated.

Nora hops down without any further incident, much to the relief of both the clerk and Ren. "Alright I'm down. But honestly Ren what did you think of those colors together?" The excited woman hops towards her companion.

Ren rolls his eyes and smirks as he sighs "I that color combination…"

"Excuse me?" Ruby stops Ren mid-sentence and taps the clerk on the shoulder.

"AHH! Oh yes what can I help you with?" The clerk stops herself from jumping out of her skin.

Ruby smiles "Princess Weiss wou…."

"DON'T LEAVE ME WITHOUT A RESPONSE REN!" Nora's demanding voice causing the table to tremble. The clerks eyes quickly shift to others in the building whose small children being to weep. Ruby is left standing beside Ren.

"The colors you picked work very well together, and remind me very much of your personality." Ren shakes his head, "I will take her outside, back to Yang and Pyrrha. If that is alright I don't think the clerk can handle anymore exchanges with Nora."

Ruby's eyes wander to the now frantically pacing clerk attempting to calm all the frightened children of the various people within the shop. "That might be a good idea; I believe the Princess is nearly ready to leave. I'll wave to you if I need help with anything."

"Ren, can we buy them?" Nora asks as if she is a child asking for sweets.

Ren shakes his head and helps her out of the fine clothes. The pair exits shortly after, leaving Ruby to chase the clerk from one side of the shop to another.

"Excuse me?" The clerk dashes behind the counter. "Excuse me?" Next she is greeting a new arrival into the shop as she gives out the last of her sweets.

Ruby finally stops right in front of the clerk, "PRINCESS WEISS WOULD LIKE TO TAKE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE MADE IN ALL THE SIZES YOU HAVE AVAILABLE!" Throwing her hands to her side as she shouts, before remembering the young warrior is in a small enclosed shop. "Uhh…"

"Right o…f… she would like what?" The clerk blinks rapidly as her mouth remains open.

Exhaling slowly Ruby calms herself, "Princess Weiss would like to take one of everything in every size you have available."

"Uhh..right I thought maybe I had heard you incorrectly." The clerk fanatically looks around and dashes to one side of the story than back to the other."

 _At least she knows now…I should probably check on…We.._

Ruby glances over her shoulder to see that Weiss has since left the back room and is now talking with the clerk who seems overjoyed but also oddly nervous.

"Of course, I understand your request and I will gladly get that ready for you ...there is just the matter of the method of delivery ." Ruby catches as she walks towards the pair.

"Well let me deal with how we will get all those clothes where they need to go. How much will it be for all of this?" Weiss asks impatiently.

"Let me get a scroll, the owner will definitely want a record of this sale and to see your signature on the order." The clerk disappears to the backroom momentarily. Returning with a large scroll and three vials of ink the clerk drops everything on the front counter.

"RUBY!" The Princess barks as she impatiently waits for the clerk to begin tallying up all the clothes she has purchased.

"Yes Princess." Ruby replies quickly nearly sliding into the clerk. "Oof"

"Be careful! YOU DOLT!" Weiss shouts as she watches Ruby apologizes to the clerk and nearly topples over a display case with her arms. "What in the goddess name are you doing?!"

From outside the small shop the rest of Ruby's team looks in to see the Princess scolding the leader. The young leader eyes squeezed shut as she grabs the sides of her cloak.

"I wonder what Rubes did this time?" Yang chuckles as she picks up her mug for a swig of mead. Pyrrha and the others watch as Yang finishes the cup but seems unaffected by the strong drink.

"Whatever it was, the Princess isn't too upset really." Pyrrha notes. "If she was really mad, I don't think she would be smirking like she is."

"She's smirking?" Nora squints her eyes to get a better view into the shop. "She looks like she is mad to me."

"Well we don't really know the Princess all that well." Ren mentions to his partner who is now nearly crawling on the table to get a better view into the shop. "We have only been her guard for a few days. But I believe Pyrrha is correct."

Just inside the tavern a curious pair of golden eyes carefully watches the trio just outside the window.

 _So glorified babysitters…coming to a tavern…having a cup of mead. Hmmm... Maybe when you're not watching the Princess..._ Blake glances around just to check her surroundings once more; when she looks back out the window lilac eyes meet her own golden orbs. _Dear Goddess…_ quickly Blake turns her head and pretends that someone who was calling her behind her.

"Those eyes... seem familiar…" Yang whispers as the other continue their conversation.

"Right, Yang?" Pyrrha says her face drops a little bit noticing that Yang is distracted.

Yang leans back in her seat to attempt to get a better look inside.

"Yang did you see someone?" Nora wonders as she now looks into the tavern.

"Oh uhhh no…sorry I just…it …nothing…" Yang quietly mumbles.

"Not like you to be so unsure of your words Yang." Ren mentions while he puts his goblet down on the table.

Pyrrha and Nora exchange glances than look to Ren who shrugs his shoulders.

"Is there someone in there you know?" Nora asks the clearly absent-minded woman.

"Uh huh… I mean no…I don't… she just…" Yang mumbles to herself as she wipes the dirty window to get a better view inside.

 _What is she doing…_ Blake uses the corner of her left eye to look outside the dingy window to see Yang furiously wiping attempting to clean the window.

"Yang! Nora! Can you two come here for a moment?" Ruby shouts as she waves from the other side of the road.

"Be there in a sec!" Nora happily replies getting up out of her chair so quickly it knocks into the building with a loud thud.

The commotion causes Blake's ears to turn towards the group and without knowing her eyes followed. Lilac met the golden orbs and Yang jumped up as well.

"IT IS YOU!" Yang shouts causing the glass to vibrate. With that Blake quickly got up, pulling her cloak up to hide her ears and makes her way out the back. Yang watches for a moment and goes to the door only to feel a tug on her arm.

"Yang? What's going on?" A soft concerned voice asks. Pyrrha holds onto the brawler's arm and pulls her out from the tavern's doorway.

"…I thought I…" Yang looks down at the ground "Well we better get going to see what Rubes… needs." The blonde pretends nothing just happened and grabs Nora as the two happily go to the shop.

 _Well that was close…if Pyrrha didn't stop her, that woman would have chased me out of here…what exactly is her plan if she did get a hold of me?_

Blake gets on top of a wooden crate just outside the tavern. Even in plain sight no one notices the dark figure sat in the dim alleyway. _Now then what are you up to my dear Princess…_ Seeing that no one around even bats an eye at her, Blake tugs on her hood to allow her ears to focus in on the store that the Princess and her guards are standing outside.

"Soo where do we take them to exactly?" Nora happily sings.

"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT NORA!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE BOUGHT IT ALL? RUBES?!" Yang shouts throwing her arms around as if bees or something of the sort are buzzing around her face.

"Calm down YANG!" Ruby responds and turns nervously grinning at the clearly annoyed Princess. Weiss mouths the words _hurry up!_

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN! ME?" Yang's voice goes shrill for a brief moment before she takes a deep breath and there is a visible change in her demeanor. "Ok let's try this again shall we?"

Ruby nods her head, "Alright, Wei-Princess Weiss has just purchased one of everything that this store has for sale in every size they have. The Princess has requested that we help her move the new obtained items so that she doesn't need to call for a carriage."

Both of Blake's ears are completely honed into the conversation, and her eyes squint in an attempt to get a better view of what is happening. _Did I hear that right? One of everything what is she thinking? She isn't going to…_

"I'm going to talk to HER?!" Yang frustratedly walks into the shop. Nora follows her with Ruby right behind her trying to talk her sister out of going inside to no avail.

Blake sits and watches as Yang does various hand gestures at Weiss, who is clearly annoyed as she grits her teeth. Than Weiss seems to explode at the brawler who seems less than excited with the tone Weiss is speaking to her in. Shortly after the brawler takes her index finger and is about to press it against the Princess, Ruby gets between the pair and somehow de-escalates the situation.

 _Well that could have gone badly…good thing you were there Reaper…_ Blake switches her focus from the group in the shop as she gets up to get a better view of the pair that still remain on the outside of the tavern. _What are these two up to?_

"So you and Nora have been traveling together since you were both just children?" Pyrrha questions not wanting to pry in case Ren found it to be a sensitive subject.

Ren's eyes shift towards his companion as he places his cup down. "MMHM. Nora and I grew up in the same village but…she was orphaned before I was."

Before Pyrrha can continue, a loud voice booms from the shop their companions are in. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!? RUBES I DID NOT SIGN UP TO BE THAT…HER PERSONAL CARRIAGE!"

"Yang these chests are really light though." Nora giggles as she walks out of the shop with two stacked in one arm and a large sack slung over her shoulder.

"You know that isn't the issue Nora!" Yang pouts as she also has two chest stack in one arm but her other hand is empty. "It's that I am here to protect that woman but here she is just buying an entire shop out of wares and tells US to carry it!"

Just as Yang finishes her sentence Princess Weiss comes out of the shop with a scowl on her face. Her pale arms are crossed as she stands beside the brawler who towards above her. Ruby happily hops out of the shop with a sack in tote and notices the tension instantly.

"Ugh so ...where to Princess Weiss?" Ruby nervously grins and looks between Yang and the Princess.

"Yes where to... _Princess_ …" Yang rolls her eyes as she takes the bag from her sister.

"I can carry that you know YANG." Ruby pouts turning to her companions smiling weakly.

"Just follow me will you." Weiss commands, as she graciously strolls between Ruby and Yang.

"As you wish _Princess_." Yang glances at her sister and blows her raspberries at her quietly. "She is very bossy when she is upset."

Weiss catches the last sentence that the brawler tried to hide by whispering it. "What was that?!" The Princess snaps towards the blonde.

"Uhhh…I was just well…" Yang bows and out stretches her left arm. "After you."

"Hmph. " Weiss exhales and looks up at the castle before quickly walking past Yang. "That's what I thought you said."

Ruby watches her sister carefully and pats her on the back, mouthing the words _Thanks and behave._

"Pyrrha, Ren! Let's go" Nora shouts waving the sack as if it weighs nothing. "Princess Weiss said we are going somewhere."

Blake watches as the five knights-to-be laugh as they follow the Princess down the walkway. _Hmm. That is a fairly large distance to be following the future ruler of the entire kingdom. But that makes it easy for me to get close to her._ "Well I better follow them to see where they go." Blake says to herself as she hops off the crate she was sitting on. Swiping her coat off, Blake glances over where the squad used to stand to notice they are no longer there. Before she has a chance to panic her ears perk up.

"I just don't get her Rubes." Yang mentions to her sister.

Blake rolls her shoulders and covers her daggers with her cloak and follows the pair at a distance keeping both trained on the group.

"I know Yang but we have to protect her." Ruby responds as she notices that Pyrrha has taken the point and Ren watches over the Princess while the pair discuss their current situation.

"Protect her yes, but we are out in the open and both me and Nora have our hands full. What if someone attacks us?" Yang grunts as she readjusts the chests she carries.

"Well Pyrrha, Ren and I can hold them off until you both _place_ those chests down." Ruby giggles, "But honestly I am sure you both would throw the chests at the attackers and fight them off just as if you weren't holding those."

Yang chuckles and nods her head in agreement, "Yeah you're right."

 _Hmm I wonder how can those two have such strong bond…are they related or have they been traveling for a long time like them._ Blake shoots a glance at Nora and Ren. Soon her eyes go back the blonde. The way her muscles tense and relax as she carries the large chests on her shoulder.

 _Goddess she is beautiful…_ Soon Blake went from actively watching the Princess and her guard to becoming solely absorbed in the blonde brawler. The once hardened assassin now just mindlessly follows the group somewhere that the feline knows all too well from her youth.

A/N Welcome back travelers! This will be a short author's note. Thanks for stopping by in this chapter. I am so happy to see that the story is thriving and that all the travelers still on this journey are enjoying it. Hope everyone had a Great New Year's and has an amazing decade ahead of them. All the support means so much to me. Can't wait to see you in the next chapter. See you soon travelers \\\\(^,.,^)/


End file.
